It Happened Again: The Pirate World
by Hexabyss
Summary: It all happened in a flash...I was defeated by the dragon and left to die. Now I'm in a different dimension thanks to Enya failing and sending me here. Because of this I'm on a pirate crew led by a rubber idiot, my life will never be easy. (Starts from ch 8 of Nothing is impossible) Not a Self-Insert. Reverse Harem.
1. Chapter 1

So this is an idea that popped into my head. I would advise you to read Nothing is impossible first if you want to get a backstory on this. Basically Nessa after being defeated by Acnologia is saved but on a cost. She is sent to the One Piece world by her demons, as she was being hunted down in Earthland. Anyway read at least the character info on Nessa, it's titled that. It will make so much more sense.

* * *

I remember that ugly overgrown lizard knocking me out of the sky...and Enya yelling at me saying something about...she is teleporting us. I don't know what she meant by that, she knew I wasn't in a good enough shape to teleport...Then suddenly I felt a rush of wind hit me...like someone sped by only to miss me. Then it was back to the feeling of the ocean, I wanted to see what had happened but my eyes felt like anchors were holding them down. As if someone hit a light switch my thoughts were brought to a halt and I just fell into the dark abyss again.

* * *

It was a warm sunny day for the Straw Hat Pirates, everyone was doing their own thing. Luffy was begging Sanji for food, Zoro was asleep against a wall, Nami was looking at the log pose making sure they were going the right way, Usopp was telling a story about how he somehow destroyed an entire fleet of marines and Chopper for some odd reason was believing every word of it. And Vivi was hanging around Nami as they were discussing something. So yeah just another normal day, that is until they heard something that sounded like a loud gunshot.

Zoro woke up in an instant swords already drawn, "What the hell?!" He shouted.

Everyone looked around, "What is that!?" Nami shouted causing them to turn around.

What they saw was something that resembled a meteor of all things. Another boom followed and they finally saw a clear view of the object, "No way..."

It was a human, a girl if the hair was anything to by and when she hit the water it caused a massive wave.

Luffy being Luffy dived in only to sink, "YOU IDIOT!" Zoro shouted and dove in after his captain.

Meanwhile Sanji was swooning, "What if it's an angel~? She fell from the sky so that must be the only explanation!"

"If it was an angel she WOULDN'T have been falling." Nami said/shouted at the blonde chef.

Somehow the 'angel' landed close enough to the water, that Zoro was able to grab her as well as Luffy. He threw Luffy back on the ship and handed the unconscious girl to Sanji who was disappointed that it wasn't a real angel.

The girl had long orange hair with white streaks blended in. She was a taller girl around 5 ft 8, her face was heart-shaped and she had a natural blush. She had a large tattoo on her back of one pure black demon wing and one pure white angel wing, and she had two small scars on her face. She had a very curvy figure that overall gave her the look of a model. Her outfit was badly damaged and her bikini top was almost completely nonexistent leaving little to the imagination. Her shorts had huge claw marks in them and were nearly ripped off completely. She had no shoes on and her feet looked bloodied and bruised. Her coat was however in perfect condition as well as her armor.

The thing that caught their attention the most was a deep long cut, it too looked like a claw mark. "SOMEONE GET A DOCTOR!" Chopper shouted panicking.

"Oh wait I am the doctor." He said stopping.

He quickly told Sanji to bring her, Sanji picked the girl up and ran after the reindeer leaving the rest of the crew to wonder.

Nami stared back at the sea, "I wonder what those loud bangs were when she fell."

"SHE'S A MYSTERY ANGEL! SHE HAD ANGEL WINGS!" Luffy shouted as his eyes sparkled.

"Yeah and one demon wing, if that says anything it means she wasn't that good of an angel." She said.

The crew grew silent after realizing her tattoo had a demon wing, it must have stood for something.

* * *

POV CHANGE- Nessa

I heard voices around me...they sounded unfamiliar. Damn it was I caught by the Magic Council again? I only fought a dragon and that was because I wanted to protect my guild. Wait...WHAT HAPPENED TO THE GUILD!?

"I think she's waking up Chopper!" A male voice shouted.

"That shouldn't be possible! Not with that deep of a cut!" Another voice said in shock.

I struggled to open my eyes, until I finally was able to see my surroundings.

I was in a room made out of wood completely, I touched my stomach and saw that blood was pouring from it. "That damn overgrown lizard, you tried to kill me, and now you probably killed my family!" I muttered eyes wide with rage.

I clenched my hand so tightly in anger, that blood started pouring down my arm. "Wait...If I can look through dad's eyes maybe I can see if their dead." I said in realization and activated my eye magic, and I heard a gasp from the room.

I saw only gold from my father's eyes, and that doesn't instantly mean he's dead, if I couldn't see anything but black it would mean the person has died. I deactivated the magic and looked around the room only to see one man and a reindeer staring back at me.

"W-Who are you two?" I asked noticing their lack of the outfit that rune knights sported.

The man's eye's instantly turned into hearts causing me to blush lightly, "SANJI MY LOVELY ANGEL~! WHAT IS YOUR NAME ANGEL?" He said swooning and kissing my uninjured hand.

"N-Nessa Clive." I said blushing due to the fact he was basically worshipping me.

"And I'm Chopper!" The reindeer shouted out. If I wasn't so used to talking animals I would've flipped out.

"Do you two know where I am?"

"Your on the Grand Line!" Sanji quipped still trying to kiss my hand until I gently took my hand away.

"Grand Line? Where is that?" I said confused.

Both of their eyes bugged out, "You don't know where the Grand Line is?!" Chopper said in shock.

"No, I have never heard of it." I said. They both quickly went over it.

"Wait you said something about marines? What is that?" They were beyond shell-shocked now, and I quickly learned they were basically like the magic council only with a stick up their butts.

"Wait have you ever heard of an island called Tenrou Island? There is a really big tree, it would be hard to miss!" I asked desperately.

"No I haven't heard of any island like that." Sanji said.

My eyes widened, "N-No they must b-be around here." I said shaking while holding my head as I felt Enya beginning to take over. I flashed away as I didn't want to her kill them. I made it in time because Enya had taken over. My appearance was terrifying to say the least, my eyes were a blood red and were slitted. My teeth sharpened into fangs and scales appeared on my face, arms, and legs. My feet resembled dragons feet and I had talons, my hands also resembled a dragons and my nails grew and sharpened into deadly claws. Two horns shot out of my head as ribbons covered my body.

 _ **"Will you chill out kid! UGH next time I'll let you drown."**_ Enya screamed.

 ** _"I saved you and guess what your alive. Big deal if we are in a different dimension-!"_**

 _"We're in a different dimension?! Oh my Kami...I really can't save them now."_ I yelled at her through the mental connection we had.

 _ **"Stop whining and grow up already! At least your not dead from that wound! And just so you know I'm healing it, never got a thank you though!"**_ She snarled.

 _"Fine..Thank you."_

 _ **"Your welcome and I'm leaving, have fun explaining this to those pirates down there."**_

I reverted back to normal and looked down and sure enough there was a pirate ship below me and everyone was gawking.

"Gee thanks Enya, now I somehow have to explain this mess you have created." I could hear her laughing her ass off about it.

I flashed back to the ship, "Where did she go!?" A girl with short orange hair yelled in surprise at my previous spot.

"SHE'S A MYSTERY GIRL WHO KNOWS!?" The one wearing the straw hat shouted as if he knew everything.

"No Luffy she's clearly an angel!" Sanji shouted as hearts floated around him. "Or we're all losing it because Luffy ate all the food." The man with three swords, deadpanned.

I was really wondering if I should interrupt them, I mean I didn't need them having a heart attack if I scared them.

 ** _OH JUST SCARE THEM YOU CHICKEN!_** Enya shouted at me in annoyance.

"Um I'm behind you?" I said.

This proved to be a big mistake as the man with three swords was about to attack me,

"STOP ATTACKING HER YOU SHITTY MOSS-HEAD!" Sanji yelled and kicked him away from me and the swordsman crashed into the wall.

"Are you okay Nessa-san~!?" He asked as he swooned over me.

"Uh yea, sorry for scaring you like that. I have a hard time not scaring people." I said as I looked away.

"Wait...how are you back on the ship?! You were right up there!" The girl with the blue hair and duck said as she pointed up there. "Ah...that is a little complicated and too long of a story-" I was cut off by the straw hat man.

"We have enough time! TELL US!" He shouted and he quickly sat on the floorboard.

"Fine..." I sighed and got comfy on the floor as well.

"So where I'm from we use magic to do crazy crap like making flowers grow into a beanstalk and creating whirlpools on will. Judging by your confused faces I'm guessing you have never heard of magic?" They all shook there heads causing me to sigh.

I stood up and flashed up in the sky again, "This is one of my magics, I have a couple others that are erm... a little more destructive."

I shouted to them. I flashed back to my previous spot startling them, "Sorry again, it can't be helped." I shrugged at them.

"YOU CAN FLY?! THATS SOOO COOOOL!" The straw hat man shouted with his eyes sparkling.

"My story starts off when I met the group I was with, see my magic wasn't always this contained. Before I had proper help, I destroyed almost everything I touched. My father was considered one of the strongest mages, a person who uses magic, to ever live. My mother recreated something lost in history for centuries and she was known as a genius. She died sadly cause she was a little crazy and did herself in. I didn't know my father until she left a note for me telling me my true past, I trained with him for two years and I was known as a legend." I paused laughing at the thought of me being a legend.

"They came up with this dumb name, Earthshaker I think, and would worship me like a goddess. It was so crazy I would often wear a mask and a black coat so they never knew it was me. We returned to that group for a trial, my father participated in it and I was left to babysit the rest of the group." My eyes darkened and everyone slightly inched back.

"That is when hell began. One of the strongest groups in my country attacked the island my group was on, ...we defeated them and just when we thought it was over, the devil himself came. A dragon of pure unbridled hate towards all living beings, the thing approached the island and I tried to protect the island by shielding it. I fought with him, and I only managed to make him lose an eye before he knocked me out of the sky with his claws."

I sighed as a tear fell from my eye. "He destroyed the island after that, I don't even know if they survived and I can't help them if I did because we aren't even on the same planet."

I looked up and saw the man with the straw hat angry, I couldn't understand why though.

"That's where that cut came from?" Chopper said still slightly frightened by the dragon.

"Hai, its not a big deal however. I have suffered worse and pulled through, this pales in comparison to the my worst injuries." I said touching the healing cut.

They all gave me a look that said they wanted to know.

"Fine.. one night when I was twelve my mother was returning from a bar. I knew she could act odd when she was drunk but I never knew how she acted. She walked into the house and upon seeing me screamed something about me wasting her money. She punched me several times until I hit a door and finally the assault ended. I woke up and was told I was a miracle child, I survived severe internal bleeding, a broken leg, two black eyes, and a broken arm." I said closing my eyes.

I could feel the anger and horror radiate around the ship causing me to open my eyes.

Their reactions ranged from extremely pissed off-straw hat man, to simply widened eyes-swordsman.

"Hey angel lady." The straw hat man said.

"Yeah? What is it?" He looked up with a wide grin causing me to almost instantly tell he was going to say something stupid.

"Wanna join my crew?" He said with a cheeky grin causing his crew to faceplant onto the ground.

"LUFFY! Don't ask her things like that! She went through something horrible and-!"

I cut the orange haired girl off, "I haven't know you guys for long at all, but you saved me so I owe you. It would be a honor to join your crew Luffy-san." I said smiling softly causing him to grin happily and his crew to jawdrop.

"YOSH! Well let me introduce you!" He smiled an ear to ear grin.

He pointed to the orange haired girl, "That's Nami our Navigator!"

He pointed to the moss-head, "Thats Zoro! He's our swordsman and my first mate."

"You've already met Sanji who is our cook and Chopper who is our Doctor."

"OH and there's Usopp he's our sharpshooter and a liar!" I laughed at his introduction to the long nosed boy.

"Oh and that's Vivi she's a princess and that's her pet duck!" He said pointing to the girl with long blue hair and the duck.

My stomach rumbled causing me to blush and Sanji to go off on a rant about how he wasn't able to feed his "Nessa-san" any food cause Luffy pigged out and ate everything.

"Ah it's okay Sanji-san, I'm quite used to not eating for longer periods of time and I can dive into the water and look for something if you'd like." I offered.

"Oh that's not necessary Nessa-san~!"

I laughed and waved him off. "No I insist! I did it all the time when I was training my stamina."

 **"Requip!"** I yelled out and my outfit had switched to a black bikini and my hair was in a ponytail.

"I'll be back soon." I said before I did a backflip off of the ship.

I hit the water and I looked around, many strange fish were around for sure but they were pretty big. I flashed in front of one and caught it with my bare hands, it was kinda funny looking to say the least. I grabbed another fish this way and this one was as long as my arm, I swam back to the surface and flashed to where I was just balancing on the railing.

"Sanji-san I have two here for you." I yelled at the man to get his attention. He ran over to me with hearts in his eyes and took the fish from me and profusely thanked me causing me to sweatdrop.

I continued this process until I had ten fish altogether. Usopp and Luffy were on the other side trying to fish using the duck of all things as he didn't know I was getting a few myself.

"That's quite the fog bank." I said as I noticed an area of fog in the path of the ship.

"I'll get Nami-san." Vivi said as she too saw the fog.

I requipped my coat back on and watched the two boys try to fish. It's safe to say they weren't doing a very good job.

"Oh that's actually steam from an underwater volcano." Nami said. "In thousands of years it will form a new island." She said as if quoting from a textbook.

We sailed through it and I heard the two boys yell, I ran over to see they had somehow fished up a cross dresser using the duck. The man disturbed me with his erm feminine dressing style, he lost his hold on the duck and fell into the water. I let Zoro get him, cause frankly I didn't want to go near him.

I couldn't help but look at the man weirdly as he sat on the deck dripping water everywhere.

"Thank you pirates I don't know! I will never forget your kindness!" He said. As he thanked us like crazy, it made me wonder... what kind of nutjob wouldn't know how to swim?! This world is like 99% water for crying out loud!

"You wouldn't happen to have a warm bowl of soup though would you?" He asked.

"WE HAVE NO FOOD!" Everyone minus me, yelled with shark like teeth.

"WE'RE STARVING TOO!" Zoro yelled.

The man looked at Vivi and I,

"Well aren't you two cuuuute~!"

"My little fruits, I could just eat you up~!" He blew a kiss my way and I smacked the heart away before it even reached Vivi and I and thank goodness cause Vivi was disgusted by the man.

"This guy is weird..." She said.

Luffy looked at him, "Sooo you can't swim?"

The man grinned, "Right you are! I ate a devil's fruit."

"Which one?" Usopp asked with one eyebrow raised.

The man stood up, "I suppose there is no hurry while I wait for my ship to pick me up. I can put on a show for you all."

Luffy grinned in excitement, "Prepare to witness my ability!" The man shouted before punching Luffy in the face.

I blinked as I saw Luffy hit a wall, "Your ability is punching people? Huh never knew people considered that special." I said looking at Luffy.

Everyone stared in shock, and were about ready to attack him when his face and voice changed to Luffy. "WAIIIT~! WAIIIT~! WAIIIIT!~!" He shouted. "I said I was putting on a show!" Zoro's eyes were as wide as dinner plates as he stared at the man.

Luffy hopped up, "Its me!"

The fake Luffy danced around "I surprised you! Surprised you!" I could already feel a deep growing hate towards the man by the second.

"When I touch myself with my left hand..." He did so and his face was back. "And back to normal!" "This is the ability I gained from the Mane Mane fruit!"

Nami stared in shock "His voice and even his body were the same!"

Luffy was so awestruck by it his eyes were out of their sockets. "C-COOOOL~!

The man turned around, "Well there really is no reason to punch people as I can just look at you!" He waved his hand in front of his face and he changed into Usopp, Zoro, Chopper, Nami and myself. "Even the body~!" He pulled the coat and showed basically that yeah he had my body alright, but naked. Luffy, Usopp and Chopper screamed when he did that, "Oi quit flashing people with my body!" I yelled as I flicked the man in the head. My flick caused him to hit the ground and he changed back. "Soooo~ mean~."

Luffy looked at him, "Oi you okay?" The man had a large bump on his head and slowly got up.

He sat indian-style, "Sorry I can't show you anymore of my ability." He was interrupted by Luffy who was cheering for more and that he was awesome.

He was standing now, "Ah I really have no choice then!" He put his hand on his face and it changed into many different faces that nobody recognized.

I sweat-dropped as the man twirled around and the three cheered him on like he was a circus act, it was honestly one of the weirdest things I have ever seen.

And then they were dancing... Oh my Kami it was one of the most cringe worthy things I may ever see. They were all singing about how cool the man was and I was singing mentally that this guy has gotta go. And thankfully his ship was here, I never felt more happy about someone leaving.

"Oh that's my ship." He said once he spotted it. He jumped on the railings, causing Nami to move away, probably in disgust.

"My the time has come for us to part." He said in a dramatic way as his cape billowed in the wind. "How tragic."

The three screamed in surprise, "PLEASE DON'T GO! YOUR AWESOME!" They shouted tearfully.

"Do not be sad! Journeys and partings go hand in hand. Remember this: To true friendship...it doesn't matter how long you have known them!" He leaped over to his ship like a gazelle.

"WE WILL SEE YOU AGAIN!" Luffy shouted.

I hope we don't, I don't think I could handle someone like that. I heard someone say Mr.2 and everybody looked as if they had seen something unbelievable.

"That was Mr.2... Bon Clay!" Vivi said in shock.

"Vivi didn't you recognize him?!" Luffy shouted.

"Uh no.. I actually have never met Mr.2 or the Mr.1 pair before. I don't even know their abilities!" She backed into the wall and slid down. "But I have heard rumors... Mr.2 is said two be a ballerina with a loud voice, who wears a swan coat with the words "Bon Clay" on the back."

"You should have noticed." Luffy, Zoro and Usopp said in sync while pointing the back of their hands at her.

Luffy saw Vivi's face, "Eh? What's wrong Vivi?" He said in confusion.

Her eyes were glossed over as she had her hand on one eye. "As he was going through those faces...My father's face was in his memory! The king of Arabasta, Nefertari Cobra."

"If he could impersonate a king... He could pull off some pretty nasty things." Zoro said.

"We just let a really dangerous guy get away?" Usopp said.

"Wait he was our enemy?" Chopper said in shock.

"He will be a ton of trouble if he does end up being our enemy." Nami said leaning against a wall. "And after he discovers that we are his enemies, he can use his memory to impersonate all of us. We won't even be able to trust each other." She said.

"Really?" Luffy said.

"Listen Luffy-" Nami started to say until she was cut off.

"Well wait a second, while this guy may have no base for his opinion. He's right in saying we don't have to be afraid of that guy." Zoro said referring to Luffy.

"In fact we may have been lucky to meet him. Now we can take countermeasures." He said with a grin.

The sea suddenly picked up and began rocking the ship wildly, out of nowhere something huge surfaced out of the water.

"Is that a giant cat fish...thing?" I deadpanned when I saw it.

"IT'S A SEA MONSTER!" Chopper and Usopp screamed.

"It's a sea cat!" Vivi shouted.

"Well it's HUGE!" Luffy shouted.

In a flash Zoro had his swords drawn, "NO IT'S THE FIRST MEAL IN FOUR DAYS!" He said as his face resembled that of a hungry Lion.

Luffy quickly mirrored Zoro, "FOOD!"

Nami was looking at the log pose again, "We're on the right way...I wish we'd get there already." She sighed.

By now Luffy had been turned into a food hungry monster, "FOOD!"

"It pulled back!" Zoro yelled.

"GO BACK! GO BACK!" Luffy yelled as the ship moved away from the cat.

"Like I can do that!" Zoro yelled at Luffy.

Sanji ran towards them, "DON'T LET IT GET AWAY! KILL IT AT ALL COSTS!"

He joined them, "YOU BETTER MAKE SOME DAMN GOOD COOKING YOU MONSTER CAT!" He shouted.

Vivi picked up a broom and smacked them all in the head, which send them into the railing.

"Vivi you jerk! Why did you do that?!" Luffy yelled.

"W-Why Vivi-chan?" Sanji asked stunned.

"You can't eat it! Sea Cats are sacred creatures in Arabasta!" She explained.

"Why didn't you just say so?" Luffy said.

"Wow there are so many different creatures in the sea." Chopper said in amazement.

"You will have to try harder to scare me! How about I tell you of the time I fought off Sea Kings in the Calm belt?" Usopp said with his foot on the cannon.

I looked at him, "That story would be believable if I was dumb Usopp. But since I'm not, it's easy to tell you haven't even touched a Sea King." I said and nearly laughed when his face turned shocked. It was like he didn't know that his lies were horrible.

I turned to see Luffy munching on the railing, "My food got away..."

"Don't worry Luffy, you'll be able to eat all you want soon." Vivi said.

"REALLY!?" He shot up with a huge grin. "What kind of cat will it be this time?"

Nami walked up to the area, "Vivi, the wind and climate have begun to stabilize."

Vivi smiled, "We have have entered Arabasta's climate zone. The sea cat that appeared is proof."

Zoro who was now off the ground, looked over the ocean, "I'll bet those ships are even more proof that we are near Arabasta."

I looked in his direction, only to see plenty of ships baring the name 'Baroque'. "That's quite a few ships there." I said as I sat on the railing.

"Look at them all! When did they...?" Luffy said as he looked at them all.

"They all have Baroque marks on them!" Usopp said as he looked through a telescope.

"All of the employees have started to gather.." Vivi stated as she looked at them all.

I raised an eyebrow, "Those are employees? Dang that's one big organization they got running." I whistled in approval at the size.

"Those are most likely billions, they are the subordinates of the numbered agents." Vivi said looking at me.

"I'm guessing the numbered agents are powerful big wigs or something?" I asked.

"Something like that." She replied.

Nami looked over at them all, "200 of them will be tough.."

"They are 200 of the elites, they are on a different level compared to the bounty hunters we saw on Whiskey Peak." She stated.

"Lets open fire while we have time!" Usopp yelled as he raised a cannon. "LET'S FINISH 'EM OFF QUICK!" He yelled as he pointed at the ships.

"I have to eat first!" Luffy said as his stomach growled.

"Tch idiots, don't worry about them. They are small fry!" Zoro said.

"Exactly. If we lose focus on what we are really after it's all over." Sanji said. "There is only nine of us here after all." He grinned.

* * *

I tied the white cloth around my wrist tightly until I was sure it was stuck on.

"Make sure it's on tight. We don't know too much about our enemy." Zoro said as he pulled on the cloth using his teeth.

"If we use these, we will be able to tell who is who easily." Nami said as Vivi tied on the cloth.

"Did he even really look like you that much?" Sanji asked as he hadn't been out here when the...man was here.

"Sanji-san... he even copied my body. That's saying something because I'm a girl." I stated to the man.

"The real issue is that he also sounded like us." Usopp said.

"You honestly should have seen it though." Usopp continued.

"I'm not interested in male ballerinas." Sanji said, disgusted by the idea.

Chopper walked up to the rest of us, "What should I do?"

"Do what you can! There is no need to do more than that! It's okay to run away from strong enemies!" Usopp proclaimed.

"You sound like your telling yourself that Usopp." I grinned.

"Do what I can...Got it!" Chopper said.

"HEY GUYS I CAN SEE THE ISLAND!" Luffy shouted.

I looked and it was mainly desert, though you could see there was a village on the island.

"We're going to stop at a port called Nanohana to hide the ship." Vivi explained.

"Yosh! Whatever happens from now on, this left arm will be the mark of a nakama." Luffy yelled as we all put our left arms out. I smiled, it was odd hearing something like that, but it was nice.

"Now let's get on dry land TO EAT! Oh and for Arabasta." Luffy yelled.

"Honestly Luffy sort out your priorities." I said laughing at him.

"Luffy remember that we are going up against a group of assassins." Nami said.

"Yea that's right." He said arms crossed.

"So refrain from acting instinctively." Nami told him. "Got it?"

"Got it! OW!" He yelled when she bopped him on the head.


	2. Chapter 2

So these chapters will be pretty long and if they sound similar to the anime it's because I watched the episodes before putting these chapters up. Nessa won't get involved very much at the moment as she is still confused about her predicament and would rather learn about the world before she pisses off the wrong person. So this chapter is mainly gonna be canon but Nessa will help out The Straw hats if say they get ambushed. Also she was filled in on most of the world and devil fruits and Sea Kings before they docked. She kinda is still clueless about the situation, but she doesn't care that much and just goes along with them.

She will only have her crash magic for a little longer, and she will only be able to teleport shorter distances, until it is gone. Her requip magic doesn't use that much magic. So basically she is gonna lose her magic soon since she's running on what magic she had from her world. She will have her freakish strength as she got that through training and not her magic. It didn't hit me that One piece didn't have Ethernano in the air. But now I do know and she won't be able to use most of her magic in about a chapter or two. She will still have her demons but not their powers, they basically will be the peanut gallery and judges to her already annoying life.

Magics Nessa will use still- Requip

* * *

I stared at the fleeting figure of Luffy, "What a bloody idiot. Does he even know where he is going?" I asked Nami.

"If I know him well enough, he will manage to get himself lost for days." Nami growled out in anger at the fact Luffy dashed out as soon as we docked.

"Ah don't worry, we'll find him where there is chaos." Sanji said and hopped off.

I jumped to the ground, "How are we gonna get in there anyway?" I asked.

I knew when they pulled out a tarp it was gonna be stupid.

* * *

And stupid it was. It was possibly the dumbest thing I have ever had to do. While most of the crew was under a tarp I had to walk by it along with Sanji and chopper.

We finally made it to a hidden place and everybody threw the tarp off, "Looks like no one noticed us!" Usopp shouted.

"We're safe from view here Vivi-chan, at least for a little while." Sanji said. "Vivi-chan?"

"O-Oh Yes?! You were saying?" She said startled.

"I'm sorry I just felt... a little relieved because this town seems to be doing alright. I won't rest easily...but I'll make it in time." Vivi said.

"Now that you mention it, it looks calm here." I said looking at the town.

"Hey Vivi. You said you had a plan for stopping the rebel army right?" Zoro asked. She nodded, "What are you gonna do now?" He asked her.

"What do you mean? The agreement was to only bring me to Alabasta-." She was muted by Nami who bonked her on the head.

"Are you seriously still saying that? We traveled this far with you. We aren't just gonna leave you." Nami said.

"Don't act distant Vivi!" Usopp said in agreement.

"I'm interested in this warlord of the sea." Zoro said.

"Stop mentioning that!" Nami glared at him. "Anyway stop thinking like that!" She said to Vivi.

"Not to mention people are out to kill us except me." Sanji said.

I looked at him, "Actually Sanji-san I am a new face altogether. Not to mention I was one of the sneakiest people back in my world." I grinned.

 **"Requip."** I changed into a black hooded cloak that shaded my eyes, I had a black mask on that covered the bottom half of my face. My bikini changed into a black tank top and my pants changed into black leggings that were slightly ripped. My boots were knee high boots that were steel-toed.

"How is this for being hidden?" I said.

"W-Whoa you look a little like a bandit." Vivi said shocked by my outfit.

"I use my excuse that I have some pretty nasty scars that I prefer to hide, if that lie doesn't work you go and try to scare them. Last but not least, is you use seduction, I've done it plenty of times when my father and I we're told to capture powerful mages." I was smirking under my mask.

"Well I guess Sanji, you and Chopper can go get supplies then." Nami said as she sweatdropped at my techniques.

"Yeah we'll need quite a few things as it is quite a long way there." Vivi said.

"Oi Chopper you sure you'll be alright?" Ussop said.

"Yeah! I wanna do what I can!" Chopper said back confidently.

* * *

We we're walking through the markets when Chopper made a disgusted face.

"Something wrong Chopper-san?" I looked at the reindeer.

"You don't smell that awful smell?" He said as he held his nose.

"Hmm, smells like perfume and with a little bit of meat smell mixed in. It doesn't smell that bad." I said.

"Yeah there is a store that sells perfume over there-" Sanji said until he saw two women walking out. He dashed over and started getting all lovestruck, and the girls weren't all too happy about him doing it.

"Sanji-san we are shopping for supplies, not women. You can do that later but let us finish this." I said lightly flicking him. This was enough to gain his attention and he promptly apologized to me.

I looked over and saw Chopper looking a little out of it, "Oi Chopper-san, you look like your about to fall over. If you want me and Sanji-san can buy all the things while you cool off somewhere." I said kneeling down to the reindeer.

"B-but I want to help." He protested.

"If you faint from the heat it will be a bit of trouble. If you rest your helping us more than you think." I told him gently.

"Fine. But only cause it's hot out." He said and walked off somewhere.

"Now where were we-." I said only to realize he was bugging the women again.

"Sanji-san! Quit bothering them before I punch you!" I said and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. When he still didn't respond, I dragged him away to go look for those clothes.

* * *

We were in a store and I blushed at all the revealing outfits that Sanji picked out. He picked purple for me and it pretty much wasn't my size as my breasts barely were held in. I have a feeling he meant to do that, especially considering that perverted grin on his face. I took the thing off and we payed for everything, by now we had so much stuff, I even had a pile that was twice my height on my shoulder.

"Sanji-san have you seen Chopper anywhere?" I asked him.

He raised his eyebrow, "He should be here, I mean this is where we left him right?"

"Yea, we'll wait a little longer, I don't want to leave him behind." I said sighing.

TIMESKIP-1 HOUR

I looked up once again and finally saw Chopper heading towards us, "Oi Chopper-san, where were you?"

"It's a long story." He said.

"Well since your back, you can help carry some lighter things." I said handing him the smaller bags.

We made our way back with the supplies and I could almost feel the embarrassment rolling off in waves from Vivi. "Um Sanji you do know these are dancer outfits?" She asked sporting a tiny blush.

"Be glad yours is the right size. I literally will have to punch away every man thanks to this." I said pointing to my breasts. Sure the top did make my breasts look good, but couldn't he have got the size up?

"I don't see the issue here this outfit is amazing." Nami said as she checked herself out.

"You guy's seriously look like bandits now." Vivi said looking at the two men who were munching on some meat.

"By the way has anyone spotted Luffy-san yet? I think I saw a few marines earlier. Of course that one guy who was smoking two cigars was interesting." I said in thought.

"WAIT! You said you saw someone smoking two cigars?" Nami asked in a freaked out manner.

"Yeah had this white hair and a unique weapon on his back. He was talking to a whole bunch of people about Luffy-san, he even talked to me! Of course I lied and sent him the wrong way, it can be useful sometimes to be a good liar." I grinned thinking back on the event.

 _Flashback~_

I looked at all the different types of meat as Sanji picked out some random fruit. All of sudden a shiver went up my spine, causing me to turn around. A man smoking two cigars was looking at me.

"Ah Marine-san how may I help you?" I said politely.

"You haven't seen this guy have you?" He showed me a picture of Luffy looking as stupid as ever.

"He looks pretty familiar...kinda hard to forget someone with a grin that promised he is gonna do some stupid crap. I remember seeing someone eating meat at break neck speed further down the road. Idiot was running around with this crazed look as he screamed 'FOOD!' I almost punched the idiot when he nearly ran me over." I said with a huff and crossed my arms.

"I see...thank you for your assistance miss." He ran off in the direction I pointed to and I couldn't help but laugh at the man.

"Ah are all marines this stupid? I knew those acting classes would help me someday!" I walked away laughing and dragging Sanji away from two girls.

 _Flashback End~_

"And that's where the idiot is now most likely. Searching the area like kids do in hide and go seek." I laughed loudly.

"Y-You tricked him into going the wrong way?" Nami said with her jaw on the ground.

"It's pretty easy when they can't see your face at all. The words are easy to come up with, it's keeping your face straight that kills you." I said casually.

"You didn't happen to see a woman with short blue hair that follows that man around right?" Zoro asked.

"If you mean the chick over there like 50 feet away then yeah I see her." I said looking at the girl in question.

"Why do you want to know? It's not like she's out for your head!" I laughed until I saw Zoro's freaked out look.

"Ooh what did you do to have your head on her kill list?" I said until I heard the distinct yelling of a certain Rubber Idiot.

I looked over the wall, "Oh hey Luffy-san, and Nami thought you got lost for days." I said waving to him.

"Oh hi angel lady! OH that's where you guys are!" He said laughing until I heard shouting behind him. Like a dam when it breaks, a mob of marines were chasing after him.

"Ooh you have a whole lot of them! What did you do Luffy-san?" I said shocked by the amount of marines.

"I don't know! They just started chasing me!" He yelled.

I grinned playfully, "How about I help you out Luffy-san!" I flashed in front of the mob and I could see their eyes shift from Luffy to me to my breasts.

"How rude! It's impolite to stare at my breasts." I said and stomped the ground creating a mini earthquake under the marines.

"I have one last gift for you~!" I giggled. I punched the guy in the front and this created a domino effect as they all went flying into a building.

"Ah it feels good to stretch~!" I said and punched a marine that somehow evaded my earlier punch. Suddenly the ground started shaking again,

"Eh~?" I tilted my head and saw hundreds of marines closing in.

"Ooh there's more~!" I said as my outfit quickly got all of their attention.

"Oi go back to the ship! I'll meet you there after I have fun with these marines!"

"Okay angel lady!" Luffy shouted and ran off with the rest of the group.

"Ah cigar marine, lovely seeing you here." I said with a playful grin.

"Why are you helping the Straw Hat pirates escape?" He demanded.

"Because I'm bored and this looks like it could cure it easily. Oh and I'm one of them nice to meet you cigar man!" I shouted with a stupid grin.

"Attack her!" He twitched and yelled causing me to laugh.

I kicked the ground and this sent a quarter of them into a wall. I flashed behind another group of them and punched the ground causing that quarter to go flying away. I flashed to another group and simply poked two of them in the head creating another massive domino effect and this actually sent the half I didn't get, flying away.

"Is that the best you have cigar man? If so I may go for a swim in the calm belt to fight some Sea Kings!" I joked.

I felt like someone was watching us and looked up to notice a man above me, "Oi were you hoping to fight cigar man? I can leave if you want me to!"

The man laughed at me and jumped down, "You know my brother Luffy?"

I laughed ignoring the angry man behind us. "Only for a couple hours, but feels like days to be honest."

"So did you want to fight him?" I asked still confused.

"Eh you might want to get back to the crew, plus it's no big deal." He grinned causing me to grin widely in response.

"Alright have fun dude!" I told the man before I flashed back onto the ship.

"That was easy! Although, I still kinda want to know how you got that many Luffy-san." I said stretching my arms.

"I don't know! I finally found a food place and then they were after me!" He said.

"That doesn't exactly explain anything Luffy-san." I deadpanned.

"OH! Wait I did make a guy crash through a couple walls! I also ran into my brother Ace!" He said with a wide smile.

"Hmm I think I actually met him Luffy-san! He is currently fighting cigar marine." I said pointing to the big fire and smoke twister.

"Wait. You have a brother?" Nami asked looking at Luffy.

"YEAH! Me and Ace grew up on the same island! Although he didn't have a Devil Fruit back then he would always win when we fought! But that was then! I can beat him for sure now!" He shouted with a wide grin.

"I heard someone say that they could beat me in a fight?" A voice said from behind me, on instinct I kicked at the voice only my foot went through the man's body.

"Oh. And here I thought you were cigar marine." I said tilting my head in confusion.

"SHISHISHI! Nope this is Ace!" Luffy said grinning wider.

"Oh. Sorry Ace-san. Old habits of kicking goverment idiots in the gut die hard." I said leaning against a wall.

He laughed at my statement and the talked to Luffy about something.

I closed my eyes as I felt Enya contacting me,

 _What is is?_

 _ **We may have an issue...**_

 _What kind of issue?_

 _ **There isn't any ethernano here. Not even the faintest drop. In fact the only reason your using magic is because of that magic reserve you had in our world.**_

 _So your saying I'll lose my magic soon?_

 _ **Everything except requip, I previously thought that you could still keep your teleportation, but that will be gone in a day or so.**_

 _Lovely, do you know how long lacrimas last?_

 _ **Not really...I guess it could depend on the strength and power of the Lacrima. Why do you ask?**_

 _You know why._

 _ **I always forget about those gauntlets, if I had to guess they will last long 'cause they are crash magic ones.**_

 _Even so I don't want to use them, unless if it's life or death. I can actually use my real strength. I didn't go through all that training for nothing._

 _ **Just so you know we still will be able to talk to you, but our powers are off limits.**_

 _Right. I gotta go, don't want them going somewhere and me not knowing._

 _ **Okay I'll talk to you later.**_ I opened my eyes and saw something insane.

To my surprise Ace was destroying ships like it was a game. So that's how Natsu must feel when he destroys all those buildings and other crap. I was fascinated by the man, as he just laughed at the destruction he caused.

"Ooh. You destroyed a whole bunch of ships faster than an idiot I know. And he supposedly blew up a dock, of course half of the town as well." I shouted to him causing him to turn to look at me and just laugh while his finger was on fire.

I'm glad Natsu is stuck where he is cause I have a feeling those two would cause too much destruction. Even if Natsu does get motion sickness.

I saw the boys were drinking and shouting how Ace is one of them. I may not be a native to this world, but that tattoo on his back reminded me of a guild mark. It seemed important and like it belonged to someone or something. He also was showing it, meaning he was proud of the ties it had. I looked up when he said he was hunting down a man, it always made me interested and curious whenever someone said those things. But of course what Ace did was his own thing and I didn't have any reason to pry in. He talked about this Blackbeard guy had defected from his crew from killing another crewmember and jumped ship. He sure sounded like a royal ass ache, and I felt a tiny bit of pity for Ace as he had to track him down.

I straightened by back and pushed myself off the wall and made my way over to Nami, who was looking over the ship quietly after the whole show made by Ace and the boys were all drinking.

"Hey Nami-san?" I said and this brought the girl out of her day dreams.

"Oh hi Nessa I thought you were asleep." She said in confusion.

"Ah no I was just thinking. I got some pretty serious news about my magic and crap. Anyway what are we doing?" I said avoiding the magic topic.

"We're heading to Yuba so Vivi can try and convince the rebel leader there to stop fighting so violently." She said.

"From my understanding, a rebellion is a good thing if a king is being impersonated." I said with one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah it is, but they are going about it all wrong. They are kinda going overboard with violent fighting, and it's causing more trouble than it is fixing it." She sighed.

"Lovely. It's been a while since I had to help straighten out a rebellion." I said closing my eyes at the memory.

"You had to stop a rebellion?" She asked surprised.

"Yep, I was told about the group by my world's government system. I was hired by them, but I never bothered to kill anyone, I was kinda against that. Then the dumbasses thought they owned me cause I fixed the whole situation, I was constantly being followed as they wanted to know everything about me. Finally I got so angry one day I destroyed a mountain, then they chased after me, it's like an endless cycle of cat chasing the mouse." I said as I rolled my eyes at the thought of the magic council.

"Y-You destroyed a whole mountain?" Nami asked, eyes widened.

"Yeah, only I took half while my dad took the other half. I guess you can say we were most wanted by the government, but they always failed in capturing us for long. In fact I even sneaked in to get something they took from my father." I said showing her the gauntlets.

"They couldn't find me until five hours had passed. By then I already had what I wanted." I said laughing.

"What do those white crystals do?" She said looking at the gauntlets in fascination.

"They both hold crash magic, it is one of the most destructive magics to ever be used. Literally all you have to do is loose focus and BAM! There goes a city, my father has done it multiple times cause the man has the mind of a three year old. Always chasing after women like they were strips of bacon." I said with annoyance.

"Wow... Why would you keep two of them?" She asked.

"Think about it. If they were able to fall into the hands of a person with a motive to do some pretty bad things, it would result in a world-wide domination. I had no choice but to take them, even if I don't use them I still feel more comfortable with them. It's kinda like... my father is always beside me, even if the idiot died from that overgrown lizard I still feel his overwhelming love just from this crystal." I said with a smile.

"That's amazing! Although I do want to know what problem you had mentioned earlier." She said with a raised eyebrow.

"Since you asked that means I have to tell you." I said eyes open now.

"The energy needed to use magic...doesn't exist here. In a day I will have no way to use my magic and I simply will only have requip. That last magic only changes my outfit and stores stuff away. It doesn't use enough magic that it will cause it to be useless disappear, so I will have it thanks to my large amount of magic." I said folding my arms.

"When it does happen, I'll be forced to use my strength from training. I must warn you in advance Nami-san, my training left me with strength that proceeds normal. Part of my training was to lift an object 10 times bigger above my head. I did it alright, but it was only so that I could learn the crash magic properly, so I haven't had to use my abnormal strength in about a year. So I'm warning you that I may cause a bit of... chaos." I said slowly.

"You do realize Luffy destroyed a bar earlier just for food. Honestly you can't be worse than him." She said grumbling about how Luffy destroyed something.

"Ahhhh, Luffy-san reminds me of a friend, only the idiot would burn down monuments and important buildings. He also had a crazy eating thing like Luffy-san as, he would crash through town looking for food whenever me and my father checked in with our leader. He also was battle-motivated, heh I remember when I punched the idiot an entire city over, cotton candy deserved it." I said grinning.

"Why do I have a feeling your group acts almost identical to our crew?" She responded with a deadpan.

"Simple Nami-san. Almost all of them cause collateral damage, somehow all get arrested at least once by the government or sent to jail. It's something my group just specialize in, oh and did I mention pissing off the government? If I was still back in my world I would personally go and punch a couple of the big wigs. Always trying to get me sent to jail for weeks, and here I saved them from demon hordes, evil groups, rebellions, and even the occasional perverted gorillas." I said in a mini-rant.

"You sure have a way with them don't you?" She said as her voice dripping in sarcasm.

"We have our special relationships, but every now and then I just get irritated and destroy something. It's not only fun, but also gives you a good work out. Plus it's fun hearing them shouting in horror when I lose focus and blow up something important." I said casually, causing Nami to jawdrop.

"HOW IS IT FUN?!" She shouted while bonking me on the head.

"It's fun...because...it annoys people." I said drawing out each word and my smile had turned into a wide fox-like grin.

"Your just as bad as Luffy." Nami said with a bigger jawdrop.

"No, Luffy-san is all instinct! I use my brain for a little longer, as he just goes kamekaze on everything in sight before a second thought has time to form. Plus he eats a lot, he can stretch all parts of his body and he is mainly food motivated." I said as if lecturing someone, and I waved my hand around without realizing it.

"Fine you may have your point across, but still I think your absolutely insane." She said sighing.

"Oh I already knew I was insane Nami-san, I just have my own level that hasn't surpassed the 'need to go to the mental facility yet' level." I said use air quotation marks.

"Well you'll be happy to know we are approaching Yuba." She stated as she saw the faint outline of the place.

"This better not be boring. I'm the worst person to be bored, in fact that is one of the main reasons that I destroy things that are often one of a kind." I said sitting on the railing and swinging my legs.

"Well then I hope for all of us that you don't get bored." She said with a sweat-drop and went to tell the rest of the crew about the Island.

"Ah~. Nami-san I hope so too." I said laughing to myself.

* * *

We finally docked and as Zoro was letting the Anchor drop these, turtle, seal, manatee things, hopped onto the shore.

"Eh? Are those seals?" Luffy asked staring at them.

"Or turtles?" Nami finished with a confused look.

"No those are Kung-Fu Dugong!" Vivi shouted.

"Yeah and they say unless you beat them, we better just move over to the other shore." Chopper said translating them.

"Eh? That should be easy." I said blinking. I hopped down to where one was standing and it kicked me hard in the gut and sand flew everywhere.

"I MEANT TO TELL YOU THEY ARE DANGEROUS!" Vivi shouted.

Everyone waited in anticipation as the sand cleared, out only to show that I hadn't moved an inch.

"Nice try Dugong-san, your kicks can't send me flying after all...the only time I have ever moved from a punch or a kick...was from my father." I said with a small grin, I lifted my hand and quickly knocked the thing out with a quick bop to the head.

"SERIOUSLY?! THAT IS YOUR REAL STRENGTH?!" Nami yelled in shock.

"I told you Nami-san, I was trained to lift something ten times my size over my head. I didn't just do that however, I hiked up mountains with fifty pound weights on my feet once every week. I had the same weights on my wrists, sure it was probably the roughest training known to man and sure I maybe passed out randomly, but hey it payed off in the end." I said sitting on the ground next to the Dugong.

"You really are insane..." She muttered.

"Nami-san I heard that. Thanks for the complement though, my inner demons appreciate that you give me such high regards." I said briefly flashing my fangs.

That's when the Dugong woke up and was staring at me with sparkling eyes, "Hmm? Oh I'm guessing I'm your master now?" I said blinking.

It nodded it's head in excitement causing me to smile, "Well you can come along since only you want to follow me. Luffy-san has at least a hundred over there, I guess he's popular." I said laughing.

The Dugong was small enough that it climbed up my arm and sat on my shoulder, "You really are cute you know that?" I said smiling and it smiled it's own cute little smile.

"Eh? How come you get to bring yours?!" Luffy said pointing to mine.

"Luffy-san...you have too big of a group, mine is smaller and she wants to come along. She is easily mistaken for a pet so I can get by everyone." I said petting the Dugong.

"How did you know it was a she Nessa?" Chopper said in confusion.

"Easy. It hit me that she wasn't joining them and I concluded that those must be all boys. That and she is a little smaller than those, either way she still gave me a bruise so I'm happy to bring her." I said pointing out the size difference between them.

When it became apparent that Luffy's followers wanted to come, Chopper gave up and gave them meat. This worked as they stayed behind but were saying goodbye bye using a drum and crying profusely. I felt bad for them I honestly did.

The rest of the group got off of the ship and we started walking across the huge desert. We finally saw a ruined village of some sort, was drier than dry. You could even make a tree crumble if you kicked it hard enough.

"Soooo how was this place of all things an oasis?" I said looking around.

"We haven't had rain for three years. So you can imagine before that it was one." Vivi said.

"Three years is quite a long drought. Not even a drip of water?" I said with one eyebrow raised.

"Not since that event happened." Vivi said with a distant look. "They called it the king's miracle. In reality it was the result of dancing powder."

"That's what they nasty powder was? I ate some and it doesn't taste good!" Luffy said in realization, until Nami bonked him on the head.

"Its for making rain." Zoro said walking away.

"OI! YOU THINK I'M LYING? EHHH!?" Luffy shouted.

"I can see why the king wanted it. This country would benefit from it greatly." I said and Usopp nodded in agreement.

"The country that developed it was next to a country with a drought, and dance powder artificially matures clouds that would naturally mature downwind." Nami said.

"Sooo they basically stole the rain from the other country?" I said getting the idea.

"Exactly. This caused a war between the two countries and the casualties were pretty bad. Ever since that, the world government put a ban for making and possession of the powder." Nami ended.

"Powder that can bring both happiness and dread when used..." Usopp said.

"When all the powder was brought into the port town, Alabasta was in a strange weather phenomenon, where rain fell only in the city where the king lived." Vivi said.

"WAIT! THAT MEANS YOUR DAD IS THE BAD GUY!" Luffy shouted while pointing at her.

"You idiot he was framed!" Sanji said and kicked Luffy on the head. "He would never never never do such a thing!" He kicked with each never to make his point.

"Of course my father had nothing to do with it, but at around the same time a massive amount of dance powder was found within the palace." She said to herself.

"What's this road Vivi-chan?" Sanji asked.

"This used to be a canal that brought water in from the Sandora river. Someone destroyed this canal too and without it the city of green was no longer green. As if praying, the people waited, but the rain never came. Since the dance powder incident, distrust in the king grows daily." She said.

"And then the fighting finally began. To escape the fighting, the people abandoned the city. Finally the city of green withered away." She finished and looked around.

Suddenly the wind picked up and sand flew around and I heard the strangest sound ever. I can't describe it, it sounded like the city was making the noise, it was deep and sounded throughout the area.

"Is that someones voice?" Nami said looking around.

"Is it the rebel army?"

"Don't tell me baroque works has been following us!" Usopp shouted.

"No it is just some wind." Ace said boredly.

"It has to be someone's voice!" Luffy said.

"It's coming from all around! What do we do big brother!" Usopp shouted in fear to Ace.

"There's no danger." Ace said. "Its just the wind blowing over old buildings and echoing off of the walls."

"It's as if Erumalu is crying..." Vivi said with wide eyes.

A sand twister was blowing our way and I grabbed the Dugong and hid her in my coat away from the blowing sand.

"Here it comes!" Nami shouted.

It hit us and I barely stood my ground as the sand wasn't all that firm. I struggled to open my eyes and when I did get it something or should I say someone was in the wind. It finally died down and Luffy noticed the person too and rushed to him.

"Oi! Someone collapsed!" I shouted and this drew everyone's attention. I bent down and looked carefully and it was a skeleton covered in a cape. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion as this wasn't normal and stood up to look around.

"What did the citizens of this country ever do?" Vivi said to herself.

"These people have worked hard all their lives, being natives of a desert land that have to fight the nature. Yet he's destroyed their lives!" She now had tears falling.

"What gives him the right to do that?! What?! All the while as one of the seven warlords, he pretends to be a hero of the people! No one realizes he's deceiving the entire country!" She said.

I looked at Luffy right as he pulled back his fist, my eyes widened as he punched the wall and a building went crumbling.

"Geez your all kids." Zoro said.

"Did he really just punch a tower?" I said with a sweatdrop.

"Vivi! Let's get going! I'm itching to do this now!" Luffy said before walking away.

"Let's go to Yuba." Vivi said as she watched Luffy walk away.

"That's where the rebel army is right?" Zoro asked.

She stood up, "Yes I'm going to persuade their leader to stop the rebellion."

"Persuade?" Me and Zoro asked at the same time.

"All of Alabasta's calamities are Crocodiles doing! I'm going to tell him the truth and have him stop the pointless shedding of blood!" She said.

"Got it." Zoro said.

"I just hope you know what your doing Vivi...I had to stop a rebellion once and it was the bloodiest one in the last century. Casualties were easily sky-rocketing daily, with each becoming more grisly. And to think...the council could have stopped this if they hadn't put that ban into act." I said looking at her.

"The ban was on a specific magic item, it gave the users power to turn invisible. They couldn't be detected by anything and this led to several evil groups becoming well know in the assassination world. They assigned me to due the task of either killing them all or persuading them." I said with a downcast look.

"You didn't have to k-kill them. Right?" Vivi said covering her mouth.

My eyes darkened, "It was never revealed to the rest of the world what I did, and I never told anyone. But I did kill them, they had threatened to go against the big guys and they were also planning to kill more people using the magic. I had no choice, I lied about the fates of the thousands of protesters saying I simply banished them to the ends of the Earth. But I didn't do that...I killed each and everyone of the twisted men." I said sighing.

"Just...I hope Vivi that it doesn't come down to that. No rebellion needs to end like that one did." I said and followed the rest of the crew.


	3. Chapter 3

So you may have noticed that I have chosen the _lovers_ (wags eyebrows) of miss Nessa. This does not mean however that I won't pair her up with anyone else, and if you want another character to be with her just tell me and they will be added. I do have to remind you that I have a max limit of six and for females, it's kind of a maybe situation as I have never done femalexfemale. Now for the pace it will take the men to actually notice Nessa and how she feels about them will vary quite a bit.

Ace will be able to tell something is up with her and he will want to know whats wrong, but ultimately it is uncertain if he will know if he thinks of her like a sister or someone he _really_ likes. I'm not gonna say if Nessa will try to save Ace herself when he is sentenced to execution, but I will say she will be there and she won't go down without a fight.

For Luffy...You had to see this coming... He will not know anything about her feelings unless she literally tells him herself, at the moment he can tell she's a broken from the Acnologia incident and he really just wants her to know that she does have a family. He is angered by what her mother did to her and protects her a _little_ more than the rest of the crew.

Also Nessa _is_ Cana's sister, but she does not know this as she never found out and she has no way of figuring this out. Cana does know that Nessa is her sister and back in their world she finds this out after the seven year time period, when Nessa was never found from the battle. I don't think I will bring any Fairy Tail members over here, maybe Mavis as she's a spirit but nobody else. For her magic, she will slowly gain Ethernano over time thanks to her demons, but it will take a _long_ time for this to happen as Enya and Sai haven't stabilized a connection to someone in the Fairy Tail world yet. She will use her gauntlets if her strength isn't enough for a battle and to remind you the lacrima in them are crash magic and death magic, she is able to utilize the death magic for a shorter period of time while the crash magic for a longer time.

Anyway~ Enjoy the chapter and review, I like it when people review... Why does that sound creepy in a way?

* * *

We continued walking through the desert and it felt like mountain climbing to be honest. If I had to guess these sand dunes would be around 300 meters high, so they are basically mountains that you can slide off of without getting a rock plunged through you on the way down. The Dugong was currently in a large purse I used mainly for books and stuff, but she was getting tired so I put her in there. I had changed into a hooded purple cloak, the sleeves were large enough that they fully covered my hands. At the ends of the sleeves were ice shard-like designs and the bottom of the cloak also had these designs.

 _Hey Enya? **Yeah what's up?**_ _You remember the magic I stored away for emergencies only?_

 _ **Yeah...** Do me a favor and begin unsealing it. I have a feeling I'll need it, and did you manage to make contact with anyone from our world? _I asked.

 _**Nope. We've tried everything and nothing has worked, so I think the entire Tenrou team either in comas or they are all dead. I don't want to assume the second one but...you always have to be ready for the worst.**_ Enya sighed.

 _You make sense, I just don't understand why I saw only gold through my fathers eyes. If he was dead or in a coma it would be black, but it wasn't and I've been wrapping my head around it. Nothing makes sense anymore._ I said in sadness.

 _ **I know...and I hate to admit this...but I'm worried about the idiots as well, time could pass differently here meaning 100 years could pass to them and it would only a year for us. I know in the underworld, time difference was so drastic you would often lose track of time in the overworld. It is uncertain if time has moved for them.**_ She explained and I could almost see the troubled look on her face.

 _Thanks for trying Enya...I'll talk later._ I sighed mentally.

I opened my eyes and saw that everyone minus Ace, Vivi and myself were fighting. I sweatdropped at the sight. They do know they are in a desert right?

"Guys stop fighting your wasting your energy!" Vivi shouted.

"What are they fighting over this time?" I said with one raised eyebrow.

"Luffy drank too much water and now everyone wants some before it's all gone." Vivi said.

"Lovely. They can't even make it ten feet without fighting." I said crossing my arms.

"Well... they will quit eventually." Vivi sighed.

"Coming from someone who was in a group identical to this one, I wouldn't think anything like that of them." I said laughing.

"Why do I have a feeling your right?" She said while looking at them.

* * *

It was night time now and I had another cloak on as I knew that nighttime in the desert was cold. But the others didn't know this and they were huddling together, everyone except Ace. I had a feeling it was his devil fruit that had something to do with it, I know Natsu never froze in even the harshest winter according to Lucy and this was because of his magic. So maybe it was similar, I mean he did have the ability to have fire literally on his fingertip with ease.

"So hungry..." Luffy moaned.

"That's raw don't eat it!" Nami said while bopping Luffy on the head.

"Nami-san~! Nessa-chan~! Just a minute it will be ready soon!" Sanji said causing me to raise an eyebrow in confusion. Since when did he use 'chan' for me?

"Oh, looks good!" Luffy said while drooling.

"Get away, you!" Sanji yelled.

"Oh come on cheapskate! Let us eat!" Luffy shouted while looking at the meat.

I got up and made my way over with the Dugong securely wrapped up in my cloak. I sat down next to Vivi, who had an amused look on her face from the scene in front of her.

"Hey Vivi-san." I said.

"Oh hey Nessa. How are you not freezing?" She said looking me over.

"Ah...I enchanted this cloak to collect heat and hold it until it becomes cold enough and then the heat expels from the cloak. I have a couple of these if you want one." I explained.

"How many do you have?" She asked in shock.

"I think I have 7 and all are enchanted like mine." I said and quickly summoned them.

I handed her a black cloak that had fur on the inside, the sleeves were long and had built in gloves. It had a silver fairytail symbol over the left breast that glowed faintly in the night. It reached to her ankles and it had silver flower designs that glowed faintly all the way from the base of her knees to the ends of the cloak.

"Woah..this is amazing." Vivi said in awe.

"I had a friend who was a skilled seamstress, she made many of these as presents of our friendship. I enchanted them with specific enchants for different types of weather, the symbol on all of them is my group's symbol. And I was always told by my friend that whenever the symbol is glowing, Fairy Tail still lives, even beyond worlds it seems." I said softly.

"Fairy Tail is the name of your group?" She said.

"Hai. They were the first family I ever had, even if I was only there for a few days before my father took me to train. Whenever my father and I checked in, I would always tell them if I could hug them I would, I even tried to go back once, but my father caught me and the man can be scary sometimes." I said with a small laugh.

"They sound much like Luffy's crew..." She said looking at everyone.

"They are much like Luffy-san and his crew, in fact I almost thought I had never left my own home when I first met them. They fight constantly and always do crazy crap, its because of their personalities that me warm up to them in minutes because they seemed so much like Fairy Tail." I said smiling at the Fairy Tail symbol on the cloaks.

I got up and passed them around and just as I expected everyone was in shock from how warm the coats actually were. Nami had a white cloak on that had fur on the inside and the sleeves had fur inside them as well and they covered her hands. It reached her ankles and the edges of the cloak glowed a light blue. On her right hand was a blue Fairy Tail symbol that glowed and it appeared that blue snowflakes shout out from under it in the same blue glow. The back of the cloak had intricate snowflake designs in blue, purple, and light blue.

For Zoro I gave him a black cloak that was lined with thick fur and it reached his ankles. The sleeves were long and also had built in gloves and on the right hand a white Fairy Tail symbol glowed. On the bottom of the cloak it appeared to be ripped and shredded giving it a battle-worn look.

For Luffy, I gave him a brown ankle-length cloak lined with fur, that had loose sleeves that had a ripped look to them and the cloak had a red sash that was tied to the waist. The Fairy Tail symbol was red on the left shoulder and it gave off a bright red aura.

For Sanji, I gave him a black ankle-length cloak that had fur on the inside. It had two pockets on the chest area and the sleeves reached his wrists. The Fairy Tail symbol was on the right shoulder in a golden hue that glowed.

For Usopp, I gave him a brown cloak that had an orange striped sash around the waist that also had a bright white Fairy Tail symbol on it. The sleeves were line with fur and were also gloves.

I nearly laughed when they mobbed me and profusely thanked me. "Guys! It's no big deal! I just want to make sure nobody freezes tonight." I said rubbing my neck in embarrassment.

Suddenly I was wrapped up in a massive hug by Luffy who was thanking me even more, my cheeks turned a light red from the contact. He finally quit it and ran over to grab a massive chunk of meat leaving me dazed and wondering why I was blushing. Dang it...don't tell me I actually like him? I've only known the rubber idiot for a few days and here I am doing this. I am either sick or I'm losing it, I mean I thought I didn't love anyone besides Gray...Maybe I was wrong, I really don't know anymore my mind was fried today.

I shook my head putting the thoughts away for later and grabbed a piece of meat myself and shared it with the Dugong. I hummed a song while I was looking at all the stars, the song was in the ancient language lost in history back in Earthland. I only learned it through Sai as he was fluent in it.

"O Fortuna velut luna." I said softly to myself in a hushed tone.

"Statu variabilis. Semper Crescis aut decrescis, vita detestabilis nunc obdurant et tunc curat, ludo mentis aciem, egestatem, potestatem, dissolvit ut glaciam." I said closing my eyes. I never could communicate like my mother did with them. I could speak it very well but I never was able to make contact with them like her.

I opened my eyes and stopped singing, I turned my head to see everyone staring at me. My face turned a light pink as I quickly realized I had been singing out loud, crap...why do I get myself into these situations? I laughed awkwardly and blinked twice then dashed into a tent.

I sighed and sat down quietly. I summoned an old book into my hands that was titled, "Myths and Legends". I opened the book to an area on different dimensions and the words were all in the ancient language. I skimmed through it carefully before sighing, "Even they don't have anything that can help me out. I guess even the ancient ones don't know anything." I stored the book back and laid down.

I closed my eyes as tears fell, "My situation is helpless...it's the first ever to even happen. Why should I even bother trying anymore with this."

I then fell asleep unaware of a figure watching me with widened eyes.

* * *

"Whoa! Eh I found a shrimp!" A certain rubber idiot shouted causing me to wake up.

I got up and walked out and well...he wasn't holding a shrimp. "Luffy-san that's a scorpion, not a shrimp. From someone who has been stung by plenty of those I'd advise you to throw it back." I said staring at the scorpion.

"Eh?! Why?! It's food!" He said looking at it.

"Mainly because every scorpion that has stung me were all well known to be some of the most dangerous species in the land. The only reason I never died is because poison doesn't effect me. I can't say the same for you Luffy-san." I said. I walked over and swiftly grabbed it out of his hand before he could react, and I threw it away while glaring at it.

"Good thing that you did throw it away Nessa." Vivi said. "If that scorpion stings you, your bound to be dead in a minute."

"So either my natural 'your gonna die' instincts kicked in...Or every scorpion I run into are all deathly poisonous." I said bored already.

"Just how many have you run into?" Vivi asked.

"Let's see here... OKAY 5 deadly ones, two extremely deadly ones, and that mutated one that was like fifty feet tall. That last one was a pain in the ass to beat, it would've helped if I didn't destroy a town in the mess, but I did get rid of the disgusting thing in only 8 hours of hunting it down." I said looking at a scorpion that was climbing up my leg.

"Uh you kinda have one on your leg..." Vivi said.

"Wait for it..." I said holding one finger up in the air. The scorpion went to sting me, but a red rune shield blocked it and threw the thing off, and I kicked it away. "Huh...Didn't think that would actually work." I said blinking.

"Then why did you do it?!" Nami yelled popping up out of nowhere.

"Oh hey Nami-san, and I did it because I was demonstrating to the others that I never die from a scorpion. Speaking of which, the scorpion is back and he's near you." I said pointing to the scorpion.

"What the heck is up with these scorpions?!" She said in annoyance and I swiftly squished the scorpion under my steel-toed boots.

"They are simple pea-sized idiots that live to sting you in the ass and maybe die. Otherwise they live to be beat by me... the self-proclaimed Scorpion Killer!" I shouted pointing to myself, causing everyone minus Luffy to sweatdrop.

"Self-proclaimed?" Nami asked with a deadpan.

"Yep! I called myself this when I had to kill a whole group of them. It was like a thousand of them that were infesting this chick's house. She screamed so much I can still hear her annoying screams today. Stupid chick, I swear I will bop her if she pops up again, never again am I accepting anything from a girl who looks like she just ran for a hour." I said with a small growl and I punched away another scorpion.

Chopper looked around as his ears twitched. "What's up Chopper-san?" I asked trying to see what he was looking for.

"I hear something." He said and hopped up on a rock.

Vivi looked and finally saw what he saw, "Everyone! Get behind the rocks!" She shouted.

I looked and saw a massive sandstorm approaching us and I looked at the rubber idiot and his brother, both were staring as if it were a firework display. I sweatdropped at this and dropped the hundred pound weights that were sealed onto my shoes, this created a huge explosion of sand as it flew up into the air at least 20 feet high.

I sped off and grabbed both boys each looking shocked at me as I appeared out of nowhere in a flash. I muttered a swear and raised my right hand and a bright red glow shot out from my gauntlet, I grinned as the red light flooded over my body, "Saikō shinigami no hogo!"

A bright red rune dome covered the area and I got up calmly while trying to ignore Enya. "Hah! Take that Enya I did know how to use it!"

 _ **Ha but your the dumb one here talking to yourself!**_ "First of all _Enya_ I'm not dumb, your the crazy so-called demon queen that doesn't even have a throne!"

 _ **Very Funny! But still it looks to everyone else that you have officially lost your mind!**_ "Try again Queenie, cause your voice can be heard throughout this dome! HAH I'm not crazy your just stupid for forgetting that!" I laughed and I could hear her growling in anger.

 _ **Tch. Fine you may win this, but listen up I will kick your ass one of these days.**_ "I'd like to see you try. Remember we share the same body, so if you hurt me your hurting yourself and unless you come up with a way to get more ethernano in the air we won't be able to even attempt to split. Have fun dealing with that and where is Sai? I know he sleeps 90% of his life, but this is freakin' stupid!"

 _Well I'm not asleep now... And why did you want to speak to me?_ "Aw~ Can't the tenant speak to her lovely all knowing demon?" I said grinning and when he awoke a calm blue aura spread over the land.

 _Unless you want me to lecture you on something or teach you something...You really don't contact me for casual talking._ "Ah...You will never cease to be non-serious. Just like I told Neekis, you need to drink a beer sometime and relax." I said folding my arms behind my neck.

 _I still can't believe you said that to him... Especially after he destroyed a dark guild with one stomp._ "Pshhhh...Sai you always forget I destroy massive objects on a daily basis and guess what have I gotten arrested? Hah! Nope I always get out one way or another, like that one time I-!"

 _Don't even talk about it...That has to be one of the most cheapest moves I have ever seen you pull. And that is saying something considering you seduced all your enemies male AND female alike._ "Oi! It wasn't cheap it was well thought out and he didn't even see it coming! I mean when does your prisoner ever do that?!"

 _ **Your a dumbass! Now hurry up and close this dumb thing before I force it to shrink and suffocate you!** Just do it Ness, she is crabby because she lost her chocolate earlier. _I nodded and the dome faded and the leftover magic particles flowed back into the gauntlet.

"THAT WAS SOOOO COOOOL!" Luffy shouted.

"You aren't afraid of them?" I asked stunned.

"Well they weren't causing any trouble, so I don't see an issue." He said with his wide goofy smile.

"That's...good, usually people freak out and try to kill me or get me executed." I said softly.

Everyone got up and we started moving again, I walked alone for a little while until Ace slowed down to match my pace.

"I don't want to sound ungrateful, but you really didn't have to save me." He said.

"I acted on instinct...I was doing it before I even realized it, and just in a matter of seconds my weights were off. I have always done crazy crap like that, heh just a couple days ago I literally faced the devil himself." I said with a small laugh.

"And who was this 'devil'?" He said using air quotation marks.

"A beast of unimaginable horror, capable of destroying countries with only a small puff of fire. He is the strongest enemy I have ever faced and he is the only one to ever nearly kill me twice. The first time I escaped because my father took the blow, because of this he lost an arm and a leg to the thing. The second time I tried to defend my entire group, I only managed to melt his eyeball before he knocked me out of the sky and I fell into the ocean." I said looking down, as tears started to prick my eyes.

"T-The m-monster's name was A-Acnologia and he is the one w-who took my f-f-family away from me in a s-s-single b-b-blast." I said, tears fully pouring down my face.

My body trembled as I sobbed and I tried to hide my face from Ace's eyes. Suddenly I felt someone hugging me, their body warmth enveloped me and I almost melted into the hug. I didn't open my eyes, but I could tell in a heartbeat who was hugging me. He didn't say anything as he held me and it was better than trying to comfort me, I guess I just needed to let it out. I hadn't cried at all since that first attack by Acnologia and I just held it in, trying to be the strong one. The legendary Earthshaker, the girl who fought hordes of demons without breaking a sweat, the girl able to kill a S-class monster with one punch and the daughter of the strongest mage in Fairy Tail.

I guess I never acted like my true self, just acting in accordance with my aliases and not my true nature. I don't even know how to act like myself anymore... Is the way I have been acting the real me? Or Earthshaker?

I could only cry as I was held in his arms, I didn't know why he would be holding me like someone would do to a precious treasure. We had only met a couple days ago, and it was because of Luffy. And now here I am, being held by my captains brother, and I felt like never leaving his warmth. I guess Lucy was telling me the truth that whenever Natsu was near her, she could literally feel the heat off of his body. It's the same with Ace, and even though we are in a desert, I'm not overheating like one would think...it's impossible to describe the feeling I feel from his heat.

After what seemed like hours, my crying finally quieted down and I wiped my eyes trying to get rid of the evidence that I was crying, but I knew I was failing miserably. I looked up at Ace with a gentle smile silently sending him a thank you. He returned my smile and I could tell that he was saying your welcome. I didn't know how long I spent crying, but I heard the familiar yelling of Luffy.

I looked over the dunes and saw Luffy speeding away with the supplies towards some rocks. I laughed at the massive dust cloud that was trailing behind him, "W-Why did Luffy-san book it?" I asked still laughing.

"We told him he could eat when we reached the next rocks...he saw those then sped off." Vivi said with a sweatdrop.

I grinned and put my hand on her shoulder, "I can try and speed up to him, after all I don't have my weights on at the moment so I should be able to catch up to him."

"Sure, if you think you can catch up with him then by all means, go ahead." She said shrugging after she was shocked for a second.

"Okay see you guys in a little while." I said before sprinting off. I never ran using my real speed before, so I was surprised at how fast I was actually going.

I finally caught up to Luffy and he was looking at these weird birds. "Luffy-san those birds look suspicious. After all they remind me of a bird back home, there were always large groups of these injured birds... I think they were called Killdeers and the things would act injured and when you approached them they would peck you to death." I said remembering the devil birds from my first world.

"Eh? But you don't know if they are actually hurt or not!" He said looking closer at one of the 'hurt' birds.

Before I could stop him he was already running off to get Chopper, but out of nowhere I heard sounds of movement behind me. I swiftly turned around just to see the 'hurt' birds, stealing the supplies. I glared at them and ran and stopped them before they could fly away.

They glared at me with the 'Get the heck out of our way' look, "If you think you devil birds can steal our stuff...your horribly wrong." I growled out while cracking my knuckles. The bird's eyes widened and one with a scar waved his wing and many smaller birds dive-bombed me.

"Damn it!" I swore and planted my feet in the sand, and just as they were only a few inches away from my face, I grabbed two of them and threw them into a rock rendering them unconscious. Three came from behind me and I blocked their attack with a kick and this sent them to the ground. Another trio tried to aim for my vitals and I blocked them using my gauntlets, then I also kicked them away into another rock wall.

I looked up and saw that the scarred bird was flying away, I frowned and jumped up onto the one of the flatter surfaces of the rocks. Taking a deep breath, I made a running start and before I ran out of running space, I activated my gauntlet and a white flare shot out from it. This sent me flying into the air and straight into the bird's flying path. I deactivated my gauntlet and grabbed onto the bird as it was still flying.

I grinned as we went crashing into the sand and a huge sand explosion happened when my body connected with the sand. I swiftly got up and caught the bird, who by now was panicking, I grinned in victory until I noticed something odd. This bird's scar was fake, I glared at it and it looked at me with fear.

"You stinking bird! Where is your boss!" I growled and I flashed my fangs to further it's fear. It waved it's wings in panic and it just shrugged in fear.

I opened my mouth to threaten it more, until the ground started shaking and green vines started shooting up out of the sand. Finally the owner of those vines came and before I even had a moment to swear, it freaking ate me.

3RD PERSON POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wait you left the supplies there alone?!" Vivi yelled in shock.

Luffy ignored her and grabbed Chopper, "Those birds steal from travelers!" Vivi shouted making Luffy stop in his tracks.

"I didn't leave them alone, Ness is with them!" He said while blinking in confusion.

Suddenly they all saw an explosion of sand, "Eh? Wonder what that is?" Ace said while looking at it.

Luffy ran off and after the brief moment of shock, everyone else followed him.

They finally made it to the rocks and saw various unconscious birds everywhere, suddenly they all looked up when they felt the ground shaking and off in the distance a massive plant shot up out of the sand.

"MONSTER!" Usopp shouted as he cowered in fear.

Everybody looked on in shock as the plant lunged towards something and ate it. It looked their way and if a giant plant that could eat a human could smile, it was smiling. Zoro drew his swords as the plant charged them, but before they did anything, a bright light filled their vision and a massive boom sounded through the air. Several other booms were heard and the distinct sound of something falling, caused the ground to shake.

When they could finally see, they saw a pissed off Nessa, a cowering bird with a poorly drawn scar and remains of a giant plant. "This is all your fault you idiot!" She yelled at the bird. Right as she was about to drop the bird, another shake powered through the sand and she looked down, that moment a giant lizard shot out of the ground and the girl was eaten by the giant lizard. They did however hear her possible last words, "Son of a-!"

Luffy glared at the lizard and without warning, started to attack it. Zoro and Sanji joined him as they relentlessly attacked it, it finally worked as the beast fell over dead, only minutes after they began.

Luffy lifted the lizards mouth open in vain as he looked for Nessa, that is until they heard another loud boom and a large part of them lizard exploded causing smoke to fill the air.

"HA! TAKE THAT YOU STUPID OVERGROWN GROUND GECKO! NOBODY EATS ME TWICE AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" A voice yelled in victory.

"Although you could of eaten this stupid bird. He tricked me and I'm about ready to kill this stupid feather pillow." The voice said in anger and a panicking chirping was heard.

The smoke cleared enough and they finally saw the owner of the voice, Nessa was glaring once again at the bird and her fist had smoke coming off of it. Luffy being Luffy, ran over to her and surprised her by hugging her.

"L-Luffy-san honestly I'm okay, I was only eaten by a plant and a giant gecko." She said blushing, while still firmly holding onto the bird.

"As captain I am supposed to watch out for everyone! But you got eaten twice and I wasn't even around to help you the first time, so I'm just happy your okay." He said seriously, causing Nessa's eyes to widen as she didn't even think the goofball was capable of such a serious tone.

"I-I'm serious Luffy-san, it is no issue I perfectly fine and you were trying to get help for the devil birds. It's only pure chance that two of them ate me and it was just bad timing at a bad place." She said with a slight stutter and her blush grew to where is was very noticeable now. Before he could reply she looked in surprise as another lizard shot out of the ground behind Ace.

"ACE-SAN! THERE'S AN OVERGROWN GECKO BEHIND YOU! AND IT LOOKS KINDA HUNGRY!" She shouted while pointing at another lizard.

Ace simply looked up at it as it charged him, and in a flash he was on fire burning the thing to a crisp. The burnt lizard prompted a laugh from Nessa "BAHAHA! Oh my Kami, you look like my dad did after he was burnt to a crisp by a fire-powered fart!" She shouted in laughter and this caused some of the group to laugh with her, while the rest sweatdropped and felt a slight bit of pity for her father.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello all my lovely readers~! First things first, I have decided to add Nami to the harem and I have to ask a favor of all the people who have ANY experience writing femxfem. If you know how I should write it, either review or pm me as I am struggling with figuring out how to write this without it seeming only as a friendship thing between the two girls. Of course it will seem like that at first, but I do want it to grow eventually and I'm a little puzzled on how to do that. I am trying my best figure this out, but I do need help from you guys as this is a whole new thing for me.

In other news, I start school again on 8/22 as I start early and the updating will be slowed down because of that. I will try to work on it everyday, but I'm not sure how much will get done daily. I don't have a schedule for this story and it will most likely be a little more random with updates. Lastly, the chapter length may shorten as I won't have much time to watch the series and I do not want to go simply by the wiki as the wiki cuts out quite a bit and only summarizes it into half a page.

So that is my life at the moment and what is going on for the month.

Remember to review as I am but a simple teenager that hands out internet brownies to the reviewers.

* * *

I blinked owlishly at the camel as it drooled at me with a light blush. "Why is this camel a pervert?" I said putting my finger to my cheek, while tilting my head.

The camel shook it's head wildly at my statement causing me to sweat-drop, "Still he will help us get much faster across the desert." Nami said from her place on the camel.

"It does make me wonder why he only carried us girls..." Vivi said in thought.

"He's a perverted camel that likes staring at breasts Vivi-san." I deadpanned.

"You might be right on that one Nessa..." Vivi said as she observed the camel staring at my large breasts.

"I know a pervert when I see one, as I have told my father, it takes a pervert to know a pervert." I said still looking at the camel.

"Did you just imply that your a pervert Ness?" Nami asked out of curiosity.

"I don't think I ever told you ladies that my father was one of the biggest perverts and playboys in all the land. Always getting it on with a different woman each night, the man does it so often I got used to it eventually. So yeah I did just imply I am a pervert, it runs in the blood." I laughed at the girls slight blushes when I mentioned my father's flings.

"Your father sounds like a _real_ charmer." Vivi deadpanned.

"Believe me he is, half the women he get's on with are these dumb chicks that see his muscles and turn into blushing fools that drool at the muscles. Woman like that frankly disgust me, as they don't like the man on the inside and only on the outside." I said puffing my cheeks out in anger.

"The way you say that makes it sound like you have met women like that." Nami said.

"I lived with one for sixteen years, she was the neighborhood prostitute and all the men she brought home were so handsome and rich, it almost turned me into possibly the world's first six year old pervert. She always had a man at her side, a man that always handed her a large stack of money, and that was just for her stripping. It didn't help that she had the appearance of an ageless Aphrodite, a perfect hourglass body and those entrancing eyes that always managed to convince you of anything. When I say anything...I mean anything." I said and clenched my fists at the last sentence.

Nami patted me gently and this brought me out of my daze, "Sorry I kinda ranted a little there..." I said with a sigh.

"No I was the one who brought the whole thing up!" Nami said while waving her hands.

"Well since I basically spilled my troubled childhood to you...you now have to tell me something of your life." I said looking her in the eyes.

Nami blinked in surprise at me, before finally settling down, "Okay, do you want the whole story or the summary?"

"Whatever you feel like saying. I don't want you to think that I am pressing you for information, I want you to feel like we are simply sharing stories." I said with a small smile, I knew how hard it was to tell your story, especially if it wasn't the fairytale you wanted.

Her cheeks gained a pink hue and mentally I questioned it, but filed it for later, "O-Oh okay, then since we have plenty of time, I might as well start from the beginning." She said.

"When I was a baby, I became a prisoner of war. A female marine adopted me and another orphaned girl, and although we weren't related by blood, we loved each other like a real family. Anyway, as a child I developed a passion for drawing maps and navigation and these together formed my dream of mapping the entire world. Unfortunately, we never had enough money back then for anything besides the bare necessities, this led to me stealing navigation books from the town. My mother wasn't exactly happy with me when she caught me stealing, but she was happy with my drawing of the island and she really had faith in me and my dream from that day." She said with a soft smile.

"One day my mother gave me a dress that my sister wore, I wasn't too happy about it and got into a fight with my sister about it. I ended up running away after I got into an argument with my mother, I knew what I did was bad but I had to be alone. Later my sister found me and told me that my mother was making my favorite dinner..." She paused.

"It was at this time Arlong took over and if you wanted to live you had to pay him a fee. And my mother couldn't pay for our whole family, Arlong used this as an example of what would happen if you didn't pay him. She paid for us...b-but sacrificed herself." Nami said in sadness.

I closed my eyes in anger, "Nami-san what happened to Arlong?" I said quietly.

"He was arrested by the marines. Why?" She asked in slight confusion.

"Because if he was still around...I would hunt the bastard down and kill him with my own two hands. He sounds like a money hungry pig that only cares for money and nothing else. If I were the marines...I would've killed him on the spot, he is a waste of life and he shouldn't have just been arrested." I said, my eyes were open and they were slitted and my teeth were longer.

I shook the effects away promptly after realizing they were showing and ushered Nami to continue.

"Arlong kidnapped me after he murdered my mother and he forced me to become a cartographer for him as he noticed detailed maps. He did make this deal with me though. The deal was if I brought him 100,000,000 he would free the village. So for the past ten years I was stealing stuff for him and making maps." She said.

"What a royal asshole...He better hope he never runs into me...as I would enjoy a good beat-down." I said with a disgusted look.

"Say Vivi-san, how long do you think we have to go?" I asked her.

"I'm not sure exactly at this point." She replied while looking over the never ending sand dunes.

I nodded and closed my eyes in an attempt to take a nap, but I was interrupted by Luffy's shouting, and that was surprising considering we were pretty far ahead of the men.

I looked behind us and had to sweat-drop at the sight. If it wasn't a mirage, Luffy was running around yelling something about a tsunami and the only thing that clicked in my mind was cactus juice. The juice honestly made you crazier than beer or vodka ever could, and the sights you see from it...the are truly one of a kind.

He was swinging something around wildly while yelling the whole time, to be honest he kinda reminds me of Natsu when I gave him too much sake. Of course with Natsu he ended up stuck in a ceiling and the punching bag of a drunken Erza. With Luffy...I have a feeling it will be rather memorable what he does with that cactus juice in his blood.

I noticed Luffy abruptly faceplant onto the ground most likely thanks to Chopper. I was momentarily distracted by Nami before realizing I had lost sight of them. I summoned a pair of special binoculars into my hands and looked around the area, until my eyes landed on something unbelievable.

"Nami-san...I know that ships go in the water...but I see one cruising across the desert right now." I said taking my eyes away from the odd sight.

"As much as I want to believe you...I think it may just be a mirage." She said after a long pause.

"I figured you would say that." I replied while increasing the power of lenses. "If my eyes aren't deceiving me, I believe I see the men. They are quite far away if I say so myself." I said putting down the binoculars.

"Like how far away?" Nami asked looking at me.

"If I had to guess...I would say at least a couple miles away." I said checking the men again.

"What do we do?" Vivi asked.

"Simple...either we continue on, or you two kick me off to go see what going on." I said hanging the binoculars on my neck.

"That's your idea?!" Nami said with a quick bop to my head.

"Yep! After all I have these bad boys." I said with a wide grin while lifting up the binoculars to show them.

I grabbed the sleeping Dugong out of my purse and handed her to Nami, "Do me a favor and watch her for me. She shouldn't give you trouble as she has been sleeping all day." I said and hopped off of the camel.

"Your seriously going through with this?" Vivi said astonished.

"Yep! I'm bored anyway, so see you later ladies!" I said before speeding off in the direction of the land pirate ship.

* * *

As I quickly approached the side of the ship I heard the distinct war call of a rubber idiot. I activated my gauntlets and shot up into the sky like a firework, and I grabbed onto the net and hung there before deactivating the gauntlets.

Luffy hurdled himself onto the ship using his arm like a grappling hook, and the entire time he was screaming something about water. That is until he crashed directly into the ship, this caused me to let go of the rope and I landed on the ship. Swiftly, I looked up and the giant wooden pole was falling towards me, so I did what anybody would do. I activated my gauntlet and simply held my fist up and the pole split into thousands of tiny splinters on impact.

I looked around as everyone fled from my gaze causing me to sweat-drop, "Seriously? I destroy one pole and now everyone pulls this crap." I said in annoyance.

Suddenly my scorpion hunting instincts kicked in and I turned to look over the desert and with my binoculars I saw the scorpion. "THAT ONE IS HUUUGE! Dang! That would break my record for biggest scorpion kill!" I said gushing at the size of the scorpion.

"Wait...No NO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ACE-SAN KILLED IT!" I said pathetically weeping while dropping my binoculars onto the floor.

"YOUR CRYING OVER THE DEATH OF A GIANT SCORPION?!" All the men besides Luffy, yelled at me.

"YES! IF I KILLED THAT ONE IT WOULD BREAK MY PERSONAL RECORD!" I shouted at them.

One of the pirates laughed at me, "Your pathetic!"

"YEAH! A PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A SCORPION HUNTER!" I said weeping while rocking back and forth on the floor.

"Between her and the captain...I have no idea who's crazier right now." Zoro said looking back and forth between us.

"It may be her...She is crying over a giant scorpion." Usopp said.

"NO! IT'S LUFFY-SAN! HE'S THE ONE GOING CRAZY FOR WATER! I JUST AM DESPAIRED OVER A RECORD BREAKING LOSS!" I shouted at them while pointing at Luffy.

"Waterrrrr..." Luffy moaned.

A loud stomping interrupted my tears of sadness, this massive shadow loomed over the entire ship...he was a monster of a man. "Is that an umbrella?" I asked while putting my finger to my chin.

"WAY TO RUIN A MOMENT!" Everyone minus Luffy shouted.

"We in the desert have a saying!" The man exclaimed, unfazed by my question.

"Saying?" Me and Luffy asked in snyc.

"Aside from friends, nothing alive in this desert can't be eaten!" He continued seemingly ignoring us.

"I'll even eat stuff off the ground!" Luffy shouted with a wide smile.

"That will make you sick." The man said.

"Then I'll be careful!" Luffy responded back quickly.

"What a funny pipsqueak!" He laughed loudly.

"Your funny too! Well, let's eat!" Luffy said while laughing with the man.

"Wait a second Luffy-san...I'll be right back I forgot something that is of the utmost importance." I said looking through my binoculars.

"Eh? Okay!" He replied with that contagious grin.

I jumped off of the ship and landed in the sand and activated my gauntlets causing a bright flare to flash out of them. I started running which turned into a sprint eventually and somehow I managed to find the girls and it was easier than I had originally thought.

"Hey Nami-san, Vivi-san, Perverted Camel! I gotta take you somewhere so hold on!" I laughed and didn't wait for their replies before speeding off with them screaming.

* * *

"We're here!" I shouted.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU COULD'VE GOTTEN US KILLED!" Nami yelled while punching me on the head.

"Well it worked. Did it not?" I said with a smile.

"WELL...Yes but it was dangerous!" She said reluctantly.

"Awww~ Is someone worried about little ol' me? My achy heart shouts in happiness at th-!" I was muted by a punch to my forehead courtesy of Nami.

"Nami-san...That wasn't very nice, and here I went through all that trouble of getting you ladies here." I said rubbing a massive bump.

"YOU DESERVED IT!" She shouted holding her fist up in the air.

"Nami-san?" I said quietly.

This surprised her and she dropped her guard, "What?"

"Is it too late to say sorry?" I said, mentally I was laughing my ass off at the reference.

She twitched, "Fine...Your forgiven...JUST DON'T DO ANY CRAZY CRAP LIKE THAT AGAIN!" She said punching me on the head.

"Owwww...I say the right thing and I still get punched..." I whined out.

"NAMI-SAN~! VIVI-CHAN~! YOUR OKAY!" Sanji yelled with heart floating around him as he rushed to swoon around them. Nami dodged the blonde chef, while Vivi just let it happen.

"Oh hi Ness! This is Barbarossa and he's the captain!" Luffy shouted upon seeing me.

"Pleasure to meet you Barbarossa-san, sorry for obliterating your giant wooden pole earlier." I said while a faint blush crossed my cheeks at the pole incident.

"I have already apologized to Luffy for my crews rough behavior towards you guys." He said.

"Don't worry Captain-san, I understand the initial attacking, after all we pretty much just hopped on board your ship without warning." I said folding my hands behind my neck.

"It's just because we are so hungry..." He said trailing off.

"Ahhh...Completely understandable Captain-san." I said grinning, until I was bopped on the head by Nami.

"Why are you so cool about this?!" She shouted.

"Go on a two year training trip with a 40-year old man that has the brain of a perverted three year old. Until you do that, you will never figure out my secret." I said poking my cheek and tilting my head.

"You are impossible." She said with a sigh.

"Believe me I know!" I said with a happy smile.

"Captain we have on wood supplies to repair our main mast! Without a main mast, we won't have enough thrust!" A man said.

"What are we gonna do!?" A group of them shouted in panic.

"If we don't do something, we are gonna die like dogs in the middle of this desert!" The first man said.

They all started shouting in panic about how they were all gonna die, until the captain interrupted them, "We sand pirates are born in sand pirate ships, and we'll died in sand pirates ships!" He announced. "Abandoning our ship is unthinkable!"

"Yeah that's right!"

"Yeah we will die in this ship!"

"We are sand pirates!"

The once panicky crew turned into a crew that was fully ready to die on this ship. It's amazing what a speech can do to people.

Usopp sweatdropped at the crew with a face of pure 'What is going on here?'.

"That was fate! This was fate! We sand pirates will never do anything to defy the flow of sand!" The captain proclaimed.

I looked to where I last saw Ace and what I was greeted with a sight that was down right hilarious. A walking sand gecko thing was mimicking Ace's every move and it was one of the funniest things I have seen in a while.

I put the binoculars down and turned around, only to see Luffy announcing that he was gonna do something. Lovely...He's getting himself into trouble.

I interrupted them as I walked up and stood next to Luffy, "Oi...Since I kinda made your pole thingy into nothingness, I'm kinda at fault here too. So if Luffy-san has to go then I have to as well, since I helped destroy it." I stated, and I crossed my arms while tapping a finger on my arm.

"Yeah?! You will?!" The captain shouted.

We both nodded and soon they were lowering 'sleds' and were explaining how we were gonna get the wood back. Two people were chosen to lead us there and I wasn't honestly paying attention to the words they were spitting out.

"Luffy-san do you know what your doing?" I asked him while barely holding in a laugh.

"Yeah. You just put this up and-" He was cut off when the wind picked up and literally sent the sled flying.

"Ooh...Impressive Luffy-san." I said looking on in wonder as the sled went over a sand dune.

Then suddenly, it went in reverse literally, and Luffy was the culprit of that.

"I'm...back!" He said huffing.

"YOU IDIOT! DON'T WASTE YOUR STRENGTH ON USELESS THINGS!" Everyone minus me yelled at him.

"That had to be a world record for the fastest return of the sled." I said with one raised eyebrow.

"You can rest there Luffy." Vivi said before instantly zooming off much like Luffy did before.

I laughed at the surprised shriek that sounded from the sled as it sped away.

I stayed behind as the other sled flew after them and in silence I closed my eyes as I contacted Enya.

 _Hey Enya?_

 ** _What is it?_** She answered.

 _You still have that extra magic of yours that you sealed away right?_

 ** _Uh, yeah. WAIT WHY?_** She asked in obvious suspicion.

 _I wanna use your speed to catch up with them._ I laughed.

 ** _Your a reckless fool, but if you know it will be only for a little while I will allow you. BUT turn it off as soon as your done, I'll be busy with Sai as we are doing something._** She puffed her cheeks out in anger.

 _Okay thank you._

 ** _No problem brat._**

I opened my eyes as I felt the feeling of Enya's magic flow over me and my body glowed an ominous red and my feet were lit with a deep crimson flame.

I took my stance and breathed in, and when I did start running, the world simply became a blur. Creatures would look at me, their eyes wide in shock at seeing something go so fast. I even ran into one of those human eating plants again, this time however I beat it in a flash and continued on my path. I knew I had to be catching up, because the tracks looked newer, and that's when I finally saw one of them.

My image now resembled that of a demonic being, my hands also had the flames on them and I had a demonic tail made out of the fire and was surrounded in the red cloak. I narrowed my eyes when I saw something strange ahead and kept my guard up.

The strange thing was like the lizards from earlier, only smaller and more equipped to shred through human flesh. Long claws shot out of my hands as I approached it. Then right as I was on top of it, I swung my hand down knocking it away and across the dunes. I retracted the claws and continued after my target, and when I meant target I meant target.

Finally after what had to be 20 minutes, I saw the second one and I laughed when I ran beside it, "Hi Luffy-san! Man do you know how far ahead you guys are? Took me a while to find you guys."

"How are you going that fast?!" Luffy asked as his eyes sparkled in wonder.

"It is one of my mysterious abilities Luffy-san." I laughed into my hand.

"That makes sense!" He shouted and nodded at my words.

"Luffy-san do you know if Vivi-san said we are close?" I asked.

"Nope! She's been too busy steering this thing." He said grinning.

"I figured that...After all these thing seem hard to control." I said.

"Yeah! But this is fun!" He shouted and his actions reminded me of a dog sticking the head out of a window while your driving a car.

I laughed at his happy behavior and he caught my laugh, "You know you should laugh like that more!" He said pointing at me.

"What do you mean? I always laugh like this." I said in confusion.

"No you don't! Those other laughs are fake!" He said loudly.

My eyes widened in surprise, he knew my laughs were...fake? How...How did he know? I haven't dropped my act since I got here...Or has he always known something was off with how I acted?

"How...How did you know they were fake Luffy-san?" I asked him.

"Ehhh, I don't know they sometimes sounded a little off! Like you were only laughing to keep people happy!" He said after he thought my question over.

I sighed, then my eyes widened when I noticed we were sinking and the sand was becoming deeper and it was like we were sliding down a wall.

"Damn it...Don't tell me we're in a freakin' sinkhole?!" I yelled out, as I quickly surveyed the area.

"Ehhh? What's a sinkhole? And why are we getting pulled in?" Luffy asked while looking around.

"A sinkhole is basically a random hole in the ground that opens up at random times. And if your in the path of a sinkhole, your gonna fall in." I stated.

"So it's a mystery hole!" He shouted out after somewhat understanding my words.

"In a sense yes, but the real mystery is how the heck we are gonna get outta here!" I shouted as I dodged a part of the sled after it broke off.

"Hey Vivi, Ness hang on!" Luffy shouted out. "Gum-Gum!" He stretched his arm and I grinned, "LUFFY-SAN YOUR A CRAZY IDIOT!" I shouted with a wide grin and deactivated Enya's powers and grabbed onto Luffy's free arm when he held it out to me and I laughed in happiness when the sand finally covered us.

When we emerged from the sand, we were sent flying and landed in front of the other sled. "We caught up!" Luffy shouted.

The pirates eyes were wide in shock and awe as they stared at Luffy, "Surprised?!" I shouted with a lopsided grin.

* * *

"This oasis is completely buried in sand!" Luffy said as he looked around.

"It used to be a flourishing city but..." Vivi said trailing off.

"You've been here before Vivi-san?" I asked looking at her.

"The people of this city gave me a small sand-sled as a memento, but...that was a very long time ago." She said with a distant look.

"I stopped here once with my father when he was traveling around the country." She ended.

"I've been waiting all this time..." The female pirate said mainly to herself.

"Back then, the king told us, "If anything happens to this oasis I _will_ come rushing to help. The kingdom won't ignore any voice, no matter how small." She said.

Vivi gasped, "So _you_ were that girl!"

The pirate simply ignored her and continued on, "Eventually, this oasis was buried in sand and abandoned. Every last person left...even so, I still stayed behind and waited for you...I believed in you. But the king never came...nor you of course."

Vivi gained a saddened look, "That's because similar incidents were happening all over the country and the king was busy everyday trying to fight it!"

"No! I don't want to hear your excuses!" The pirate shouted back with an angry look. "I waited all alone in the middle of this vast desert!"

She looked away, "Eventually, I could differentiate between dusk and dawn and by the time Barbarossa took me in...I felt nothing, not even the scorching heat during the day or the freezing cold after sunset...The fact I was even alive baffled me, but inside my head the king's words continued to ring..."

I looked at her in shock, she reminded me of myself...I was like her when I lived with my mother. Always questioning my existence, and my choice to live...the only thing that kept me alive were my demons and when I was asleep they would comfort me and give me dreams of living a peaceful life. That is what gave me the will to live...the chance of finally being able to live without the fear of being hurt by the one you consider your family. And here I am...it may not be a peaceful life, but it is one I would never give up.

I felt tears slipping out of my eyes at the thought, and I quickly wiped them away as I didn't need people to get worried about me. "Pirate-san..." I began looking at the female pirate. "Coming from someone who has survived death, execution, monsters, and even killing myself...You always need to hold onto your beliefs, they may not happen in a day or even in your own lifetime...but they will happen and when it does you will be overflowing with joy. I was a little girl who was beaten like a slave and I always dreamed of living a peaceful life away from my abuser and it may have taken sixteen years since the day I was born...but I'm free now, and had it not been for the people that helped me...I would have died at the young age of eight." I said looking at her.

"And before you ask why I am saying all this... I am saying these things because your life sounds like my own. Before I was free, I always put a mask on my true emotions and took the beatings like a good little girl and my only hope of freedom lied in my dreams...the dream of living freely and without the constant pain. I was an empty shell, a dead soul with a living human body and I accepted my fate of forever living in abuse, but I was saved from my hopelessness. And Pirate-san...I know it in my heart that you will be saved too... even if it takes years." I said with a real smile.

Tears started to prick her eyes from my words and I could tell I sparked her once hopeless heart, "W-Why did you wait so long?" She said quietly to me. "Y-You lived a horrible life."

"I did and I chose to hold on to my life...Those constant dreams of freedom gave me something to look forward to...and if I couldn't escape the life I had...I would rather live it and escape life at nighttime." I said truthfully.

"You put all your hope into measly dreams? You didn't even know if they would come true!?" She said in shock.

"The dreams were a sign of something...for as long as I could remember I had these dreams every night. Each dream was slightly different but they all had one thing in common...I felt free, I didn't feel the fear of what my next punishment my be or the next day, I could laugh and play without being yelled at. It was my saving grace, my freedom, my joy, those dreams were the life I wanted but was snatched away before I was even born." I said softly.

She was speechless and quiet and I looked up at her, "The reason you lived was because you had hope that this place would be fixed, you held the hope of everyone that abandoned this place and with that hope you stayed. That is how you kept going, not sheer luck, not anger nor hate, but the hope that still lies in your heart to this very day." I said quietly and with a gentle smile.

"How would you know this...No person can know this much just because of their life alone." She said breaking the silence.

"The group I was in before I met Luffy-san, all the members had horrifying backgrounds. Many either had no parents or parents that abandoned them, my best friend was almost married off to the a rich man just to get money for her father. One girl worked in a tower as a slave for years until she escaped and even the happiest of them all...had a sibling die on a mission due to her not being fast enough to stop the monster. Through all these things they pulled through and we were the strongest group in the land and I even heard mentions of some of the members blowing up mansions and piers. It was because everyone was a family that everyone overcame their troubled pasts and only that." I said remembering everyone.

The woman looked at me quietly and I could tell she was looking to see if I was lying. When she saw that I wasn't, she broke down in tears and covered her eyes, and this brought tears to Vivi's eyes, "I'm so sorry that I kept you waiting...I'm so sorry!" She said softly before crying.

Luffy was looking up at the sky letting the moment pass.

* * *

"There it is!" Luffy shouted pointing to the pirate ship.

"Good eyes Luffy-san!" I said to him.

I smiled to myself, even if I don't know that pirate's name...I will remember her. For holding onto the hope of something even if the rest have left you behind and you are all alone. Thanks to her...I have finally been able to voice what has kept me alive and I'm glad that I did.

I picked up my binoculars and searched the area for Ace one last time, the man sure knew how to get lost and stay lost. I wonder what happened to that gecko thing? I put the binoculars down when I had looked around the area and sighed. Yep...that man got himself lost for good.

We boarded the ship just as the sun set and I looked up at the stars, they were beautiful and even in a different world there were the same constellations that were back home. It made me wonder if the two other worlds were in the same galaxy, or that this was simply an alternative dimension, either way the stars sparkled against the night sky and eventually I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up with a yawn and noticed I had pretty much slept on the floor and my Dugong was cuddled up to me. I looked around and it was I would say a little earlier than midday. I also noticed we weren't moving and Luffy was talking to Barbarossa about something. I got up and this woke up my Dugong who stared at me cutely and I almost cuddled it again because of that, but I got up and went over to Luffy.

"Hello Luffy-san, are we at our destination?" I asked, while securing my Dugong into my purse.

"He says we are! But I don't know why they aren't coming!" He said.

"Well Luffy-san they are pirates and they probably have things planned and they can't break those plans to come with us." I explained while crossing my arms.

"Ohhh." He said.

"That and the land ahead belongs to the people. They have lived there and died there for many generations." The man said.

"Hmm...I see what you mean." I said to myself.

"So what are you gonna do?" Luffy asked.

The mans umbrella popped open, "Nothing much! We've freely lived as we've pleased on this ocean of sand and that's what we'll keep on doing!"

"Your just like us then!" Luffy laughed.

"Yeah? That's great!" The man joined in Luffy's laughing.

We got off and everyone said their goodbyes, I looked up at that female pirate and looked her in the eyes. She looked at me with a hint of gratitude and waved goodbye and I smiled and waved back to her. Vivi's eyes watered at the sight of the pirate waving and waved back with a large smile.

I was dozing from my spot on the camel when I heard someone yelling and I sat up and it was Ace. Luffy was running towards him with the biggest smile on his face, it made me happy...truly happy to see that.

"You were here the whole time Ace-san?" I asked looking at the place he came from.

He was on this weird gecko thing and I looked at it closely before realizing that was the gecko that was mimicking him.

He hopped off of the Gecko, "Oh! So you're the sand pirates?" He said.

"Huh? What do you mean? We just left the sand pirates." Luffy said.

"Oh? Really? Well, whatever." He said.

"Anyways, Good news Luffy! I brought lots of food and water!" He said pointing back to the sled.

"Oh! Much appreciated!" Sanji said as he looked at the sled.

I hopped off the camel and approached Ace with my arms folded and a lopsided smile, "I see you beat the gecko thing Ace-san." I said.

"How did you know about that?" He said looking at me once realizing what I meant.

"These bad boys right here. Also I saw you beat a scorpion and it's safe to say that one was massive." I said while holding up my binoculars.

"Yeah no big deal. This thing gave up after he saw the scorpion." He said gesturing towards gecko.

"So why are you here Ace-san and with a sled full of food and water no less?" I asked him.

"Oh right! So they thought you guys were the sand pirates and told me to go beat you guys. In return they gave me the water and food." He told me.

"Lovely. So you pretty much just got them for free, and you didn't have to fight anybody. Nice town they got here." I laughed at the thought of the idiots who 'hired' Ace.

"Yeah the rebel army gave it to me!" He said.

Everyone minus me gasped, "Well they were actually the 'clearly fake rebel army soldiers'." He said with a grin.

"Fake? What do you mean?" Vivi asked.

"Basically, they call themselves rebel soldiers and were hired to protect the city. The villagers are so grateful they are completely fooled by them. They are actually just hoodlums there for the food and booz." He said.

"And they're bodyguards? Wouldn't they get found out right away?" Nami asked.

"Apparently, the mere mention of the rebel army, will send most bandits away. It's real convenient, makes money and prestige rolling your way on it's own." He said.

I noticed Luffy stand up and I kept my gaze on him in case he did anything. And I tuned out most of the conversation and thought some things over. That is until Luffy dashed off towards the town this surprised me because he left without making a sound.

I told everyone else and we followed him and I stood beside him with my eyes shadowed over and a wide grin. Then four men rushed out and froze at the sight of us, "GO BEAT THEM REBEL ARMY!" A man shouted from behind them.

The man with blonde hair gained a scared look upon the words and looked nervously at us.

"What's that?! Your a rebel soldier?!" Luffy shouted.

"N-No nothing of the sort! We're just travelers passing through here!" The blonde man said shaking his arms.

"If that's so...then why is the whole city behind you? Surely that can't be how the city sends you off if your just simple travelers." I said pointing to the large group behind them.

"Say your prayers sea pirates!" A short man shouted from on top of the wall. "These rebel soldiers will make mincemeat out of you!"

"Be quiet you!" The blonde man shouted.

I had to hold back a laugh. They seriously put their safety into the hands of these idiots? And I thought whenever I was hired, the person who hired me had to be a straight up idiot.

They were huddling in fear when I heard Ace talking...oh my Kami they actually think he will save them?! These guys are only looking more stupid by the second! Hah if they ran now, they would be found out instantly. But if we beat them up, they wouldn't get their food and booz.

"Listen you! I have something to say! We're not the only rebel soldiers here! In the village there are 100 million more soldiers!" He announced.

My calm face broke and to hide my laughter, I pulled my hood over my face. This guy is a bigger liar than Usopp! Oh my Kami! These guys are bloody idiots!

"Oh geez that's worse than a kids lie." Usopp deadpanned.

"You're no one to talk." Sanji said.

"What?! 100 million?!" Luffy shouted out in shock.

"Why would you believe that?!" I said in a fit of giggles as my hood fell off.

"He's obviously bluffing!" Usopp shouted.

"What?! It's a lie?!" He shouted out, he was completely unaware that they were bullshitting their way through their little mess that they created.

"Of course it is!" Usopp yelled back.

"You! How dare you trick me!" Luffy shouted.

"Damn! They realized I was lying!" The blonde man said.

"No...only Luffy-san realized it, the rest of us knew you pulled that lie from a three year old's mind." I said through my giggles.

"Gum Gum...Pistol!" Luffy shouted and stretched his hand back before releasing a devastating punch to the blonde man.

I winced as the man went flying back, "Yeah...That one is gonna hurt in the morning." I said.

The three men looked at the blonde man in shock and fear, "What was that?!" They all said in fear.

Luffy walked forward and this scared the men even more, as his face was shadowed and he was grinning widely while cracking his knuckles.

My eyes widened slightly when I saw the blonde man holding back Luffy's fist. "Yes we're fake rebel soldiers. Even if all we want is to be as strong as the heroes we saw as children, we're just a bunch of scoundrels now. But, even if my dream doesn't come true, I can't take away those kid's dreams! Even if I am no match for you, I'm going to fight so that someday those kids can beat you all!" He said.

To my shock, Luffy was sent to the ground by a punch, and with a very large bump. I ran over to poke him to see if he was still awake, and he looked at me with that look that said he was up to something. "You okay Luffy-san? I didn't expect to see _you_ of all people get punched." I said crossing my arms with an interested gaze.

He kept silent, but I knew something was being planned. I looked over and saw that the very large man was standing up...saying he was gonna fight. Hmm...why are they being so persistent if they aren't even soldiers? I know he wants to protect the children, but this is simply odd that they are going this far.

He hit the ground with something, causing Sanji to backup in shock as the big man started to cry.

The other two companions of the blonde man quickly lost their fear and gained a fighting stance. I narrowed my eyes, they know this is a suicidal mission and yet they're following him.

The girls made the signal and right after Luffy looked up grinning, "Yeah! Now that's more like it!" Luffy laughed. "Now I can go beat up Crocodile without worrying!" He stood up, "Whew! What a relief!" He said, before getting picked up Sanji and they ran.

I looked back at the blonde man, "Nice dream you got there. Hope you fulfill it." I said smiling, before sprinting after the rest of the crew.

I laughed when I heard the crew shouting out things that made it sound like we were fleeing. I easily caught up to them and smiled at Luffy. "So that _was_ your plan...Good one Luffy-san." I said.

I noticed Ace running up to us, "Oi Luffy, how long are we gonna keep running?" He asked.

He didn't respond, and instead just kept running.

I tuned out everyone as I thought about the events. It has been crazy these past days and oddly enough...I like it.

* * *

If this seems a little off...I was writing a part of this at 2 am. Not a good idea, anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter and remember to review!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello my lovely kind readers~. I have an update with my life and I thought (Hey why not share it?!) So I'm sharing it. Anyway, I'm trying to get into a special program that could benefit me in the future as I'm becoming a nurse. Not just that, the normal pay is doubled by my school and if I get into it I will have a steady job throughout the school year. I go to a private school, so the money would be going directly towards the bills.

Only sixteen and I have to do bills...Why did I ever take accounting?!

If you will excuse my screams of horror, let's proceed onto the story, (Sees cookie) Ooooh~ Cookie! (Chases cookie, because it's on a fishing rod.)

PS: I stopped 78 times while writing this to look for pokemon. Of course over the course of three days. LOL

* * *

I yawned and sat up, before I glared at the desert, "Why does this desert have to be so stinking big?!" I shouted, before grumpily resuming my laying position. I looked at the sky aimlessly as I tried to figure out what to do.

That was the moment when Luffy drank from the water barrel and accidentally spilled some onto the sand, "Oi! You just wasted precious water!" Usopp yelled at him after grabbing the water away.

"Ace brought plenty! What's the issue?!" Luffy shouted.

"There's a limit to everything! You've been guzzling away for a while now!" Usopp shouted.

"Oi! He's been drinking a lot too!" Luffy said pointing at Sanji.

I sighed when Sanji ran over to us asking us if we wanted water, I shook my head and saw Luffy charge the water while Usopp was still freaking out about Luffy spilling some.

"Say Vivi, why don't you tell me a little about the rebel army." Nami said and this got my attention as I was awake now.

"Yes, I should probably tell you about it ahead of time." Vivi said.

I smiled throughout her tale, her father sure sounded funny and that's coming from someone who is the daughter of a perverted village destroyer.

"But a lot happened..." She said after pausing to look at the three misfits still arguing about the water.

I suddenly looked up and narrowed my eyes, searching the area for the thing that set off my scorpion hunter sense. Luffy was poking a scorpion stinger and suddenly the rest of the scorpion showed itself.

"IT'S MASSIVE! I WANT IT! I WANT IT!" I shouted tumbling off of the camel and ran towards the scorpion.

"THAT SCORPION WOULD BREAK MY RECORD!" I shouted looking at the scorpion with a crazed look.

It went to sting Luffy and I dashed in front of the stinger and with a hard kick, I kicked the stinger clean off.

"I told you! I never get stung stung by one of you peabrains!" I laughed.

The scorpion became enraged with me and tried to knock me off by using sheer strength. I stood perfectly still while it was going crazy and slowly walked forward until I was able to lean down and see the beasts eyes.

"Listen up King Kong. Just because your massive doesn't make you invulnerable to me...THE SCORPION HUNTRESS!" I shouted.

I brought my fist up and brought it down and the impact was so strong, the scorpion became limp under my feet. "YES! I BROKE MY RECORD!" I shouted happily.

I pulled a journal out of no where and scribbled down the new record, finally finishing I snapped it shut and hopped down to one of the claws. I grabbed it and easily pulled it off and handed it to Sanji who in turn chased after Nami and Vivi to show them.

I looked over only to see the other one gone and I smiled in suspicion, it was surely him.

"This desert shrimp is good!" Luffy said while munching on the scorpion meat.

"That's a scorpion Luffy-san." I said.

Nami huffed and they went away on the pervy camel, and I'm sure we all had the same thought. What's her issue?

* * *

"This is soooo boring! Why can't more desert creatures pop up and try to kill us?" I moaned out.

"WHY WOULD YOU WANT THAT?!" Everyone shouted at me, minus Luffy.

"Becauseee it's boring out here...!" I said puffing my cheeks out in anger.

I frowned and crossed my arms and fell into a pout, "I wanna beat up some idiots..." I said with a twitching eyebrow.

Then Nami who remembered something looked at me, "Don't destroy anything! You told me you get destructive when your bored!"

"Looks like you remembered the most important fact about me Nami-san." I said suddenly grinning.

"Wait...WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO?!" She yelled, finally realizing I was up to something.

"Nothing~!" I said playfully.

I picked up my binoculars and looked ahead, there was was something a couple miles ahead that caught my attention.

"Interesting..." I said smiling.

I put the binoculars down and in a flash I sprinted away towards the thing, leaving Nami to only yell at me in anger.

* * *

"I KNEW SHE WAS UP TO SOMETHING!" Nami shouted in anger while waving her fist around.

"What did she tell you exactly about her being bored?" Vivi asked.

"Ness told me that whenever she got bored, she would end up destroying monuments and overall one of a kind things. So it's important to keep her occupied." Nami said with an annoyed look.

"Well you failed." Zoro, Luffy and Usopp said in a deadpan while looking at her.

"S-Since when was I in charge of her?!" Nami shouted with a light blush.

"You did know about this first Nami-san..." Vivi said reluctantly.

"What's in that direction anyway?" Ace drawled out while looking ahead.

"I think those are some rocks ahead...If they are rocks, we'll camp there." Vivi said.

* * *

I landed on the rock, startling the man awake, "W-W-Who the h-heck are you?" The mans stuttered while reaching for something.

"First off buddy, don't even try to grab that. It won't help you, and I could most certainly kill you in a heartbeat if I so pleased." I said narrowing my eyes.

His hand fell short of the object and he quickly nodded, "Alright! Now please tell me why you are hunting down Ace-san?" I grinned.

The man's eyes widened, "How do you know about that?!"

"I just do and I have no interest in telling you. Now spill it dude." I said crossing my arms.

"I would never tell you!" He shouted.

"Fine...Then I guess I'll just have to try something." I said smiling.

I threw my cloak off and this revealed my extremely beautiful body, "Will you tell me now?" I said in a seductive voice.

The man nodded while staring at my breasts, "Good...I would hate to have to hurt you."

* * *

"I WANT MORE FOOOOOOD!" Luffy yelled.

"Oi! Don't act wasteful! You've had enough calories!" Sanji yelled and kicked the rubber idiot away.

Luffy stretched his arm and stole some food off of Zoro's dish and happily munched on it, oblivious to the moss-head's anger.

"Luffy! Keep your hands to your own food!" Zoro shouted at the boy.

Luffy just looked at him and stole even more food off of the man's plate, completely ignoring the moss-head's threats.

"Why does this always happen at every meal?" Vivi said with a sweatdrop.

"Simple Vivi-san, they are men so they are hungry and one of them can't control their need for food." I said with a smile.

Both Nami and Vivi looked up at me in surprise, "Where were you Ness?" Nami asked.

"I saw something that caught my eyes and I went to check it out." I said sitting down.

"That doesn't say much..." Vivi said.

"Let's just say I handled something and I'm hoping that nobody will try it again." I said vaguely.

"Try what again?" Nami said in suspicion.

"Well Nami-san, I will let you in on a little secret..." I said giggling, I knew how funny this would be.

"And?" She said.

"I used the seduction technique! BAHAHAHA! The man took one good look and like a little pervert, told me everything I needed!" I said with a wide smile.

"YOU IDIOT!" Nami shouted and punched me flat off the rock and into the sand face-first.

"Owwww..." I moaned through the sand.

"Um...Was that necessary Nami-san?" Vivi asked in slight shock.

"Yes! She didn't need to run off like that!" Nami said as she was eating her food again.

"Aww~ Nami-san cares about me~! She was worried I wa-!" I said happily standing behind them again.

Nami cut me off with a swift punch that sent me tumbling off of the rock into another face-plant.

"Nami-san...that wasn't niceee..." I whined through the sand.

"THEN STOP DOING STUPID THINGS!" She shouted.

I grinned and hopped back up, "The day I stop doing stupid things, is the day I'm in a casket!"

Nami simply ignored me and I pouted, I looked at the boys as they were fighting. Some things may never change...

I pulled out a journal and flipped it open. A worn looking page with burn like marks greeted me and I gasped in surprise. There was a different message...They never sent me messages though...Why would they start now?

"Horologium moveatur Fusce tempus filia succedit. Homo cum virtute et sepiam viam tuam in opprobrium, si non possumus dicere. Forti animo fortunam filiae vestrae et estote parati quia venient." I mumbled and nearly dropped the book in shock.

"What the hell is this supposed to mean?" I said in shock and I opened the book back up and the words were still there, shining in a golden hue.

I grabbed my head as a sharp pain flashed through my head, and pictures flashed through my eyes at break-neck speed. I couldn't see anything except colors and I closed my eyes trying to ignore the colors, but they only appeared once again.

Then they abruptly stopped, leaving me in confusion and an almost unbearable pain in my eyes.

 _Enya what was that?_

 ** _So it's finally happened..._**

 _What has happened?!_

 ** _I will explain later, for now wrap something around your eyes. Those dumb images has made your eyes sensitive._**

I kept my eyes closed and dug around in my purse, until I finally found a cloth. I wrapped it around my eyes and almost instantly the pain went away.

 _Oh thank Kami...That feels better._

 ** _I'm not sure how long that will have to stay on, but I wouldn't take it off right away._**

 _How exactly will I be able to move?_

 ** _How am I supposed to know?! I wasn't drilled on what to do in this situation!_**

 _So you do know what's going on!_

 ** _Uhhhh...NOPE GOTTA GO!_**

 _ENYA!_

I growled as she cut the connection, what was she up to?

Wait...WHAT THE HECK AM I SUPPOSED TO DO!?

Right then I heard sand pouring and Nami shouting about something, but my hearing isn't always spot on so I wasn't sure what she was yelling about.

"Eh I have a bit of an issue Nami-san..." I said.

"And what is that? Wait, why do you have a cloth around your eyes?" She asked confused.

"I'm temporarily blind and I don't know when my eyes will go back to normal..." I said trailing off.

I heard her sigh, "What did you do?"

"I don't know. I was reading my journal and suddenly all these bright colors flashed in my eyes." I said.

"Did you think about asking Chopper to check your eyes out?" Nami asked.

"No...Right after it happened, I put this cloth around my eyes. So far it has helped." I said rubbing the cloth.

"THIS MEAT CAN TALK!" Luffy shouted.

"Now that's something I thought I would never hear." I said in a deadpan.

"THE MEATS RUNNING AWAY!" Luffy said as his voice grew quieter and I heard someone running over the rocks.

"Wait Luffy!" Nami shouted.

"Did he just run away?" I asked.

"Yes! Wait...Where's Ace?!" She yelled.

"Well they are brothers Nami-san. So if one of them does something stupid, the other is bound to do it. Probably." I said grinning.

"You're even annoying when your blind!" She shouted obviously annoyed with me.

"As long as I'm not mute, I will be annoying." I said laughing.

A gunshot rang through the air causing me to frown, "Eh? I thought I took care of that idiot..."

I carefully got up and leaned against a rock, "Now how am I supposed to walk?" I said to myself, until a light bulb lit up in my mind.

"Oh Sanji-san~!" I yelled out.

I giggled when I felt a breeze of air hit me, "Yes Nessa-chan~?" He asked.

"I'm in a bit of a predicament. I'm temporarily blind and I can't really walk without assistance-" I said before being cut off.

"No problem Nessa-chan~!" He shouted happily, before picking me up and I eeped in surprise as I wasn't totally prepared for it.

He moved to where I heard two smaller voices, "Please beat this man!" One of the yelled.

"His name is Scorpion!" The other one added on.

"I hate to interrupt, but does this "Scorpion" have this weird hat with a Scorpion on it?" I asked.

"Yes miss! Here's the picture!" The younger one said.

"I can't see right now, but I have a feeling I know that man." I said frowning.

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW THAT MAN?!" Everyone shouted, minus Ace who was silent.

"Remember when I ran off without warning? Well I saw a man with a giant gun thing aimed our way through my binoculars. So I sped off and confronted the man." I said.

"Wait a GIANT GUN!?"

"Yep! I was interested in why he would be aiming at us, so I sped off. When I saw the man, he was asleep, which was kinda odd, and he had this weird hat with a scorpion on it. He had bounties of several pirates, mainly the pirates with larger bounties. The only one I recognized was Ace-san, and I threatened the man that if he continued I would kill him, but I guess he ignored my warnings." I said.

"That makes sense actually...but I still don't see why he would aim at all of us." Nami said, quickly understanding.

"I don't know...I never got him to say anything about that. He passed out after I questioned him and I left him. I didn't think he would wake up again..." I said.

"It would be easier if I could see, but I don't know if my eyes are back to normal. I do have my binoculars that you can use, I'm not sure if it will help you find that man Ace-san." I said and took off my binoculars.

He stayed silent and I took that as a no and instead handed them to Sanji.

"My brother and I have been following that man since the badlands." The older boy said.

"I'm guessing the idiot is a bounty hunter?" I said.

"Yes he is." The two said.

"Wait. Why have you been following a bounty hunter?" Nami asked.

Before they could answer, Ace spoke up instead, "I'm also looking for this man. Apparently a man named Scorpion defeated Blackbeard. My reason for going to Yuba is to meet him.

"How could a perverted baka like him, beat someone that was technically under your control Ace-san?" I said frowning as I remembered the man's face.

Though honestly I didn't believe in impossible things anymore. I have proved that impossible things simply don't exist and everything is possible.

"I dunno, Ace. Did this guy really beat Blackbeard?" Usopp asked in disbelief.

"I'm not sure...the only way to find out is to meet him." Ace said.

The two younger voices gasped, "A-Ace? You mean the real? Fire Fist Ace?!"

"What is it Ace?" Usopp asked.

"Two people and a bird?" He said.

"Any idea on who the two people are?" I asked.

He didn't respond to my question, "They're coming." Chopper said.

I listened closely as the sound of something approaching grew louder.

"I HAVE FOUND YOU 'FIRE FIST ACE'! I am Scorpion and I have come far to challenge you! Let's fight, fair and square!" Scorpion shouted.

" _That's_ Scorpion?" Vivi said in disbelief.

"Heya! Are you all here?" Luffy shouted.

"Oh hi Luffy-san. Good to see your not lost...or hear I guess in my terms." I said with a small laugh.

"L-Luffy!" Everyone else shouted in shock.

"What are you doing there?!" Sanji shouted.

I frowned, I wanna see this Scorpion get beat up!

 _Enya! Are my eyes good?!_

 ** _Stop being impatient will you! They should be good now...just don't be alarmed by the change of color..._**

 _What do you mean?_

 ** _Well...Remember when I told you that when you became more in tune with us, you would gain more of our attributes?_**

 _Yes? But I always thought that meant magic wise, not appearance._

 ** _It would've been magic wise if we were in our other world, but since we aren't and the process of becoming one with us can't be stopped. We went to the appearance. Also try not to be alarmed by how good your sight is...that's Sai's fault. He forgot about the whole better vision thing and it may take a little getting used to._**

 _Great, my eyes are different._

 ** _UGH! Just please go back to pouting and leave me alone._**

I mentally stuck my tongue out at her before finally cutting the connection.

"Sanji-san, my eyes feel better. You can put me down." I said smiling.

He quickly sat me down on the rock and I carefully removed the cloth. I blinked at my surroundings, they looked more high detailed, it was like I was living in blurriness my whole life.

I looked up at Scorpion and he looked even more stupid than I remembered.

"This is so exciting Ace! It's a serious fight!" Luffy shouted happily. "Don't pull any punches!"

"I wasn't planning to!" Ace shouted. "But there is something I wanted to ask him first!"

I looked on quietly and observed Scorpion. He seemed nervous and frankly like he wasn't ready. I'm not sure why he would be considering he was announcing everything as if he was a proud warrior. Maybe he was just bluffing...yeah that's probably it.

"Here I come, 'Fire Fist Ace'!" He shouted and charged Ace on that bird. Luffy hopped off right as the bird took off and he had the dumbest grin on face.

Ace hopped off of the rock, the man pulled out that weird gun and aimed it straight at Ace. "Take this!" The man shouted and the gun shot out a net at Ace.

Ace simply grinned and lit himself on fire.

I smiled, this isn't a battle Ace would take seriously. He just acts like it, and coming from someone who is a rather good liar, he's good at acting.

The net flew up and landed on Scorpion while Ace just stood there. I laughed as Scorpion screamed in pain from the fire, I'm such a horrible person.

"Oh? You seem to have some skill." Ace said grinning.

"Our hellish battle is just beginning." The man grunted and stood up. "Popo! Compressed Extinguisher Gun!" He shouted and the bird brought said gun.

I laughed as the man tried to defeat Ace with extinguisher foam. I get it that fire may be Ace's thing, but I don't think a fire extinguisher would work on a fire man.

The man shot at Ace and hit a rock instead, while Ace leaped away and charged Scorpion. Scorpion shot several more times at Ace, who in turn continued to avoid him and when he got close enough, he punched him in the gut. Scorpion was sent to the ground by the force and Ace simply stared at him.

"You lied about beating Blackbeard, didn't you? You said that so you could get me to come, am I right?" Ace said.

"That's right! Not too shabby of a plan, huh?" The man grunted while grabbing at the sand. "We've fought on even terms, now I'm gonna get serious!" He shouted.

"This man doesn't know when to stop, does he?" I deadpanned.

"No more! That's enough dad!" The older boy shouted.

"Dad?" Luffy and I said in sync.

The boys slid down and were begging their father to stop, they were saying how that he was no match for the real Fire Fist Ace.

"So your not a real bounty hunter Scorpion-san?" I said and this caught the man's attention.

"You! I remember you!" He shouted, while pointing at me.

"Yes...I'm the girl that confronted you when you were asleep." I said calmly.

He was silent as he was trying to say something, "Scorpion-san...I admire your willingness to go against a pirate with a high bounty, especially since you could've died in the process. You are a good person, you just bit off more than you could chew." I said crossing my arms.

I sat back down and calmly looked at the sky listening to how Scorpion only faced Ace to show his kid's that you can dream big. I sighed as the man got back up, the bird brought him a bazooka and pointed it right at Ace.

"Fire Fist Ace! This is the end!" He shouted.

The boys both hugged their father and made the man drop the bazooka and it went tumbling down to the bottom of the sand hole thing.

It shot the bullet and I grinned as it exploded when it hit the rock. As the rocks were falling Ace ran over and stopped the rocks descent by blasting them away.

I love it when things get a happy ending.

I looked at Ace, "So I presume you are leaving Ace-san?" I said smiling.

"Yeah. I have to go find Blackbeard, since this place doesn't have any use to me now." He said.

"Well as a goodbye and good luck gift I have something for you." I said smiling.

I took off my cloak and handed it to him, "This cloak has a special ability, no matter where it goes, it will never get lost. The cloak was designed for a friend I truly miss and they would want me to give it to another good friend. Plus as long as it glows, I'm alive, you helped me out earlier and I am deeply thankful for that." I smiling and I blushed lightly remembering the whole event.

"Oh thanks. Well bye." He said blinking.

I rushed forward and hugged him, "I'll see you later fire baka." I said while blushing.

He laughed and grinned, "Then I guess I'll see you later Ness." He said.

I nodded, and waved as he left. I hope we meet again you big idiot.

* * *

We started walking again, I noticed that I could see for miles. I smiled, must be Sai's power, he always did have the best eyesight.

Luffy suddenly started screaming and ran forward while flailing his arms.

"Did someone let him drink cactus juice again?" I asked smiling.

"Who knows?" Zoro said.

"He gets into trouble and that's it." Nami said.

"Zoro! Since Chopper's out, it's up to you to stop him!" Nami shouted.

"Why me?!" He yelled.

"Do you want me to talk about your debt again?" She said.

He growled and ran after the rubber idiot while pulling Chopper.

"If you don't end up in hell, I'll kick you down there myself!" He grumbled.

"I'll look forward to it!" Nami said smiling widely.

She looked as they went over the dune, "Okay let's go!" She said.

"Shouldn't we wait for them?" Vivi said.

"They can follow our footsteps." Sanji said.

"Watch them get lost." I said grinning.

"YOUR GONNA JINX IT!" Nami shouted angrily at me.

"Eh big deal if I do. They always seem to turn up alive sooner or later." I said shrugging.

"Since when was your eye blue?" Vivi asked suddenly.

"It's blue? Is it just one eye?" I asked.

"Yes it's just your left eye." She said.

"Oh then that's been there for about a day or so." I said waving away her concerns.

"Well anyway, while we wait for them, we can wait in a cooler place." Nami said.

"Agreed..." Usopp said.

* * *

"I'm worn out! Let's take a short break here!" Nami shouted.

I looked around boredly, "Ruins? How unique..."

Usopp was face-down on the sand, "Your pathetic!" Nami shouted.

"But you rode on Lashes! We had to walk the whole way!" Usopp yelled tiredly.

"Usopp that was nothing, try walking for a whole day without sleep. When you do that, tell me. Okay?" I said smiling while folding my arms behind my neck.

"Will Luffy-san and the other's know where to find us?" Vivi said with a worried look.

"They'll be fine! We're on a hill that easily stands out for miles!" Nami said.

"I hope so." Vivi said to herself.

"Sanji, don't break the ruins." I said with a playful smile when I saw him break a chunk out of the walls.

"Say, how much farther to Yuba?" Nami asked.

"Seeing as we made it to these ruins, we should be there by night if we continue walking." Vivi said.

"YES! Finally! This is so stinking boring, if you didn't say that, I might have run off into the distance!" I said laughing.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" Nami said and punched me on the head.

"Owwww...I said might not will..." I moaned out.

"So these are ruins?" Sanji asked while looking at the ruins.

"Yes. I believe these are from an older era." Vivi said.

I got up and walked around the ruins in sight awe. It was a breathtaking sight, it made you think what kind of civilization may have lived here. A specific wall caught my eye as it had all this strange writing on it.

"Hmm...It looks oddly familiar." I said.

I looked closer and finally realized it was an older version of the forgotten language. "That language...what is it doing here?" I said in shock.

"Oi! Guys come here!" I yelled to the rest of the group.

They came over, "What is it?" Nami asked.

"Look at this wall. It's an ancient language and it was left here by the original inhabitants." I explained.

"Wow...That language is said to be near impossible to read and to this day has never been translated." Vivi said in awe.

"That's the thing. This language is the language used by the ancients. The ancients were deities that established the planet and it's people. Few tribes were known to use this language however and it is very rarely seen. It is almost a dead language, and my mother and I are the only ones that were able to read these words. So the sight of this is extremely puzzling. Give me a second and I'll translate it." I said.

They stood back and I read over it a couple of times and I reeled back in shock. The words glowed brightly at the touch of my finger, "Daughter of fate, we were told by the ancients that you would be here. We almost didn't believe them as the prophecy was one of the strangest we had ever heard. But if you are hearing this, then that means that the prophecy has begun. The prophecy states: The child of power and knowledge shall be seen in the world of pirates. The child shall appear from the sky like a fallen angel, and she will be beaten and bruised. She shall make ripples in the world, she shall bring something never before seen. Everyone shall know her name and speak it with fear. For she is the one chosen to make a difference in a world ruled by fear. We wish you the best of luck, Daughter of fate and we know you will be able to make the world great again."

"N-No way..." I said stuttering. I grabbed my journal out and compared the two messages and both glowed at my touch, and both stating that I'm the Daughter of Fate.

"Daughter of Fate?" Nami asked in confusion.

"The Daughter of Fate was told to be the saving grace of a fallen planet. I always read over the subject, but it wasn't very descriptive and was always vague. It just stated that the ancients chose one person as the Daughter of Fate. The person would be very powerful, mentally and physically. They would be a god in a human body, and they would grow up fighting through their own wars. The Daughter would be loved by many, but hated by the world." I said, eyes widened in shock.

"That's amazing..." Vivi said.

I looked over and over again at the message. "This means...I will n-never see F-Fairy Tail again..." I said and started shaking.

"What?! It never said that!" Nami said and put a hand on my shoulder.

"N-No I-I just know i-in my h-heart I w-won't see them a-again." I said as tears fell from my eyes.

I gently pushed her hand off, "I-I-I'll be b-back, Nami-san." I said looking at her.

I got up and sped away from them across the desert. I don't care if I get lost...I just don't know anymore. I covered my eyes as the tears flowed out, my body shook as I sobbed. I stopped and fell to the ground, and my tears evaporated on contact with the sand. Why does this have to happen to me?!

I felt a hand on my shoulder and to my shock, Nami was behind me. Did she run after me?

"N-Nami-san-?" I stuttered out.

"Yeah it's me, and you didn't really run that far. It was easy to chase after you." She said and sat next to me.

"I-I'm sorry for running off like that, Nami-san." I said looking away.

"Hey! It isn't an issue! You aren't lost and I have a feeling we would be able to find them anyway." She said smiling.

"I-I just freaked out. I never thought I was the Daughter of Fate...I never even thought it was real." I said.

"Well since it is real, it just means you might have a lot to do." She said and I laughed.

"You might be right there Nami-san." I said smiling.

"And don't forget that you will be loved by many." She pointed out.

"Yeah, but hated by the world." I said with a sigh.

"Maybe it means the world government!" She said in thought.

I blinked, "I never thought of it like that!" I said while pointing at her.

"Well now you do. So why don't we get back to the ruins Ness?" She said getting up.

She helped me up and I smiled, "Nami-san, do you want to get back there fast or take the time?"

She gained a thoughtful look, "Hmm, since it isn't far away we can just walk." She said smiling.

"Okay Nami-san. By the way...thanks for everything. I've been confused and this new thing hasn't helped at all. So simply being able to voice some things has helped me clear my mind a little bit." I said while turning a light pink.

"Hey you listened to me when I talked about my past, so this is the least I can do." She putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Your really kind Nami-san...even if you do punch me sometimes." I said laughing at the last part of my sentence.

"Sometimes a punch is needed." She said and her cheeks turn pink at the first part of my sentence.

"Suuure it is. Maybe you just like to punch me." I said while winking at her.

"B-Baka! No! I only punch you because your dumb!" She shouted.

"Hmm...I never did tell you, but I'm a bit of a masochistic person. So I like pain and I live to feel pain." I said grinning at her.

"YOU IDIOT!" She shouted and punched me on my head, while her cheeks burned a bright red at what I was implying.

"Wait a minute...Was Nami-san thinking of the se-?" She cut me off with a hard punch to the head and she was blushing even more now.

"NO YOU BAKA!" She yelled angrily.

"You totally were. It's written all over your face. You can lie all you want, but your blushing is telling me another thing." I said with a sly smile.

She punched me again and I laughed at her blushing face.

Nami-san, you are far too kind to me.

* * *

We got back to the ruins and Sanji ran to swoon us and we both stepped out of the way and this sent the blond cook into the sand.

"Oh your back!" Vivi said.

"Heh...sorry about that little...outburst I had." I said waving my arms around as I tried to figure out what exactly to call it.

"Well since Ness and I are back, we should get going!" Nami announced.

"What about Luffy-san?" Vivi said.

"Oh you are such a worrywart!" She said and climbed onto the camel.

"They have a way of getting out of situations Vivi-san." I said with a smile.

I climbed up and sat so that I could look at everything behind us.

Vivi smiled and climbed up as well and so our boring camel ride began.

I kinda wish I was stuck with Luffy-san.

* * *

It was sunset when I heard the familiar loud yelling of Luffy-san. I lazily looked over and saw the idiot himself, I have to admit, I missed him...even if he is kind of annoying. It's one of those feelings you have, on one hand you want to punch the heck out of them 24/7 and on the other hand, you constantly feel like you couldn't part from them.

We were walking when I noticed that Luffy was looking at this piece of paper in confusion, "What's that Luffy-san?" I asked.

"I don't know Ace gave it to me!" He said seemingly dumbfounded by it.

Nami stopped the camel and hopped off, "Luffy give me your hat and I'll sew it on!" Nami said.

He handed her the hat and she sewed it to the red ribbon on his hat and gave it back to him, "Here you go!" She said.

"Thanks! Now I won't have to worry about it!" He said happily putting it on.

"There's nothing on it. Why do you want to keep it?" Zoro asked.

"Ace told me to keep it, so I'm keeping it!" Luffy said firmly.

"Everyone! Yuba is right over those big rocks." Vivi said.

My head sprung up, "It is? Finally...FINALLY!" I shouted and dive-bombed off of the camel.

I literally sprinted ahead like I was just told I was getting something for free or that I just won the lottery. I laughed when I heard Nami's furious yelling, I love making her angry I really do.

I made it to the city and much to my surprise, it was being hit by a sandstorm. "Ehh? Well this is interesting." I said tilting my head.

"I wonder why I'm not being swept up by this?" I said in confusion.

Then I got my answer in the form of being swept up into the air and straight into a tree.

* * *

"Where could she be?" Nami said as she searched through the sand.

"I don't know...but I hope she's okay." Vivi said with a worried look.

"WHERE'S THE WATER?!" Luffy yelled while dashing around the area.

"Aren't you worried about Ness, Luffy?" Nami said, hands on her hips.

"Why should I be? She's right up there in that tree!" He shouted and pointed to a tall palm tree.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT SOONER?!" Everyone yelled.

"She's seems fine up there!" He shrugged.

"No she looks like she passed out." Zoro deadpanned.

Nessa was lying face first on the tree and was out cold...and covered in sand.

"How are we going to get her down?" Vivi asked.

"Easy!" Luffy laughed. He stretched his arm and just like he said, easily grabbed her out of the tree.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU DO THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE?!" Nami yelled and punched him on the head.

"She was asleep and I didn't want to wake her up." He deadpanned.

"You must be travelers, sorry we are a bit dried up. You can stay at one of our inns though, they are our pride and joy." A man digging a hole said.

"Um actually we are here because we heard the rebel army would be here." Vivi said.

The man looked up with a dark look in his eyes, "What do you need with the rebellion!? Wait, don't tell me you also want to join the rebellion!?" The man said and started to throw barrels everywhere.

Nessa woke up for a second...right before getting hit by a barrel and passing out again.

"If you are looking for those fools, they left town long ago." The man said as he finally stopped his barrage of barrels.

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted.

"A sandstorm hit this town just now, but it certainly wasn't the first. The sand has dried up after the three year drought and sandstorms are frequent to this town ever since the drought began. Little by little, the oasis of the past was swallowed up, leaving what you see now. With the town's flow of supplies gone, not even the rebel army could have worked this out. So the rebel army moved it's base to Katorea." The man explained.

"Katorea?!" Vivi said in shock.

"Eh? Vivi?! Is that close?!" Luffy asked.

"It's an oasis next to Nanohana." Vivi said.

"Katorea is where I got lost and met Lashes. He also says that when he saved me, he was carrying rebel army supplies!" Chopper said.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE?!" Usopp, Sanji, Luffy, and Zoro all yelled and jump attacked the camel.

"Did you just say Vivi?" The old man said with wide eyes.

"Wait! Vivi isn't the princess old man!" Luffy said waving his hands.

"Vivi? Is that really you? Vivi-chan?" The old man said, walking up to Vivi. "You're alive! Thank goodness!" He hugged her. "I can't blame you if you don't recognize me, I did lose a lot of weight."

"T-Toto?" She said in shock. "It can't be..."

"Toto?" Luffy asked.

"Vivi-chan. I have faith in His Majesty! He's not someone who would ever betray his kingdom. Don't you agree?!" He cried.

"This rebellion is ridiculous! Those fools...So what if it hasn't rained in three years? I still have faith in His Majesty, in fact most of the country still does. So many times...So many time I tried to stop them. But they won't listen to anything I say. The rebellion won't stop. Their strength is at it's limit, too. The next attack is intended to be the last one, and their backs are to the wall...They're prepared to die!" He said in despair.

"Don't worry Toto...We will stop the rebellion." Vivi said smiling.

"Thank you!" He said in tears.

* * *

This chapter is a little long O.O oops...WELL I hope everyone was looking for a longer chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

So at the time of writing this, I am kinda binge watching One Piece...SO way too many chapters will go up. Yeah and they will all probably be uber long. I fail at small chapters...

ANYWAY~ enjoy this chapter and remember to review. I give out cake to the reviewers, cake...take the bait and comment today for your cake!

PS:I wrote most of this at 2 am, and I'm proud of it! Mainly because it's mostly typed correctly...

* * *

"Good work today fellows! Now let's go to-" Usopp was muted thanks to still passed out Nessa who punched him.

"She can even punch people in her sleep..." Vivi said while observing the sleeping orange-haired girl.

That is the moment a pillow war started, and it was ridiculous to watch. Somehow even Nessa was in on it, and she seemed like she was winning.

"Your the real lazy one bl-!" Usopp was sent to the floor by a pillow thanks to Nessa.

Next she sent Chopper to the floor when she threw a pillow at him. And just to make things even better, she beat up both Sanji and Zoro with pillows, the way she held them were like daggers.

"And just like that it's over." Nami said with a sweatdrop, as Nessa climbed onto a bed and snuggled up to a pillow.

Everyone _eventually_ got into bed as well and fell asleep.

* * *

I stared at the so-called 'Oasis' named Yuba. Yeah I'm not gonna be vocal on this, but this city is drier than the actual desert itself. That's pretty sad if you ask me.

I watched in mild interest as the man gave Luffy some water. Old man, you are going to regret that, Luffy is crazy when it comes to water.

I sat on the camel in boredom as we finally got moving into the never ending torture called the desert. Yes...that is what I call it.

Luffy suddenly sat down near a tree while we all kept moving.

"Luffy-san why are you just sitting there?" I asked with a curious look.

He was silent for a few seconds, until he looked up, "I quit." He said with a straight face.

I broke into a fit of laughs, he just really said that. And here I thought he was one of those guys that would last longer than ten minutes into a super long desert journey. He isn't...He honestly isn't!

"Huh?" Everyone except me said.

"You 'quit'?" Nami asked.

"Luffy-san...What do you mean?" Vivi asked in shock.

I just shook my head, and continued to lounge on my comfy spot on this perverted camel. Luffy was up to something and I'm just gonna sit here and let it play out.

"It's boring! I want to kick Crocodile's ass and finish this!" Luffy said as he threw Sanji off of him.

He continued talking and I couldn't help but feel amazed, how could Luffy-san, sound so serious? I didn't even think it was possible for a speech so serious to exit his mouth. He really is one of the most surprising people I have met...and I love him for that...WAIT WHAT!?

My cheeks heated up and I desperately tried to shake the thoughts away. It simply couldn't be true! Or could it? I mean he's an idiot that probably doesn't even notice romance. An yet here I am thinking these thoughts...I am so screwed.

Finally Vivi slapping Luffy, drew my attention. Ouch, what did he say or do? Cause' she looks sad, pissed, and angry. Basically a bad combo.

Luffy responded by punching Vivi in the face and I winced as I felt the blow. Luffy looked furious, it surprised me considering he never looked that angry. Ever. He usually didn't even frown like that. Of course I've been here for like a week or something.

I watched in slight fascination as the two duked it out, never thought Vivi could fight and I never thought Luffy would punch Vivi. It seems they are breaking a ton of nevers here. But hey, I'm pretty sure that's on Luffy's daily to do list.

"Now tell me...where is Crocodile?!" Luffy shouted.

I smirked, Croco-ass...get ready, cause' Luffy is angry and you're the reason why.

"Everyone, Luffy-san is exactly right and I've made up my mind. Let's go to where Crocodile is!" She said.

"That does seem to be the quickest shortcut." Nami said.

"So no more annoying roundabout traveling." Zoro said.

"So, where is this damn Crocodile?" Sanji asked.

Vivi pulled out a map, "Crocodile is here. Rainbase." She stood up, "It's about a day-long trip north." She said.

"Good..I hate traveling this desert!" I shouted while pointing up at the sky.

"Agreed." Usopp said.

We got moving in the direction of Rainbase and I couldn't help but grin. Your going down Croco-ass...I know Luffy can do it.

"I would let you up here Luffy-san, but sadly there doesn't seem to be enough room." I said smiling, when I noticed him moaning.

"Oh, okay." He said.

"This Rainbase is a gambling town?" I asked opening one eye.

"Yes. It's also almost completely detached from the rebellion." Vivi said.

"Nami-san, I should tell you now that I am a rather lucky gambler." I said grinning.

"How lucky?" She asked.

"I cleaned out a whole casino once. Considering I'm this 'chosen one', it makes more sense now. Though I didn't think luck was included in the package." I mused.

"A whole casino?!" Nami said in excitement.

"Uh yeah? Wait don't tell me your going to-" I said almost knowing what she was planning.

"If we get any free time, we are gonna go clean out some places!" She said happily hugging the life out of me.

"I knew it..." I said shedding anime tears. Last time I went into a casino they called the magic council on me...I HATE THEM!

That's when the battle for the water began for possibly the 50th time, I guess they will never learn.

I laid back and closed my eyes. "Oi, wake me up when we are there Nami-san." I said before dozing off.

* * *

"Hey, wake up. We can see the city now." Nami said as she shook me awake. I yawned and stretched my arms and looked at Nami with a smile.

"Oh, thank you Nami-san for waking me up, now...that's Rainbase?" I said looking at the city.

"Yes it is." She said.

"Alright! It's time to beat up Crocodile!" Luffy shouted.

We got closer and I noticed that the city looked better closer up than far away. How unique.

"So, this is Rainbase!" Luffy said looking at the city.

"Does Baroque Works know we are in this country?" Zoro asked.

"Most likely." Nami replied. "We did run into Mr.2, so we should assume they know we are here."

"So what?!" Luffy shouted, while crossing his arms.

"They know what we look like! We can't do much of anything while we're in Rainbase." Usopp pointed out.

"Why not?!" Luffy yelled at Usopp.

"If we get spotted first, Crocodile can probably deal with us in all kinds of ways." Usopp said to the rubber idiot.

"Assassination _is_ their area of specialty." Zoro said.

"Lovely. So what I am hearing is that Croco-ass's goons are gonna be stalking us and most likely killing us." I said puffing my cheeks out in anger.

"You pretty much just summed up the situation Ness." Nami said with a sweatdrop.

"I need water!" Luffy said, before running straight into the streets of Rainbase.

"I'll go after him. After all, I'm pretty new in this world." I said grinning.

I hopped off of the camel and sprinted after Luffy, I followed him into this bar of sorts and my face turned pale when I saw two people I recognized. The two marine's from before.

"WATER-!" Luffy shouted, before I snapped my hand over his mouth.

"Baka! Those are the marines that are out to get your head!" I whispered sharply.

"They are?" He said while tilting his head.

"Yep. I'd recognize that weapon anywhere. I'll try and get some information, but do me a favor and get out of here Luffy-san." I said.

"BUT-!" I muted him again with my hand.

"No buts! Now go find another bar!" I said and pushed him out the door.

I flashed into my disguise, my hair was in a ponytail and had several pins holding it. My lower face was hidden by a white scarf that had golden flower designs on them. I had on a tight blue tube top and black skinny jeans. To finish the look, I had on white flats and a purple long-sleeved cloak with golden flower designs on the sleeves.

I walked over and sat at the bar, four seats away from the male marine. The man looked up at me and I could see a look in his eye that said he recognized me. "Excuse me miss, but have we met before?" He asked cautiously.

"No Marine-san, I don't believe we have. I have never left this city, so you may be thinking of someone else." I said kindly and as soon as he saw my blue eye, that look vanished.

"Oh I apologize then miss." He said.

"Not an issue Marine-san. I get mistaken quite a bit around here, apparently there is another girl here who resembles me greatly. But she is often seen in the casinos, and rumor is that she is a rather lucky gal. Apparently she has cleaned out an entire casino and I hear she is going for another one." I said with a small laugh.

"You wouldn't happen to know her name, would you?" He asked.

"Hmm..." I crossed my arms and gained a thinking position. "I know her first name starts with a N, and that the casino owners turn pale when you ask about her. She really has done a bit of damage to the casinos with her expert gambling. I do know her nickname though. They simply call her Kuīn and they obey her if she wants something." I said tapping the counter with my fingers.

"And her appearance?" He asked me with a suspicious look.

"Bright orange hair with white streaks and the brightest purple eyes that I have ever seen. She usually has a grin on her face and her eyes glint with amusement. She always wears bikinis and this big tattered brown coat. She also has an amazing voice and this voice can be picked out of a crowd of millions. It's truly a one of a kind voice that she has." I said with a serious look.

"How do you know all this?" He asked while looking me over.

"My husband is a big gambler and it's quite entertaining to see him lose to Kuīn, she draws crowds whenever she is at the casinos. So I'm naturally one of the onlookers to the girls amazing talent, even if she has been here for so little time." I said laughing.

"How long has she been here?" His eyes were wide now.

"I would say only a few days, but that's when I saw her first. She is quite sneaky as she always avoids her fans and the casino owners." I said nodding.

"Hmm. Okay thank you ma'am." He said before he left.

I flashed back into my normal attire and looked around. I guess I have to go raid some casinos now.

I walked out with my face concealed by a hood and only my grin was shown. I looked around and saw a casino, then I remembered I didn't have any money. I turned around and saw Nami and the others, so I ran to meet them.

"Where is Luffy!?" She asked.

"I'm not sure, but we have an issue." I said.

"What did you do?" She asked narrowing her eyes.

"Marines are looking for us, I managed to send them on a wild goose chase, but they will soon find us if I don't do something." I said while putting my hands on my hips.

"Why are they here?" Zoro asked and instantly was on guard.

"I don't know, but I made them think I'm cleaning out casinos left and right." I said in boredom.

"So Nami-san I need a bit of money to keep them occupied, I'll easily make more if that's an issue." I said and looked at her.

She handed me some money, and I made my way towards one of the larger casinos with a stupid grin. Time to become Kuīn.

* * *

"Who is that?"

"I'm not sure...she has gotten the jackpot on ten slots already!"

"N-No way..."

The casino all looked on in shock as one woman literally hit jackpot after jackpot. She pulled the lever on the machine and everyone held their breath as they watched the jackpot tiles land.

"GRAND WINNER!" The machine announced and was glowing several different colors as the money kept rising.

The woman merely laughed and took the money and continued onto the next slot, completely ignoring the crowd following her.

"This woman has to be cheating!"

"But it's slots! You have to be lucky to win on those!"

"Her luck must be insane then..."

The crowd gawked even more, when she won the jackpot on one of the harder games. A man smoking two cigars was observing the woman and finally stopped her when she made a move for another slot machine.

"Huh?" She said looking up.

The man looked slightly confused as the woman had an eyepatch on one of her eyes, but noticed it was indeed the unnamed woman that had helped the Straw Hats escape.

"You are coming with me ma'am." He said and grabbed onto her wrist.

She suddenly grinned, "Well hello cigar marine! Lovely seeing you here in this fine city!"

"Cut the crap! Where are the other members of the Straw Hats?!" He yelled.

She stuck her tongue out him and turned her head away, "Why would I tell you?! Your a big idiot!" She shouted.

Everyone sweatdropped at the woman's childish response, before the marine could yell at her again, her gauntlets suddenly flared a bright white. She laughed and one of the weirdest things possible happened.

The marine was split into millions of chibis and the woman sprinted out of the casino with her massive winnings. Everyone was left dumbfounded at the sight and couldn't help but question who that woman was.

* * *

"And here I thought disassembly magic wasn't in these lacrimas." I said glancing down at them.

I sprinted to where I knew the crew was and leaped onto the fence. "Hi Nami-san!" I said while waving at her.

"Man you are fast!" She said.

"I didn't clean it out as I was interrupted by cigar marine. I managed to stall him for probably a hour, but we gotta get moving." I said and handed her the bag.

Suddenly a rumbling interrupted my thinking and I looked back and saw dozens of marines heading our way. "Well crap." I said.

"I thought you said you stalled them?!" Nami shouted.

"I said I stalled cigar marine, not the whole stinking marine force!" I yelled with a tick mark.

"Wait about Luffy?!" Zoro shouted.

"I don't kno-!" I was cut off by the yelling of a rubber idiot.

"Luffy-san! I thought I told you not to get into trouble?!" I yelled.

"I wasn't! They saw me and started to chase after me! So I got the water and left!" He shouted while holding onto two barrels.

Everyone started running and I activated my gauntlet and a red dome surrounded us. "We have to get somewhere safe and fast! This dome won't last forever!" I yelled.

"Won't Baroque Works see us since we are running through the city like this?!" Usopp yelled.

"Probably! But they can't attack us as long as this dome us up!" I shouted back.

"Then let's go to Crocodile!" Luffy said. "Right, Vivi?!"

"Yes! See that alligator-roof building up ahead?! That's the casino that Crocodile runs...Raindinners!" Vivi said and pointed to the casino.

"It'd be best if we split up!" Sanji said.

"Sounds better than what we're doing!" I yelled and deactivated the dome.

"Okay! See you later!" Luffy said.

I followed Luffy and looked back with a playful grin. "Hi cigar marine! Man that wore off faster than I thought!" I said waving.

He just growled at me and I laughed in response.

He suddenly disappeared into a cloud of smoke and it took me a second to realize he _was_ the cloud of smoke. I raised an eyebrow when Luffy sent the man away by making himself blowup like a balloon.

I watched in fascination as he quickly ran away and cigar marine was right back to chasing him. I surveyed the area and saw Nami and Usopp running from a couple men so I leaped off of the building and in front of the men.

"Oi! Get the hell out of the way!" One of them yelled.

"Nope. I feel like causing a holdup. If you men want to get them, then you dumbasses have to get through me!" I yelled laughing.

"KILL HER!" They yelled and charged me.

I activated both my gauntlets and simply punched the air. Thanks to crash magic, they all went flying back and through a couple buildings.

"Hurry up guys! That's the entrance right there!" I shouted to them, and deactivated my gauntlets.

"Right!" Nami shouted.

I ran after them and couldn't help but look in awe at the casino. It seemed more like a hotel for celebrities.

"Let's shoot them!" Three men shouted while aiming their guns.

"Not on my watch bakas!" I yelled and a red rune wall appeared and this sent the bullets back at them.

I quickly deactivated that gauntlet and swiftly punched all three men into the water.

Zoro ran in out of nowhere, "Zoro where's Vivi?!" Nami yelled.

"She's not here yet!?" He said looking around.

"She might've gone inside!" I said looking at the casino.

"Then let's go!" Nami said.

"I'll take the lead Nami-san! After all Kuīn is known around here." I said with a grin and I flashed into my the outfit and the eyepatch.

"You already created a reputation?!" Nami yelled in shock.

"I won the jackpot 15 times, so I'm the record holder now for the longest streak of winning." I said laughing.

"What's the big deal? It was probably that casino only that you held the record in-!" Nami yelled at me.

"Actually, that's the record for this country! So I'm kinda famous now or something." I said shrugging.

"Geez! I told you not to do anything crazy!" Nami yelled while waving her fist through the air.

"I didn't try to! I just pulled the lever and jackpots happened on the first try!" I shouted at her while shedding anime tears.

"WHY ARE YOU SAD ABOUT THAT!?" Everyone yelled.

"Because I got arrested last time I got that many jackpots!" I said pouting.

I blinked, and laughed surprising everyone, but then in a flash, my face was serious again.

"I hear Luffy-san. Yeah, I'm going to run a little faster now." I deadpanned.

I sped up and I heard the surprised yelling of the crew as the saw cigar marine.

"Listen Crocodile! I'm here to kick your ass!" Luffy yelled.

I smiled, Croco-ass...your gonna wish you hadn't done all that you have.

* * *

I pushed open the doors and my appearance caused several people to look at me in awe.

"Is that the girl that broke the record?"

"She does have bright orange hair, an eyepatch and one purple eye..."

"There is no mistaking it! That's Kuīn!"

Several people rushed up to me, asking how I won that many jackpots, "Simple. Luck. That's how I hold the record." I said laughing.

"Wow she's amazing!"

"Her luck must be amazing for her to hold that record!"

"BAHAHA! Okay my lovely friends, show me the way to the slot with the most money!" I shouted with a seductive grin.

"Yes Kuīn-sama!" They all shouted with hearts in their eyes.

I turned around, "Go find him Luffy-san." I said smiling.

He nodded with and with a serious look, they all ran off.

I turned around and glided through the rows of slots, but before I could make it to my destination, someone stopped me. I looked over my shoulder and a woman was staring at me.

I narrowed my eyes, "Hmm? Someone stopped me?" I said playing the dumb chick card.

"Who are you and why were you speaking with them?" She said.

"Just your everyday expert gambler, and I was speaking with them because they seemed kind. Got an issue?" I said sharply.

Her eyes narrowed and before I could react, the world went black.

* * *

"Ughhh...That hurt. Why the hell did she knock me out?!" I yelled.

I looked around and noticed I was chained up to a wall and several of my belongings were gone. But what alarmed me the most, was that my gauntlets were gone. Since when could they get those off?

I sighed, if they know the true power of those, this world is doomed. I tried pulling on the chains and for some odd reason nothing was happening. It was if my energy was drained, and I couldn't move my legs.

They probably did something to the nerves in my legs...I'm not sure about my arms though. They aren't paralyzed, but simply weakened and that's truly odd.

Just then the ceiling opened up and the rest of the crew fell in, plus cigar marine.

"Oh hey guys! How did you all end up here?" I asked while tilting my head.

"A trap door! How did you get here?!" Luffy said eyeing my chains.

"This chick knocked me out and chained me up! I can't move cause' both my legs are paralyzed." I said grumbling.

Then I noticed the marine here and put on a stupid grin.

"Cigar marine...why are you here?" I asked holding back a laugh.

"He was chasing us." Nami said.

"BAHAHA! You sure are committed to your job cigar marine!" I said laughing at him.

He grumbled something like 'Shut up' and turned away.

"Nami-san can you take off this eyepatch for me? I hate it and I wanna see the world again with two eyes!" I shouted crying anime tears.

"BAKA! Stop whining, I'll take it off!" She said and lightly bopped me on the head.

I opened my blue eye, and I could feel the marine staring at me in shock, "You were that woman!?" He shouted while pointing at me.

"Took you that long? Man you marines need to up your IQ! I tricked you twice now, I'm not that impressed with the marines now." I said shaking my head.

"Twice!?" He yelled.

"Hmm...Remember that woman dressed in black and with a black mask that met you in the marketplace?" I said grinning widely.

"You have to be-."

"Yes I was also that woman, I mean I looked similar both times! I never let you see the bottom half of my face and I always used 'san'!" I said rolling my eyes.

Luffy slumped to the ground and in a flash cigar marine was pinning the kid down with that weird sword.

"Low blow Cigar marine, if I wasn't chained up my fist would be in your face." I growled and continued to pull at the chains.

"What did you do to him!?" Nami yelled.

"My jitte is tipped with seastone and that is a strange stone found in only one sea." He said as he continued to pin Luffy down.

I frowned as my head slumped, I contacted Enya and told her to take over and see if she could break those chains. My body started glowing an ominous red and both my eyes turned a slitted red and my teeth grew into sharp fangs.

Nami looked at me in shock, "Uh Ness what's going on?" She asked.

 ** _"Nessa ain't here! She is letting me take over for a little while, so get used to seeing this red aura that belongs to me."_** Enya said while pulling harder on the chains.

"Who are you?" Cigar marine said with widened eyes.

 _ **"Demon queen Enya at your surface! Quit acting like you have seen a ghost! I'm almost as weak as the liar at the moment. I'm only stronger than Nessa because she is weak at this moment."**_ Enya deadpanned.

"HEY!" Usopp yelled.

"Oh right I forgot about that...I didn't think you could actually control her though." Nami said.

 ** _"Since I am a being of an energy that doesn't exist here, it usually isn't possible for me to take over, but I have him helping me out with the energy issue. It's rare because he's usually asleep for most of his existence."_** Enya said as she finally got the chains off of her wrists.

The red aura faded off of my body and I was back in control, "Now I just have to get my gauntlets back." I muttered. I could feel my legs again as Enya healed them when she took over.

"Baka! If you don't get off of Luffy-san now, I swear I will murder you with my own two hands!" I yelled in anger.

Before he could respond, a man's voice sounded through the air, "You're all going to die together...So why don't you all get along?" The chair turned around and a man was grinning at us.

"Crocodile!" Cigar marine said.

"So he's one of the seven warlords?" Zoro said.

He got up and walked over to us, I glared hatefully at him walked to the bars, "Your the bastard that has been behind all of this!?" I yelled and grabbed onto the bars.

He simply smiled at me, "What a mystery you are...You're holding onto the bars and still acting strong." He said.

"Tch! Simple bars can't beat me! If they could, I would've died one of those times in prison!" I growled and tried to part the bars, but to no avail as they barely bent against my strength.

Luffy shouted from the floor that he wanted to fight and Crocodile looked at him, "Be patient Straw Hat Luffy, I will take care of you soon enough. We just have to wait for our special guest."

"Special guest?" Nami asked.

"Yes. I have already sent my partner out to retrieve her." He said.

* * *

I looked over and saw Luffy doing impressions and he was pretty good at it. Of course that's when Nami bopped him and Usopp on the head. She was going crazy and hitting everyone and yelling about how we are supposed to be serious prisoners.

I looked over at Crocodile when he put his wine glass down, "You sure are one high-spirited girl." He said.

"Whatever! Act confident while you can, when these guy's get out, they will kick your butt and send you flying above the clouds!" Nami said while pointing at all of us.

"Isn't that right Luffy!?" Nami said.

"Of course it is, you jerk!" Luffy yelled.

"You seem to be quite the trustworthy captain, Straw Hat Luffy. Trust...The most unneeded thing in the world." He said grinning.

"Who does he think he is?! Insulting people like that!" Nami yelled.

"He's an asshole Nami-san, that's who he is." I said glaring at the man.

"Crocodile!?" A voice shouted.

The man turned his head, "Welcome, Vivi, Princess of Alabasta! No, Miss Wednesday!" He said to her. "I'm impressed you managed to evade the assassins to come this far!"

"I would go as far as it takes! Because, I want you to die, Mr.0!" She shouted in anger.

She jumped and tried to attack him, and she did...only she blew up his head.

"Head shot!" I yelled in slight shock.

The man turned into sand and surrounded Vivi and reformed while holding onto her.

"A-A sand person!" Usopp said in shock.

He forced her into a chair and a growl passed through my lips. What a bastard!

"Perfect timing! The party is just starting." Crocodile said to Vivi. "Correct, Miss All-Sunday?"

"Yes." The woman said.

"Party?" Everybody asked.

"It just turned noon, Operation Utopia is beginning." Miss All-Sunday said, looking at a clock.

"What's that?" Luffy asked.

The man simply laughed and I could feel my blood-boiling with each laugh. "Answer the damn question, you bastard!" I yelled while punching on the bars.

"It will be this kingdom that dies, Miss Wednesday." He said with his eyes shadowed.

"I'm going to wipe Alabasta off of the face of the Earth!" He announced.

Vivi shook in anger, "Just what are you planning to do to Alabasta?!" She yelled and slammed her hands on the table.

"I hate people who want...'Peace for the people'." Crocodile said.

"You intend to kill my father?! As if you could even attempt to do that!" She shouted.

"No need for shouting, and I have no such intention." He said. "He's not even worth killing."

I felt my body shake as my anger skyrocketed, "Enya? Where are my gauntlets?" I asked audibly.

 ** _They are in a desk brat. I'll activate them so they can return to you._**

"Thanks Enya, now I can finally bust the hell out of here." I said with an insane grin.

Before anyone could ask me who I was talking to, a loud boom sounded through the area and my gauntlets flew through the air and attached to my wrists. I felt myself lose control as Enya started taking over, this is why I don't get angry...she takes over. Her power feeds on anger, meaning she's at her strongest now...It doesn't matter if there isn't any ethernano in the air.

"L- **Lu** ff **y-s** an b-b **ea** t hi **m** u **p**..." I said looking at him as my eyes shifted into bloody red orbs and horns started to form.

Using last of my teleportation magic, I flashed out and right then Enya took full control of me and a bright red light filled the air.

 _ **"I HAVEN'T FELT SUCH ANGER IN YEARS!"**_ She shouted in happiness.

 _ **"You are never this angry! So this means something serious has happened."**_ Enya said and looked around.

 _ **"Hmm...As much as I want to go on a killing spree, I have a feeling something bad is going to happen."**_ She said and looked in the distance.

 _ **"I will leave Croco-ass to Luffy-kun and we can go find Sanji-san!"**_ She said.

 _Don't call him 'kun'!_ I yelled mentally at her.

 ** _"Aww~ Is someone jealous~?"_** She grinned.

 _N-N-NO! Just go find Sanji-san!_

 ** _"Fine! But we will talk later!"_** She said then flew over the city, until she spotted a familiar reindeer and curly-brow chef.

 _ **"Oi! I found them! You can take over for the talking part, but I will take back over!"**_ She shouted.

 _Right!_

She landed and quickly handed me the control and I ran in front of Sanji. "Sanji-san we have a big problem!" I said to him.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Luffy-san and the others are all locked up! The only reason I'm here to tell you this is because I used the last of my teleportation to escape!" I said while pointing to Raindinners.

I gulped, "Crocodile has them all, even Vivi! He is planning on completely destroying this country and the cell Luffy-san is in is weakening him!" I said.

"Damn it! Come on Chopper!" He swore than ran towards the building.

I sighed as Enya took over once again, _Enya...what are we going to do?_ I asked her.

 _Actually...Enya I have an idea. Just fly towards the palace, you know where that is._

 ** _"You don't mean?"_**

 _Yes. I do mean that. Now go._


	7. Chapter 7

I'm gonna say this now, but I am not good with fight scenes. Not one bit...SO most of the canon fights will happen, but I won't write them 'cause I suck at writing fight scenes. Anyway~Enjoy the chapter and remember to review so you can get a cinnamon role.

PS: Extra long chapter 'cause I'm helping out at my town's fair this week, so I will have NO freetime to do anything.

Music I listened to when writing this- Chandelier by Sia remixed by Dustin Que [Nightstep], Light Em Up by Fall out Boy remixed by Nick Thayer [Nightstep], Pegboard Nerds x MisterWives - Coffins [Nightcore], I Created A Monster (IYF & Nobody Remix) [Nightcore], Dark Horse - Katy Perry (Revoke Remix) [Nightstep], and Venemy & Aznar ft. Doubletake - Reign [Nightstep]

^ I thought it would be cool to post the music I listened to so that the chapter may be more epic for your ears. I don't own any of those though...^

* * *

We landed on the wall of the palace, and I could see the army approaching. It was one of the saddest things I have ever seen...their minds have been warped into thinking the wrong thing. And it may cost them more than they think...

 _Enya, put up a dome! We need to protect the castle for as long as possible._

 ** _"Right! Meikai no tate!"_** Enya shouted and red light shot out of her hands and covered the city. _**"Are we going to fight them?"**_

 _Yes. But only use stuff that will knock them out. Nothing lethal._

 ** _"Well that just made this boring."_** Enya pouted.

Before we could leave, someone shouted at us, "Who are you?!" A man with a sword said.

" _ **Friends of Vivi-san, we are helping her since she can't be here. We know she wouldn't want us to kill the rebels, so we are simply keeping them out. We are going to knock some out and hope that discourages some of them."**_ Enya said.

"Your friends of Vivi-sama?!" The man asked in shock.

 _ **"Yep! Now if you will excuse us, we have some rebels to knock out!"**_ Enya shouted and flew out of the dome.

We exited the dome and the rebel army looked at us in shock, while some mumbled something about a devil fruit.

 ** _"Oni joō no kareina furea!"_** Enya yelled and a blinding light expelled from our body and everyone who didn't look away in time, could be heard screaming in pain from the brightness.

 _Let me take control, I'll use some crash magic to push them back._

 ** _"Okay! Give me the signal when you want to switch back!"_** Enya said and gave me back control.

I landed on the ground with a small thump and I looked up at the army, "I will give you one last warning, stop now or face the consequences." I said.

When they all responded with an unanimous shout of NO, I activated both gauntlets and punched the ground in front of them. This caused an earthquake to occur and the ground to explode. The explosion sent the army back and I could feel the fear radiating off of them, but the anger and confidence was still there in folds.

"Back off! I'm not afraid to hurt you!" I shouted and punched the ground which created a smaller explosion this time. When they didn't back off, I handed control back to Enya and she quickly blinded everyone again, but this time everyone knew about it and closed their eyes.

I sighed mentally, _I hope they beat Croco-ass soon...I don't know how long our efforts can last with such an angry army._

* * *

Crocodile laughed at Vivi's attempt to escape, "What a coincidence, we are are heading to Alubarna as well. You can come if you would like." He said and pulled out a key.

"Is that they key to the cage!? GIVE IT!" Luffy yelled at him.

He turned around and dangled the key above Vivi's face and she struggled against the rope and finally broke it when he dropped the key. Of course it would be too easy, the floor opened and the key fell into the opening.

"A hole?!" Vivi said in shock.

"It won't be too long till the battle to their death begins. Even if you hurried, who knows if you would make it in time." Crocodile said to her. "You would need to leave right now to stop the rebellion, Miss Wednesday."

"Or will you save these people?" Crocodile said and looked over at the crew. "Though it doesn't help I accidentally dropped the key down the hole and into the Banana Gator's den."

"What is that insanely huge gator?!" Nami shouted in shock at the beasts size.

"The room is under water?" Usopp asked.

"What a weird banana!" Luffy shouted while looking at 'banana' on the gator.

Vivi's eyes widened in shock, "A bananagator just swallowed the key to your cell!"

"What?! Chase it and make it spit it out!" Luffy yelled.

"I can't! Bananagators are so ferocious, they even prey on Sea Kings!" She said.

Crocodile grinned, "Oh, I apologize for so clumsily dropping the key. Plus there is no way of telling which one swallowed it."

"What?!" Luffy yelled.

"I can't believe this guy!" Nami said angrily.

"Well then, we must be going a little earlier than you. Also this room will be destroyed in one hour, this secret room I have used as Baroque Work's president is no longer of use. It will soon fill with water and be submerged in Rainbase's lake. One million citizens or four mere pirates without any future?" Crocodile laughed and walked away.

Suddenly a trap door opened and water shot out, "Water's leaking in! The whole room is going to be flooded if we don't do something soon!" Usopp shouted.

"Quit freaking out." Zoro said to the panicking Usopp.

"Yeah! Ness made it out earlier, so that must mean she went to get Sanji-kun and Chopper!" Nami said.

"The kingdom or my friends?!" Vivi said in anger. "You plan on taking my life before I could even get to Alubarna! I know full well nothing will end unless I beat you!"

"If we die...then who will kick your ass!?" Luffy shouted in anger.

"Don't flatter yourself, small fry." Crocodile said smiling.

"Your the small fry!" Luffy yelled at him.

Suddenly, Crocodile snapped his finger and a massive gator shot out of a trap door. The gator stepped in front of Vivi, who gasped in fear, "I-It's so big!"

"Alright! Beat it Vivi!" Luffy yelled.

"That's crazy talk! It's too huge!" Usopp yelled.

"Wait! Look out the window!" Nami said.

"They are all waiting for their own turns!" Usopp said and was shaking in fear.

"We're pretty much being treated as food!" Zoro said.

The gator charged Vivi and she barely dodged the gator biting her. Then it hit her and set her flying with the swipe of it's tail, she crashed into a rock and her head was bleeding.

"Run Vivi!"

"Get up!"

"Vivi! It's going to eat you!"

Then a ringing sound was heard, "Heya, you've called the Damn Restaurant." A voice said.

"The Damn Restaurant?" Crocodile asked.

"Oh. It sounds like you remember me. That's great." The voice said.

"Damn Restaurant? Could it be?!" Nami gasped.

"SAN-!" Luffy yelled but was cut off by Usopp who covered his mouth.

"Luffy! They don't know about him yet!" Usopp said.

"That's right! Sanji-san, Tony-kun and Nessa-san are all still out there!" Vivi said in shock.

"Just who are you?" Crocodile asked.

"Me? I'm Mr. Prince." Sanji said.

"Mr. Prince. Where are you?" Crocodile replied.

"'Fraid I can't say! If I did, you would come and get rid of me. Though, setting aside whether or not you can get rid of me, I'm not so stupid to give out information that easily. Unlike you, Mr.0." Sanji said.

"Come rescue me!" Usopp cried.

"Help us Mr. Prince!" Luffy yelled.

"Sound's like my crew is right by your side. In that case I'm gonna-." Sanji was cut off by a gunshot.

A female voice was heard in the background, swearing like no tomorrow. "We are in front of a casino in Rainbase called Raindinners!"

"Wait...Who was the female?" Nami asked.

Before anyone could respond, they heard several booms from above them. "What's going on?!" Crocodile asked.

"The female! She escaped and she's going on a rampage into the casino! We are going after her now!" The voice said.

The call ended and Crocodile grinned, "Let's go up to the front gate." He said and continued walking.

* * *

 _30 minutes earlier.~~~_

 _ **"Damn it! These guy's are crazy!"**_ Enya yelled.

 _Enya...something is wrong! We have to go back!_

 ** _"But the dome will-!"_** Enya said in shock.

 _Leave the dome up and go back to Rainbase! NOW!_

 ** _"FINE! I'm going!"_**

We took off at breakneck speed and flew over the desert in a red flash. Something is very wrong...I don't know what it is...but it's not good. We arrived in Rainbase ten minutes later and searched the city for Sanji and Chopper for 15 minutes, until we found them at the front gate of Raindinners. Enya gave me back control and I landed softly next to Sanji, who was holding and talking to this snail. I forgot what Nami called those, but they sure are weird!

Wait...IS THAT CROCODILE HE'S TALKING TO SANJI!? Suddenly a gunshot rang through the air and I was grabbed by two men.

"Get your filthy hands off of me you f***ing assholes! I will murder you all in a second if you don't drop me. Get the f**k off of me!" I yelled in anger.

I activated my gauntlets and punched both men in the gut and ran towards the casino. I entered the casino and swiftly flashed into one of my disguises and ran into the slot part of the casino. I looked on quietly when Crocodile passed through and towards the front gate and when he left, I made my way to where he came from.

A girl ran out from the hallway and I gasped as it was Vivi, I walked up to her casually before grabbing her and pulling her to the side.

"Get off of-!" She yelled until I put my hand over her mouth.

"Vivi-san it's me." I said with a smile.

"Nessa-san! There's trouble! That room we were in is flooding with water and it won't be long till it's full submerged!" She said in a panic.

"Damn it! I knew there was something wrong." I said.

"There are also bananagators!" She said stopping me.

"What are those?" I asked.

"They are massive ferocious gators that even hunt on Sea Kings!" She told me.

"So they are big?" I asked.

"One nearly ate me while I was escaping!" She said.

"Okay. I'll go deal with a few. Sanji ran off since Crocodile is after him. Watch out Vivi-san." I said and ran towards the hallway.

That's when I noticed water and it was getting higher. I finally found the room and it was flooded alright and there were massive gators everywhere.

I hopped onto one of the gators and looked at the rest of the crew, "I take it something happened to the key?!" I shouted.

"Yeah! One of these gators swallowed it!" Luffy shouted.

"Perfect! Now all we gotta do is kill a few gators!" I shouted with a laugh.

I leaped up into the air and my fists lit up in a white hue, when I punched the gator it created a massive dent in the ground. I hopped off of the gator and into the water, and when it looked at me, I sucker-punched it across the wall and to make sure this one was dead, I delivered a vicious punch to the creature between it's eyes.

"One down! Too many to go!" I shouted to the group.

"Did that one have the key Ness?!" Luffy shouted.

I ran back over to them, "No it didn't, I'm not sure how we will be able to tell since these all look pretty similar and we don't have long till this room is entirely filled with water." I said while looking at the large amounts of water flooding in. "I may have to do something interesting if I don't find it soon."

I spotted another gator and punched it on the head and punched it into the other gator.

"Usopp I'll ask this as kindly as I can. PLEASE STOP SCREAMING!" I yelled to the screaming kid.

"But we will die once this cage is submerged!" He shouted.

"Usopp if you don't shut up...I will personally shut you up myself." I said glaring at him.

"S-S-SCARY!" He shouted and fled to the back of the cage.

I flashed into my swimsuit as the water was up to my knees, "Oi! Don't fall into the water Luffy-san!" I shouted to the boy when I saw him leaning.

Suddenly one of the gators went flying into the air. I turned around and to my shock, it was Sanji who had kicked the gator.

"PRINCE!" Luffy and Usopp yelled.

Three more gators appeared and before I went to punch one, cigar marine said something which made me stop. "The third one that came in has it." He said.

"What?! How do you know?!" Luffy shouted.

"That one has the same growl as the one who swallowed the key." He said.

"W-Wow! I can't tell though!" Luffy shouted while scratching his head.

I looked at Sanji and he nodded and we both hit said gator. The gator spit out a ball thing and I couldn't help but feel weirded out.

"Release!" A voice said from inside the ball.

The ball vanished and a man with a three on his head, was standing where the ball was.

"What?!" Everyone except me yelled.

"Oh! W-Water! It's water! It's a miracle!" The man said in happiness and he sounded severely dehydrated.

"Hey, it's him!" Zoro said.

"Three! It's Three!" Luffy shouted.

"Mr.3! What was he doing in the belly of a gator?!" Vivi said in shock.

"I'm alive again! I thought I was dead there!" He said and he looked hydrated again. "That rotten Crocodile! He may have tried to get rid of me, but he didn't try hard enough! The moment I was swallowed, I squeezed out the rest of my power to create this Wax-Wax Ball." He said.

He looked down and picked up a key, "Eh? What's this?"

"HAND THAT KEY OVER TO US!" Nami, Usopp and Luffy yelled.

The man looked over and his eyes bulged out, "It's you guys!"

The man gained a look and I had to hold back my urge to punch him, "I know whats going on, now."

"Your Mr.3, are you?" Sanji asked the man and this scared him.

"You startled me!" The man said while holding his heart.

"Hand over the key quietly and I won't have to resort to more...destructive ways..." I said grinning with an insane glint in my eyes.

"S-S-SCARY!" He shouted at me.

He threw the key across the room and I glared at him. I ran after it and boosted myself into the air using my gauntlets, I grabbed it and in my happiness I didn't notice the window I was heading towards.

I crashed through the window and I flew into the water, the gators all looked at me and if they could smile, they were grinning. I looked around and noticed I was surrounded.

Crap.

I looked to my left and to my right before making a break for the window and the gators were hot on my tail, and they wanted humans for dinner. I swam even faster and as if time slowed down, I crashed into the room and the gators looked at me angrily before leaving me.

"You will pay for that weirdo..." I said while glaring at Mr.3.

"Did you get the key Ness?!" Luffy shouted.

"Yeah! Thankfully I didn't get eaten by a gator in the process." I said while crossing my arms.

A gator tried to sneak up behind me and I simply punched it away without looking, "I. Hate. Gators." I said and punched each gator away for emphasize.

I walked over and when I tried to unlock the cell it didn't work. "It's fake...DAMN IT CROCO-ASS!" I yelled and threw the key away.

"Wait! Maybe we can make him make a key out of his devil fruit powers!" Usopp said while pointing at the man.

"Good idea." I said smirking.

I grabbed the man by his hair and placed it in front of the cell, "Open it or face my fist!" I said while cracking my knuckles.

He nodded quickly and made the key and unlocked the cell.

"Nicely done, candle man." Sanji said and I took that as the cue and punched him into a wall.

"Let's get moving. There's little time." Sanji said to Nami.

"Yeah. I'm sure the first route they took is toward Alubarna." Nami said.

"But there are still so many bananagators that way!" Vivi yelled.

"Not anymore~!" I said and pointed to the dozens of gators that were all killed by Luffy and Zoro.

"Looks like we don't need to worry." Nami said with a sweatdrop.

"Aw...don't worry Vivi-san! They are just mean gators!" I said holding her when she started crying.

That's when the walls started crumbling, "AHHH! THE WALLS ARE CRUMBLING!" Luffy shouted.

"Idiot, that's overdoing it." Zoro said.

"The passage way is crumbling too!" Usopp shouted.

"Out! We are getting out of here!" Sanji said.

I swiftly dodged the insane amount of water and debris. I looked up and saw Crocodile slam open the doors and I swam over to a large piece of debris and hid with only my eyes showing.

"I'll kill them all, right now, with my own hands!" He shouted in anger.

His eyes widened as he looked around the room and his eyes landed on Mr.3.

He dropped the key as he shook in anger, I dived under the water and swam out one of the windows. I'm glad now that I'm a fast swimmer. I got to the surface and flopped on the ground, "I hate that man..." I muttered.

Zoro swam up with cigar marine and I was surprised as he was the enemy. "Why did you save him, Zoro?" I asked as I wrung out my hair.

"Back off! I didn't want to. He was this close to dying after all." He said.

"Whatever, lets hurry on ahead. We've lost a bit of time, can we still make it Vivi-chan?" Sanji asked.

"I don't know." Vivi said.

"Nami-san, do you still have that perfume from Nanohana?" Sanji asked her.

"Huh? Yeah. Why?" She asked in confusion.

"Put some of it on." He said.

She did that and I smacked Sanji on the head when he swooned over her.

"Roronoa!" Cigar marine yelled and collided swords with Zoro. "Why did you save my life?"

"I was just following the captain's orders." He said and sheathed his sword. "I don't think you necessarily have to thank me. It was one of his whims. Pay it no mind."

"Then, you'd have no gripes with me carrying out my duties here, right?" Cigar Marine said.

"See? Didn't I tell? That's what you get for saving a marine." Sanji said.

"All right me! Full speed to Alubarna!" Usopp shouted.

"Where is Crocodile?!" Luffy shouted as he was awake now.

"They woke up." I said crossing my arms.

Luffy looked over his shoulder and saw Cigar Marine, "Smokey! You want some of this?!"

"Wah! It's Smoker!" Usopp yelled.

"Quit it you two." I said and bonked both of them on the head.

"Go." Smoker said.

"Huh?" Everyone said.

"But this is the only time I'm letting you off. Next time we meet, consider yourselves dead." He said.

I laughed in happiness, "Well we better get going, the marines are on our tails again!"

"Which way is Alubarna?" Sanji asked.

"Over there! Straight to the east!" Vivi said smiling.

We ran off and I couldn't help but feel joy through the thick haze of anger I had. Hopefully the dome has held up.

* * *

I looked up, "What the heck is that?" I asked dumbfounded.

"A GIANT CRAB!?" Usopp shouted in fear.

"That's a moving crab!" Vivi said.

"Looks yummy!" Luffy yelled drooling.

It finally stopped and I stared for what seemed like forever. This world gets weirder and weirder by the minute.

"Hop on board!" Chopper yelled.

I jumped up lazily and looked around, "Nice friend you got Pervy Camel." I said to the camel.

"Amazing! Moving crabs are always submerged under the sand, so they're very nearly phantom crabs!" Vivi said.

"This guy's pretty fast, isn't he?" Zoro said while looking at the crab.

"Guys, hang on tight!" Chopper said.

I took his advice and braced myself. We started moving and it was actually a very fast crab.

Suddenly, Vivi was grabbed by a flying hook and was dragged through the sky.

"Stop Chopper!" Zoro yelled and the crab came to a screeching halt.

"It's him! Why you...!" Luffy said and stretched his arms and grabbed onto the hook.

Luffy switched places with Vivi and through her back to the crab.

My eyes were wide in shock, and I was paralyzed from the event, "Y-You **b-** bet **t** er h- **h** an **d** le this Luffy-san." I said as Enya's voice leaked into my own.

I looked away as I knew he had to handle it...he is the one that can beat Croco-ass and I won't take that from him. Even if he is on death's door.

"We will get her home...Luffy-kun." I said softly. "We will."

"Go, Chopper! Continue on to Alubarna!" Zoro yelled.

"G-Got it!" He said and we were moving again.

"Usopp...This is his battle and his only! We shall not interrupt." I said while tears slid down my face.

Usopp shut up after that and I sat in silence as tears fell. Please be safe...Luffy-kun.

I gasped in pain as I felt the dome beginning to lose power, "Damn it...I thought it would last longer."

"Ness what's wrong?" Nami said when she noticed me grunting in pain.

"I did something and now I'm getting recoil for it." I said wincing as the pain felt like a punch to the gut.

"What did you do?!" She asked with worry in her voice.

"I was at the palace...When I felt something was wrong...So I put up a dangerous technique to shield the palace. The issue is, that the user will receive incredible pain if they keep it up for too long...And I am doing just that." I said and showed a bright red rune on my wrist. It was 75% drained and had slightly burned my skin.

"W-Why would you do that?" Vivi said in shock.

"The army...was much earlier than we had thought, so I put up a shield to keep them out...Unless I deactivate it...the effects can quickly turn lethal." I said grunting in pain.

"L-Lethal?" Nami said eyes wide with shock.

"Yes. I knew about it and I am at fault if something happens. The magic after all is called death magic...I am completely aware of everything." I said quietly.

"Just deactivate it then!" Nami said.

"No! The country will die if I do that! My life is puny in comparison to a whole country." I said shaking my head.

Vivi was now crying, "You barely know anything...yet you would die for it?" She said.

"I have too kind of a heart Vivi-san...It's a gift and a curse. You are just seeing the curse part. That and I wouldn't be doing what my last group would want...They would die for a country if they had to choose their life or the country's. If I do die then, I've pleased them and that's the best way to die...Dying a hero." I said smiling.

Nami looked at me then slapped me in anger, "B-Baka! You have to deactivate it when we get there! Promise!?" She said.

"Heh...I Promise Nami-san." I said with a small laugh.

She walked away from me and I closed my eyes and eventually fell to sleep.

* * *

I woke up and noticed I was on a duck Nami was riding it...and the dome was still up. 90% drained... I can't deactivate it though...I need to keep it up...

I looked over at Nami, "Nami-san...how long...till we get there?" I said slowly.

She looked at me in shock, "Soon. I can see it now."

I nodded and looked up at the sky...it was morning. I closed my eyes as I felt the shield's energy getting closer...that's good.

I also noticed I was in a white cloak. Interesting.

"Deactivate." I said and the rune vanished from my wrist and the dome also vanished.

"Good. You kept your promise." Nami said.

"Yep. I try. Since it's down my natural healing ability will heal me now." I said softly.

"We are entering Alubarna. Hang on." She said and I braced myself as we sped up the stairs and eventually through the streets. Then we abruptly stopped and the people chasing us stopped as well.

"I'm the real Vivi!" Nami said.

"No I am the real Vivi!" The other person said.

"What about that person?" The people chasing us said.

"Well, why don't we just show you who we really are." Nami said.

She pulled off her cloak and mine at the same time and Zoro was the other person. "I don't know what you did Nami-san, but I like it." I said with a small laugh.

A cannon fired and I looked in the distance, "They have already began shooting..." I said quietly.

Vivi-san be safe...this is no normal rebellion. Something is happening and I don't like it one bit.

"Hurry up and pound them!" Nami shouted to Zoro.

"You guys shut up and go hide somewhere!" He said to us.

"Would you guys make this fun for me?" He said to the two people.

"This is bound to be interesting Nami-san." I said crossing my arms.

Instead they walked right past him, I raised an eyebrow in suspicion. Why are they avoiding him?

"What do you think you're doing? Huh?!" Zoro yelled at them.

"Eliminate the weaker targets first." The male said.

"Let us show you how a pro works." The woman said.

I grunted softly and stood up, "Ness get back! Your still injured-!" Nami yelled until I cut her off.

"Injured, healthy what is the difference? Either way people will still try to attack me, so I will do what any smart person will do and will fight." I said with a laugh.

I grinned and my gauntlets lit up in a bright white light, "Just remember...I always was called Earthshaker for a good reason...and I will show you how I earned that title, Nami-san."

I punched the ground and the ground exploded and the entire ground started shaking. I leaped towards the woman and punched her in the cheek, she went flying into a wall and she crashed through it and several structures. I punched one of the walls near her and this caused it to collapse on top of her.

"You idiots...are nothing to me! I survived hell itself and even the devil himself." I said and started laughing crazily.

The man looked at where the woman was in slight shock, at this time I grabbed Nami and sped away leaving only dust behind.

"Nami-san, we have to find some place to hide. My adrenaline rush is running out and frankly we don't wanna be caught by that man when that happens." I said as we kept running.

"Your running on pure adrenaline!?" She said in shock.

"Pretty much. Which is why we gotta hide now. That and let Zoro handle that dumbass." I said.

I looked and saw an empty building, "Nami-san look!" I said and pointed to it.

"It's abandoned?" She asked.

"I'm pretty sure it is. It looks as if nobody has gone in years." I said as I looked in the store with Sai's eyesight.

"Perfect." She said and we ran towards the building.

I opened the door and just as I suspected the building hadn't been used in years. The walls were covered in a layer of dust and cobwebs were everywhere. A loud boom was heard and I laughed, "Sounds like someone blew something up, Nami-san!"

"Baka!" She said and bopped me lightly on the head.

I plopped down on the floor and stared at the wall, "Say Ness...How did you beat that woman so easily?" Nami asked.

"Oh, I never beat her. I simply knocked her out, and buried her under some rocks. She's very much alive and annoying." I said.

"But she will come after us!" Nami said and bopped me on the head.

"Then I will just have to knock her out again. Unless you want to fight her, Nami-san?" I said with a smile.

"H-Heh never mind you can handle her. I'm not much of a fighter." Nami said waving her hands.

"Nonsense. Have you ever even tried to fight? Everyone can fight, even if it's something as small as kicking someone in the shin." I said.

"O-Oi! I can fight! I just don't fight constantly like you." She said with a tick mark.

"What if I told you that I didn't really fight those two years. I really just blew everything up and BAM I was done. If I tripped I caused an earthquake to occur, so those two years were really just me blowing crap up." I said laughing.

"Seriously?!" She said jawdropping.

"Yep! Why do you think the government was always chasing after me? I blew things up wherever I went and this pissed them off!" I said.

"Baka! No wonder the Navy seems to already hate you! You have a natural 'I will piss you off' vibe!" She shouted.

"I know and I love it." I said.

I twitched suddenly and looked around the room, "What is it?" Nami asked.

"I feel like someone just used my body. Or someone is acting like me." I said.

"Why would you even have a feeling like that?!" She yeled.

"It's actually happened multiple times as I was apparently on the top list of girls you want to date, back in my old world. I was also third on the most beautiful." I said crossing my arms.

I looked out the window as a blue-haired woman came closer to the building.

"Hmm...The woman is approaching us." I said.

"She is?!" Nami yelled.

"Yep. I know you have a weapon, so go out and battle. Show me that you can battle Nami-san, after all...I can't protect you forever." I said grinning.

Before she could respond, I pushed her out the door and locked it. Nami-san...you need to fight this battle...and that's not just because I wore myself out keeping that dome up.

"Heh. Nami-san...beat that slut's ass. She disgusts me..." I said and watched from the window.

Nami got speared by these weird metallic spikes and scurried back. I had to punch myself to not go out...I hate seeing the one's I treasure get hurt. And Nami-san is truly a one of a kind person.

Then she pulled out this staff and said it was a Clima Takt. Hmm...I like it. It suits her considering it's not close range and she doesn't want that.

And then she summoned...doves. I sweatdropped at the sight, good one Nami-san. I see why you don't fight... Then popped out flowers...I'm very confused Nami-san. Are you a pirate or a magician? If you pull a rabbit out of there, I may just lose my straight face.

So the woman decided to shoot spikes at Nami-san, and I could only watch helplessly as she dodged each one only by a hair.

"Come on Nami-san...You can beat her!" I mumbled to myself.

I facepalmed, she just seriously shot out a boxing glove. Nami-san...STOP GOOFING OFF!

She ran away with a terrified expression and attempted to escape behind a barrel.

They ran out of sight as the woman looked like an rolling sea urchin and Nami looking terrified.

I opened the door and followed them lazily as the trail of destruction grew larger with each step. They crashed through a building and I stayed back, knowing they would probably be back out again.

Nami came out of hiding and threw something in the air, "I won't run or hide anymore. I may not look like it, but during the eight years of my life as a thief, I survived life or death crises...all by myself!" Nami said and ripped off several pieces of her outfit.

I smirked and leaped onto a building so that I was out of the way. I looked down and I couldn't help but feel a little happy, happy that Nami-san is in battle. Even though she said she isn't a fighter.

"Listen up! I'm going to show you my real power now!" She shouted.

She blew out three different bubbles that all proved useless and once again she was running. I chased after them across the roofs of the buildings, that spike lady is kinda terrifying if you can get past her walk.

That's when spike lady, hit Nami in the ankle and made her trip. I landed on the building softly as I didn't want to interrupt this, this is Nami-san's chance to prove that she can fight and I don't need to butt in. So if anything I'll watch instead.

"I'm sorry." The woman said. "Enough is enough." She was about to step on her, when Nami threw the woman back with her staff.

Nami was facing a wall as the woman walked up to her, "Pay attention until one of us wins!" She shouted and shot four spikes directly into her.

"A Mirage...Brilliant Nami-san." I said smiling as I saw the through the mirage instantly. Sai's vision has it's benefits, it really does.

"I changed the air density using the Cool Ball. An abnormal refraction of light due to a considerable temperature difference, in other words..." She said smiling.

"A mirage! Can't be...when it was this close..." The woman said in shock.

Nami let the dove go and looked at the woman, "If I use it efficiently, even a miracle can happen! Looks like this is a perfect weapon for me!" She said.

"Now I've figured out the Clima Takt!" She said grinning.

I grinned and crossed my arms, "Beat her ass Nami-san..." I said softly.

Of course, spike lady started to chase after Nami again. This battle seems more like an episode out of Tom and Jerry...cat chasing the mouse and every now and then the mouse attacks and hurts the cat.

She turned a corner and doing so knocked over some barrels, but spike lady just destroyed them with her spikes. Nami was sitting against a wall and looking at a slip of paper. Instructions...How interesting that her weapon comes with instructions.

Spike woman shot four spikes and all narrowly missed Nami's head, "It seems you have an interesting weapon. But if it doesn't have practical attacks, isn't it just a toy?" She said before trying to attack her with another spike.

Nami was running once again from the woman, and she was doing good till she tripped and part of her weapon flew off. And it just happened to be the electric one...

I sighed when she suddenly resembled a water fountain and was spinning around. Honestly, I don't have any idea what could be going on in her head.

The woman charged her and the woman's hair now resembled a sea urchin. Maybe this woman is secretly a sea urchin with a human body...

My eyes widened in shock when the woman's arms became insanely spiky and resembled a medieval mace. I had to look away as Nami narrowly dodged each attack, still trying to blow those bubbles.

That's when I noticed it. The cloud forming above spike woman...so that's what Nami was planning. The cloud got big enough and finally a lightning bolt hit the woman and she screamed in pain.

The woman stood there crackling with energy, until she finally came out of her daze and jump attacked Nami. However, it was just another mirage, the real Nami was behind her smiling.

Nami aimed her staff at her, and she was going to attack until her ankle started to shake. She stumbled, and spike woman took this to her advantage and turned her hair into a sea urchin again.

The woman charged Nami and Nami stopped the charge, but in turn one of the spikes went cleanly through her foot. I was doing my best to not go down there and beat this dumb chick up, but it was hard since it pained me to see her in such pain.

Nami finally attacked her and the staff shot out doves...and just before I gave up hope, the doves wrapped around spike woman and she soon resembled a spinning top.

The woman went flying through wall after wall and I could only look on in amazement. Nami sat down in shock and held the staff. I smiled and decided to reveal myself. I jumped off of the building I was on and landed next to her.

"What did I tell you, Nami-san? Everyone can fight, even the ones who think they can't." I said.

"Fine...You were right." She said.

"You injured your leg pretty good Nami-san." I said looking at it.

"I thought you weren't even supposed to be able to walk?!" She said as she finally remembered that part.

"It's a mystery~~" I said laughing.

"Baka!" She yelled and bopped me on the head. "That doesn't explain anything!"

"Well I'm not telling you and end of story." I said.

"You're so annoying!" She said and bopped me again.

"I know." I replied with a grin.

She just sighed and got up while holding onto her staff.

"Well, we should head to the palace Nami-san. That's probably where the others are going." I said.

"You think so?" She asked me.

"Vivi-san couldn't stop the rebellion, so that could mean she's at the palace. We should go either way as we will meet the others there." I said and crossed my arms.

"I see your point. Let's go!" She said and we started to make our way towards the palace.

* * *

The two women made it to the palace minutes before the rebel army entered into the square.

"Damn, I can hear them. We need need to get in there!" Nessa said.

Before Nami could answer, they heard a scream and suddenly Vivi was seen falling. Nessa gasped and caught her at the last second.

"Vivi-san!? Are you okay?! What's going on?!" Nessa yelled.

"Crocodile...he is planning to blow up this square." She said in shock.

"Doesn't that bastard know the entire rebel army will be here any second!?" Nessa said in anger.

She looked up and saw where Crocodile was, her gauntlets suddenly flared and a red aura surrounded her.

"Ness! Don't!" Nami said realizing what the woman was planning.

"Nami-san...I can't beat him...but I have to stall him till Luffy-san can get here and beat this man's ass. He is made of sand and I have nothing to fight that, I'm simply buying time." Nessa said seriously.

"That's a suicide mission!" Nami shouted and slapped the woman on the cheek.

"Maybe it is. But, it doesn't matter, Luffy-san will be here soon and until then I need to make sure this bastard only hurts me and nobody else." Nessa said unfazed by the attack.

"I-If you die..." Nami said choking up.

"I won't. If I could survive a retarded dragon, I can survive a warlord. Even if I'm horribly injured...I'll still annoy you Nami-san." Nessa said and put her hand on the shaking girl with a small smile.

"Baka! You better survive!" Nami shouted and helped Vivi stand.

"Heh. I'm looking forward to it." I said grinning.

Nessa surged upward in a flash of white energy and when she landed, the ground exploded around her. "Croco-ass, Luffy-san isn't here yet...So I'm here to stall you." She said laughing.

He looked at her with a bored gaze, "Your captain is dead...yet you still fight?" He said replacing his cigar.

"Hmph. He is too stubborn of a baka to die from a royal ass such as yourself. Even if he is hanging on by a thread...He is still alive!" She shouted.

His eyes widened and in an instant she delivered a vicious punch to his cheek, his head obliterated into sand and she only laughed at the sight. "Ah~. If only that was your real head." She said.

He turned into sand and surrounded the girl and she grinned revealing her fangs, and she suddenly exploded into a red pillar of energy. The sand flew everywhere and an insane laugh was heard from the pillar, _**"BAHAHAHAHA! She is right! You really are an asshole and that's coming from a demon queen! Well time for distracting a Croc!"**_ A demonic voice said.

Suddenly the pillar vanished and where the woman once stood, a demon was in her place. Her eyes were pure white indicating she was possessed or something. Her feet had now resembled a dragons and sharp talons replaced her nails. Blood red scales covered her body and framed her eyes. Her hair was black with orange, red and white streaks and it reached her hips. Her hands were also dragon-like and had sharp blood-stained claws. Her massive bust was covered by a layer of black chains and they glowed a faint white. Her lower parts were also covered in chains and they too glowed white. To finish it off, she had skeletal wings that were triple her size and she had a small black crown on her head.

 _ **"I have always wanted to face someone that is supposedly intangible. But I have to stall you sadly...Nessa said so."**_ She said while licking a talon.

Crocodile reformed and grinned at the sight of the demon, "Well Demon _Queen_ , I don't have time for small fries like you."

The demon growled angrily and attacked him, he turned back into sand and surrounded the demon and reformed, holding her with his hook. She gasped in surprise and when she tried to escape, he stabbed his hook into her. The demon looked down slowly, and upon seeing it started to laugh.

 _ **"You can spear me all you want! I don't care! I will forever plague your side if you do manage to kill me. After all...nobody get's away with killing the demon queen without out a punishment!"**_ She said crazily.

He only raised an eyebrow and twisted his hook, making the demon gasp in pain and the demon vanished and showed the girl from before, revealing the girl had put on an illusion. "Y-You b-b-bastard..." She said quietly.

"Don't worry I will end your suffering quickly and you can join your captain in death." He said and threw the girl off of the hook.

She landed with a thud and blood started pooling around her head, yet still she continued to smile. He was about to finish her until he saw a shadow fly over the palace. He looked up and it was a man he thought was dead, Straw Hat Luffy. The captain was riding a bird of some sort and had a barrel on his back.

The girl laughed as more blood poured out of her wounds, "Good...timing Luffy-kun..." She said through labored breaths.

"BEAT HIS ASS LUFFY-SAN!" She yelled to him and he nodded after seeing her ruined body.

He flew down and grabbed the woman's body and dropped her off outside of the battle area. After that, he launched himself back up using his arms and stood in front of the warlord with a confident grin.

* * *

I coughed lightly and this drew everyone's attention, "Uh g-g-guys?" I said.

"Ness! What happened to you?!" Nami said while looking at me.

"Croco-ass stabbed me with that hook of his and threw me against a rock. But the plan worked out and I managed to stall long enough." I said lazily.

"You fought Crocodile!?" Usopp yelled in shock.

"More like became his punching dummy...It was just an elaborate way to waste time. Time that could be used for horrible things." I said coughing.

"AHHH! YOU LOOK TERRIBLE! SOMEBODY GET A DOCTOR!" Chopper shouted and ran around in a panic.

"YOU ARE THE DOCTOR!" Everyone shouted besides me.

"Oh. Right. DON'T WORRY NESS! DON'T GO INTO THE LIGHT!" Chopper shouted at me.

"Oddly enough I don't see light...I see...well that's interesting." I said tilting my head.

"WHAT IS IT!? WHAT DO YOU SEE!?" Chopper yelled.

"I see...fields on flowers that continue on for miles...Now that I think about it, it looks like my dreams..." I said softly.

"HANG ON NESS! DON'T GO TO THE FLOWERS!" He shouted and was wrapping bandages around me at light speed.

"Oh...but they look so peaceful...so beautiful..." I said reaching towards the air.

"STOP MAKING HIM PANIC, BAKA!" Nami yelled.

"Aww~She saw through it~" I said pouting.

"YOU WERE FAKING THAT?!" Everyone except Nami and Chopper, yelled.

"I told you, I'm a good liar. I've escaped government officials, demons, perverted monkey's, gremlins, and gangs with my lying. So I'm an adept liar, very useful trait to have when you are in a gang at age 6." I said laughing lightly.

"But of course _that_ is a story for another time. Maybe once we leave this country I'll tell that story." I said as I noticed Nami's interested look.

Chopper finally finished bandaging me up and Sanji instantly picked me up and put me on the camel. I wasn't covered in as many bandages as Usopp, but my entire chest was bandaged, my head, wrists, and neck.

"Wait...DID YOU JUST SAY A CANNONBALL WILL BE SHOT HERE IN TEN MINUTES?!" Usopp yelled.

"That's right. The attack is scheduled at 4:30." Vivi said.

"And this cannonball will decimate this entire square Vivi-san?" I asked with narrowed eyes.

"Yes. Once it's shot nobody will survive if they are in the 5 km diameter." She said.

"But that means both the rebel army and the royal army will be completely destroyed!" Chopper said in realization.

"What a pig. Destroying countless of lives just for a country you know nothing about. Makes me sick." I said snarling.

"W-What will we do?" Usopp asked.

"We find the cannoneer." Zoro said surprising everyone.

"What?" Usopp said.

"We'll stop the attack!" Zoro said.

"Find the cannoneer?" Chopper said to himself.

I looked around and to my surprise, my increased vision was still working. I thought it wouldn't if I was critically injured, but I guess it's permanent.

"Guys! I can see through all of this sand. I could probably scope it out and we could get there in time!" I said.

"Nice Ness!" Nami said giving me a thumbs up.

I looked through the sand and across the vast battlefield. I thought I saw something, but as soon as it came into sight, it was gone. I turned to look at Vivi and was shocked when I saw countless people all with swords.

"Dammit! Vivi-san! Watch out!" I said and pointed to the crowd of men, Zoro and Sanji barely deflected one of the men, when one tried to cut her down with a sword.

"We found you, Princess Vivi!" They all yelled.

"Wow these are a ton of idiots I take it." I said.

"Billions." Vivi said.

"We don't have time for this." Zoro said.

Pervy camel ran on ahead with the rest of the group while Sanji and Zoro beat up the Billions in two seconds flat. Literally.

I kept my eyes peeled as I looked for where the cannoneer could be. I just hope the others are doing better than me and Nami-san. If not I may have to do some pretty crazy crap if I wanna escape with my life.

I looked up and a red flair was up in the sky, huh. So I guess they found it? I had the camel go faster and we were there in a flash.

"You know where it is Vivi-san?" I said.

"Yes! I'm sure of it! Follow me!" She said and started running.

I closed my eyes and the camel followed her, I sat quietly as the sounds of fighting flooded my ears. It is one of the sounds you never want to hear, next to the sound of your friend dying. And...those sounds can be heard throughout the battlefield.

"It's in the clocktower?" I said opening my eyes in surprise.

I urged the camel to go faster as I knew we were low on time, "Nami-san don't kill me for this." I said looking at her.

"Wait...WHAT!?" She yelled. I hopped off of the camel and activated my gauntlet, I grabbed onto both of the woman and activated the other gauntlet sending us high up in the air. I directed the surge so that it would send me straight into the wall, I used some of my leftover gravity change magic to run up the tower at high speed. I reached the clock and punched it causing it to shatter. I dove in and sure enough...there was the cannon. It was massive...

"Thanks Ness! But how are we gonna stop it?!" Nami said.

"You destroy it." I said calmly.

"Oh great idea-WAIT NO YOU MIGHT DESTROY THE REST OF THE TOWER!?" Nami said noticing the look in my eyes.

"IT'S EITHER THIS DAMN TOWER OR THE MILLIONS OF LIVES! IMMA CHOOSE THE TOWER!" I shouted and punched the cannon with all my strength and just as Nami feared the whole building started crumbling.

"Oops...I overdid it." I said blinking in surprise.

"YOU THINK?!" Nami said.

"As long as the cannon is gone aren't we good?" I said boredly.

"U-Um it would be if the cannonball didn't just go off now." Vivi said in fear.

"Awww crap. Enya we have a super bomb, begin plan B!" I said and jumped out of the tower and my gauntlet glowed an ominous red and my hands were covered in scarlet flames.

"Joō no shōheki! Reberu 10!" I shouted and a massive shield made out of runes, appeared in the way of the cannonball.

"Enya? We got enough power to teleport this thing outta here into the void?" I asked as the shield started to crack.

 _ **"Yeah! We only got enough power for one and just using it is risky, so be careful."**_ She replied.

"Okay! Ōpunsupēsutaimurifuto!" I shouted and a cracking sound filled the air and a tear in the sky opened up.

I looked at the shield as soon as it cracked and the cannonball went straight in the rift and I quickly closed the rift before it could explode.

I sighed and fell to one knee, even though simply teleporting things into the void is easy, but without ethernano in the air it's much more difficult and more draining. It's only due to the fact I sealed away some magic as a precaution that I was able to do it, that and Enya helping out.

That and the fact I probably opened a wound or two doesn't help. Sorry Chopper-san, I'm a really bad patient when it comes to _not_ reopening my wounds.

I laughed and fell on my back, even if I did drain that much energy, it felt good to laugh after an imminent death threat is gone. That and the anger that Nami-san will have towards me. I enjoy it when she's pissed off, it's better than her being silent.

"BAKA! YOU COULD HAVE DIED! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?" Nami yelled.

"Heh. I was thinking I could teleport it out of existence, to the world between dimensions. The void is nothingness and it's only a pitch black world in there." I said.

"Once I get down there you are so dead!" She shouted.

"Looking forward to it Nami-chan." I said laughing at her blush when I used 'chan'.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello my lovely readers~! So I am probably gonna put out an updated character profile of Nessa soon because a lot has happened and the other one is outdated. In other news Nothing Is Impossible is discontinued so this story has my full attention now and will get a ton more chapters up, so YAY.

Oh and Nessa from this point on calls Nami, Nami-chan and Luffy, Luffy-kun. She doesn't even realize she does it and everyone doesn't wanna ask about it 'cause they don't wanna see what would happen if they asked about it.

Nessa has multiple personality disorder due to her still merging with Enya, and every now and then, she acts like how Enya would act. I'm not sure if it classifies as that disorder, but I'm going with it. If you guys know the disorder that would fit this better, review it and I will work things out.

Also, this story just got over a thousand reads so you are guys are epic. I didn't think that this story would ever get this many reads so I am amazed.

Last but not least, my family might be getting a cat and I am so happy since I have always wanted an cat and it would be a dream come true to have one.

Okay I'll stop babbling and will let you read the story if you bothered to read this. Most of you probably just skipped this.

Music I listened to while writing this- Somewhere Over The Rainbow - BJRN [Nightcore], Infectious by Tobu [Nightcore], Beautiful Now by Zedd ft. Jon Bellion [Nightcore], Stardust by OMFG, Spectre (Alan Walker ~ NCS Release) [Nightcore], Try Everything / Stronger Mashup [Nightcore], Krewella - Come And Get It (Razihel Remix) [Nightcore] and K-391 - Summertime [Nightcore]

^^^^I don't own any of those songs, One Piece or Fairytail. I wish I did...

PS: Everyone do me a favor and check out this song Fiddler on the Deck [Nightcore]. It ain't mine, but it sounds like it would be heard in One Piece somehow somewhere... It would be awesome if it was in the anime. By the way this has nothing to do with the story, I just felt like spitting out the song I have been obsessed with.

* * *

I laughed as Nami was holding back a punch directed to my head. Hehehe can't hurt an injured person, can ya Nami-chan? Speaking of injured, I did happen to reopen an injury, was the bad one, but honestly I don't see the issue. Chopper did though, as he was panicking over my reopened wound and how I shouldn't go back into the flowers.

I kinda feel bad for making him freak out earlier, I didn't think he would react like that. At the moment everybody minus Chopper, Nami and I were trying to fight off some of the billions that flooded the area. I can see know why they call them billions, cause' there are BILLIONS of them. Did I just make a pun? I have no clue. How ironic I'm questioning my own mind if I can make puns, maybe I am mentally jacked up.

The ground under me started shaking and for once it _wasn't_ me. It was someone from underground causing all of the vibration. Whoever they are, they sure are putting force into whatever they are doing. It payed off I guess to figure out how to feel vibrations using crash magic. I started to braid my hair amidst the chaos of both the ground shaking and the fighting. I do weird things when I'm bored and injured, and braiding my hair is one of them. I looked up to see how the fighting was going and in the distance I noticed something really weird occurring about a block over. The ground kept getting pushed up and the buildings around it were crumbling under the amount of stress.

That's when I saw a body in the sky and a bloodied hand on the man's leg.

"Guy's look!" I said and this drew everyone's attention to where I was pointing.

"Crocodile?!" Everyone shouted.

"That must mean...LUFFY WON!" Nami shouted.

I laughed in happiness, "Good job Luffy-kun." I said to myself while grinning.

Then a drop of water hit my hand, it wasn't tears, but something else. I looked up and it was raining, the people fighting must've noticed it too, because the sounds of fighting grew quiet.

"PLEASE STOP FIGHTING!" Vivi shouted and her voice echoed across the battlefield and everyone looked up at her.

"Vivi's voice has finally been heard..." Nami said softly and I nodded.

Everyone was amazed by the sight of Vivi in the half destroyed clock tower, I guess everyone thought she wasn't here.

Suddenly Crocodile's body landed and startled everybody and made them wonder what he was doing here of all places.

Though in a fight things can only stay calm for so long before it all explodes again. Everyone started picking up their weapons and saying how the rain wouldn't even be enough of an apology. Things looked ready to blow until a voice pierced the tense air.

"STOP!" A man said from the palace walls.

From what I am hearing, his name is Chaka and he must be someone high ranked, since some people referred to him as 'Chaka-sama'.

"Ma-Ma-Ma!" A voice sang.

"Who _is_ that?" I asked in slight confusion, but everyone was too focused on what was going on.

"You stop too, Rebel Army!" The man said and he was holding a small child.

"That's the old pervert from Whiskey Peak!" Zoro said.

Oh. That explains why I have never seen that man before. Whiskey Peak was right before the crew found me.

"So he was alive!" Nami said.

"Uhm, who's that?" Chopper asked.

The boy woke up and said that the king who had kicked him, wasn't the king. It was actually that weird crossdresser that impersonated the king to rile up the rebellion.

"That's right... This battle was a plot from the beginning..." A man said.

"I will explain what happened to this country. Everyone! Drop your weapons!" The guy holding the kid said and thankfully everybody listened.

* * *

"Oi! Walk steady." Sanji said.

"Ahh...Well, listen... I'm coming down with "if I walk more, I'll die" disease..." Usopp said.

"Then stay there." Sanji replied.

"What? Well, w-wait! Whoa! Hey! Hey! Hey!" Usopp said.

"Why're you pulling me by my foot?!" He yelled and was being dragged by Zoro.

"Hm?" Sanji said stopping.

"Found him?" Zoro asked.

"No, it looks like a man. Although...that's Luffy-kun on his back." I said pointing to the sleeping boy.

The king looked slightly alarmed by us, "Who are you?" He asked.

"Ahh...Thanks for carrying that guy on your back." Sanji said scratching his head.

"Hehe. He's one ours sir, I can take him off your hands." I said giggling.

I walked over and grabbed the boy and let him hold on like he was getting a piggyback ride. "Nessa-chan! Maybe I should-!" Sanji yelled.

"Nope! I already got him Sanji-san! And this little cut is nothing compared to what I have gone through!" I said and bopped him on the head.

"You got impaled by a giant hook and you say it's a little injury?!" Nami said, still trying not to punch me.

"Let's put it this way. My worst injury was so bad, I literally met the Shinigami herself, before she sent me back to my body though." I said grinning.

"Of course that is another story for another day." I said and this broke the shocked air.

"So you're the pirates who brought Vivi back to this country?" The man asked.

Before any of us could respond, Vivi ran past us and hugged the man tightly, "Daddy!" She said crying.

"Ah, it's Vivi!" Chopper said.

"Vivi-chan's father?!" Sanji said, realizing who he was.

"Are you the king?" Nami asked.

"I prepared myself to die at one point, but he saved me...When his body was exhausted after the fight with Crocodile, he carried two people and rushed above ground." The king said.

"So that poison thing should be gone now?" I said pointing my thumb at the boy.

"Yes. It should be out of his system now. But his injuries need to be treated...Yours, too..." The king said.

"More importantly, Vivi, go already." Zoro said sitting against a wall.

"What?" She asked in shock.

"To the square." He said eyes closed.

"Of course! The rebellion has finally stopped. It wouldn't be proper if the king or princess didn't say a few words." Usopp said.

"Yes...then I'll tell them about you, too." Vivi said smiling.

"Vivi-chan. You know how it is..." Sanji said.

"We're pirates and that means a few things and those things are usually bad." I said with a small laugh.

"We have no means in getting involved with a country." Sanji said.

"I'm hungry..." Chopper said.

"We're going on ahead to the palace. I'm exhausted." Nami said.

They smiled and walked away leaving us alone.

Everyone fell to the ground except me, "Eh? Did everyone just pass out?" I said blinking.

Then ironically, I felt myself start to sway and soon enough I passed out in a faceplant.

* * *

I yawned and stretched my arms, then I opened my eyes and looked around. Wasn't I passed out in a street? How did I get into a bed?

I saw Chopper and an old man sitting at a desk doing something, however I couldn't tell what they were doing exactly.

A door opened and Vivi entered the room smiling and upon noticing me, she walked over to me, "You finally woke up Nessa-san. We all were wondering when you might wake up, Luffy-san is still asleep though." Vivi said.

"Well he did beat Croco-ass and that sure tuckered him out." I said laughing.

All of a sudden Luffy woke up laughing, "I sure slept good!" He said.

"And he's awake." I said smiling.

He put his hand on his head in slight confusion, "Oh? My hat? My hat! Where's my hat!?" He said.

"I'm starving! Breakfast! Hey, breakfast! Where's my hat?! Breakfast! My hat?!" He said in a way that caused me to laugh.

Sanji and Usopp walked in with bags, "You just woke up and you're already loud!" Sanji said. "And it won't be breakfast. It's early evening right now."

"Your hat is over there. A soldier found it for you in front of the palace." Usopp said and pointed to the hat.

Luffy stretched his arm and grabbed it, "Oh, good!" He said putting it on.

"I'm so glad you two got well!" She said.

"Got well? I've always been well." Luffy said.

"Baka. You were in serious condition with a high fever and stuff." Nami said while looking at a book.

"Nami-chan, what kinda book are ya reading?" I said with a mischievous grin.

"Why do you ask?" She said in confusion.

"Are any of those about animal species and stuff like that?" I asked creeping towards her.

"This one is." She said and held up a green hardback book.

"MINE!" I said and dive-bombed her arm which was holding the book.

"BAKA! You could've just asked for it!" She said and held my face away with her foot.

"But that would be boring Nami-chan." I said pouting.

"Just take it and stop doing stupid things!" She said and tossed it to me.

I happily caught it and scurried back to my bed and sat with a massive grin plastered on my face.

Zoro opened the door and looked surprised that the two of us bothered to wake up, "Oh hey Luffy, Ness! You two woke up?" He said.

"Yep." I said already reading the book.

"Hey Zoro, long time no see!" Luffy said.

"Ahh,hey! You went out training, didn't you?!" Chopper yelled at the moss-head.

Zoro walked over to get some water, "What? It's my business, right?" He said.

"No means no! I am the ship doctor and I know what's good and not good for you!" Chopper yelled and Zoro just looked on in slight boredom at the reindeer.

"It's hard to move with them." Zoro said.

"Don't move!" Chopper yelled back.

"Long time no see"...? Long time no see?" Luffy said and looked confused and I laughed into my hand.

"Well, it's probably natural to feel that way...since you did sleep for three days..." Usopp said.

"THREE DAYS?!" I shouted and snapped my book shut.

"Do you have any idea what kinda things I could've done in three days?!" I shouted.

"No, what?" Nami asked.

"I could've done so many crazy things, it would've made the Great Prank week look puny! And I even pranked an entire country during that week!" I said crying anime tears.

"BAKA! THAT'S WHAT YOU SAY?!" Nami said and finally started punching me on the head.

"Yesh...I NEVER PRANK ANYONE ANYMORE NAMI-CHAN!" I said crying more anime tears.

"THAT'S A GOOD THING BAKA! WE DON'T NEED YOU CAUSING AN ISSUE BECAUSE OF A PRANK!" She shouted with several tick marks.

"But...B-But it would be sooo much fun Nami-chan..." I said showing puppy dog eyes.

She instantly blushed and turned away, causing me to laugh so hard I fell on the floor into a faceplant.

"Wait?! I slept for three whole days?!" Luffy shouted.

"Yep." Usopp said sweatdropping at my position on the floor.

"I missed 15 meals..." Luffy said.

"How come you can calculate so quickly when it come to food?!" Nami said to the rubber man.

"On top of that, in his calculations there are five meals a day!" Usopp said.

"Good eating schedule Luffy-kun!" I said giving him a thumbs up.

Suddenly the doors opened and a...human...yeah that's what we'll call it, "I heard the captain and the girl woke up!" It said. "It'll be dinner time soon, so would you wait a little?"

"Wha...?!" Zoro said in shock.

"Oh hey, old tube-hair guy! Your alive?!" Luffy shouted.

"Oh...it's a man..." I said.

"S...So you really were into that type of thing..." Zoro said backing away.

"No, everyone. She's Terracotta-san." Vivi said.

"I'm confused now. Now I will forever question the gender of a person before assuming." I said jawdropping.

"She resembles her husband a little _too_ much..." Zoro said with a sweatdrop.

"I heard you eat a lot. Would you have some fruit to hold you over until dinner time?" H-She asked.

"Okay." Luffy said before eating all of it in one bite.

"Are you a magician?!" Sanji and Zoro yelled at Luffy.

"BAHAHA! Nope, I'm technically the magician here, although we prefer to be called mages, boys." I said laughing.

"Lady, I'm gonna eat three days worth of food!" Luffy said.

"Looking forward to it! I've devoted my past 30 years to the job of serving! I won't loose to a youngsters stomach, so eat to your heart's content!" H-She said.

* * *

And sure enough, everyone was eating huge amounts of food, mainly Luffy though. I was eating like the rest of the crew, although I was doing a better job at not making a mess. Despite this, the guards still stared in a mixture of awe, disgust and shock. I guess they must be used to fine dining and not...pirate eating. To be fair most people don't see a person stuffing meat into their cheeks like a chipmunk and the royal family looking just peachy with the situation.

"Eat quickly or it'll be gone!" Zoro shouted right before Luffy stole his.

"This is why I have a barrier around me..." I said from my place in my red rune bubble.

"Hey, Luffy! You just took the food from my plate, didn't you?!" Usopp shouted and was wielding a knife like one would do with a sword.

"Don't spit the food!" Nami yelled and punched Luffy in the cheek.

"Hey hey, if you eat in a hurry like that, you'll..." Sanji said to Chopper, who was inhaling spaghetti.

"We got a lot so..." Vivi said smiling.

"Well then, wait and see, Luffy. I'll put the Tabasco Star on this." Usopp said and I laughed as I heard the plan.

Luffy took it instantly and he was shooting fire out of his mouth from the heat, nearly making me choke on the food I was eating.

It was complete and utter chaos. Luffy was eating at breakneck speed. Usopp was fighting the pervy camel. Nami was punching Luffy in the cheek and I was in the middle of it hiding in my bubble. Yep...This is how dinner goes for a crew with a captain that eats countries out of their food.

Vivi was just laughing at the event and this shocked all the guards, that the princess would be sitting here laughing her head off at vulgar eating. But soon enough, even the guards were laughing as Chopper danced on the table with chopsticks up his nose and followed Usopp in some sort of dancing thing.

It was a full-blown party and it was freaking awesome.

* * *

"Oooh, it's so pretty in here Vivi-san. But are you sure this isn't a pool? It looks too big to be a bath." I said looking around.

Vivi laughed, "Yes it is a bath Nessa-san."

Nami looked in amazement, "I wonder if there are ships with a bath this large." Nami said.

"I'm sure it does, since the sea is so vast." Vivi said.

I threw off my clothes and couldn't help but giggle when I saw the massive blush across Nami's cheeks.

I twitched suddenly, "Eh~? Someone is staring at us." I said smiling.

I turned around and the steam concealed my breasts and I couldn't help but blush under the perverted gazes of all the men.

"We have guests ladies. So I might as well get them out the old fashioned way. With them passing out." I said giggling.

I cleared the steam and revealed my breasts and instantly all the men fell backwards with nosebleeds.

I could feel the amused looks from the two girls and I turned around to look at them, and ironically the steam covered up my breasts again before I could tease anyone with them. "Is Nami-chan embarrassed?" I said tilting my head.

"Baka!" She said and punched me hard enough to leave a bump on my head.

"Owwww..." I said rubbing my head.

I climbed into the bath and the other two girls soon joined me.

"You can't make up your mind, can you?" Nami said to Vivi.

"What?" Vivi asked in confusion.

"I'm thinking we might wanna leave here tonight..." Nami said looking at the girl.

"What? Really?" Vivi said in surprise.

"Because we no longer have a reason to stay here, right? The navy is probably at the harbor ready to capture us. Our ship will be in danger soon." Nami said.

I blinked, "Oh I forgot about them." I said propping my head up with my hand.

"So they are all just chilling down there, waiting to arrest us?" I asked.

"Yeah, and they are already suspicious of us staying here." Nami said.

"Interesting. The government are royal assholes wherever I go it seems." I said closing my eyes and leaning back.

* * *

We were back in the room and everyone was gathered around as Nami explained everything.

"Tonight?!" Usopp yelled.

"That's right." She said.

"Leaving here?" Chopper said, not believing what he was hearing.

"Well, I think it's appropriate, too, since we no longer have a reason to stay here." Zoro said.

"Yeah... I'm also worried about the Navy's actions." Sanji said.

"Okay, then. You decide, Luffy." Usopp said.

"Okay! We'll leave after we have some more Alabasta dishes again." Luffy said.

I laughed at what he said and smiled, "If we stay any longer Luffy-kun, the Navy are bound to notice us and we don't need thousands of them chasing us."

He blinked, then said we would be leaving tonight. He sure can change his mind fast.

We all left the room as we said goodbye to Vivi. Hard to believe this all happened in such a small time.

* * *

"I can't believe they let us ride on these ducks again..." I said.

"I can't believe you were annoying enough to hitchhike on mine." Nami grumbled.

"Nami-chan, you should of seen that one coming." I said with a sly grin.

"I'm glad I can't see your face, because I have a feeling I would've punched you if I had." Nami said looking everywhere except my face.

"Awww...Nami-chan you hurt my feelings...Don't tell me you make me out to be a massive pervert?" I said doing the puppy dog eyes.

"Still not gonna look at you."

"Fine. I'll just stare at the sky then." I said pouting.

"One last thing though Nami-chan...Don't be depressed, you'll get it somewhere else." I said smiling, as I knew why she was so down.

"What is she talking about Nami-san?" Sanji asked.

"I was willing to give it up...the 1 billion berries." She said after a minute of silence.

"She was depressed because of the money?!"

"Of course it was the money!"

"So it was about money?!"

The crew shouted in a bit of shock and slight anger. I simply laughed and continued to stare at the stars above me.

"Ah! Usopp fell!" Chopper shouted and sure enough the kid fell right off.

"Nami! Don't act misleading!" Zoro shouted.

"What?! What're are you guys so worked up about? If it's about Vivi, it's no use worrying about it, right?" Nami said confused by their reactions.

"Hey! Usopp fell!" Chopper said, still trying to get their attention.

"Leave him be." Nami said.

"It was your fault!" Everyone minus me, shouted.

I closed my eyes and thought back when that weird crossdresser called us. He claims he took the ship up to the Sandora river...but honestly who knows if he is telling the truth or not. We also told Vivi that she had 12 hours to come find us after we find the ship if she wanted to come. A princess becoming a pirate...sounds like a storybook tale gone wrong where the princess doesn't get saved and instead hitchhikes with pirates.

* * *

We finally made it to the river and sure enough the ship was there. I guess the weirdo kept his word, I still don't trust him though.

"I've been waiting for you guys!" The man laughed. "Long time no see!"

I hopped off of the duck and looked around at our surroundings. I was silent and still, I was still fascinated somehow by such a country. I finally turned around and made my way onto the ship, completely ignoring the crossdresser. I pulled out the book on animal species and sat in a corner to read, after all if any of these guys pop up, I wanna know what they are.

I looked up and saw they were once again...dancing. I hate this guy, even if he did protect the ship, I still hate him.

"Somebody knock me out and feed me to some creature, it would be better than seeing _t_ _his_." I said closing my book as it was too loud now.

A few hours passed and I was quietly reading my book, when I heard the sound of cannons firing. I stood up and calmly to the side of the ship where the sound came from.

My eyes were shadowed and a dark aura surrounded me, I looked up and put my hand up. Seconds later a spear collided with my hand and split into thousands of small pieces.

"Oi. You guys interrupted my reading and so I'm gonna make you pay." I said with a crazed smile.

More spikes flew towards me and I activated my other gauntlet and smacked the things away into the marine ship, quite literally too.

I glared at them before turning my head, "I'll go back to reading. Have fun." I said and walked back to my corner.

Everyone stared at me for a second, until another cannon fired and more spikes struck the ship. I sighed and activated a dome that covered the ship and the red rune reappeared. "We got like an hour before this does any real damage to me, so figure something out." I said in a bored voice.

Luffy looked at all the ships and his eyes stopped on one of them, "Hey, hypnotist! You're a pirate, aren't you?!" He shouted.

"Shut up! I have my reasons!" The man shouted and I was somehow able to hear it.

While everyone was running around, one of the ships exploded and I sweatdropped at the sight, "Are they stupid?" I deadpanned.

The ship that exploded, fell onto the ship next to it and just like that...two were down. Idiots.

I heard someone shout Black Cage and I was mildly interested in what a black cage was.

"It's Black Cage Hina! She's a captain at Navy Headquarters and this area is under her jurisdiction!" The crossdresser yelled panicking.

I yawned and stared at the ship with that captains name on it. So she apparently was very good considering how scared the crossdresser's crew is.

"Hmph. As long as I'm not dead this shield will stay up, and it has only been broken by a dragon. If she wants us to give in, she is gonna have to kill me first." I said revealing the rune.

"Plus, it's not like it can be turned off by anyone besides me, the language is unknown to anyone but me and my late mother." I said twirling my hair around my finger.

The crossdresser made some speech about how he would stay as we were not fleeing, because we had to pick up Vivi. So apparently the power of friends turns a panicked crossdresser into a confident one.

"Listen guys, Straw Hats, too! Listen to what I have to say carefully!" Crossdresser said, and he went over a plan.

Crossdresser's ship left and this tricked the marines into chasing them, when we were the real ones.

"They found him out..." I said still surprised Crossdresser would do that for us.

"B-Bon-chan!" Luffy shouted as Crossdresser's ship was shot at and his crew invaded the marine ship.

"Bon-chan...We'll...We'll never forget you!" Luffy shouted as tears flooded out of his eyes.

Even I started tearing up slightly at Luffy's words...Thanks...Crossdresser. I deactivated the dome and smiled as we continued on our way.

We battled countless marine ships and destroyed each of them, as we fought our way to where Vivi was supposed to be.

* * *

"That voice...It's Vivi-san's alright." I said leaning against a wall.

"She already decided she wouldn't come here." Sanji said.

"No, that voice just resembled Vivi's voice. That's all." Luffy said ignoring our words.

"This is the Tamarisk place right?" Luffy asked.

"That's right." Zoro responded.

"Let's go. It's past noon." Sanji said.

"There's no way she didn't come!" Luffy shouted. "Let's get out and look for her! She's definitely here!"

"Hey, this is bad! The Navy is after us again!" Usopp shouted.

"Great..." I said crossing my arms.

"Just how many ships are there?!" Zoro asked. "Dammit! We're gonna sail out now!"

"Starboard!" Usopp shouted.

"Give up, Luffy. Her case is different than ours." Sanji said.

We started sailing away when I heard her voice, "Everyone!" She shouted.

"Vivi-san!" I shouted in surprise.

"See!? She did come!" Luffy shouted.

"Vivi-chan!" Sanji swooned.

"Let's go back! Better hurry!" Usopp said and ran off.

"The Navy is right there too!" Chopper said waving his arms.

"I came to say goodbye!" She shouted and everyone looked at her in shock.

"What? Did she just...?" Luffy asked.

"I would love to go on more adventures...but I can't ignore the fact that I love this country!" She said over the speakers.

Luffy blinked then smiled, "I see!"

"I...I...I will remain here...but if we ever meet again some day...will you call me your friend again?!" She said as tears poured down her face.

"You'll forever be o-!" Luffy shouted until he was muted by Nami, who held her hand securely over his mouth.

"Baka! Don't reply! The Navy has noticed Vivi. If we prove she is connected with us, she will become a criminal too." Nami said.

"Let's part without saying anything..." Nami said and led Luffy away.

I snapped my finger and the cloak Vivi had been wearing when we were in the desert, appeared in my arms. "I'll be a second." I said and harnessed Enya's speed to run over the water and had the aura form wings, a tail and horns. I appeared in front of her and her eyes widened in shock.

"I can't be long since they will discover I'm the same person, but take this so you'll remember our little desert trip. By the way the entire crew will always call you a friend. Goodbye Vivi-san." I said as tears pricked my eyes.

I flashed away in a blur of red and my appearance resembled Enya's more as I wanted to fool the marines that something else met Vivi and not a pirate. I appeared back on the ship and everyone looked at me in shock and confusion.

"Don't worry...They didn't know it was me...If anything, they just thought the princess was visited by a spirit of some sort." I said before anyone could lash out at me.

Everybody raised up their arm that had the X on it and I joined in. Silent goodbyes may be the best after all.

Cannons started firing and water was everywhere, yet I smiled at the possible threat. Bug off marines. No need for you to ruin a perfectly good moment.

"Set sail!" Luffy shouted.

* * *

"These guys sure are persistant." I said with piqued interest.

More spikes spear thingies launched at us and Luffy deflected them and this sent them back at the ships and completely destroyed them.

"Let's go!" He said but noticed us staring at something.

"Huh?" He asked in confusion.

"Now this is the chance. Let's go full speed ahead and shake them off!" Zoro shouted.

I watched as we went faster and I sat there bored as ever, "This is boring. I liked it better when we were being attacked." I said pouting.

Nami bonked me on the head, "Baka, it's a good thing they aren't attacking us, so stop trying to jinx things." She said already annoyed with me.

"Sorry Nami-chan, but I like it when I am being attacked, 'cause it gives me something to do." I said to her.

"Why don't you read that book?" She asked.

"Oh...I finished it too quick..." I said with a light blush.

"How did you get through it that fast?!" Nami said in shock.

"I read fast when I'm excited." I said smiling.

I looked over with a sweatdrop as everyone except Zoro, was whining about how they missed Vivi already. See, I miss her as well, but I'm not exactly vocal about it unlike these guys.

"Looks like we finally made it off the island." A female voice said.

"Yeah." Zoro responded.

"Good job." A woman said.

Everyone freaked out and I couldn't help but stare at her, where did I know her from? Something is familiar about her...

"Who's she?" Chopper asked.

"Who cares?! She's that beautiful lady!" Sanji shouted with hearts in his eyes.

Suddenly a hand knocked Zoro's sword away, "Didn't I tell you before not to point such dangerous objects at me?" The woman said.

"How long have you been on this ship?!" Nami asked.

"All this time..." The woman stated. "These are your clothes, right? I'm borrowing them."

"Monkey D. Luffy. You haven't forgotten what you did to me, have you?" She asked the boy.

"Luffy! What'd you do to that beautiful lady, you bastard!?" Sanji shouted and shook the boy.

I walked down to where the woman was, "You are the woman who knocked me out didn't you?" I asked her.

Her eyes widened slightly before they settled, "Yes. Though I never would have thought that you were actually with the Straw Hats." She said.

"I have only been apart of this crew for a short time and the reason I'm apart of it is because they saved me when I was critically injured." I said showing a stitched scar.

"I must ask stranger-san...why are you on here? I'm welcome to seeing my enemies, but this is...different." I said folding my arms.

"Hey! Don't lie! I didn't do anything to you!" Luffy shouted.

The woman put her chair down, "Yes, you did. What you did to me was unbearable. Take responsibility." She said.

"Luffy-kun...what did you do?" I asked with a sweatdrop.

"I didn't do anything!" He yelled while being toppled by Sanji.

"You don't make any sense! What do you want me to do?!" He yelled to her.

"Let me... join your crew." She said.

"WHAT?!" Everyone minus me yelled.

"Well that was one heck of a plot twist..." I said, sweatdropping.

"Oh. Okay." Luffy said.

"LUFFY?!" Everyone except me yelled.

She explained everything and I couldn't help but think, maybe she can read the words too...She wants to know about history...

"I see..." I said opening my eyes. "It's a pleasure to meet you." I said looking at her.

"YOUR OKAY WITH THAT?!" Everyone yelled.

"Yes. If I can accept a person who had killed me, I can accept her..." I said eyes glossing over. "So remind me your name, miss...?"

"Nico Robin and you are?" She asked.

"Nessa Clives, but you can call me Ness if you'd like." I said smiling. "So you are into history?"

"Yes. It is my dream to find out what happened in the untold period of time and the Rio Poneglyph has that." She said.

I nodded and pulled out an old book, "This is a family heirloom and only two people could ever read it and one of them is dead...the other is me. This book was created by the ancients, deities that were thought to have created the universe and it's inhabitants. It is the oldest language to date and possibly one of the rarest. It is said that only a handful of tribes were given the language and they were the messengers of the ancients, they had abilities that exceeded . They are all dead now, but their messages are scattered and each with it's own important meaning." I said and flipped to the page that said I was the Daughter of Fate.

Her eyes widened and she grabbed the book and her eyes scanned over it, "I assume you can read it, Robin-san?" I asked.

"I have read about the prophecy, but I thought it wasn't true. It has been mentioned in books since the very beginning." She said in amazement.

"I thought the same thing until that message appeared. But it is good to know that somebody else can read the language, besides the person who taught me of course." I said tapping the table.

She looked up from the book, "Who taught you the language?" She asked.

"He's a rather secretive person and he wouldn't want me disclosing his name and location." I said leaning back in my chair.

She nodded and continued to look at the book, "You can keep it if you want, just be careful with it as it's pretty old." I said to the fascinated woman.

Her eyes lit up with surprise, "Really?" She asked carefully holding the book.

"Yeah, I have no issue with it and maybe it will help you out." I said shrugging.

"...Thank you." She said with a small smile.

"No problem. By the way the reason I am being kind to you is, because you don't seem like you want to harm anyone and frankly in my last group, we had two people that tried to capture and possibly kill my friend." I said. "Yet we still loved and accepted them."

Usopp ran over and butted in and started asking all these odd questions. I did learn that Robin became a criminal at the young age of 8, at that time in my life I think I was in a gang of some sort. Must've been a tough life having to follow people, when in reality she was only using them for her dream. She's sneaky alright, maybe we have more in common than I thought.

"What're you good at?" Usopp asked.

"Assassination." She said and propped her head up with her hand.

"Luffy! This investigation has concluded that she's too dangerous!" Usopp yelled and his chair fell to the floor.

"Assassination? Interesting, I specialize in seducing men and women alike." I said smiling.

"That's not something to be proud of baka." Nami said.

"It is for me, Nami-chan." I said giggling.

"BAKA!" She punched me in the forehead so hard, that I literally went flying overboard.

I hit the water and it was hard for me to resist the want to swim around like a fish. I activated my gauntlets and went flying up and landed with a soft thud. I deactivated my gauntlet and flashed into a dry outfit.

I had on a pink bikini top, and the straps were gold. I had on long-sleeved white lace tunic and black ripped shorts. My shoes were high-heeled black tie-up ankle boots and I had a lace choker on.

"Nami-chan, that wasn't nice." I said pouting.

She just ignored me and I pouted even more, before sitting on the deck twiddling my fingers in boredom. I zoned out for a good amount of time before I heard Nami yell.

"Even if you could deceive idiots, you can't deceive me!" Nami said and I looked at her in confusion. "If you pull any weird stunts, I'll kick you out!"

"Okay. I'll keep that in mind. I just remembered...I brought some of Crocodile's jewelry with me..." She said and put a bag on the table.

"Wow! I love you, sister!" Nami said with stars in her eyes at the thought of money.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey..." Usopp and Zoro said in sync.

"That's an evil trick." Zoro said and Usopp nodded.

"She's completely following that woman's lead." Usopp said.

Suddenly, Sanji slid down the railing with cake in his hand, "Oh, love... Floating love...I'm driftwood that just lays its burnt to a crisp body in that stream..." He said.

"What the heck is going on?" I deadpanned. "We got Nami-chan who is drooling over jewelry, Sanji-san doing whatever the heck he is doing with a slice of cake and you two idiots thinking she is gonna murder us all." I pointed to Zoro and Usopp.

"Aren't you the least bit suspicious about her?" Usopp said.

"Yes. But I'm not the type to think that she is automatically plotting our deaths. If she was, we would probably dead already. So quit it you two." I said sharply.

They both looked at me in shock, to think I was on her side of all things. Man those two are crazy idiots.

Robin got up suddenly, "Where are you going, Robin-san?" I asked.

She just smiled and continued walking, leaving me puzzled at what she was doing. Ah well...whatever it is, she isn't doing any harm.

* * *

It was night now, and I walked out onto the deck. My hair blew in the wind and the moonlight illuminated my face. I looked around and saw Nami at the front of the ship covered with a blanket. I made my way over to her and gently knocked on the wood.

She gasped lightly then calmed down we she noticed it was just me, "Ness, what are you doing up?" She asked while rubbing her eyes.

"I am a bit of an insomniac and I can't sleep very well sometimes, this is just one of those nights I guess." I said with a small smile.

I sat down next to her and looked at the night sky. "What are _you_ doing up, Nami-chan?" I asked the tired girl.

"I'm out here to make sure we don't pass an island. We need to restock before we can do anything else." She said yawning.

"I can do that if you'd like. After all you seem pretty tired, Nami-chan." I said and snapped my finger to wake the girl up.

She shook her head, "No I'm fine just *yawn* a little drowsy that's it." She said crossing her arms.

I grabbed her hands and looked at her sternly, "I don't care if you sleep here or back in the room, but your gonna sleep either way. I'll watch for an island, just get some sleep, Nami."

She blushed and stuttered for a bit until she finally just sighed, "Fine...I'll sleep here, just wake me up if you see anything." She said.

I nodded and offered her my shoulder, which she gladly took and soon she was out. I smiled as the stars shined brightly in the night sky, I wish life was always this peaceful...yet I also wouldn't trade it over. This life is simply too exciting to trade for a peaceful one, that and I wouldn't have met so many people if my life was peaceful.

I looked at Nami and she was cuddling up to my arm as if it were a teddy bear. It gave me this feeling like she was always supposed to be clinging to my arm like that...Like we were meant to get along so well.

I blushed at the thought, "Nami-chan...What are you doing to me?" I asked softly to the sleeping girl.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi guys! So I am having a really easy time creating bonding moments between Ness and Nami. But I have been having a hard time doing that with the rest of the crew and Luffy. So maybe you guys can give me an idea on how I can do this, 'cause I wanna create bonding scenes between Luffy and Ness, but I'm not sure how. So if you guys have ideas, PM me or review, so that I can make this happen for you guys.

PS: Short chapter because of family things and they won't let me bring my computer.

Theme song for this chapter: Pompeii by Bastille, cover by Sam Tsui & Kurt Schneider [Nightcore]

PPS: Will have shorter chapters up instead of longer ones, but uploading will be more frequent as I have to go back to school and I wanna get as much out as possible.

* * *

"Nami-chan! Wake up, I see an island!" I said shaking the girl gently.

She woke up and stretched before looking towards where I was pointing, "Your right! It is an island!" She said in surprise.

She quickly scrambled to her feet, "We found an Island! Everyone! Wake up!" She shouted.

Sounds of clamor filled the air as all the men woke up and as Luffy ran up the ladder.

"Where's the island?!" He shouted in excitement.

"Over there, Luffy-kun." I said while pointing at it.

We eventually docked on the island and everyone got off, "I hope something interesting happens on this Island, Nami-chan." I said and crossed my arms.

"Doesn't this island have any monsters? I prefer big and strong ones." Luffy said while looking around as if he was a kid in a candy store.

"Don't step on it. Don't step on it. Don't step on my life..." Usopp said to himself.

"There doesn't seem to be anything suspicious, and it looks like it's a small island, too..." Nami said.

I laughed and crossed my arms, "Don't assume anything, Nami-chan. 'Cause if you do, it will come forward and prove you wrong in the worst way possible."

"Look, Nami-san, Nessa-chan! This is perfect for making nonperishable food! It looks like the island has tons of these!" He said, while holding what looked like a pineapple.

He tossed it to Nami, who caught it with ease, "I see... Seems like it'd be a good idea to collect them and load them onto the ship."

Sanji slid down the tree and walked towards some more plants, "Looks like there're other plants that can be used for food. This island seems quite enjoyable for a cook." He said

Nami nodded, "Okay. Then please go look for things that can be used for food, Sanji-kun." She said before turning to us. "The remaining five of you will do this." She held out five sticks and I couldn't help but snicker when I saw them.

"Huh?"

"What is it?"

"Drawing lots?"

Everyone questioned her, before Nami muted everyone by holding up her hand, "The four who draw the shortest lots, will spend all day collecting these. The one who draws the long gets to stay here and watch the ship."

"Why are you the one giving us orders?!" Zoro yelled.

"Right. Normally the captain would give orders, but..." She paused.

"Oh. They are all short!" Luffy said and was holding four sticks.

"Hey, why'd you draw four of them?" Usopp asked.

"Isn't the one who grabs the most the winner?" Luffy said with a huge smile.

I laughed lightly, "Luffy-kun, you are thinking of a different game."

Nami's face twitched in annoyance at the boy's actions and she struggled to hold a smile,"Do you think this ship has a captain who can give orders?"

"No it doesn't..." Everyone said while I just laughed.

"Am I that great?" Luffy laughed.

"BAHAHA! Yes Luffy-kun, you're the best captain _I_ have ever had!" I laughed.

"He's the _only_ captain you've ever had!" Nami yelled while bopping me on the head.

"I drew the long stick...so I stay with the ship?" Chopper asked.

"Yes. Please look after the ship, Chopper." Nami said.

Luffy marched forward and oddly enough, he had a shoe mark on his face. How did that happen?

"Hurry up! Hurry up! Let's go already! Let's go get fruits already!" Luffy said completely ignoring the shoe mark on his face.

"Your coming too, Nami?" Luffy asked.

"Nope, I'll spend all day today measuring this island. I'd like to put it on the sea chart. I can't wait to put my skills in practice!" She said.

* * *

About a hour later, everyone went their own ways and I found myself lost in the jungle.

I looked around at all the fauna and flora of the area and I had to admit, it was kinda beautiful. I climbed up one of the several thousand trees and grabbed some fruit and swiftly tossed them in my basket. I leaped off of the tree and onto the jungle floor, and I straightened myself before continuing my search for more fruit.

"I wish I had to stay with the ship...Chopper-san is so lucky. I want to know more about Robin-san and if I may be of help to her dream." I paused. "I am after all from another world..." I said putting my finger to my cheek.

"Now...I wonder if there are any monsters around here? It would be nice...but I have a feeling I am wron-." I was cut off by screeching and the sound of leaves rustling.

"What the...?" I murmured and looked up. The originator of the laughing happened to be a small monkey holding one of those fruits. It looked at me and I could see fear flash in it's eyes before it disappeared into the canopy.

I blinked in confusion, then after a while I started walking again. As if I was being followed, my footsteps echoed throughout the area. I turned around and instantly the bushes behind me rustled, I narrowed my eyes before cautiously approaching the bush.

To my surprise, the monkey from before peeking out to probably check if I was gone or not. Well, once it finally looked in my direction, it screeched and tried to leap away, but it was unsuccessful.

I grabbed the monkey by the scruff of it's neck and looked at it in it's eyes, "Oi, you have been following me, haven't you?"

The monkey shook it's head and as if that was a signal or something, hundreds of monkeys surrounded me with threatening glares. I calmly held my ground as we had a stare-off, but finally I just sighed and put the monkey back on the ground and it ran away upon touching the ground.

I sighed and fell to my knees before falling on my back, "Did I just get into a feud with a bunch of monkeys?"

Several uneventful hours passed and the sun was setting and what do you know, I was still lost in the wannabe Amazon rain forest.

I flopped onto the ground lazily as I tried to remember which direction I had come from. I had forgotten how easy I can get lost, and how long I stay lost... I never had to fear about getting lost because my father was usually by my side wherever we went. So I guess you can say I get lost easily when I'm alone. Oh and it doesn't help that I zoned out because it was so boring...

I blinked and hopped up as a lightbulb appeared above my head and a playful grin formed on my face. I activated both of my gauntlets and shot up into the air like a firework, I looked around and saw smoke billowing from an area. I steered myself towards the smoke and deactivated both gauntlets, before ultimately crash-landing into a tree.

"I need to work on my landings..." I said rubbing my head.

I slid down the tree and unceremoniously swung myself off and landed behind Nami, "Hi Nami-chan! Sorry I'm late, I got lost..." I said rubbing my head in embarrassment.

She sighed and turned around to meet my eyes, "At least you gathered a good amount of fruit, unlike _someone_ here." She glared at Usopp, who was lying flat on the ground.

I sat on one of the logs and grabbed one of the fruit, "On the contrary, Ness and Zoro did exceptionally well! Keep up that momentum and continue collecting them throughout the night!"

I did a spit take and my jaw dropped at her, "NO NAMI-CHAN! IT WAS TOO BORING!" I screamed and begged her from my position on the ground.

She ignored me and sat down and I couldn't help but pout at her. "I was just kidding." She said laughing.

I blinked once. Twice. Then a massive tick mark formed, as everyone laughed at the fact that Zoro and I had actually believed that.

"But hey, today was the first peaceful day in a while!" Nami said.

"For you it was...I had monkeys stalking me..." I grumbled mainly to myself.

"What about you? What did you do all day on the ship?" Luffy asked.

"Me? Nothing special...But it was a pretty good day." Chopper said.

I looked over to where Robin was and she was reading the book I gave her. She was silent, but I could tell that she was studying word by word, hoping that a hint was hidden in the words. I hope something is useful in there, Robin-san...

* * *

The night passed and soon it was morning, I yawned and sat up to stretch, but fell short when I heard the gawking of the crew. I sighed and changed into my clothes from the day before and made my way up to the deck where an odd sight greeted me.

"What the heck is that...?" I asked in confusion.

"It's a huge turban shell!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Hey, it's not actually a turban shell." Usopp said.

"What are we gonna do with it?!" Nami shouted.

"I wonder if it's edible?" Luffy drooled.

"You wanna eat it?!" Usopp said with a sweatdrop.

"Maybe cook it in it's shell?" Sanji said looking a little closer at it.

"Hey, you too?!" Usopp yelled.

Suddenly, a hatch opened up on the side of the thing and a human arm was pushing it up.

"Ahh... Boy, I thought I'd die! Hi, everyone!" The man said.

"Who... are you...?" Luffy asked.

"Oh... Pardon me for not introducing myself earlier. With a single call, I'll cordially deliver products to your town. I'm Rice Rice from Transponder Snail Mail-Order. Very nice to meet you." The man said.

"I am so confused right now..." I said twitching.

"Transponder Snail Mail-Order? What's that?" Zoro asked and nearly drew one of his swords.

"Well, I was in the process of making a delivery with the Escar, but I got caught in a bad storm and got shipwrecked with the waves throwing me to and fro." He exclaimed.

"I see...You must've been shaken up." Nami said nodding.

"Shaken and stirred. Just kidding. Your quite clever, Miss!" He said laughing.

"I wish I had earplugs right now..." I said with an even larger tick mark.

"Thank you for saving me. This isn't much, but as a token of my gratitude, I'll give you these catalogs. With a single call, I'll deliver the products to you." Rice Rice said.

"Oh, that's convenient. So you'll even deliver when we're on the sea?" Zoro said grinning.

"That, I can't." The man replied.

Zoro twitched at the man's reply "Oh... really..."

The man nodded and pointed to that...thing, "Yes... Our motto is safe, reliable and cheap."

Usopp and Luffy ran over to the thing and looked at in awe. I giggled a little when Luffy lifted up what looked like a skinny barbell. The man scurried over and grabbed it out of Luffy's hand and then he started talking.

And talking...

AND TALKING...

I felt my eyebrow twitch as my face heated up in anger, "Nami-chan, I'll be right back...I need to go do something." I said and I was twitching uncontrollably.

She raised an eyebrow at my body language, "Okay, just don't do anything dumb." She said.

I nodded as best as I could through my twitching and broke into a run. I hurdled myself off the side of the ship and into the water below. The water enveloped me and almost instantly the anger left my body and I calmed down while swimming around. I love swimming and it's one of the reasons I could never eat a devil fruit, it would be like losing a body part if I couldn't swim anymore.

I resurfaced and boosted myself back onto the ship using my gauntlets. I landed and quickly flashed into a different outfit. My outfit consisted of a green tube top, a black lace tunic, light blue shorts with several tears and brown strappy gladiator sandals.

I walked over to where Nami was standing and I noticed she had an annoyed look on her face. "Okay, I'm back. Did I miss anything?" I asked.

She shook her head and crossed her arms, "Not really."

I nodded and matched her stance, "I hate salesmen, so I had to go cool off for a second." I said.

She looked at me with slight surprise, "So that was you that hit the water?"

I tapped a finger on my arm, "Yep. I can't stand people like him and I didn't want to strangle him."

She gained a thoughtful look, "But that man probably has what I need." She said.

"And what might that be?" I asked noticing her interested look.

"Paper for making maps." She said.

So she asked the man and he pulled out a stack of paper and said it would last for a thousand years or something. He was gonna drive the price up somehow and hopefully Nami-chan will notice him tricking her.

So he said it may not be in stock for another five to ten years and she would be better off spending the money now than losing out on such a steal. That's when he said the most insane thing I have heard all day.

"It normally goes for 60 million berries, but I will give you them for only 48 million if you pay now!" He exclaimed.

"48 MILLION?!" Everyone shouted.

"T-That means it costs 48,000 per piece!" Usopp yelled.

"Can't you drop the price a little more?" Nami said while winking at the man.

"Well then, I'll make it really cheap for you...How about 47.5 million?" He said.

"2 million berries!" Nami shouted.

"4.8 million berries!" The man said back.

"This is fishy." Usopp said.

"Can't you go cheaper?" Nami asked.

Before the man could reply, Sanji interrupted him, "We'll buy them."

"Sanji-kun..." Nami said.

"Do you have the money?" Zoro asked.

"Nope." Sanji replied casually.

We faceplanted onto the ground from his reply and Sanji took that moment to tie up Luffy. "But we will have that and change, once we turn him in to the Navy."

"What?!" Luffy and I shouted in sync.

"Sanji! Whatever, can you untie me?" Luffy asked.

"I can't do that." He replied.

"Just untie me already." Luffy said.

"I can't do that Luffy, this is for Nami-san." Sanji said.

The salesman's face turned pale, "Luffy...As in Monkey D. Luffy?"

"Yeah, that's me. Sanji untie me." Luffy said.

The man started sweating, "Uhm...Actually I remembered I have to go somewhere. Goodbye!" The man said and hopped into the creature and fled the scene.

"Hey, you forgot something...!" Zoro shouted, but the man was already gone.

Nami turned around and grabbed the paper before hauling it off into another room and returning shortly afterwards, "Listen, I'm gonna be working and I don't want any of you to bother me."

"Leave it to me Nami-san. I'll make sure nobody bothers you until your finished with your work." Sanji said.

"But what if the wind changes direction or something?" Chopper asked.

"See those clouds? As long as they don't move, we'll have a fine day today. Only bother me if they do move." She said before promptly slamming the door.

"Now what am I supposed to do?" I asked in exasperation.

But as if the heavens heard me, Zoro and Sanji were in an epic stare-off.

"Just help us, Moss-Head monster!" Sanji yelled and kicked Zoro in the face.

"Ha ha, very funny, Love-Love Machine goblin." Zoro retorted.

"Just help us, or I'll beat you up, you bastard." Sanji said.

"Go ahead. You think you can beat the monster?" Zoro replied.

"You say that because you don't know my goblin power." Sanji said.

"Oh, really..." Zoro said and soon they were fighting.

I fell onto the floor in laughter, "BAHAHA! These guys fight just like Gray-san and Natsu-baka!"

"It would be just like home if there was a betting going on." I said grinning.

"Go! Go! Fight! Fight!" Luffy chanted.

"Guys stop fighting...Usopp! Don't just stand there and watch. Let's stop them already..." Chopper said.

"Don't be ridiculous! Don't underestimate me!" Usopp said. "You know there's no way I can stop them."

"Oh right..." Chopper said.

And then the feared mediator showed up with a dark look. She punched both men on the head and sent them to the ground, "Didn't I tell you to be quiet!?" She yelled.

"Mellorine..." Sanji groaned out.

"J-Just one hit..." Chopper exclaimed.

"She's more like Erza than I thought..." I said with widened eyes.

Soon it was quiet and everyone except me and Robin were cleaning. I looked around and saw Usopp sitting on Chopper while they were cleaning the deck using one of the thingies that man left behind.

Nami stepped out and was shocked by the layer of bubbles that was on the deck, Luffy was running around when he slipped and flew off of the ship. Before I freaked out however, he bungee-jumped back up. Though in the process he crashed into the room where Nami was working.

She gasped in horror, "My map..."

Luffy looked at her, "You were drawing a map?"

"So that's what your work was..." Usopp said.

"That's right. It's the only map in the world that recorded our journey after entering the Grand Line..." Her whole body was shaking as she looked at the ruined map. "And yet...!"

I blinked and gasped as I remembered what her dream was. I stumbled back and slumped to the ground as my eyes were widened from shock.

"Leave." She stated and pushed Usopp out the door.

"Nami...!" Luffy said.

"What?!" She yelled.

Luffy was on his knees, "I'm sorry."

"If sorry were enough, there'd be no need for the Navy!" She said. "Now, leave already."

Everyone left except for me as I was frozen to my spot. If I had known that something was important in there, I could have easily stopped Luffy and then her map wouldn't have been ruined... I pulled out my notebook and a pen and started scribbling down an apology. It may have been Luffy that had done it...but I could've caught him and none of this would've happened and Nami wouldn't be so upset.

I slid the paper underneath the doorway, before walking to a quieter spot to take a nap as the men were loud.

* * *

About an hour passed when I was awoken by the ship rocking and when I collided with a wall. I rubbed my eyes and upon opening them, they were drawn to the sky where a water spout was. I got up and ran towards Chopper who was staring with widened eyes at the water spout.

"Hey! What's going on?!" Nami shouted upon seeing the two of us.

"Nami!" Chopper shouted as tears flowed from his eyes.

"What were you doing?!" She asked. "Why didn't you tell me before it got this bad?!"

"Because... you said we'd be fined 100,000 berries..." Chopper said.

"Baka..." She said softly.

She turned to the rest of us, "Hey, you guys! How long are you gonna keep sleeping?!" She shouted at the men.

They woke up and Luffy looked around with a massive smile, "Ahh! What the heck is this!?"

"It's a tornado! It's a tornado!" Usopp shouted in panic.

"It's obvious!" Zoro yelled.

"Luffy! Zoro! Fold the sails!" Nami shouted to the men.

"Okay!" Both men said.

I stayed there as Nami ran around giving commands. It was interesting looking death in the face...Especially when it's nature that's trying to kill you...Though it never get's old seeing your possible imminent death, especially when it's so close you could almost touch it.

"Listen! If my precious map get's washed away you will all pay...dearly." Nami said with a darkened look.

"She is really scary..." Chopper said.

We endured the elements for quite a while until the clouds finally started to clear and in turn the rain ceased.

"Finally... It's over..." I said with a sigh of relief.

"Thanks for your work guys! You can rest now!" Nami shouted to the men.

"Okay." All the men said.

"Well then, I'll go back to work, so watch the clouds again." She said.

"You're not done yet?!" Chopper asked in surprise.

"Of course not! My goal is to draw a map of the whole world. I've just started the first one. The real work starts from here." She said.

"She's really going at it..." Zoro said.

I grinned and placed my hands on my hips, "Of course she is. That is her dream after all..."

"I like Nami-san that way, too!" Sanji said.

Robin closed her book and looked around. Was she completely oblivious to what happened today? If so, I gotta learn her secret to ignoring people that well.

They unfurled the sails and once again we were moving. To who knows where, but hey we were moving.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own One Piece, Fairy Tail or any music featured in this story. Bleh~Katy Perry owns the song Wide Awake and she's a fantastic singer, if I owned the song I probably wouldn't be sitting here making these stories.

PS: I finally got a kitten! Hehe, her name is Yuki and everyone who knows the meaning behind that get's a cookie.

PPS: This chapter may suck 'cause I was busy with my kitten and I rushed through this. I don't really wanna upload this, but I also don't wanna just scrap this.

* * *

I stood out on the deck in boredom, "Usopp, I don't see anything and that's saying something." I said as my eye glowed a neon blue

"How about you Luffy? Do you see anything?" Usopp asked the rubber-man.

Luffy was silent but his eyes were glued in a certain direction. I looked that way myself and I saw...something. I wasn't able to tell what it was because the fog was heavy and it was even making my eyesight useless.

"Oi, Usopp. You seeing what I'm seeing?" I asked the kid.

"Yeah. What is it though?" He asked.

I narrowed my eyes as I tried to see further, but it proved fruitless as the fog was being a pain in the ass, "This fog is hindering my eyesight and it's all blurry. But it looks like a building of some sort." I said.

"No...ITS A MASSIVE SHIP!" Usopp yelled.

"Sanji-kun! The helm! Hard to starboard!" Nami yelled.

"T-This is bad! We're surrounded by the Navy, aren't we?!" Usopp said in a panic.

"Awesome!" Luffy exclaimed in excitement.

"Not even the Navy can move around in this fog, huh?" Nami said.

"Tch, why do they always follow us like they are fangirls? Ugh, at least I can get a good workout if things go south." I grumbled.

"It might be best for us to escape under the cover of this thick fog." Robin said.

"You're right. Keep heading forward. Everyone, keep quiet." Nami said. "Especially you Luffy."

"Right!" The boy said.

I was quietly observing the ships as we sailed between them. Something didn't seem right... and apparently it was a child. It fell off of the ship and thankfully Robin caught him using her devil fruit. Didn't need a kid to drown, even if he is probably a marine.

We eventually made it through the fog and I walked to where they had put the kid. Everyone was in the room and when I got there, Chopper was using something in an attempt to wake the kid up.

It worked as the kid shot up and looked at us in confusion. "W-Where am I?" The kid asked.

"You're on the ship of the Straw Hat pirates." Usopp said.

"P-Pirates?!" He asked and his face paled.

"Yep." I said with a small nod.

"Do you remember? You fell overboard from a Navy ship." Nami said.

He suddenly glared at us, "S-Stay back! You're planning to attack the Navy, aren't you?!"

"What's with him? And after we rescued him too..." Usopp said.

"He's a marine and we're pirates. It's only natural that he is suspicious of us." I said with a grin.

Sanji walked forward and gave the kid something, "First, eat something." He said.

"I don't want it! I don't need any pirate help!" The kid said.

"Ha, you won't have any soup made by the cook on a pirate ship, huh?" Sanji said while smirking. "It's not poisoned, or anything. You'll settle down once you got some food in your stomach."

The kid finally gave in and began eating. His face lit up in surprise, probably at how good it is, and he continued eating it only a little faster.

I left the room and went out to the deck and quietly observed the clouds that were passing above me. I sat on the railing and swung my legs back and forth, soon I was humming a song that a friend in my original world taught me. She said it fit me... but since all that has happened, it really is a song that was meant for me.

"I'm wide awake...I'm wide awake..."

"I'm wide awake..."

"Yeah, I was in the dark, I was falling hard."

"With an open heart"

"I'm wide awake...

"How did I read the stars so wrong?"

"I'm wide awake..

"And now it's clear to me, that everything you see, ain't always what it seems..."

"I'm wide awake..."

"Yeah, I was dreaming for so long."

"I wish I knew then,"

"What I know now."

"Wouldn't dive in...Wouldn't bow down..."

"Gravity hurts."

"You made it so sweet..."

"Till I woke up on, on the concrete!"

"Falling from cloud nine..."

"Crashing from the high! I'm letting go tonight."

"I'm falling from cloud nine!"

"I'm wide awake..."

"Not losing any sleep..."

"Picked up every piece and landed on my feet."

"I'm wide awake..."

"Need nothing to complete myself, no..."

"I'm wide awake..."

"Yeah, I am born again. Out of the lion's den."

"I don't have to pretend..."

"And it's too late...The story's over now, the end. I wish I knew then, what I know now."

"Wouldn't dive in. Wouldn't bow down..."

"Gravity hurts. You made it so sweet."

"Till I woke up on, on the concrete!"

"Falling from cloud nine! Crashing from the high!"

"I'm letting go tonight!"

"I'm falling from cloud nine!"

"Thunder rumbling...Castles crumbling..."

"I am trying to hold on!"

"God knows that I tried, seeing the bright side."

"But I'm not blind anymore!"

"I'm wide awake..."

"I'm wide awake..."

"Falling from cloud nine!"

"Crashing from the high! I'm letting go tonight!"

"I'm falling from cloud nine!"

"I'm wide awake."

"I'm wide awake."

"I'm wide awake."

"I'm wide awake."

"I'm wide awake..."

By the time I was done singing, I was crying and my body racked with each sob. The song was true... I believed everything my mother said and I was blinded by her trickery and when I did realize her true personality, it was far too late to do anything. She had already killed me and that's when I was found by those two girls. I still wonder if I was revived, or I simply survived the attack. Because...I was found by them and they said I was perfectly healthy, my clothes were the only damaged things...

I sighed and turned around and was face to face with Luffy. His eyes was oddly serious, which caught me by surprise. "O-Oh hi Luffy-kun. You heard me singing, didn't you?" I asked.

He nodded, "Was it true?" He asked.

I blinked in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"What you were saying. Was it true?" He asked once again.

"...Yes. Everything in the song describes the sixteen years I was with my mother..." I said softly.

He was silent and kept looking at me, "I have a secret, Luffy-kun... The worst injury I had...was a stab wound to the heart. But instead of dying, I woke up and found out I had been saved...But I'm not sure if I was reborn, revived or I survived the attack. So when I said I have met the Shinigami...I met her...because I died." I said and each word only brought more tears. I don't know why I just told him that, he probably won't even understand it.

I closed my eyes and tried to wipe the tears away, but I failed as they continued. Then outta nowhere, he hugged me. I blushed from the unexpected contact and tried to hide my gaze from his powerful one. My attempt to ignore him failed, as he didn't let go of me. My blush grew brighter as my ears were now a bright red and I was twiddling my fingers, as I trying to hide my nervousness that showed up unexpectedly. Wait...Why am I nervous? I am never nervous!

I finally looked at Luffy and his gaze hit me like a wrecking ball. It was...protective... Why would I be on the receiving end of a gaze like that? There is nothing special about me...I haven't even been on this crew for a month and all this has happened... What is wrong with me...?

He finally let go of my body and grinned before retreating back to where the marine kid was. My blush didn't die down and I stared at his fleeting figure as I gently touched my cheek in shock. That just happened...That really just happened, didn't it?

I slumped against one of the walls and propped my head up using my arm. At this time, the door opened and everyone exited and the kid finally looked calm. Apparently, the kid spilled the lunch that everyone on his ship was gonna eat and he had to make more. But every single time, he didn't do it right. So this curry, was meant for when all the captains got together and the kid was the one hosting it. To make it worse, the kid had _zero_ experience when it came to cooking even though he had been on there for 6 months. He was apparently just the kid who did the dishes and super easy crap like that.

Sanji told the kid that if he had no confidence after 6 months, he better just go apologize to his chef.

"No way! If I tell him that, he'll put me off the ship!" The kid shouted.

"Does it have to be _that_ ship?" Lufy asked.

"Is there any reason for that, or anything?" Nami asked.

The kid looked at the ground, "Well... The All... Do you know about the All Blue?!" The kid shouted and this caused Sanji to stop.

As the kid announced to the world about how he wanted to go to the "All Blue", I couldn't help but wonder if something like that would even exist. I know in my first world, there was a place where you could stand in four different states...But four oceans combining? That seems...A little implausible if you ask me, but I'm new to this world after all. And yet I have already been proven wrong countless times.

"I would like to get away from here as soon as we can..." Nami trailed off.

"Yeah, if we're spotted, and they launch a salvo at us..." Usopp said.

"Then again, given the circumstances, we have to send this boy back, don't we, Sanji-kun?" Nami asked the man.

"I'm just taking him back to his ship, that's all. Luffy, give us a hand." Sanji said.

Luffy blinked and next thing I knew, his arms were stretched and holding onto a Navy ship. This is gonna work out perfectly...not.

"Oi, Sanji, I've got hold." Luffy said.

"Once noontime comes, this fog will clear up. Later than that, and it will be too dangerous for us to wait around." Nami said with a smile.

"That's long enough." Sanji said while looking at the marine ships.

The kid grabbed onto Luffy's waist and I couldn't help but blush from the memory of Luffy giving me that look earlier.

"Sanji!" Luffy shouted and soon all three men were sent flying towards the Navy ships. I let out a sigh I didn't know I was holding and stood up. I walked towards the railing and stared at the area where the men were.

Nami stood beside me and slightly startled me, "You know you don't have to worry about then, right?" She asked.

I sighed and looked at her, "Yea... Call it paranoia or something, but I can't help but feel a little anxious about what could happen. It's just the way I feel about people when I have come to know them well..." I said.

She nodded with a small smile, "I know how that feels, but Luffy always returns. Always." She said before patting me on the back and walking away.

My eyes were wide in shock, how did she know I was worried about him? I never let anything show that it was specifically Luffy that I was worried about. Or... did she see what happened earlier?

I shook my head in disbelief and sat against the wall and pulled out my notebook. It had everything from spells to the names of secret locations, the latter was always something I did in my own time so no one else knew about it. I explored many of them, but regrettably not all of them. Many of them were abandoned places and/or ancient ruins of civilizations that may have been home to one of the tribes that used the Ancient's language. While most of these were busts, one of them had that journal among the rubble. For how preserved it looks, one can tell the people tried to protect it.

I looked up in time to see Luffy and Sanji flying back onto the ship and right into a wall.

"Why you...! You have some sort of grudge against me?" Sanji grumbled out.

"Sorry." Luffy said.

"No, that face doesn't say "sorry"!" Sanji replied.

"That's why I said I'm sorry." Luffy said and bowed his head again.

"I'm gonna fillet you...!" Sanji said.

Nami and Usopp walked over to see what was going on, "What's the matter Luffy?" Nami asked.

Usopp screamed, "You've damaged the Going Merry again, huh?!"

I laughed when I saw how Sanji was plastered to a wall in a life-like dent, "That was fast."

"Oh sorry, Usopp, Nami. The navy saw me, so we had to come back in a hurry." Luffy said with a laugh.

"Huh?! H-Hang on, what do you mean by that?!" Nami yelled as her face turned pale.

"This is a precious ship, that we got from Kaya! How many times do I have to tell you that?!" Usopp screamed.

"We can't stand around like this! Usopp, Sanji-kun, we're leaving immediately!" Nami announced.

I snickered when I saw Sanji struggling to get out of the life-like dent. Good job Luffy-kun.

We took off and I closed my eyes while putting on a smile. Heh, I hope something interesting comes up soon.

* * *

Time Skip-3 days later.

It was one of those boring days again. The past three days have been exciting for some people, but for me they have been agonizingly long and boring. So when I heard cannons firing, I leaped up from the floor and looked around in excitement.

"FINALLY SOMETHING INTERESTING!" I screamed in joy.

"Quit that!" Nami yelled at my joy. "And if we don't do something, these things will really hit us!" Nami said to all of us.

"I'm too hungry..." Luffy said while lazily laying over the railing.

"Me too..." Chopper said in agreement.

Luffy turned around to look at Usopp, who was fishing. "Haven't you caught anything yet?"

"It's not a matter of catching something! There isn't a single drop of water left!" Usopp said.

"At this rate, we're either gonna shrivel up, or die of starvation." Chopper said.

Suddenly, Sanji gave Robin some tea and a snack and well...

"Sanji! I want a snack too!" Luffy yelled.

"Sanji, where the hell did you have that hidden?!" Usopp screamed.

So they charged him and Sanji was keeping them back with his foot. Nami sighed and her eyebrow twitched for a second before it went back to normal.

"What's with the lack of a sense of urgency?!" Nami said.

"The reason is...They are simply overcome by their hunger and that has made them only hyper for food." I said while pointing at the men.

Now, Robin was tickling Chopper and Luffy, the sight sent me laughing as the disembodied hands tickled both boys.

"Is this anytime to be laughing?!" Nami shouted.

"Nami, this sea looks even more alarming than the navy. Use your navigating skills and do something!" Zoro said.

"I know!" More fog filled the area and soon we disappeared into the fog bank.

"Tch. More fog?" I said and clicked my tongue. I looked around as my eye glowed through the fog, I stopped at a rather distressing sight.

"Nami-chan? I assume you know we are heading directly to a whirlpool, correct?" I asked her.

She nodded and told Sanji to steer the ship to the left, and we dodged a rock formation that was in front of us.

We sailed out of the fog rather quickly and immediately we saw an island. "Hey! An Island!" Usopp shouted.

"I wonder if it has something to eat!" Luffy shouted.

We docked and I swiftly hopped off. At first glances, it seemed much like a mountainous island. We made our way up the rocky terrain rather easily and we were walking through a forest when Robin broke the silent air.

"Maybe it's uninhabited." She said.

I narrowed my eyes when I heard something and upon looking forward, an adorable goat was eating some grass.

"A goat?" Chopper asked.

"M-Meat!" Sanji, Luffy and Usopp yelled. They then chased after it yelling, "MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT!"

Nami ran in front of them and stopped them, "Hold on! I don't care how hungry you are, you can't just go after that cute little goat!" Nami said.

"If you do...the only thing you will be eating...is my fist." I said smiling and while cracking my knuckles.

"Apparently, the little cute little goats have taken a liking to us." Zoro said.

I blinked and looked around, "Awww...crap." I said sweatdropping. "I knew I shouldn't trust any cute animal since that rabbit incident!" I activated my gauntlets while frowning at the goats.

"It's a trap! We've fallen into their trap!" Chopper exclaimed.

They charged us and I readied my stance before Chopper yelled at me, "Ness, Zoro! Don't hurt them! These guys aren't bad! I can tell that much!" I sweatdropped again, once I saw that Zoro was also getting ready to attack them.

I blocked several goats with my deactivated gauntlets and threw the ones trying to sneak attack me, to the ground instantly knocking them out.

I looked to my left and hilariously enough, Luffy was running around with fire shooting out of his eyes. I held back a laugh as he continued to run around like a chicken with it's head cut off. Luffy seems to always have a way of making any battle comical.

"Wait! We're not going to eat you or anything! I promise! But why did you all set a trap for us?!" Chopper asked nervously.

The goat started erm...making goat sounds and Chopper gasped, "Huh? They were ordered by somebody to do it!"

"And who might this "somebody" be?" I asked as I dodged a barrage of goat kicks.

Chopper just ran forward as he tried to stop the goats attacking, "Stop!" He yelled.

"You idiot! Keep out of the way!" Zoro shouted.

"Watch out!" Nami shouted.

He didn't move and well the unexpected happened. Chopper changed into his giant humanoid form and this made the goats freeze in astonishment, fear and a little bit of awe.

The sound of leaves rustling reached my ears and I looked as an old man fell out of the tree.

I blinked, "A pervert was up there?" I asked and gained a thoughtful look.

"I-It's a m-monster!" He shouted and completely ignored my claim.

"A weird old man fell out of there." Luffy said.

"Chopper, is this the man who gave the goats their orders?" Nami said as her eyes never left the old man's spot.

"How about it?" Chopper asked. The goats replied and Chopper shrunk down to his normal size, "They say yes."

"He must have thought we were here to attack him." Zoro said.

"Don't worry. We just want some water and provisions." Sanji said as he tried to assure the old man.

"How can I trust anything a pirate says?!" The man yelled.

I grinned, "What if I tell you...that I'm not a pirate?" I said.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" The crew shouted.

I blinked before crossing my arms, "Didn't I tell you all that once upon a time I worked for the government? Heh, I was the person they called on to do their dirty work and crap they didn't wanna soil their hands for. Plus, I was a legend on my home island as I was it's protector, they built everything from shrines to complete temples like I was a god or something." I said waving my hand nonchalantly.

"So...old man, can you trust a so-called protector?" I asked with a sly grin.

"I-I won't fall for your tricks pirates! There is nothing for you on this island! I have no money! So I might as well be a man, simmer and bake me if you want!" The man shouted.

I sweatdropped, "That...really wasn't a lie. I only lied about me not being a pirate." I deadpanned.

"Oh, really? I'm a cook. Simmering and baking is my specialty." Sanji said.

"Wait! Wait! I was just joking! You fiend! You scoundrel! You killer!" The old man exclaimed and my sweatdrop got bigger with each insult.

He threw several rocks and ran away into the bushes, until he got stuck halfway through. Zoro walked over there and cut away the bush and freed the old man.

"He's gone limp." Luffy said.

"The old man's grit is amazing, but he's pretty fainthearted." Usopp said.

"Tch. And he thought I was lying about me working for the government, he's a little paranoid...Isn't he?" I asked with a frown.

Chopper ran over and checked the old man's pulse, he looked at us with panic written all over his face, "Oh, no! His heart has stopped!"

"You over did it!" I shouted.

"Zoro!" Luffy yelled.

"You ogre!" Usopp exclaimed.

"How cruel!" Nami said.

"Mossy." Sanji said.

"Now, hold on, it's not like that!" Zoro yelled.

"I'm a doctor! Let's hurry and take the old man to his house!" Chopper said to the goats.

So we all went to the man's house and I felt like Bo Peep with all these goats trailing behind us...it was kinda creepy.

The old man opened his eyes and looked at all of us, "I was nearly killed out there. You really can't drop your guard around a pirate." He said.

My eyebrow twitched, "You did that to yourself old man. Moss-head over here only freed you from that bush, you freaked out." I said and folded my arms. I held back a laugh at Zoro's annoyed look at the jab.

Usopp nodded, "She's right. You fainted all on your own."

"Old goat man, did your heart stop out of shock?" Luffy asked.

"Here in the Grand Line, there must be surprises everyday." Sanji said.

I smirked, "I'm guessing surprises don't include pirates stepping on your island?" My eyes glinted with mischief.

"It's surprising that you have lasted this long, with that faint heart of yours." Sanji said while seemingly ignoring my quip.

Luffy laughed, "That's the truth!"

"Still, we are glad that you're life isn't in danger." Nami said.

"What's there to be glad about?!" The old man shouted and sat up. "You've already scared the hell out of me, and nearly got me killed. What's more, now I can't chop firewood or draw any water. I'm out a whole bunch, here!" He said while playing with an abacus.

The boys all left the room with expressions ranging from, dumbfounded to straight-faced. It was quite the funny sight, as they all seemed bored already with the situation.

"You young ones, are picking on me. You're heartless!" The old man said and cried into his pillow.

"Don't cry." Nami said with a sweatdrop.

Luffy turned around and put his hand on his hat, "All right, old goat man. We'll chop your wood and draw your water for you."

The old man ceased crying at that and smiled at Luffy, "You're the reasonable sort, aren't you, my straw-hatted lad?" He sat up and clapped his hands, "We have a deal." He laughed.

* * *

So that's what I'm exactly doing, only I'm not using an axe. Instead I'm just splitting them in half using my hands, that and I wore gloves so I didn't end up with splinters everywhere. It's hurts...trust me.

"That old guy sure did seem to dislike pirates, huh?" Sanji said while chopping some wood. "Do you think he has some grudge against them?"

I simply nodded in reply and Chopper turned to look at us, "They say the old man is the only person on the island, and that it's been 20 years since he washed up here from somewhere."

"20 years?!" Luffy paused and looked up in thought, "We've met someone like that before, huh?" These words made Nami twitch and an observant person could tell that she either just had a flashback or she knew exactly who he was thinking of.

Zoro started walking away, "Oh, where are you going, Zoro?" Luffy asked.

"Huh? I'm going to look for something to eat. I doubt the old man is gonna share anything with us." Zoro stated and looked back at Luffy.

"Oh, right! In that case, get some meat!" Luffy shouted.

Zoro twitched, "Don't ask for too much!"

The old man walked out and observed us, "Put your back into it more!" He shouted at Sanji. "Can't you youngsters chop wood right these days?"

I shook my head, "Nope. Which is why I'm doing it my own way, old man." I said and lazily broke another piece of wood in half before tossing them in the pile.

I blinked as the man huffed and went to criticize some more things. Such as how dusty his house is, how his house is broken or how we aren't feeding the goats enough. Overall he sounds more like a judge on those big talent shows. I sweatdropped as everyone ran around doing everything he complained about, everyone except me. 'Cause I don't listen to people who complain constantly.

Now that I think about it...maybe _that's_ why the magic council hated me. I blinked at the thought before laughing lightly, nope they just hate me 'cause I obliterate things with one touch. And half the time I don't even think about blowing crap up, IT JUST HAPPENS!

But back to the matter at hand, this old man is demanding and it's just annoying now. Well, I guess I should just let the author skip his annoying ranting. **(AN: Oi! You weren't supposed to break the fourth wall!)** I blinked, I wasn't? **(At least not in the story! You can do that crap in your own time.)** But that's booorrriiinnnggg... **(-.- It's not professional to have a conversation with me...)** Then quit responding to me. **(Fine! Baka...)**

Hehehe...I love annoying author-chan.

* * *

Yep...That just happened...


	11. Chapter 11

Sooo...This chapter is gonna be the beginning of the big event I got planned. Mind you it will only happen once and this crazy crap won't occur again. It will be basically only One Piece after this event. PLOT TWIST! Extra long chapter for the beginning of this epic event.

Sorry...I needed to say that here and now.

Enjoy the chapter and if you feel this chapter sucked, feel free to comment, but please be helpful criticism and not "This stinks, you should delete the story and start over 'cause you suck at writing!" That was an example of what not to do, so please don't do that. It's annoying to see.

For all the people who do like this story, feel free to review what you thought about the chapter and without further ado!

Here's the chapter.

* * *

I stood up and stretched, I turned my head and surprisingly I saw Zoro approaching the area. Took him long enough...and I thought I was bad...

"Are you guys still going at it?" He asked.

I nodded and Usopp looked at Zoro while holding a hammer, "That old timer has been pushing work on us, one job after another." Usopp answered.

"We're all worn out." Nami said.

"I'm so hungry..." Luffy said and slumped to the ground with his tongue out.

At that, Zoro dropped the bag he was carrying and fruit spilled out. Luffy being Luffy, dived right in and grabbed one with a happy grin before eating it.

We all sat down and Zoro told us something about a pirate ship that he saw. Which doesn't make sense considering our terrain.

"A pirate ship?" Luffy asked through his mouthful of fruit.

Zoro nodded, "The ship was run down, but it was definitely a pirate ship."

"Interesting." I said and narrowed my eyes in thought.

"Who made it?" Luffy asked.

"The old guy is the only one here." Sanji said.

"But why would an old timer build a pirate ship?" Usopp asked.

"How should I know?" Sanji replied.

Nami suddenly grinned, "We might just be in luck here."

Everyone looked at her with a confused look, ...even I didn't know what she was up to.

"In any event, let's go check it out." Nami said while completely ignoring our confused looks. "You say it's at the top of the mountain? Let's go check it out!"

She ran off in the direction and I easily caught up to her, "This seems...fishy." I said mainly to myself.

Ironically enough, it didn't take anywhere as long as what Zoro said. Zoro really _does_ suck with directions...

Nami stopped and I looked up and sure enough, there was a pirate ship.

"You're right." Nami said.

"It seems creepy somehow, doesn't it?" Sanji said.

"Like a ghost ship in the mountains, huh?" Robin said.

"I wonder if it's haunted..." I grinned.

"Robin, Ness, don't say things like that." Usopp muttered.

Little green wisps started surrounding the ship and this made everyone stare at them in confusion.

"What are those?" Luffy asked.

Usopp screeched and hopped behind Luffy, "Spirits of the dead! Didn't I tell you so?!"

Nami walked up to it, "They're fireflies!" She said.

I followed her onto the ship and it was more damaged on the deck than it was on the outside. Tons of boards were broken and overall it just wasn't in good condition.

Robin touched one of the wooden planks, "Hmm, he used lumber from the local trees."

Usopp looked over his shoulder, "But it looks like he stopped midway through." Usopp said.

"The old guy really did this?" Sanji said in a disbelieving tone.

"Pretty impressive, considering his age and that heart of his." I said.

Nami walked out of one of the rooms, "It doesn't look like it's here."

"What not here, Nami/Nami-chan?" Luffy and I asked in sync.

"Treasure." She simply replied.

"Treasure?" We all asked.

Nami crossed her arms, "If my guess is correct, that old man is, in actual fact, a former pirate!" She announced.

"A pirate?" Everyone said.

Nami nodded, "He probably got shipwrecked, and I'll bet he's the only one who made it to this island. And so, he was building this pirate ship to get off the island." She said.

"That is one cool conspiracy theory." I said and gave her a thumbs up.

"Yeah, but a former pirate disliking pirates doesn't make any sense, does it?" Usopp said.

I laughed, "Well, what if another pirate made him shipwreck? It would explain his animosity towards other pirates." I said.

"She makes a good point. But it's actually just a camouflage, to keep us from finding the treasure he has hidden. I thought he was shady, right from the start." She said grinning. "Remember that furniture in that old man's hut? He had some pretty valuable things together there."

I sweatdropped at her explanation as Sanji complemented her astute thinking.

"That can't be right. There's no way that fainthearted old man was once a pirate." Usopp said.

I gained an angry look, "Don't assume Usopp, 'cause if you do... you're sure to be proved wrong. After all my master was an 80 year old man that could grow so tall...he was literally in the clouds." I said sharply and this stopped the boy's talking and it switched to a fearful expression.

Nami frowned, "Perhaps he was a famous pirate long ago! Above everything else however, there's this ship." She said.

Robin looked off into the woods, "There's a dense forest ahead, with no paths...and a steep cliff to the rear. If he's going to build a boat to escape on, why do it up here in the mountains?" She said.

Everyone looked back at Nami, "Why, Nami?"

She blinked nervously and put her hand to her cheek, "W-Well..." She said as she was unable to explain it.

Everyone was silent and eventually we returned to the old man's hut.

I sat on a log and warmed my hands as I listened to the conversation happening around the fire.

"Let's get off this island, right away. If this keeps up, that funny old man is just going to keep slave-driving us." Usopp said.

Luffy looked down at the ground, "I'm staying here."

"Luffy-kun?" I asked in mild shock.

He looked up at us with a massive smile, "I want to eat! I can't just fill up on this stuff!" He flopped on the ground and laid his head on the, now empty bag of fruit.

"Ah! It's all gone!" Nami and Zoro yelled.

Zoro grabbed Luffy by his shirt, "Why, you...! I had to go out looking for that food!"

Sanji stood up, "For the time being, let's head back to the ship."

Chopper walked out with his face towards the ground, "Ah, Chopper, we're going back to the ship." Nami said.

"I'm...going to stay by the old man's side. I can't just abandon one of my patients, after all." He said.

"But he's gotten better. If you feel sorry for him, there'll be no end to it." Usopp said.

"There will be an end." Chopper said.

"What do you mean?" Zoro asked.

"An end?" Luffy asked and tilted his head.

"That old man's heart didn't just stop because he's timid. He's sick." Chopper said.

My eyes widened, "You mean that type of end, don't you?"

Chopper finally looked up at us, "There's no doubt about it. That man only has three days left."

"What?" Everyone asked.

"Three days, you say?" Zoro asked.

Chopper nodded silently and returned to the old man's hut.

We all eventually left to the ship and upon getting there, I faceplanted and fell asleep, almost as if someone hit me with a rock moments prior.

* * *

~Dream~

My eyes snapped open upon the sound of giggling. With a soft grunt, I got up and searched for the sound. When I found it, the situation was even weirder than I had originally thought.

The giggling was coming from a little girl who was sitting with Enya as they had tea together. The little girl had ankle length blonde hair and a single lock that pointed upwards. Her large green eyes, appeared to have no irises. She was wearing a frilly, pink layered robe with a red ribbon tied into a bow around her neck. Around the chest, were three blue diamond patterns with two blue triangles above them. She had wing-like adornments on around her ears. She was also barefoot.

Enya grinned at me, "Took you long enough! We were here for quite sometime waiting for you." She said.

My eyebrow twitched and I pointed at the little girl, "Who's that?"

Enya blinked before bursting into laughter, "BAHAHA! I'm surprised you don't recognize her...after all she's pretty important."

I tilted my head in confusion, "I'm serious, who is that? _Enya_." I growled out the last part.

The little girl stood up and walked up to me, "It's actually not surprising that you are unfamiliar with me. But I'm Fairy Tail's first Guild Master, Mavis Vermillion." She said.

My eyes widened in shock, "Y-You're from the other dimension...a-aren't you?" I asked.

She nodded, "Yes. Enya was trying to contact someone from my dimension, when I found out about her efforts." She said.

"B-But how are you here?" I asked.

She giggled, "I'm a spirit, all I had to do was find you thanks to your mark. The rest was easy."

I blinked, "But, why are you here? If you're only a spirit, you really can't help me out with the magic issue." I said and folded my arms.

She smiled, "True, but I can help you out with another problem. You are curious about what happened to the rest of the guild, right?"

I nodded with a sad look, "Yeah. I...I just really want to know if they survived."

She grabbed onto my arm, "Then I can show you. I was heading to see them anyway." She said.

I shook my head, "I don't have enough magic to even attempt to cross over and what if the crew is worried about me?"

"I can handle the teleporting part, and your crew will never notice your absence." She said and this caught me off guard.

"But that isn't-!" I exclaimed before Enya cut me off.

"Listen up brat! From what I heard, the movement of time is vastly different in the two dimensions... and I mean _vastly_." Enya said.

I looked at Mavis, "How vast?"

"Seven years have passed since the attack on Tenrou." She said.

My eyes widened, "That means...they are seven years older than me." I said.

"And what? A week has passed for us? Even if you were to stay there for a year, this world wouldn't even have completed a week. That's how drastic the difference is." Enya said.

"I-It's almost like your dimension Enya..." I muttered.

"No, a minute there, would be a year for the overworld...it's much worse." She replied.

I looked at Mavis and she held her smile, "If you know that I can get back here safely, I will come with you." I said firmly.

She smiled even wider, "Good. They have all missed you dearly and even if it's only once, they will be overjoyed to see you."

She tugged on my arm and to my surprise, my body started to shimmer away. Enya laughed and sipped her tea, "Have fun brat!" She yelled.

I nodded with a smile and soon enough, my surroundings were gone.

* * *

Fairy Tail World-Grand Magic Games-Day 1

As the teams were preparing, Team Fairy Tail A. was discussing the outfit choices...some really didn't like them.

"Yeah...I don't think that outfit will fit you, Elfman." Lucy said with a sweatdrop.

Elfman lifted the tiny garment and this really showed that it was wayyy too small.

"Well, you're really huge now." Gray said.

Elfman looked towards the ground, "It's so sudden that I took her place...I just hope Wendy's alright..." He said.

Everyone was silent about the subject of what happened to Wendy.

Natsu ran off towards the infirmary and upon reaching the door, he slammed in open, "Wendy!" He shouted.

Everyone else soon entered the room and surrounded the bed, which Wendy and her cat were sleeping on.

"Wendy..." Natsu said. "Where did you find them?!"

Happy looked up at him, "Near the palace's garden hedges."

Wendy suddenly groaned and this alerted Natsu, "Wendy?"

She opened her eyes and looked at him, "Natsu-san... I'm sorry..."

"What happened?!" He shouted.

"I...really don't...remember..." She said before crying.

"Wendy..." Natsu said in shock.

"She appears to have magic deficiency syndrome." A woman with pink hair said.

"Porlyusica-san!" Lisanna said in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"Something wrong with cheering you on?" She asked.

Lisanna straightened her back, "No, ma'am!"

The woman smiled, "You can relax. It's not like I'm going to eat you or anything."

"R-Right..." Lisanna stuttered.

She looked at Wendy, "I was concerned after I heard what happened, so I came to take a look myself. Let's see here..." She put her hand on Wendy's head.

"This magic deficiency thing you mentioned a moment ago..." Erza said.

"Yes. Magic deficiency syndrome, is a condition of weakened physical strength after a sudden, massive depletion of magic power. They'll both recover once they have had enough rest." The woman said.

"What happened?" Natsu asked once again.

"I...I really don't remember. But there was...some kind of black animal..." She said and gasped upon remembering the creature. She hid her head under her blanket and started crying.

"Wendy..." Natsu muttered.

"I-I'm sorry...everyone...I trained so hard...But now... I can't help you..." Wendy said through her sobs.

Everyone stared in silence at the girl before she broke it, "Elfman-san? Please take my place..."

He gasped and widened his eyes, before smiling, "Yeah! You can count on me!"

Porlyusica stood up and looked at everyone, "Now, everyone out. They need their bed rest now!"

They finally left the room, leaving a sobbing Wendy all alone.

* * *

I smirked as the crowd started getting louder...it felt...odd sitting here, I didn't even know if Mavis-chan was telling the truth or not. But, she was and it's amazing to be in a dimension with ethernano...even if I'm not absorbing it properly.

"The Grand Magic Games are about to begin!" The announcer yelled into the speaker and this further excited the crowd. "I'm Chapati Lola and I'll be handling the play-by-play while former Council member Mr. Yajima will be providing commentary!"

I flinched at the word Council, but calmed down when it was only him. He actually didn't yell at me when I blew something up...see why I like him?

I pulled my hood over my head and stood up with a lop-sided grin. I scanned the arena, until my eye finally landed on the Fairy Tail area. I let out a light laugh, before breaking into a run towards the booth.

* * *

"Now to introduce the competitors!" Chapati yelled.

"First up, in 8th place! Can this wild bunch with an uncharacteristic name reclaim it's former glory!? It's Fairy Tail!"

They walked out and Natsu put his fist into the air. Instead of a good response or at least neutral...they got booed. Amidst the booing, a crash was heard and "PLOT TWIST!" Was announced after the crash.

"What?!" Natsu yelled.

"They're booing us?" Gray asked in a stunned tone.

"What is this?!" Lucy said and looked around.

"Despite coming in last place every year before, Fairy Tail has already managed to make it through the preliminaries and secure it's spot as one of the top 8 guilds! Will the Tenrou Team's sensational return help them become Fiore's greatest guild?!" Chapti announced.

Lucy sighed and Erza turned to her, "Don't worry about it." Erza said.

"I'm truly glad for them." Yajima said and gave a thumbs up. "Congratulations, Fairy Tail."

"Commence cheering!" Makarov shouted and sure enough the guild was cheering _very_ loudly...

"Hooray! Hooray!" The guild cheered.

"Our comrades' cheers are all we need." Erza said with a smile.

"Fairy Tail!"

Natsu looked up and something caught his eyes, "Whoa, look!"

"No way!" Lucy shouted.

"It can't be..." Erza said.

To the utter shock of the mages, the first master Mavis Vermillion, was sitting there and swinging her legs back and forth happily.

"Hooray! Hooray!" She cheered with a happy smile. "Fairy Tail!"

Makarov looked at her in shock, "Master Mavis...!"

She giggled, "I came to cheer you guys on!"

"Err, but wait, aren't you...?" Makarov asked.

"It's okay. Only people with our guild's emblem can see me!" She said happily.

"Uhh... Is that really this issue here?" He asked.

"I couldn't help it; It's so boring and dull being stuck on Tenrou Island all the time!" She said with a smile. "But...I feel like I'm forgetting something..." She hummed.

"Our first master is gonna watch us? Now _that's_ encouraging!" Natsu said laughing.

"Even if she _is_ a ghost." Gray said.

* * *

Mavis-chan...did you forget to tell them that you brought a friend? I sweatdropped as the happy-go-lucky girl just giggled at the blubbering Makarov, she is totally a goof...

I closed my eyes in thought, before grinning, "Hehe, since you forgot to mention me, Mavis-chan. I will just have to do it myself..." I muttered.

I snapped my finger and in an instant my hair turned to a platinum blond and one of my eyes turned a neon pink while the other remained blue. I raised an eyebrow at the fact that illusion magic actually worked. Maybe gravity magic works too...Eh I won't do that.

I casually walked towards the stand, before jumping onto the wall and just like that, ran up the wall. I let the magic fade from my feet and leaped off of the wall and onto the balcony. This startled the guild, until Mavis looked a me and smiled a massive grin.

"You forgot didn't you?" I deadpanned.

She blinked. Once. Twice. "Oh. That's what I was forgetting! Guy's I brought a friend, although for the time being you can call her Pirate-chan! She didn't tell me her name." Mavis said with a laugh.

I removed my hood and sat down next to the girl, "My illusion magic seems to be working." I said under my breath.

She nodded, "It's probably a good thing that you did that... people think you vanished off the face of the Earth or died..." Mavis said.

I sweatdropped, "I _did_ vanish of the face of the Earth...Literally!" I muttered.

She laughed, "That's very true."

"Why do they call you "Pirate-chan"?" A girl with blue hair asked.

I laughed, "Because I'm a pirate! That and I don't wanna spoil the surprise..." I put my finger to my lip.

"Surprise?" They asked.

I nodded and grinned wildly, "Yep! I wanna spit it out when the whole group is here!" I pumped my fist into the air and the guild sweatdropped at my behavior.

"Errr...Master Mavis? How...why do you know a pirate?" Makarov asked.

Mavis giggled, "I just met her actually! She was on a ship with other people and she said she was bored! So I brought her along!" Mavis cheered.

"That doesn't exactly explain how you know her..." Everyone mumbled.

I narrowed my eyes as the guild in 3rd place was announced, "What dark auras they possess...It's chilling." I said as I never took my eyes off of the group.

I looked at Makarov and he had a stunned look, "Who _are_ they?" I asked.

"Raven Tail..." He muttered. "A dark guild!"

I sat there in silence and Makarov stood on the balcony fence, "You're seriously letting _them_ into the Grand Magic Games!?" He yelled in anger.

A man with dark blue hair held him back as the old man continued to yell in anger at the revelation, "Master Calm down!" The man said.

Makarov glared at the supposed dark guild, "Well?!"

Mavis looked at them, "I do sense malice from them."

I nodded, "It's rather threatening...like a sword against your neck." I added on.

The crowd looked around in slight fear as the word about Raven Tail being a dark guild spread.

"Official sources state that although Raven Tail has existed for over seven years, it appears to have recently obtained official guild status." Chapati announced.

"Hmm. If it's been approved by the guild league, then I guess it's _not_ a dark guild." Yajima said.

"Curse you, Ivan! This is a farce!" Makarov said in anger. "What tricks have you pulled to do this?!"

I closed one of my eyes and my blue eye glowed as I scanned the members of Raven Tail. It was odd...something was horribly wrong with them...yet I couldn't find what it was. "Something is up...they are hiding something...I don't like this." I stated and opened my eye.

"What do you mean, Pirate-chan?" A girl with white hair asked.

I looked at her and she gasped upon seeing the glowing eye, "My eye here is one of a kind...It can see through things even if they are miles away...It can also see auras and their auras are dark...malevolent and mysterious..." I said and finally my eye quit glowing.

"Fairy Tail...The girl was our way of saying hello..." The one in the mask said.

You could practically feel the anger radiating off of the mages. I'm not sure who this girl is...but they did something horrible to her based on the reactions.

" _You_ were the ones who attacked Wendy...You're going to pay!" Natsu said with a dark look.

"Let us enjoy the festivities." The masked one said.

Silence rang through the air before the announcer abruptly shattered it, "Only two other teams cleared the preliminary round!"

"Interesting. I wonder who could be in first place?" I hummed.

"One is definitely Sabertooth." The one with dark blue hair said. "And the other is..."

"Who could be left? All of the notably-powerful guilds have already been announced." The white-haired girl said.

I grinned, as the man announced the second one, "In second place is- Oh wow! Now, this is a surprise! Will these fallen wings be the key to a soaring victory?! Making a completely unexpected appearance is... Fairy Tail Team B!"

I jawdropped, "There's a second one!?" I yelled and momentarily dropped my illusion. Mavis nudged me and I quickly put it back up before anyone could ask. "T-That's one helluva plot twist!" I said and pointed to the team.

"Hold on! Hold on! Hold on!" Natsu yelled and pointed at the team, "How is Mystogan here?!"

I looked down in confusion, "Who's Mystogan?" I asked.

"He's one of Fairy Tail's S-class mages. He's usually independant, so you can see why Natsu is so shocked." Makarov stated, and I made an 'O' face before nodding.

"How interesting... Wait... Is that even legal to have two teams?!" I yelled. "I know illegal crap when I see it and-!" I was caught off by the announcer.

"Oh, it seems the latest rule changes have left many people perplexed Yajima-san!" Chapati said.

"Mm. Each guild was permitted to enter _two_ teams into this tournament." Yajima explained.

"You never mentioned this to us, Master!" Lucy yelled while looking at Makarov, she looked at me in confusion before turning to look at Team B.

He laughed, "How do you like that?! _This_ is Fairy Tail!" He yelled and the guild cheered behind him.

"The competition between two teams, though; can fellow guild mates really be allowed to compete with each other?" The man said.

"Hmm. It'll be all right, I would think." Yajima said.

"But isn't that a little unfair?" Jenny asked. "For example, in an event where each team chooses one person to compete, the two Fairy Tail members could team up against the rest."

"I guess that's the advantage that Fairy Tail gained by having two teams out of a hundred reach the tournament!" Chapati said.

"Oh-ho-ho! You certainly have the upper hand now, Macky!" Yajima laughed.

"Macky?" Jenny and Chapati asked.

Makarov continued laughing and Lucy nodded in understanding, "Oh, I see. _That's_ why so many teams had entered."

Natsu ran over, "This is a bunch of crap!" He yelled so loudly that it echoed across the stadium. "Even if we are in the same guild, I'm gonna fight with everything I got! I ain't gonna hold back! Being in this tournament makes you my enemy! I ain't gonna lose to you!" He shouted and pointed at Gajeel.

"Bring it on, Mr. Barely-Came-in-8th-Place." Gajeel said with a grin.

"Gajeel's powered up quite a bit, you know." A black cat said.

"Natsu's no pushover either!" Happy said.

"Still, Team B sure looks tough!" A younger boy said.

I giggled, "They _do_ look strong. But, I'm nobody to judge someone based on their appearances."

Mavis stood up and looked in the direction of Mystogan, "It seems that hooded gentleman _isn't_ a member of the guild." She said.

Makarov's face resembled someone who saw a ghost, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He said and bowed at each apology. "I told you it was a bad idea..." The man with dark blue hair said.

"Wait...How can you tell, Mavis-chan?" I asked in confusion.

"He doesn't have our guild's emblem. But he doesn't seem malevolent. Strangely enough, he seems to possess the same heart as those bearing our guild's emblem." She said.

"It would take too long to explain, but you could say he's technically a member of our guild." Happy said.

"Is he strong?" Mavis asked.

"He was once one of the Ten Saint Wizards!" Makarov replied.

Her hair tuff twitched and she smiled, "I'll allow this!"

"Huh?"

"This is for Fairy Tail's victory!" She said happily and stars appeared in her eyes.

"I'd expect no less from our first master..." A rather fat man said.

"Doesn't care at all about being logical..." A man with an orange spiky ponytail said.

"That's just like our guild alright." The short girl with blue hair sweatdropped.

"I do have one question...How is it that _you're_ able to see the First master?" Someone asked.

Before I could respond, Mavis beat me to it, "She is a member of our guild, see?" She said and pulled off my cloak and this revealed my outfit to the guild...and my guild mark. I was wearing a black bikini top, white shorts and brown army boots.

"Mavis-chan...You just spoiled part of the surprise..." I pouted.

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled.

"M-Master Mavis, since when was she a member?" Makarov asked.

Mavis smiled, "For quite sometime, although I won't say how long. I don't want to spoil the whole surprise." She said and put her finger to her cheek.

"How do you think she found me? I was on a pirate ship in the middle of nowhere, and she just appeared on the deck randomly." I smirked and crossed my arms.

Everyone stood in shock before Makarov finally spoke up, "W-W-Well now that you put it that way, it makes quite a bit of sense..."

I grinned widely, "Exactly. I'm not as ditzy as I seem, you're talking to the girl who survived a hook to the gut and then a giant bomb in all under a hour. But I can't talk about that now, maybe later." I said and snapped my finger and my cloak appeared on my body.

"Head's up people, we got 1st place idiots approaching soon." I said.

"And last but certainly not least, is the only other team to clear the qualifying round!" Everyone started cheering. "Yes! You know them already! The most powerful, most indomitable...and most formidable of all! Sabertooth!" He announced.

"And here they come now." I said with a laugh.

5 people walked out and I couldn't help but choke with laughter at how proud they seemed. Honestly they are gonna get their asses whooped sometime. And it's gonna be hilarious.

The spiky blond one grinned, "Let's have fun, Natsu-san."

I unfolded my arms and stood up, "If these guy's are the record holding guild, then I'm bored already. How long have they held that title?" I asked.

"Since the event 7 years ago." The younger boy said.

I closed my eyes and I smirked, "Their reign is over."

I heard the boy gasp, "H-How are you so sure?"

I opened my eyes and looked at the boy, "Because, what goes up...must come down. And they will fall from their throne."

"Those are all the teams that'll be competing! What are your thoughts upon seeing this lineup, Yajima-san?!" Chapati announced.

"Hmm... I wish _I_ was young!" Yajima said.

"Uhh...that's not what I meant..."

"Huh?"

"N-Now then! It's time to unveil the event schedule for the Grand Magic Games!" He announced.

The ground rumbled and a massive stone wall shot up with words carved into it.

"Hmm...It appears there is a contest and a battle each day." I hummed after I read over the things.

"First, the contest rankings range from 1st to 8th. How a team ranks in a contest determines how many points it will earn. Additionally, a team can choose any member to participate in the contest parts. Next are the battle parts! The event organizers have chosen these matchups based on fan surveys!" Chapti said.

"That's unique." I said and tilted my head.

"The battle rules are simple! Each team will square off as shown here. The winning teams will earn 10 points, while the losing team will earn 0 points. In the case of a draw, both teams will be awarded 5 points. All right! It's now time for the Grand Magic Games' opening game, Hidden, to begin!" He said.

"Are they playing hide and go seek? I literally did that the other day when we all got lost in that jungle...only I kinda cheated by using my magic..." I said and laughed at the last part.

"One member of each team will participate! The game's rules will all be explained once all the competitors are ready!" He announced.

The people that went into the event were, Yeager from Quatro Cerberus, Beth Vanderwood from Mermaid Heel, a purple weirdo from Raven Tail, Eve Tearm from Blue Pegasus, Rufus Lore from Sabertooth, Lyon Bastia from Lamia Scale, Gray from Fairy Tail team A and... Juvia from Fairy Tail team B.

"All 8 teams have chosen their competitors and now...for the rules of Hidden!

* * *

"It's finally about to begin! Just what kind of contest _is_ Hidden?! And is there anyone to watch for Yajima-san?!" Chapati yelled.

"Hmm. Rufus of Sabertooth is probably the odds-on favorite, but I'd personally keep an eye on Gray." Yajima said with a smile.

"And what does today's guest, Ms. Jenny of Blue Pegasus think?!" Chapati asked.

She smiled, "Why, our dear old Eve, of course! He's really strong!"

I sweatdropped, "Anybody else worried about the fact Juvia and Gray-san are in the same event?" I asked.

"Yeah..." Everyone murmured and nodded.

"Okay good, I don't wanna think I'm losing it again." I said and breathed a sigh of relief.

I looked at the pumpkin mascot thingy, "By the way...anybody know what that pumpkin thingy is?" I asked.

"I think it's supposed to be a mascot...I'm not really sure though..." The girl with white hair said.

The pumpkin raised his arms up in the air, "Field open!" He said.

The arena changed into a town in a flash of magic and soon the mages in the arena were nowhere to be seen.

"Ooh. That's pretty cool." I said and tilted my head.

"Whoa! A city is appearing on the arena!" Happy said.

"Astonishing..." Makarov said in surprise.

"Can you imagine how much magic that takes? Tch. I once blew up a city with less magic than what's being used here." I said and lazily pointed to the city.

A Tv hologram thingy popped up in front of us and my face resembled a fish as I looked at it. "That is so cool! If only Luffy-kun were here to see this...He would be going crazy!" I laughed at the thought of the boy going crazy in excitement.

"Who's Luffy?" The short blue-haired girl asked.

"Oh. He's my captain! He's also a rubber idiot!" I said and giggled at the girl's surprised reaction.

"He's...rubber?" She repeated.

"Yep! He can stretch _any_ part of his body, and that's where the namesake comes from!" I said happily.

"Hmm..." She hummed before a glint appeared in her eyes. "Is he...more than just your captain?" She said with a sly grin.

My cheeks heated up so much, that they rivaled Erza's hair, "W-What?! A-Ah um... He wouldn't even know love if it smacked him in the head a-and he just really cares about me a little more than he does others..."

Her grin widened, "Oh, really...? What has he done to show that he cares about you?"

"Umm, well whenever I'm sad he cheers me up. Whether it's by words or actions, he seems to always cheer me up. H-He also looked rather worried about me when I was stabbed in the gut by a hook and I was bleeding out. There was also the time when I was eaten by a massive lizard and he killed it just to look for me...Oh dear Kami..." I explained before gasping in realization.

She laughed and clapped her hands together, "So you finally see it?"

I nodded in shock, "I...I never even thought it would be possible for me to like such an idiot..." I muttered.

"Well, you were proved wrong." The girl said.

"What's your name?" I asked.

She blinked in surprise, "Oh, I'm Levy!" She said.

I smiled and held my head up using my hand, "Lilith."

She looked at me in confusion, "Lilith?"

I laughed lightly, "You can call me that until I'm ready to reveal my true identity to the guild."

She nodded slowly, "Why are you doing this?" She asked.

"Because...I'm not sure if everyone would believe who I am if I showed my true self...I...I disappeared randomly and I'm pretty sure everyone thinks I'm dead...I need to say it when everyone is here." I said softly and turned my head away.

Levy looked at me with a concerned look, "I'm sure everyone would believe you, Lilith. The guild has seen some pretty interesting things after all." She laughed at the last part.

I let out a small laugh, "I bet...By the way, Levy-chan?"

"What is it?" She asked.

"You're a good person..." I said with a small smile.

Her eyes widened, "T-Thank you, Lilith." She said and smiled at me.

I nodded in reply and looked at the holographic screen as it showed Gray and Juvia running through the streets and...Juvia hugging every Gray that she saw...Yeah Team B won't get any points the way things are looking.

"I wonder what that Rufus fellow is planning..." I mumbled.

Though, I do have to admit he's kinda cute. Nothing wrong for me to say that really, and it's true. Then again, the spiky blonde man is cute too, if only his attitude wasn't like that I might be interested.

"Though...the way they have this game set up, is truly one of a kind. I wonder if it's illusions..." I said and stood up. "Hmph. I wonder if anyone in there can sense the other opponents magic energy, if there is somebody, then it's game over."

"It's possible to sense that?" Levy asked.

I nodded, "Yes, although it's a very rare ability and only few people have been recorded with the ability. I'm one of those said people and thanks to that, I could find someone in seconds, it is ineffective however if the person I'm trying to find is out of range." I explained.

"T-That's amazing..." She said in shock.

I smiled, "I'm truly blessed to have the ability, but lately I haven't been able to use it due to the fact I have been running dangerously low on magic. The area I was in was...empty of ethernano..." I said slowly.

"But that's impossible! Ethernano is everywhere-!" Levy exclaimed before I cut her off.

"The only thing in the air was salt, salt and more salt...Ethernano was simply not there..." I said and closed my eyes.

She gasped, "H-How...?"

I shook my head, "I'm not sure, the only magic I could use, came from lacrima crystals. Because I have been away from ethernano for so long...I can't even absorb it properly..." I said and opened my eyes to look at her.

She frowned, "How long were you at sea?" She asked.

"7 years." I answered.

"Then your body could've forgotten how to absorb ethernano, even though it sounds completely stupid, it's the only thing I can think of." She said.

"Let's just watch the games for now, Levy-chan." I said and cut off her thinking process.

She nodded, "Okay."

On the screen it showed that weird purple guy approaching Gray with a look of malice written all over his face.

"Well, it saves me the trouble of finding you! **Ice Hammer**!" Gray shouted and a massive ice hammer formed in his hands and he hit the purple weirdo head-on.

"Is it me, or is his Make magic different now?!" A guy shouted.

" _This_ is the result of his training." Happy said.

Gray smirked, "Well, that's one point for me." He said before a buzzer sounded and his eyes widened in shock.

"You gotta be kidding me...They can move too?!" I yelled.

The real purple weirdo walked up and said it was only a copy, and just like that he was restarted.

"I kinda wish I was in there...It would be fun..." I pouted.

Everyone sweatdropped behind me at my odd behavior, and they all wished I could've been sent in as well.

I kept on watching, till I saw the purple weirdo approach Gray from behind and jump attacked him, sending Gray down to -2 points.

"How did he find Gray-san so easily?" I asked in surprise.

"Could he...?" Levy asked.

"No...If he did, his eyes would be glowing. It's a trait that all sensors possess and only when their eyes glow, they are actually using this ability. He also couldn't have found Gray-san with his eyes closed, because of the risk of losing points if he knocked into a copy. Whatever he did, he's definitely a threat now." I said and narrowed my eyes on the purple weirdo's figure.

"And just like that! Nalpudding takes the lead!" Chapati announced. "On a field full of copies of yourself and your enemies, how _would_ one go about finding actual competitors?" He asked.

"There are a variety of methods, including trying to detect an opponent's magic power, but it's a rarely seen ability today." Yajima said.

Jenny laughed, "I think Eve-kun will use a way better method." She said.

"Everyone possess the ability of detection of another's magic power, but only a few are able to pinpoint their foes accurately. The rest merely get a general direction, and this could prove useless if the target is moving fast." I said with a wide grin. "Sensors are the names given to the one's who possess highly accurate detection skills and are able to utilize their abilities in and outside of battle." I finished and crossed my arms.

"You sure know a lot for being at sea for 7 years." Levy said in amazement.

I shrugged, "That's my description of Sensors, not textbook."

"Oh." Levy said.

"By the way, I wouldn't worry about Gray-san, if I were you." I said to the guild.

They looked at me in shock and before they could yell, I interrupted them, "Because the bad guy's always lose... Even if the situation looks bleak, the heroes will triumph and the villains will be thrown from their pedestals...It always happens..." I said with a genuine smile that sent the guild into silence.

"Now...Wish him luck and quit worrying...he can probably feel it all way down there." I said and they quickly got out of their stupor and smiles replaced the frowns that were once on their faces.

Suddenly, Gray was attacked by a carrot barrage from Beth who missed and was instead hit by a venus fly trap. The person responsible for the attack was none other than Yeager, who hilariously enough was hit to the ground by an ice blast thanks to Lyon.

"Daaang, Gray-san is like a magnet for attention." I said in a drawn out tone.

Then just to prove my point, Juvia jumped off of a building and landed on Lyon which sent the man flying into a wall.

"Hey, now. I don't need your help." Gray said.

"Juvia knows that. Juvia will beat you. Because of Master's promise." Juvia said.

"Gramps promised you something?" Gray asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes." She said before stating what he promised.

My face turned pale when she explained the _promise_ , "You gotta be kidding me...YOU JUST SUBJECTED THEM TO BE SLAVES!?" I shouted and sweat poured down my face.

"What's the big deal? You aren't even in it." The girl with white hair said.

I gulped, "M-My father made a bet once, mind you he was from this guild. He made a bet that I couldn't go a day without being chased by the council. If I won, I would get all the money for the next 20 missions we do. If I lost, I would basically be his slave for the day and do anything he wanted me to do." I stuttered.

"I have a feeling I know what happened..." Levy said.

"I lost, I had them chasing after me in under an hour... He was laughing so hard about it, he was rolling around on the ground for pete's sake! So because I lost, I became a slave...I will only tell you this...I was the one who lured all the woman that day..." I said and blushed a bright red at the last part.

The girl with white hair caught my point and her cheeks heated up as well, "Your father made you do _that_?! What kind of father does that?!" She said.

"The one that has a one-nighter and years later figures out he had a kid from some lady." I said in a deadpan.

"Oh." She said.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Gray shouted, ironically repeating what I had said moments ago. "Gramps! You never mentioned this to us! These in-house rules apply to us too, I hope!" He shouted at the screen.

"O-Of course..." Makarov said.

"Juvia _won't_ lose!" Juvia said.

"Bring it on!" Gray said and got into a battle stance.

Out of nowhere, the purple weirdo sped in and hit both Juvia and Gray. Then for some odd reason it started snowing, why on earth is it snowing?!

"Oh! What is this?! Snow has begun to fall in the city!" Chapati said.

"It must be Eve-kun." Jenny said.

My eyes widened in realization, "It's so cold, that when you breath you can see your breath...The copies don't breath!" I said.

Eve hit three of the people and instantly racked up the points...before Lyon promptly hit him with an ice blast and grinned.

"The cold doesn't bother me!" Lyon said.

I closed my eyes rather lazily, "This is dragging on...I'm bored..."

"Rufus of Sabertooth hasn't moved at all, though!" Chapati said. "He hasn't defeated anyone _or_ been defeated himself!"

I opened my eyes at the words and stared at the screen as it showed Rufus standing on a tower with a small smile...and I still think that he's cute. Don't criticize me.

"This contest is too dull." Rufus said.

"Wh-What is this?!" Chapati asked.

"I've memorized it all. Every person's footsteps, heartbeat, and magic qualities..." He said.

"Is he trying to attract me?" I mumbled and my gaze never left the man's figure.

"I remember it. I've memorized it." He said and put his fingers to his temple and a magic symbol appeared behind him, "Memory Make..."

"How...unique." I said and looked at the man in curiosity. "He's certainly an interesting one."

All of the real people glowed in the dark city as everyone looked in shock at the magic symbol behind Rufus.

" **Night of the Shooting Stars!** " Rufus said and raised his arms causing a massive surge of gold magic to surround him. Arrows shot out of the surge and hit every real person, causing Rufus to gain an insane amount of points.

I jawdropped at the sight, "That was...FRICKIN' AWESOME!" I gushed.

"WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON!?" The guild shouted.

"I'm a pirate, so I'm independent and running from the Council, I'm not on anyone's side." I stated before returning to my gushing phase.

"H-He's wiped them out! In a single instant, he takes the lead! This is Rufus! This is Sabertooth!" Chapati yelled.

"Event organizers. This contest isn't interesting at all." Rufus said. "After all, I have no need to hide whatsoever. Even when others spot me, their attacks can't hit me. Because my memory is all that remains there."

"T-This guy is unbelievable..." The black cat, who I think is named Pantherlily, said.

"He's strong!" Happy said.

"He's cute..." I said with a content look.

"You've totally become a fangirl now..." Levy and the white haired girl, deadpanned.

I blinked and blushed lightly, "Nahhh...I'm not a fangirl, I-I-I'm just attracted, that's all!"

"Sure." Both girls deadpanned.

I hugged myself and tried to ignore the girl's claims, but...They were frickin' right, I of all people, have become a fangirl. To be fair though...I'm proud of it, 'cause he's sooo~ cute.

I looked back up as the hologram thingies began to disappear, signaling the end of the event. The town also went away and soon the rankings were brought up, and...what do you know...Team A was in last place.

"As anticipated, Sabertooth claims the top spot!" The man announced.

"Both Fairy Tail teams gave an impressive showing, but have unfortunately gotten off to a bad start! There's always next time!" He finished.

"Fairy Tail is totally _weak_!"

"Eternal last place losers!"

"Your era's over!""

Natsu glared, "What's so funny, dammit?!"

"Ooh! Now he's mad!

"I'm _so_ scared!"

"Yeah, yelp all you want!"

My eyes flashed red for a second, before I laughed nervously and shook it off.

"So the other event is a battle?" I asked.

"Yep." Levy answered.

I nodded and closed my eyes as I waited for the battle to be announced...I wish I was able to battle...It would be less boring for me after all.

Then, the moment I was waiting for finally arrived...

"Day 1, Match 1 will pit Fairy Tail A's Lucy Heartfilia...versus Raven Tail's Flare Corona!" Chapati yelled.

* * *

Yeah. That's right I'm stopping it there.

By the way, on how Mavis got Nessa back, I would _like_ to say it was magic, but because Mavis is a spirit...I really can't explain it...That's bad I know.


	12. Chapter 12

Here is the second chapter of my mega event, and to be honest I'm working out a few kinks with the whole time flows differently in the two dimensions. And my math will probably be off and it will get confusing, so I'm asking ahead of time, if you got a solution to this, feel free to PM me or review. Considering I had to take Prealgebra _Twice_ , my math skills obviously suck.

In other news, my kitten is the bane of my existence, why you may ask? Whenever I try typing these chapters, she jumps up on my keyboard and you can probably guess what happens next. Due to this, I have had to rewrite the chapters countless of times and each time, the detail decreases. So forgive me if anything is spelled wrong or doesn't mean the right things.

Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

"In our first match of the games, we have Lucy Heartfilia from Fairy Tail A...versus Flare Corona from Raven Tail!" Chapati yelled.

I laughed lightly, surprising the guild, "What are you laughing about?" Makarov asked.

I smirked as my laughter died down, "I'm insane, I laugh without knowing it and I also have multiple personalities. I call her Enya!"

"Enya?" Levy asked.

"Yep! She's a sadistic woman that doesn't hesitate to kill if she's angry enough, and she also like alcohol." I said with a larger grin.

"Does she show herself often?" Levy asked with a bit of fear in her eyes.

"Only if I'm really angry does she take over, and that's on rare occasions 'cause I try to be calm and not be angry." I said and crossed my arms.

She nodded with a sigh of relief, "Well that's good..." She said.

"Believe me, it is a good thing if she doesn't come out." I said.

I looked towards the arena and saw that Lucy was in a battle stance.

"I got this, guys. I _will_ win!" She said in a determined tone.

"That's an excellent look in her eyes!" Pantherlily said.

"Lucy's really serious about this fight." Happy added.

"Yes, because she's up against Ivan's moronic guild!" Makarov said. "Tear her to shreds!"

Mavis stared at the battle silently and this caught the younger boy's attention, "What's the matter, First Master?" He asked.

"What exactly is this Raven Tail guild's goal?" She asked.

"To humiliate us, obviously!" Makarov said in anger and a tick mark appeared on his face. "They're irritating to no end!"

"It's something...darker." I said slowly.

"I hear the masters of these two guilds are father and son, Yajima-san!" Chapati said.

"Well, if they bear different guild emblems the their family relationship can't mean much." Yajima said.

"This is so dramatic!" Jenny exclaimed. "I'm getting chills!"

The pumpkin mascot walked and called both girls to come forward. And then explained the boring rules...blah blah blahhh. Only thing I actually listened to was the 30 minute limit, and how you win if you beat up your opponent before the thing rings.

Then the battle finally began.

Lucy made the first move, by summoning a minotaur on steroids that carries a giant axe. To the surprise of many, she summoned another spirit called Scorpio, I guess it's hard to summon two at a time or something.

Scorpio sand blasted her and Flare's hair grew and was cloaked in fire as it blocked the sand.

"She can defend with her _hair_?!" I exclaimed in shock.

Then Taurus and Scorpio used both of their magic and the cow used it the sand to make a massive sand explosion directly on Flare.

"Head Shot!" I yelled as Flare was sent flying into the air from the blast.

That's when she did the unexpected, she turned her hair into a stinking wolf! How is that even possible!?

Lucy summoned Cancer, who erm...cut the wolf off of Flare's hair. Flare went insane at that point and she kinda resembled Enya in a fight when she's really angry.

Her hair plunged into the ground and resurfaced by grabbing on Lucy's ankles. She swung the girl around in circles using her hair and she had an evil look on her face.

When the swinging stopped, Lucy grabbed her whip and threw it at Flare and the whip attached itself to Flare's wrist. They were locked in a spinning battle, until Flare set her hair on fire and caused Lucy an insane amount of pain and she let go of the whip and fell to the ground.

Lucy gasped in pain at the burns to her legs, "She's sustained some rather ugly burns on her ankles. It probably even hurts to think about standing up." I said and gazed at her legs in slight concern. "Her hair...can light itself on fire." My words shocked the guild as they continued watching the fight.

She threw off the singed boots and stood up despite her damaged feet. Flare absolutely lost it and screamed in anger as her hair started circling, and she plunged it into the ground. It didn't attack Lucy however...

My eyes widened in shock and I sharply looked and saw a red strand of hair wiggling dangerously close to a little girl. Lucy tried to warn the little girl, but was muted when Flare wrapped her hair around Lucy's mouth.

I gasped and ran to grab the little girl out of the way, but the hair lit on fire. Before it touched her however, I grabbed it with my bare hand as it seared into my hand. "Dammit...This was your fricken' plan!?" I yelled and my eyes were bloodshot.

Flare took notice of me and her eyes widened in shock, "You all...are nasty bastards..." I said with a low growl, and slumped against the wall as my illusion fell. "To...think...that they allowed...you monsters...in here..." I muttered as my hand gained 1st degree burns.

The girl deactivated the fire and went back to the attempted strangulation of Lucy.

I looked up at the little girl with a shaky smile, "Now...You aren't hurt, are you?"

She shook her head, "But you are kind lady! Your hand is all red!" She said with a fearful tone.

"No, it's okay I can heal, little one. This is nothing to me, in a day it will be all better." I said with a small smile.

"What's your name, kind lady?" She asked.

"Seeing as my disguise fell...I guess I have no other choice...My name is Nessa Clives." I said with a small laugh.

The guild heard this and looked at me in shock, fear, disbelief and joy.

"Y-You can't be her! We all saw her fall into the ocean and her body was never found!" Levy said.

"I didn't die...I simply was teleported to a different dimension...I was in a pretty bad condition however..." I said softly.

Everyone was silent before Makarov looked at me with a look that told me to tell the truth, the truth and nothing but the truth. "Prove it."

"Alright..." I slipped off my cloak and revealed my tattoo to the guild, "Is this enough? I don't want to demonstrate by magic, I'm a little rusty with it...and I may blow up the arena..." I scratched my head with a small laugh.

Makarov looked me over before pausing to look me in the eyes. After what seemed hours, tears started flowing from his eyes and he hugged me tightly as if I was gonna sink to the bottom of the ocean again.

"O-Oi, Gramps! It's okay, you can quit hugging me now." I said and laughed.

But he seemed rather pleased by snuggling into my cleavage.

A tick mark formed on my forehead, I grabbed the old man and lifted him up in the air, "Stop being a pervert, Master." I said.

I put him down and as soon as I did that, I was mobbed by more members as they all hugged me and cried about how I should never disappear again.

"Guys! Stop hugging me and watch Lucy-chan! She needs encouragement and you can't give her that if you're mobbing me." I said and freed myself from the dogpile of members.

I looked and to my shock, Flare was trying the trick again! I looked around for the little girl but I couldn't see her anywhere.

Flare dropped Lucy to the ground with an evil grin on her face. She was playing dirty that's what she was doing...

"The battle segment continues with exhilarating combat!" Chapati yelled.

"Say...Back when you were on the council, Yajima-san, Fairy Tail had quite a different reputation than it does now, correct?" He asked.

"Indeed, it was well-liked, supremely skilled, and, much to our dismay caused nothing but trouble." Yajima said.

"Yes, that likely comes as a surprise to many people out there!" Chapati responded.

Back to the battle, Flare started hitting Lucy again and throwing her around with her fire coated hair and I could only watch helplessly as Lucy was essentially being tortured.

"Just what has happened?! The intense fight just moments ago has suddenly become a one-sided battle!" Chapati said in shock.

Lucy broke down into tears and I had no other choice...I closed my eyes and searched the arena for the little girl. When I finally sensed her, I disappeared in a flash to the girl's location and moved her away from the hair and I grabbed the hair strand and yanked on it and I heard a scream follow from the arena. I looked up and Flare was beyond pissed now, she was in demon-level pissed off mode...

"LUCY! SHE'S SAFE! ATTACK YOUR OPPONENT NOW!" I yelled to the crying girl.

She looked up and her face changed from sadness to shock at seeing me alive, "JUST ATTACK HER!" I yelled once more and this brought the girl back to her senses and she nodded.

"Gemini!" She yelled and held a gold key.

Two blue things appeared and both knocked Flare away before returning to Lucy.

"Just transform for me!" Lucy said.

They did so and hilariously enough, it was her...only in a towel...

"Why are you dressed like that!?" Lucy exclaimed with a blush.

"We can't help it. This is the outfit you had when we copied you." Gemini said.

All the men oogled and had hearts in their eyes while Lucy sighed.

"That's right...It was right after my bath yesterday..." Lucy said and facepalmed.

Gemini looked at her boobs and Lucy fumed in anger and yelled at Gemini to stop doing that.

"My, oh, my! What a lovely turn of events!" Chapati said happily.

"Mm!" Yajima agreed.

"Huh. She's got curves, all right." Jenny said in slight surprise.

Mavis touched her chest in a gloomy mood, "Curves..."

"I wonder why she need's a copy of herself..." I mumbled.

The two Lucys put their hands together, " _Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens..._ _All the stars, far and wide..._ _Show me thy appearance..._ _With such shine._ _Oh Tetrabiblos..._ _I am the ruler of the stars..._ _Aspect become complete..._ _Open thy malevolent gate._ _Oh 88 Stars of the heaven..._ _Shine!_ _ **Urano Metria!**_ "

Stars appeared all over the arena and I stared in shock at how beautiful it was...The stars all flew straight towards Flare and the light grew by the seconds, until it finally hit her.

The dust cleared to show an unscathed Flare sitting on the ground in shock.

"I-It did...nothing?" I said with widened eyes.

"U-Uhh that appeared to be a major spell...Was Lucy's spell a dud?" Chapati asked in shock.

"Yajima-san what's your take-" He was cut off by a very angry look from Yajima.

Lucy fell to the ground with a shocked look "Oh, my! Lucy is down! The match is over! The winner is Raven Tail's Flare Corona!" Chapati said.

Everyone cheered and I couldn't help but stand frozen...Something entirely blocked that spell...they rendered it useless.

My eyes shook in shock at the still form of Lucy and I could feel my body began to shake in anger and my features changing. I quickly closed my eyes and put my hand over my heart in an attempt to calm it down. Thankfully it worked as my features returned to normal and my anger lessened, I walked back to the balcony but froze mid-step when I heard Flare insulting Lucy.

I flashed into the arena and carefully picked Lucy up, my eyes were blood red and slitted and I had a dark aura surrounding me, "Just shut up. Before I have to do something I will regret." I growled out. "You filthy cheaters..." I said the last part lowly.

I flashed back up to the balcony and sighed as my features returned to normal, "I hate doing that." I said softly. "But she has no right to throw insults and act proud when she didn't block that spell...Raven Tail...Watch out...you're on my disliked list now..." I said and growled out the last part.

"Wait! Who are you?!" Natsu yelled.

I turned to him, "You don't recognize me?"

Gray widened his eyes when he saw it was me and Erza's eyes shook and she covered her mouth in shock, "I-It can't be..." She murmured.

"Who the hell are you?!" Natsu yelled once again and lit his fist on fire.

"Nessa, Nessa Clives." I stated and his face turned pale and the flame poofed away instantly.

"GHOST!" He yelled before running to hide behind someone.

"I'm not a ghost, baka." I deadpanned.

Lucy was still crying and I looked at her, "You were amazing out there, if they hadn't blocked it, she would've been done in for sure." I reassured.

She opened her eyes to look at me, "I-I-I thought you were just a spirit or a ghost...or a thought. I never thought you could've survived that..." She said through her sobs.

"No...I'm real, I never died, I simply just teleported to another dimension, that's all." I said with a smile.

She smiled, "I'm just so glad to see you...Sis."

I nodded, "You too...Sis."


	13. Chapter 13

Hi guys! I hope you enjoy the story and please review if you see anything a little off. It helps me out a lot!

By the way unfortunately, my computer broke hand it will take 15 days to be fixed. I'm currently stuck with my brother's computer and it's pretty old and slow and crap.

Special thanks to madworld238 for helping me with this chapter!

* * *

"YOU GUYS ARE SISTERS?!" Everyone shouted.

I nodded, "Not by blood, but we both never had a sister. So she's the sister I never had and Vice Versa." I explained.

"We came up with it through letters while she was away for two years." Lucy added on.

"Oi! Natsu! Think you can take Lucy-chan to get her injuries healed? I'm gonna watch the rest of this...I have a lot to think about." I said and handed the girl to him.

I sat on the railing and looked down as the next two competitors fought, I don't really remember their names though...Oh well.

It was interesting seeing their magic types and all, but it was pretty boring to be honest. But in the end, Blue Pegasus won and the crowd goes wild...Does everyone have a crush on that guy or something?

After probably ten minutes passed, the next battle was being announced.

A dog guy versus that big hulk of a dude from Sabertooth, Olga I think...

The crowd went crazy at the sight of him and if the muscles were anything to go by, then he's insanely strong.

"What an interesting aura he has...it's electrifying." I stated.

"We finally get to see Sabertooth fight." Pantherlily said.

"Do you think he's as strong as that masquerade guy?" Happy asked.

"I'm interested to find out what magic he has." I said.

"Let Match 3, begin!" Chapati shouted.

To start off our weird battle, dog man started crying and crying and crying...He's making waterfalls!

"There it is! Warcry's tear magic!" The man announced.

"Tear...Magic?" I asked in stupor.

"He's crying!" Natsu said dumbfounded.

"Tear magic?" Erza said.

"What kind of magic is that?!" Elfman yelled.

"The more tears shed! The stronger a man-!" Dogman yelled.

Olga simply lifted up his hand and black lightning came out of it and insta-knocked out Dogman with ease.

"WHOAAAA! THAT WAS AWESOME!" I yelled.

"You're cheering for the wrong people!" Everyone shouted.

"Independent." I deadpanned before yelling about how awesome it was.

"It only took one attack..." Happy said in shock.

"The match is over in a literal flash!" Chapati yelled. "Olga's black lightning scorches the tears in an instant!"

"He's a monster..." Gray said with widened eyes.

"He's powerful! Indeed powerful! The winner is Sabertooth's, Olga Nanagia!" Chapati yelled. "His team has dominated the first day's events to score a total of 20 points! Quatro Cerberus only has 2 points! What a shame!"

"That was...kinda anti-climactic..." I drolled out.

The man looked up at me and I blinked, "I'll go sing a song, then."

I sweatdropped, "How is that gonna fix anything?" I mumbled.

He walked to the middle of the arena, "Mic!" He said and the mascot brought the mic right away.

"Oh! What is Olga Nanagia about to speak about?!" Chapati yelled.

Olga tapped the microphone before singing, "Strongest, strongest, number 1! We're the unbeatable Sabertooth! Strongest, strongest, number 1! We're the unbeatable Sabertooth!"

I covered my ears and closed my eyes as I tried to ignore the horrid singing, despite this, I could hear the crowd roaring in approval at the act and I wished I could duct tape the Saber idiot's mouth.

"They truly are skilled, popular, and the most powerful guild of all." Mavis said.

"I hate to admit it, but they're amazing..." The younger boy said.

After a while it died down and it was time for the final battle.

"Now, then. It's time for the final match of the day." Chapati announced.

"It looks like the final matchup is between Fairy Tail B and Lamia Scale." Yajima said.

"These two guilds used to be equally skilled. This should be a neat match!" Jenny said with a smile.

"All right! The final match of the first day, will be...! Fairy Tail B's, Mystogan...versus Lamia Scale's Jura Neekis!" Chapati yelled.

My eyes snapped and I stood up rather abruptly, "I gotta go somewhere." I said before flashing out.

I flashed to where Mystogan's magic power was and stopped him by putting my hand on his shoulder.

He looked back at me in shock and I could tell he thought I discovered his true identity.

"Don't be wary of me, I have simply come to take your place. You aren't Mystogan, you are someone else." I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"I don't know...But I feel compelled to take your place in this battle." I said in slight confusion.

"But how will you do that?" He asked and looked me up and down.

"Simple, an illusion." I said and in a flash my appearance, voice and clothes matched him. The only thing that stuck out was my glowing blue eye.

"Now go." I said, before passing him and walked to the arena gates.

He disappeared without a word and I stepped out onto the arena and tried to act silent amidst the clamor of the crowd.

"Mystogan is a mysterious wizard, indeed! Word has it few within Fairy Tail have _ever_ seen his face!" Chapati announced.

I closed my eyes as I felt Jura's energy enter the field...it felt so much stronger than the last time I felt it all those years ago.

Everyone cheered as Jura entered the arena and the whole stadium shook with excitement.

I opened my eyes again to stare at the confident ones of Jura. It made me excited to finally fight him after all these years...A wizard saint versus the daughter of the strongest mage of Fairy Tail.

Sounds a little like a movie plot...

We stopped at the center and Jura looked at me with crossed arms, "Personally, I'd like to see Fairy Tail make it far, but our old hag is ever so fussy, you see...I'm sorry, but I won't hold anything back."

"I won't either, Jura-san." I said and looked him directly in the eyes.

I contacted Sai to have him look up Mystogan's attacks, so that I could disguise my magic as his. Sai sent me the attacks and I closed my eyes as I quickly figured out illusions for each attack.

After 30 seconds, I reopened my eyes and smirked under my mask and gripped the staff in my hands tightly.

"It's Mystogan from Fairy Tail B versus Jura Neekis from Lamia Scale! Let the final match of the day begin!" Chapati yelled.

I unbuckled the strap holding the staves and dashed towards him as all the staves floated near me.

He smiled and three pillars of rock appeared in front of me. I leapt onto one and jumped across them until I was above Jura, all my staves formed a circle and I held my hand up, "Five Layered Magic Circle: Sacred Song!" I shouted and several magic circles appeared above Jura's head.

I skidded on the ground and held both my hands in front of me and a yellow magic circle formed and instantly a magic beam hit Jura head on and I shot more lightning at him and the stadium lit up brightly.

The circles disappeared and before the dust could clear, another rock pillar shot up from under my feet and sent me flying towards a wall. Thankfully, I stopped myself before colliding with the wall, by grabbing the ground and this made a dent in it as I stopped. I stood up and stared back at Jura as my staves came back to my side, and I dashed towards the man again and sent two staves ahead to attack him, but several more pillars formed and tried to attack me.

I narrowly dodged each one and continued running towards the man before a massive rock fist flew towards me and hit me dead on. I went flying into the air and plummeted to the ground with a loud thud.

"Such power! His title of Saint Wizard isn't for nothing!" Chapati yelled.

I grunted and stood up and my staves circled me again. I pointed at Jura and all of the staves flew towards him, he just flicked his wrist and more pillars blocked them and several surrounded me. I dodged all but one and this one sent me into the wall and dust filled my gaze and unknowingly I dropped my illusion.

I put my hand against the wall and soon felt everyone's gaze on me, and that's when I noticed what happened...I fricken' changed back.

"N-No way! After a devastating blow, we are seeing the true appearance of Mystogan!" Chapati announced in shock.

"MYSTOGAN IS A GIRL!?" The whole stadium shouted in surprise.

"H-How can that be Mystogan? Look at those curves she has! It's not possible for Mystogan to hide those!" Jenny said in shock.

"She had up an illusion." Yajima said with widened eyes.

"If that's what Mystogan looked like, why didn't she show herself sooner?!"

"Wow! The most mysterious turned out to be the hottest!"

"She's amazing!"

The crowd turned excited at my supposed true identity and Jura looked at me in shock. He didn't recognize me, but he was shocked that Mystogan happened to be a girl under the mask.

"Is the fight still on, Jura-san?" I asked with a grin.

His shock disappeared and was replaced with a confident grin, "Gender doesn't change anything, Mystogan." He said before sending more rock pillars to attack me.

I activated my gauntlets and my fists were covered in a bright light. I punched two of the pillars and this obliterated them instantly. I dodged two other pillars and punched two that were trying to attack me from the front. I punched the ground in front of Jura and this created a mini-earthquake under his feet. At this time, I created an illusion of myself, before boosting myself into the air. I hovered as he recovered and sent a rock pillar to attack my illusion and upon hitting it, it poofed away in a cloud of smoke.

I grinned and hundreds of illusions of myself circled the air, "Jura-san. You have given me a fun battle, but I must end this." I said and a white light began to form in my hand.

"Raito majikku: Tengoku no kareina bāsuto!" Myself and all the illusions shouted and a bright light beam shot out of our hands and hit Jura head on and light filled the arena and several explosions followed the beam.

"What an amazing attack by Mystogan! But was it enough to take down Jura!?" Chapati announced.

The answer was 10 massive fists that approached me, but red runes covered me and this decimated the fists upon intact and it faded back into my body.

I flashed behind the man, "Change!" I yelled and suddenly the gravity became so strong that Jura was unable to lift his hand.

"Mystogan has changed the gravity and has rendered Jura frozen! This battle is turning to her favor!" Chapati yelled in shock.

I flashed in front of him and lifted up both hands as a light appeared in each, but before I could attack, a rock pillar hit me in the gut and sent me flying back and in the process deactivated the gravity change.

Two rock pillars appeared from under me and sent me into the air. I twisted my body mid-air and fell to the ground and a dent formed under my feet from the impact. I sped forward and lightning surrounded my figure.

"Shokkinguinpakuto!" I shouted and the lightning all merged together and formed a ball of electricity. I threw it towards Jura and it collided with him in a massive energy blast.

"Time is running out...so I must defeat you, Jura-san. Enya, take over, now." I said and a pillar of dark red magic consumed me as I transformed.

"Oh my! Mystogan is preparing something! Will this end the battle for her?!" Chapati yelled.

The pillar faded and revealed my appearance to the crowd. My feet resembled that of a dragons and the scales were a shiny black as they traveled up my legs and covered my privates. My hands were also covered in scales and my nails had sharpened into sharp talons. My breasts were concealed by black scales in the style of a bandeau and my guild mark now glowed a crimson red. Black scales surrounded my now blood red eyes and my canines sharpened into fangs. Two black horns shot out of my head and each had a chain wrapped around them. Completing the look, my hair turned pitch back and the tips were a blood red.

 ** _"Akuma no kagayakashī meisei!"_** Enya shouted and a red orb of fire formed until it was easily the size of an exercise ball. Enya smirked and threw the ball at him and an explosion followed right as the bell rang sounding the ending of the battle.

Enya gave me back control and I gasped and fell to one knee. I looked up and to my shock, Jura was standing there unharmed through the dust and several broken rock pillars crumbled to the ground.

"Y-You really are strong...I underestimated you it seems." I said in shock.

"It's a tie! What a spectacular battle by these two mages!" Chapati yelled.

"It is certainly the most surprising one so far." Yajima said.

I walked over to Jura and looked up at him and smiled, "Thanks for not taking it easy on me. I hate it when people do that and I would much rather be bleeding out than to know that someone went easy on me. It means a lot."

He nodded, "I see. That's why you put up an illusion to look as a man, because they would hold back if they knew you were a woman." He said and crossed his arms.

I laughed lightly, "Pretty much...I'm just not very good at keeping it up when I'm in battle..."

"Your level of expertise of the magic impresses me." He stated.

I blushed at the received praise, "I'm rusty believe me, I haven't used it in many years...so I was kinda winging it the whole time."

He opened his eyes and looked at me, "Well, I hope we can fight again sometime, Mystogan." He said before walking away.

"Me too, Jura-san..." I said softly, before walking out myself as the cheering of the crowd failed to cease at the battle they all witnessed.

* * *

I hope the fight scene was good enough for such an epic match off and I didn't fail anywhere in it.


	14. Chapter 14

As soon as I stepped onto the balcony, everyone hounded me with questions at light-speed.

"Guys! Quit freaking out!" I yelled and my eyes flashed red. "You idiots all know my situation and this may work out for me! So, if you have a better idea and feel free to shout it out, please do." I said and crossed my arms.

Everyone was silent and couldn't look at me in the eyes causing me to sigh, "I know what you're all thinking. What was that form?" I said and put my hand to my cheek.

"Was that takeover?" A voice asked.

I turned to see it was Mira who asked it and I shook my head, "No...It was Enya..."

Levy gasped, "But you said-!"

I put my hand up, "Yes and it's true. However, I failed to mention one thing. Enya is a separate being that is most commonly associated with the term "demon". But before you panic, she was not created by _him_ , no she is an original. One of the first to roam the underworld before _he_ began creating them. She is pretty harmless and she has _only_ decapitated _two_ people since she first contacted me." I said with a small laugh.

"Two people is still pretty bad..." Everyone said.

"For a demon queen, it's quite tame actually." I said and tapped my fingers on the wood.

Before anyone could respond the teams were shown on the Lacrima, "Hmm...Team B is in 5th...Not too bad considering I was winging that entire battle. I can't say the same for Team A though..." I said and sweatdropped upon seeing Team A's score.

"What do you think, Yajima-san?" Chapati asked. "Sabertooth has taken 1st place as expected, but the surprising battle of Mystogan and Jura Neekis has resulted with the former being in 5th place, while the latter in 4th. While the other Fairy Tail team is in last place!"

"It's still only the first day." Yajima said. "Here's hoping tomorrow and onward feature some dramatic comebacks for Team A!" Yajima said.

"We still have a chance at winning as well. I can't wait for day two!" Jenny said.

"Yajima-san! Jenny-san! Thank you very much for being here today!" Chapati said.

"My pleasure." Yajima said.

"See you later everyone!" Jenny said as she waved.

* * *

I ran around a corner as the mob of fans passed me with hearts in their eyes.

"Dammit...Why didn't I see this happening?!" I muttered.

"Hey guys! There's Mystogan!" A man shouted and the chase was back on.

My eyes widened and I broke into a run again as the ground rumbled from the large mob trailing me.

"What the heck do you guys want?!" I yelled over my shoulder.

"You, Mystogan-chan!" They shouted and I jawdropped.

"Can't I give you something else?! Anything! I just want this to stop!" I shouted as I entered an alley.

I kept running until I hit a dead end and collided with the wall and this caused it to obliterate into thousands of pieces.

"Awww...Crap! I'm already destroying things!" I shouted.

Suddenly a light bulb appeared above my head and I skidded to a stop before staring at them.

"You want something from me?! Here! Now bug off!" I yelled and flashed my breasts at them and all of them fainted thanks to nosebleeds.

I sighed and flashed to where I sensed most of the guild and to my surprise, they were still at the stadium. Was that chase much shorter than I thought?

"Hey guys, how long was I gone?" I asked with a confused look.

"5 minutes. Why?" Erza asked.

"IT WAS ONLY 5 MINUTES?!" I yelled. "I already have a fan base and I have already destroyed a wall under 10 minutes! Gah! Why do I cause trouble in such little time?!"

"You have a fan base?" Gray asked.

"Hah hah...yeah...Apparently people love the mysterious sexy type..." I muttered and scratched my head while looking away.

"You didn't change at all over the years, Sis." Lucy said behind me.

I turned around and grabbed the girl into a massive hug, "Hey, if I didn't destroy things that easily, it wouldn't be me. Would it?" I said laughing.

She smiled, "No it wouldn't. So everyone thinks you're Mystogan?" She asked after slipping out of my hug.

I grinned, "Yep! It's a pretty good plan if I say so myself! After all, Mystogan is mysterious." I said and crossed my arms. "By the way have you seen the scores yet?" I asked and pointed to the Lacrima screen.

She sighed, "We are in 8th..." She said before catching where Team B was, "Wait...How is team B in 5th place?" She asked in confusion.

"I tied with Jura Neekis and therefore we rose to 5th thanks to those five points." I stated.

Her eyes widened, "You tied with...him?" She asked in shock.

I nodded, "Yeah. I'll tell you a little secret about the wizard saints if you promise not to tell anyone else." I stated to her.

"Got it." Lucy responded and the rest of Team A nodded as well.

"I was offered the 6th spot, which is one above Jura-san. After they saw my amazing talent under my alias "Earthshaker", they came to see my talent for themselves which is almost unheard of. But, when they saw how young I was...They retracted the offer on the grounds that I was too young to take such responsibility. Even though Master gave me S-class rank after I beat my father in a battle." I said with a sigh.

Everyone's eyes widened, "That means..." Lucy said slowly.

"Yes...I'm possibly the strongest mage here besides Jura-san...If he knew my true identity he would also know this fact." I said with a frown and a small sigh.

"T-That's amazing." Erza said in shock.

Natsu grinned, "So if you're Gildarts daughter _and_ an S-class rank..."

"Um, what are you getting at, Natsu?" I asked.

"FIGHT ME!" He yelled causing me to sweatdrop.

"You idiot! Didn't you hear what she just said?! She was supposed to be a wizard saint for crying out loud! You have no chance against her!" Gray yelled.

I simply bopped him on the head and he fell to the ground with a massive bump on his head and had two x's for eyes.

"Problem solved." I deadpanned.

"Sis...You didn't need to hit him that hard..." Lucy said.

"I didn't hit him hard...That was me holding back..." I replied with a laugh.

Lucy sweatdropped and shook her head causing me to laugh only louder.

* * *

"Pathetic! Every member of this guild is pathetic." Cana said and slammed her beer glass on the table.

"Oi! Shuddap! I tied with Jura-san and got Team B five points! I get some sort of brownie points!" I yelled and shattered my beer glass in my hand on accident.

"Let's celebrate our defeat!" Makarov announced.

"Oi! I tied with Jura-san! Why doesn't anybody remember that?!" I yelled with several tick marks.

"Everyone's drunk, Nessa-san..." Levy sweatdropped.

"It doesn't matter! Everyone is ignoring the fact that I tied with that guy!" I shouted and punched an incoming Natsu away.

"Now that I think about it...Lu-chan did mention not to let you drink..." Levy said.

"BAHAHAA! Lucy-chan is missing out! I haven't drank in like a year!" I laughed loudly.

I grinned and hopped onto the bar table, "Ooh I see Lucy-chan!" I said as the girl walked through the door with Gray trailing behind her.

She looked up at me in alarm, "Don't tell me you're drunk...I TOLD YOU NOT TO DRINK!" She yelled out the last part.

"BAHAHA! But it's fun! Ooh wait! You wanna see me in the outfit I wore when I saved a country?!" I asked and hopped with excitement.

"Please n-." She said before I interrupted her with a laugh.

"Behold!" I yelled dramatically and flashed into a black belly dancer outfit that was probably 2 sizes too small in the breast area.

"B-Baka! How can you wear that proudly?!" Lucy yelled with a blush.

"They make my boobs look good." I stated and pressed them together and this made Lucy faceplant in surprise.

She got up and her eyebrow twitched as she looked at me, "Get down." She said lowly.

I blinked, before tumbling her to the ground, "Hehehe, Lucy-chan this is a weird game we're playing." I laughed.

She responded with a kick to my face that sent me flying into a wall, "You idiot! We're not playing a game."

I looked at her, "You're upside down, Lucy-chan." I said and tilted my head.

She grabbed me by my wrist and pretty much threw me onto a chair, "Just, stay here and don't do anything crazy." She said with an annoyed expression.

"But I wanna show you somethinggg~!" I yelled and grabbed onto her wrist causing me to fall off of the chair.

"Wha-! Get of off me, Sis!" She yelled as she tried to free herself from my grip.

"But it's important~~!" I pouted with the puppy-dog eyes.

"F-Fine...What is it?" She said finally giving in.

I put my finger up to my lips, "You can't tell anyone this, but I like someone~." I said with a giggle.

She blinked, "Really? Who?" She asked.

"You already know that I'm a pirate, so that means I have a captain...And I have a crush on mine!" I announced and fell onto my back into a fit of giggles.

"Wow...What is he like?" Lucy asked in curiosity.

"He's kind...But he's a bit of a dense head, but he's soo~ funny! He's also pretty cute...and strong. He beat someone called a warlord that was intangible! He...He also protects me..." I said the last part out quietly.

"You sure know how to pick out good ones, don't you, Sis?" Lucy asked with a smile.

"Oh! Wait! I gotta tell you about Nami-chan!" I butted in.

"Nami...chan...?" Lucy asked.

"Yep! She's also super kind, but don't make her angry, she looked like Erza when someone destroys her cake! She took out the two strongest men on the crew with one punch! She also likes money!" I shouted in happiness.

"S-Scary..." Lucy said with a fearful look.

"Alright! It looks like everyone is here!" Makarov yelled and caught all our attention, "Listen up brats! Today's defeat will only fuel tomorrow's victory! Let us claw our way back to the top! We don't know the meaning of the phrase 'give up'! The title of Fiore's greatest _will_ be ours!" Makarov announced and we all cheered happily.

I laughed in happiness and grabbed Lucy into a hug and in the process, nearly suffocated her with my breasts.

"I wish I was Lucy right now..." Makarov said when he saw the exchange.

"P-Pervert..." Lucy mumbled out when she heard the comment.

"Hey Lucy-chan~! Would you like to see what my captain looks like?!" I asked her after I released her from my hug.

"You can do that?" She asked after catching her breath.

"Yep! I'm actually really good at illusions and as long as I remember the thing I'm making an illusion of, it will copy everything except their personality! But they aren't real and only respond to me..." I said.

I flicked my wrist and an illusion of the rubber idiot appeared beside me, "I can also show you the rest of the crew if you'd like." I offered.

"Okay." She said after looking at Luffy.

The rest of the crew poofed beside me and Lucy looked on in amazement, "Now! Mossy is Zoro, Curly-brow is Sanji-san, long-nose is Usopp, the reindeer is Chopper-san, the girl with orange hair is Nami-chan and the woman with black hair is Robin-san." I said and pointed to each.

"That's Nami?" Lucy asked in shock.

"Yep! She's kinda cute now that I think about it! The two idiots she beat up were Mossy and Sanji-san! It was epic!" I laughed wildly at the memory.

"Wait...What did you say?!" Lucy shouted.

I blinked and tilted my head, "She beat up Mossy and Sanji-san?"

"Before that!" She persisted.

"She's kinda cute?" I asked.

"Yes! Didn't you say you liked Luffy?" She asked.

"I do like him though..." I said in confusion.

"But you just said that you thought Nami was kinda cute. What does that mean?" She asked pointing out the issue.

"It means she's cute, plus it doesn't matter if I like one, two or even six! I'm a pirate! I'm already violating the law by simply breathing!" I said in a pout.

"Y-You totally have a mini harem..." Lucy mumbled in shock.

"Cool! That means I'm lovable if I have a harem!" I shouted in happiness and threw my hands up in the air.

"I can't even get one guy, yet you can get both genders to like you..." Lucy said in despair.

"Don't worry Lucy-chan! I'm sure if you just wear sexy clothing like me, men will flock!" I shouted and pushed my breasts together.

"B-Baka! Only you are crazy enough to run around in something like that!" She shouted and bonked me on the head lightly.

"Come gimme you're best shot!" Natsu yelled and he was standing on a table.

"Oi! I'll beat you up in one punch, Natsu-baka!" I yelled and hopped up onto the table after dispelling all the illusions.

"Natsu, don't fight her! She is on that Jura guy's level! You have no chance!" The fat guy said.

"Gildarts left without fighting me! So you will have to do!" Natsu yelled and went to punch me.

I caught it and I punched him in the gut and caused him to fall on his face unconscious.

"See?! Only one punch!" I laughed.

"He was warned." Jet said.

"It's Natsu, he would never listen in the first place..." Lucy said sweatdropping.

This random guy walked in and approached Cana, "You seem like a pretty good drinker...I challenge you to a drink off!" He said and slammed a shot glass down on the table.

"I dunno who you are, but you're challenging _me_ to a drinking contest?" Cana asked in surprise.

"BAHAHA! You're one crazy man to challenge her to a drinking contest!" I howled with laughter and fell off the table.

Several minutes followed and to the shock of everyone, Cana was passed out on the floor while the other man was drinking a glass of beer.

"WAHHH! You're insane!" I shouted and pointed at him. "You drank more than she did and she drinks by the barrels!"

He grabbed Cana's bikini and swung it around, "I'll take this as a trophy."

Macao ran up to the man, "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Gildarts is gonna kill you!" Another man shouted.

Macao went to punch him, but the man leaned forward dodging it and flew back and knocked Macao and the other guy back into the floorboard.

I looked at them in shock and flashed over, "Change!" I yelled and the man fell to the ground as he struggled to get up.

"I have a pretty nasty punch...and it looks like you get to witness it...pervert." I muttered and picked the man up by his neck and he kicked me but it was blocked by my red runes.

"Don't even attempt to attack me...I could fatally injure you in an instant if you say or do the wrong thing to my family. Even if I'm sent to jail, it would be worth it." I said and my eyes flashed an angry red.

I pulled back my fist and it collided with his face as he went flying out the door, and I sighed as his magic energy faded into the distance. I returned the gravity back to normal and everyone looked at me.

"I apologize that you had to witness my violent side, everyone." I apologized.

"I've never seen you that angry, Sis..." Lucy said.

"I-I'm not sure what came over me...I just heard the old man's name mentioned and it all went by in a blur..." I said and held my head.

"T-There's something you don't know, Sis..." Lucy sighed.

"What is it?" I asked in confusion.

"Cana...Cana is also the daughter of Gildarts...We found this out shortly after the guild found us..." Lucy said slowly.

My eyes widened and I looked at Cana the back to Lucy, "You mean...HE GOT SERIOUS WITH MORE THAN ONE?!" I yelled in shock.

"That's what you're shocked about?!" Everyone yelled.

"Yeah! The old man said he didn't get serious after my mother disappeared! He lied...I'm gonna make him pay next time I see the idiot!" I shouted and punched my open hand.

"Why did I ever think you would take this seriously?" Lucy said sighing.

I laughed, "Awww~ Lucy-chan thought I would take her serious! This is why I'm the older one here and not you, Lucy-chan!"

"As usual, you're attitude does a complete 180..." She deadpanned. "So who was that man?"

"That was Bacchus of Quatro Cerberus, their equivalent of a S-class mage. Him and I have fought on numerous occasions, but we never came to a conclusion." Erza stated.

"That means he's on the same terms as you and Sis." Lucy said in shock.

"But that's ancient history! No way Erza would lose to him now! And Ness just beat him without a scratch!" Natsu yelled as he grabbed onto Gray's hair as the two paused mid-fight.

"Who said Erza was gonna fight him?!" Gray yelled.

"I'd be okay with fighting him!" Natsu said as the two were pulling at each other's features.

"BAHAHA! You wouldn't have a chance, Natsu-baka!" I yelled with laughter.

The rest of the night was wild, but soon everyone returned to the hotels.

* * *

This was mainly an information one, but it has stuff that I can't leave out. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and leave a review if you really liked it!

~Alex


	15. The Mysterious Dream

This is a smaller chapter I'm putting out, but it's kinda foreshadowing something I have planned later for her.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open as I heard a high-pitched sound roar above me, only to be followed by several booms. The sky was dark and a storm could be seen brewing in the distance. It was an ominous feeling, like the feeling of someone watching you.

I got up and shock overcame me when I saw my surroundings, "W-What happened?" I said as I brought my hand to my mouth in shock.

The sight was extremely unsettling and looked like hell took over the surface world. The landscape was ridden with fires as the only greenery quickly caught on fire and burned to a crisp. The ground was cracked and several chasms covered the area and each went so deep, that I wasn't able to see the bottom even with my eye. In the distance, I could see several explosions going off and each shook the ground.

I took a deep breath before sliding down the cliff onto more level ground. I landed with a thump and the ground cracked slightly under my feet. I looked up towards the source of the explosions and broke into a run as I tried to figure out what was going on.

I made my way to the source and a battle field greeted me, three humans completely concealed by a layer of shadows, were on the field with two of them fighting, while the third lay limply on the ground. One of the shadows fired off a massive blast of fire and the other returned the attack with a shadowed attack that caused a massive explosion when the two attacks collided.

The ground shook powerfully and I grunted from it and held onto my arm, "Dammit! What the hell is going on?!" I murmured in shock.

The shadow that fired off the fire attack, looked at me and stumbled back slightly before regaining her stance. She didn't say anything to me before she turned to look at the male shadow with a fist concealed in fire.

The male shadow however, laughed at the brief event and his voice sounded like two voices combined, "WEAKLING! You still don't get it, do you?!" He shouted at the female and she simply fired another blast at him and he merely sidestepped as the blast missed him.

"You just don't want to admit that everyone is gone, do you? Well...then I will just have to beat it into you, _demon_!" He shouted and the female was visibly shocked at the name he called her and she lifted her hand as fire started to gather in her palm.

"I will make you know...THAT THEY ARE ALL GONE!" He shouted as a black orb began growing in his hand. "That _thing_ defeated you all...and Kami knows where they are all now if they did live...Yet...YOU STILL BELIEVE!" The orb was now the size of a large boulder and the woman's fire was the same size.

Her form had fire forming on it and she resembled a fire demon as she prepared to launch the attack. " _No...I know they lived...they wouldn't die that easily...they wouldn't let that happen..."_ The woman finally said and her voice was hushed and barely above a whisper, her's too sounded like multiple voices.

 _"Because of that...I will find them...I love them all dearly and I would never abandon them all...especially because of **you**." _ She said as her voice deepened at the end.

The fire on her was rolling off in waves and she put her hand towards the man as the fire surrounding her went into her palm, _"This is for them...Now...GET THE HELL OUT OF MY MIND!"_ She shouted and launched the fire at the man and it engulfed him in a raging fire.

The man laughed, "Sure thing, princess. Just know...I will return in your darkest moments and you can't have _her_ to fight your battles." He said before his form disappeared in the flames.

The female sighed before looking at me, _"This will all be revealed in due time, child...now...leave."_ She said and I collapsed upon hearing her say leave.

* * *

I woke up in a sweat as I looked around. It was only night time...

I sighed and rolled over in my bed as I tried to get comfy, to my sadness, I couldn't.

I slid off my bed and stood up before walking to the balcony, I looked up at the moon, "Luffy-kun...I miss you..." I said quietly as tears brimmed my eyes.

I have no idea how long time will pass...I am just worried that they have noticed my absence by now...

I wiped away the tears before looking at the room where all the woman slept, "I'm sorry, Lucy-chan...but I miss him. I wanted to leave at the end of the games...but it may be sooner than that." I said as my voice caught and my tears returned.

I hicupped lightly before smiling and touching my heart, "Is this what love feels like, Lucy-chan?" I murmured as I stared at the full moon that seemed to shine on me.

As if she could respond, I laughed lightly, "You were right...the beating heart, the nervousness, the denial...everything. And I won't give it up for anything..." I mumbled.

I walked back to my bed and laid down before eventually falling asleep.

* * *

Super short chapter, but think of it as a little hint to the future. That and my other chapter is taking longer to write than normal...


	16. Chapter 15

I may have finished this faster than I had expected so I apologize if you thought this was gonna be coming out later.

Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review!

Links for the outfits Ness wears will be on my profile each labeled properly.

PS: If this seems rushed, it was considering I had to rewrite this like four times and I kinda just gave up on the fourth try and called it a day.

PPS: This chapter could trigger some erm...angry feelings, so I'm saying it now. DON'T KILL ME! PLEASE I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!

* * *

"Okay! It's the eagerly-anticipated Day 2 of the Grand Magic Games!" Chapati announced.

The crowd roared wildly as I yawned, "I hate hangovers..." I muttered.

Mira laughed lightly, "Here's to hoping you don't have to participate today then, Ness. It probably wouldn't be good to fight with a hangover." She said.

I nodded and held my head up, "Still surprised that I'm with you guys. Didn't think Master would put me down here..." I said.

"You tied with a wizard saint and everyone knows what 'Mystogan' looks like. I think you need to be here." Laxus pointed out.

"Oh, right... I forgot about that." I said.

"Our guest for Day 2 is Mr. Jason, Sorcerer Weekly's renowned reporter!" Chapati said.

"Cool!" Jason said.

"Today's contest segment is already underway! This event is known as: Chariots! The aim of this game is to reach the goal without falling off of the linked chariots. But as the chariots will be constantly moving, a single moment of carelessness can prove disastrous. Which team will visit Crocus' famed sightseeing spots and arrive here at the Domus Flau first? We'll be televising the race via lacrima-tron for our viewers in the stands!" Chapati said.

"Cool!" Jason exclaimed.

"Still, Yajima-san, who would've expected things to unfold like this!?" Chapati asked.

"Why are all the dragon slayers competing? Ugh...this is so annoying..." I said.

"It means that Sabertooth probably won't get any points, that's what it means." Laxus said.

"Well...That's good, still annoying though." I mumbled. "But look at Natsu-baka and Gajeel-baka! They are literally turtles!" I said and pointed to the screen.

"True, but Sabertooth isn't very far ahead of them." Mira replied.

"I wish I did this one..." I said with an annoyed look.

"Juvia agrees with you for once." Juvia said.

"Good to know, Juvia." I said over my shoulder. "Anyone else regretting not putting a leash on Natsu?"

"Yeah." Everyone replied with a sweatdrop.

"Then we are all at an agreement. I'll put a seal on the idiot that whenever he wants to participate in a challenge that moves, he'll be knocked out. I love being an adept sealer..." I smiled at the last part.

"That...actually sounds like a good idea..." Laxus admitted after a pause.

I was watching the screen, when that chubby girl suddenly started running on the side of the platforms thanks to a change of gravity.

"Ehhh? She has the same magic I do...Only she seems more talented at it than I am..." I said drawing out several words.

"What does that magic do, Ness?" Mira asked.

I yawned before looking at her, "You can change your own gravity or an opponents, and as she is demonstrating, you can run on surfaces and defy gravity. You can also disable a person by increasing their own gravity field so they are glued to the floor." I said and rubbed my eyes.

"How are you able to stand the gravity?" Mira asked.

"During those two years of training, I trained my body to resist the effects of the magic. I had 100 pound weights sealed into my boots, gauntlets and a necklace. This made my body strong enough that a change of gravity won't effect me. That and my kicks and punches are pretty deadly now..." I said tiredly.

"Are they still in there?" She asked and looked at my gauntlets.

"Only on the gauntlets, the necklace was removed after a year and I dropped the weights to save my captain and his brother from a freak sandstorm." I said and touched my gauntlets and a seal glowed showing they were still in there.

She nodded and turned to look at the lacrima screen.

That drunk dude from last night, destroyed several chariots with a single stomp and dashed ahead leaving three others in the dust. He even passed the weirdo from Raven Tail and went on to win.

"Ahhh...What do you know...a guy with a hangover wins..." I said in slight shock but mostly drowsiness. "Where are the three bakas?" I asked after everyone _except_ them finished.

The image on the screen showed the three idiots I was looking for and I resisted the urge to pound my head into the wall and instead chose to just growl a lot.

"Maybe Laxus, too...?" Mira asked referring to the motion sickness.

"Don't tell anybody." Laxus stated.

"I think it's obvious by this point..." Juvia said.

I stared in silence as the three men conversed about something, I closed my eyes and listened to the blonde man say how our guild was supposed to be.

"...For their friends..." Natsu said. "Seven years...All that time...they were waitin' for us...No matter how painful it was...No matter how sad it was...Even if people made fun of them...they held on...They held on...They protected the guild...for their friends...And now we're gonna show everyone...the proof that Fairy Tail's been walking on all this time! So keep on goin'!" Natsu shouted.

A tear slid down my face, "You are truly the strongest one here...Not by strength...but by your willpower..." I said with a small smile.

Natsu finally flopped over the finish line and earned Team A. 2 points, while Gajeel came in seconds later and earned us 1 point.

Applause filled the stadium at the heart-touching speech Natsu gave and a good number of guild members were still crying.

"And Sabertooth's Sting get's 0 points for dropping out!" Chapati announced.

"Huh...Seems you were right, Laxus-san." I stated.

"Alright! Raven Tail is now in first place, with Sabertooth dropping to second place!" Chapati announced.

"Lovely...the big bad idiots are in first place..." I said slowly as I yawned. "I'm gonna take a nap~ Someone wake me up if anyone on this team is announced to battle." I said before slumping and faceplanting to the ground as I fell asleep.

* * *

~Dream

" ** _Brat! Wake up!_** " Enya shouted and I ignored her by staying silent.

She growled, before stomping over and grabbing me on the neck, which forced me to wake up, "What is it, she-devil?" I asked with a yawn.

" _ **I have important news to tell you!**_ " She yelled and dropped me on the ground.

"Oh. What is it?" I asked while staring at her.

" _ **Something bad is gonna happen and it's gonna suck. So don't be shocked if you see the unexpected, 'cause I can just tell that it's gonna happen. After all, these dumb games were originally an event for demons, humans and dragons. So everything about this is suspicious considering I attended it before it was called this."**_ She said.

"Really?" I asked.

 ** _"Yeah. It was mandatory for the queen to attend, even though it was highly boring and mainly just eating. I hated it, I really did."_** She said.

Enya blinked, _**"Someone from Fairy Tail is fighting that drunk guy, so wake up!"**_

* * *

I opened my eyes and ran to see the battle and to my shock, Elfman was the one fighting that drunk guy!

"Unless he has something unexpected...he's doomed." I said with widened eyes.

I watched as they made a bet and how the drunk man said that he wanted both sisters...at the same time...I don't know if I should be disgusted or impressed at that statement...

"If he doesn't beat that drunk man's ass, Imma do it for him ten fold..." I muttered while cracking my knuckles.

I suddenly felt something odd, "Why is Natsu...chasing after six people?"

"He is? How can you tell?" Mira asked.

"I'm a sensor, so I could locate the baka in a snap. I may try to use telepathy...but I'm not sure if it would work." I stated.

"Oop. Never mind, three of the people just disappeared..." I said blinking.

"That's odd...oh well we can ask about it later." Mira said and pointed to the screen.

It showed a Lizardman fighting the drunk guy locked in an epic battle of the wills and fists. Not sure which...

After a while, both men fell to their knees and the drunk man got up laughing...until he fell backwards onto the ground...Epic fail.

"D...Down? Bacchus is down! Elfman is the winner!" Chapati announced.

"That was surprisingly fast..." I said.

"Actually, you zoned out for like ten minutes, Ness." Mira said with a laugh.

"I did...?" I asked.

"Yep! You were just staring at the sky and had you not snapped out of it, I would've thought you were brain dead." She answered with a laugh.

"Dang it...I was too into my thoughts again..." I said. "I'm gonna go for a walk." I stated before leaving.

* * *

I walked down the hallway until I heard several voices talking and I recognized all but two of the magic powers.

"Raven Tail has gone too far! We gotta stop 'em." Natsu said.

"They are definitely going out of their way to hurt us." Erza responded.

"Actually, I'm not entirely convinced it's Raven Tail." A more mature voice said.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" A younger voice asked.

"How can you say that after everything has happened?" Erza asked.

"The bandits from earlier told Natsu that they were hired by Raven Tail to kidnap Lucy for some reason, but their plan ultimately failed. Not only did they choose the wrong target, but Natsu stopped them." The mature voice stated.

"What's so strange about that?" Lisanna asked.

"We don't know what they were going to do if they caught her either." Erza stated.

"I don't wanna know!" Lucy said.

"The method they used also raises a red flag. They have a wizard that can instantly drain magic power. That's the one who attacked Wendy and I before the games even began." The mature voice said.

"Yes you're right. Master Makarov believes it was this same wizard that nullified Lucy's magic power from the sidelines during her battle with Flare." Erza responded.

"If Raven Tail has a wizard that possess that kind of magic. One would think they would to involve him in the abduction." The mature voice said.

"Maybe Raven Tail didn't want it to be too suspicious. If they sent one of their own right before the battle, people might notice it." Gray said.

"The organizers want everyone nearby to announce who's going to fight right before the match." Lisanna said.

"I think you're giving them too much credit." The younger voice said.

"I don't think they are concerned how they do things as long as someone gets hurt in the end." Lucy said.

"Well, no matter what if they are targeting us in and outside of the arena. We must remain on guard at all times. No one should go anywhere by themselves." Erza said.

I walked to where Lucy was standing and hugged her from behind causing her to gasp, "Hey...Don't worry, I'll kick their asses if they even look at you...That and I already hate them. So it would be dangerous of them to try something against me." I stated.

"Sis...Thank you..." She said and wrapped me in a hug.

"Believe me, I will do anything in my power to protect you...Even if it means throwing down my life..." I said softly.

"Who's that?" A little girl with blue hair asked.

"She's my sister, she has been on a pirate ship for seven years and she just returned yesterday." Lucy said.

"A pirate?" She asked.

I nodded, "Yep. Although, everyone here thinks I'm Mystogan after the battle yesterday." I said. "To the world...I'm dead...or I simply disappeared."

The white cat looked at me in suspicion, "How do we know you are really who you say you are?" She asked.

"Carla!" Wendy said.

"No...it's okay. I understand the suspicion, but here's my guild mark." I said and pulled down my shirt and revealed it.

She looked at it before looking back up at me, "Fine, so you are a member, but don't think I trust you." She said and turned her head away.

I laughed lightly, "Naturally." I said.

My eye glowed, "It seems that a battle is starting soon...I'm going to go watch it...if I sense anything out of the ordinary, I'll be sure to tell you." I said and when I went to walk away, Lucy grabbed my wrist.

"Use telepathy...It'll work with me at least...plus it'll be safer for you." Lucy said.

I nodded, "I'll make sure to do that, Lucy-chan." I said and walked back to the Team B stand.

I returned and saw that it was Mira versus Jenny.

"I remember her...Her and I were always neck and neck on the most beautiful female mages list. But I always won by the breasts." I said upon remembering her.

Before I knew it, Mira had flashed in a bikini and was in a rather compromising position...Jenny had responded by also flashing into a bikini...

"This is interesting...is it the most sexy one wins? 'Cause if so, I should win in a landslide." I deadpanned.

"You're not competing..." Everyone on the stand said.

"Not so fast! You can't just expect us to sit around and let them hog all the attention!" Someone yelled as three women landed on the field.

"It seems Mermaid heel has joined in on the party!" Chapati announced.

"Hold it you guys! All these girls are missing the most important thing. What's good if your running around in your little suits if you don't have the love to back it up!" Two girls said and landed on the field.

"And now the two cousins from Lamia Scale have joined!" Chapati said.

I grinned and flashed into in a black cut-out bikini top and a black bikini bottom. Completing the look, I had black thigh high tights on and my waist length hair was down, "If you idiots are doing it, I'll do it too!" I shouted.

I landed and pressed my breasts together and blew a kiss to the crowd which made them cheer in excitement.

"Oh my! Even Mystogan has joined in!" Chapati said with a light blush.

"Cool~! Coooool~!" Jason shouted.

"Lucy-chan! You should join me! It's fun flaunting the girls!" I shouted and jumped up and down and my boobs bounced with me causing everyone to scream in approval.

Lucy was forced down and her face was beet red, "Remind me why you _actually_ like this." She said.

I bounced, "I love attention! So I take any opportunity to soak it all up." I said.

"But did you have to flaunt them _that_ much?" She asked and pointed to the almost non-existent bikini top I was wearing.

"It covers what needs to be covered." I said as I waved and flaunted my assets at every possible moment.

"That's not a good reason..." Lucy said with a sweat-drop.

"Wardrobe Change! School swimsuits!" Chapati yelled.

I looked down and sure enough I was in one, "Huh...how did that happen? Oh well...my boobs still look good in it!" I shouted happily.

"And now! Bikini and thigh highs!" Chapati announced.

I was back in my original bikini, but instead had fish-net thigh highs on, "Daaang! Lucy-chan! My thighs look hella good in these!" I shouted.

"That's not something to be proud of..." She said.

"Girls in glasses!"

I blinked as large black rimmed glasses poofed onto my face, "Hmm...Glasses...Very Mature!" I announced.

"You are way too into this..." Lucy said.

"Cat ears!"

"Imma a neko, Lucy-chan, meow~!" I mewled and I had a black tail and matching cat ears on.

"Why are you sexy in whatever outfit?" She asked. "And why the heck did you just meow?"

"Bondage!"

Chains dangled off my wrists and ankles and I wore a strapless black bikini top. I wore black ripped latex booty shorts and high fish-net leggings and I had black high-heeled ankle boots that had chains also on them. "This...is kinky..." I said with a light blush.

"That's what bothers you? Not any of the other ones?" Lucy asked.

"No...this is erm...kinky." I said and failed to come up with any other words.

"How about a blushing bride challenge?!" Chapati yelled.

I flashed into a white knee length wedding dress that had tons of lace and sparkles. I also had on white thigh high tights and white high heels. White elbow-length gloves covered my hands and I had on a necklace that had an amethyst in it. The look was complete with with a white hat that had a purple feather in it and some lace covered a portion of my face as a veil.

"How pretty...Wait who the heck am I supposed to pair up with?" I said after realizing my predicament. "Ah well...Might as just sit and wait for this to end." I stated.

That's when horror came upon us...some old woman jumped down to the arena and ripped off her cloak and she revealed she only had on a swimsuit.

Everyone stared in horror, disgust and shock, "And just like that, a single strike has flushed the excitement in the air..."

I returned to my seat and continued watching the battle as Mira beat Jenny in a single punch...she's kinda scary now that I think about it...

The next battle ended up being Yukino versus Kagura from Sabertooth and Mermaid Heel, respectively, and to my shock...they bet their lives...That Yukino girl must be really stupid to bet her life against someone of Kagura's power, you can practically feel the power radiating off of her.

"Is she insane? She is gonna get mutilated out there, if Kagura's magic power is anything to go by." I stated.

Kagura turned her head, "If you are sincerely prepared to do this, then accepting is the proper thing to do." She stated. She finally looked at Yukino, "Fine. Come and get me."

"You gotta be kidding me..." I said in shock.

"She...actually agreed?" Mira said stunned.

Yukino pulled out a key, which made me widen my eyes, "No way...She's just like Lucy-chan..." I said.

"It's your bad luck to be standing before a member of Sabertooth." The key started glowing in her hand.

"Huh? A golden key. One of those 12 Zodiac Gate things?" Kagura asked while looking at the glowing key.

"Gate of the Fish. I open thee." Yukino said.

"Fish?" I murmured.

"Pisces." She said and lifted the key into the air as a doorbell sound was heard.

Two eel-like fish appeared out of nowhere and circled the arena, before they went to attack Kagura.

Kagura dodged all the attacks expertly by leaping off of the two fishes bodies. "Amazing. She's not even trying that hard..." I said in awe.

Yukino held up another key, "If you're so good at dodging, all I have to do is ground you. Gate of the Scales. I open thee. Libra." Yukino said and a woman holding scales in her hands appeared.

"It's a human-like spirit this time..." I said.

"Libra, alter the target's gravity." Yukino said.

"As you wish." Libra responded and the gravity suddenly got heavy for Kagura as the woman struggled to stand.

"She has Gravity Magic as well? Interesting..." I said.

"Pisces..." Yukino said and the two fish dove in to attack Kagura head on.

"She...dodged it?" I said in surprise while looking up.

"How? Her gravity was way too heavy." Juvia asked.

"Unless..." I muttered and widened my eyes.

Libra made Kagura go flying sideways into one of statues abruptly which caught the woman off guard. Pisces flew in to attack the woman, when the fish stopped in their tracks.

"W-What happened?" Juvia asked in shock.

"She also possess Gravity Magic thus she is able to counter Libra's magic. She seems to be quite skilled in it as well." I stated.

"Oh my! Kagura is undaunted by the two celestial spirits! This is amazing, isn't it, Yajima-san?" Chapati said.

"Experience and grit... she definitely has fortitude." Yajima said.

"I'm so excited about getting about getting to see a showdown like this right before my eyes! Cool! Cool!" Jason shouted in excitement.

"Pisces, Libra. Go back." Yukino said and both spirits poofed away.

Yukino looked at Kagura before reaching into her jacket, "You're going to make me open...the 13th gate?"

"The 13th gate? Is that what I'm feeling?" I mumbled as a chill went down my spine.

Yukino pulled out a gold key with a black snake-like thing wrapped around it, "Opening the 13th gate... That means you're out of luck." She said and raised the key into the air as the purple glowing increased.

"Luck, huh? I haven't relied on luck since the moment I was born." Kagura stated before charging Yukino.

"Look at the air...it's dark, malicious...terrifying..." I said as my hairs stood up.

"Gate of the Serpent Bearer. I open thee! Ophiuchus!" She shouted and two purple eyes were seen glowing and then several more parts of the snake were seen through the dense fog.

"Oh my Kami..." I said.

It circled the arena and I could only presume it was finding an opening to attack. Or she was just trying to threaten Kagura.

The serpent flew towards Kagura and the woman held her sword, and while it was still sheathed, she cut part of the serpent in half in a quick blow. The darkness cleared as the serpent disappeared.

"She never unsheathed it." I said stunned by the attack.

"Yet she was able to beat it in one slash..." Juvia murmured.

Kagura closed her eyes as Yukino fell to the ground, eyes widened in shock, "Sometimes, mermaids eat tigers." Kagura said.

Everyone stared in shock, until Chapati cleared his throat, "T-T-The match is over! The winner is Kagura Mikazuchi from Mermaid Heel!"

As everyone cheered, I stood still as my mind racked over the battle I witnessed. Would Kagura _really_ kill Yukino? Kagura doesn't seem like that...she wouldn't stoop so low to killing a defeated woman.

Kagura walked out of the ring before stopping to say that Yukino's life is hers. Yukino nodded as more tears fell down her face as day 2 ended.

* * *

"BAHAAHAAHA! I'm truly crazy! I'm imagining that Lucy-chan is a giant pink gorilla that has a tutu on!" I shouted with a cackle.

"I tried to warn you, that you were gonna lose it if you drank more." Lucy sweatdropped.

"Suuuure, Lucy-chan! Whatever you say!" I said and patted her on the head.

"Please stop." Lucy said and batted my hand away.

I frowned, but listened to her and stopped, then my finger glowed as I touched my forehead, "Sorry...I forget that alcohol can drive me crazy..." I said as my head began feeling better.

"How are you sober right now?" Lucy asked in surprise.

"I used a spell that can rid the effects of alcohol in seconds. I originally learned it from a guy in a bar, but I've improved the spell to be effective extremely fast." I said and closed my eyes.

Two golden runes glowed on my arms and I sighed, "I hate using this method to gather magic energy faster..." I said as the runes began spreading up my arms.

"What are those, Sis?" Lucy asked as she looked at the runes.

"I...I have something to tell you...you won't like it very much, Lucy-chan." I said quietly.

She looked up at me in alarm, "What's wrong? I won't be angry!" She said and put her hand on my shoulder.

"I-I can't stay any longer! I miss _him_ and it's taken me this long to realize this...but I love him, Lucy-chan..." I said as tears started forming.

"I am worried...worried that they know I'm gone. That's the last thing I want, Lucy-chan...Them worrying about me..." I said my body shook with my sobbing.

Lucy's eyes widened, "You...You were staying here...for me?" She said slowly.

"Y-Yes! I-I know that you never saw me those two years, then I disappeared only a couple days after my return...I never said anything before the dragon attacked..." I stuttered.

Lucy's eyes watered and she grabbed me into a hug, "I'm not going to keep you here...Sure I may miss you, but it wouldn't make me feel better if you are missing out on that chance." She said softly. "I just wish that you weren't a dimension away...especially considering how drastic the time flow between our two dimensions may be."

"That's what hurts me to leave you...Which is why I'm giving you some of my magic." I said and this surprised the girl.

"Why would you do that?" She asked in shock as she separated the hug.

"I have an extra lacrima that has nothing on it. If I were to put enough of my teleportation magic into it, you could come with me..." I said and held up the lacrima.

"I-Is that possible?" She asked stunned by what I was suggesting.

"With this spell I'm using, I'm collecting magic energy at an accelerated rate and I estimate by tomorrow morning, I will have enough to fully charge this lacrima. In 24 hours, I will be ready to leave." I said as the runes on my arms pulsed with energy.

"That's amazing...but I want to finish the games at least..." She trailed off.

I nodded, "I understand, which is why I'm going to draw a seal on you." I said and touched her wrist.

"A seal?" She asked in confusion.

"Yes. In order to cross dimensions, the user must be at full magic capacity. Otherwise the spell won't work, this is why I have them running." I stated.

"Will it effect my magic?" She asked.

"Nope. It will continue to refill until it's at max and when that happens it will deactivate until I activate it once again." I explained.

"If I do in fact 'cross over', how on earth will I find you?" She asked and pointed at me for an answer.

"Simple. I'll add a function that once you cross over, I can have the portal show up wherever my life force is." I said and shrugged.

"Y-You really have this all planned out don't you?" Lucy stuttered.

"Not really. I only thought of taking you with me a hour ago. It felt wrong to leave you here...all alone and with the knowledge that I'm never returning." I said and teared up a little at the last part.

She was silent for a few minutes before looking at me, "Can you draw the seals on me? I-I have decided..." She said with a confident look in her eyes.

I nodded, "Very well." I said and my finger lit up in a gold hue as I began to draw the seals on her, I looked up at her, "Thank you...for everything. I hope that you know that I didn't expect you to accept my offer...I expected you to reject it. It means more than you think..." I said softly.

"You thought I wouldn't?" Lucy asked stunned by my words.

"Pretty much...I thought that you would reject the offer, because you would be leaving the guild behind...and that I'm worth nothing compared to the entire guild..." I mumbled sadly.

"That's not true! After my father demanded money from me and didn't actually come to see me as his daughter, you comforted me and even disobeyed Gildarts by teleporting to see me!" Lucy exclaimed.

I smiled softly, "I forgot about that..."

"Not only that...But you came to comfort me whenever I was down...even when you knew you were in deep trouble if you teleported to see me...you did it anyways, countless times in fact." Lucy said with a smile.

"But, you and Natsu...I thought-" I began before she cut me off.

"I'm not sure if that's true...if he likes me as a friend or something more..." She said quietly.

"Why do you think that?" I asked momentarily stopping my finger.

"I...I just don't know really. It's something I can't explain in words, it's more of a feeling that you have. It doesn't feel like something more." She explained.

I nodded as I went over what she said as I proceeded with the seals once more. "I have to tell you something about the other dimension however." I stated after a while.

"What's up?" She asked.

"The world doesn't possess Ethernano, meaning no magic." I said rather bluntly.

"O-Okay, I still have my whip to fight with." She said after a minute of shock.

"Don't worry, I can protect you up until you can fight with us. Plus, Mossy, Luffy-kun and Sanji-san usually take care of the bad guys in a hurry." I giggled at her stunned face.

"Well...I don't want to be a burden, and how will you know that they will accept me?" She asked in confusion.

"Lucy-chan, I fell out of the sky with a giant cut in my stomach and they patched me up without asking me. I told them my past and Luffy-kun abruptly asked me to join on the spot. He's the kindest person I have ever met to this day because of that." I said softly with a genuine smile.

"Wow...They just accepted you?" Lucy asked me as I finished one of her arms.

I nodded and had the girl hold out her other arm as I went to work on it, "Yeah. They especially trusted me after I helped save a country, heck even Mossy called me by my name after I woke up from 3 days from a nasty wound." I said and laughed at the memory.

Lucy laughed with me at the thought, "He sounds like a real charmer." She smiled.

"Considering that he's kinda distrusting of strangers, it's a real shock to have him actually call you by your name after a week of being on the crew." I said as I finished her wrist seals.

"I bet. So how's it coming with the seals?" She asked while looking at her completed arm.

"That one is done already and this one will be done in like ten minutes. I make seals rather fast so this is kinda long for me." I said as I finished the elbow.

"20 minutes is long for you?" Lucy asked in surprise.

"Yep. I can get most seals done in under ten minutes, so having one that takes 20 minutes, feels like forever for me." I said with a smile.

"You really are an adept seals master, aren't you?" Lucy said.

"I wasn't lying when I told you by letter all those years ago." I laughed at her stunned face.

"I-I never thought you were lying! I-I just thought you were over-exaggerating about the whole thing!" Lucy said in defense as a blush flashed across her cheeks.

"Suuure, Lucy-chan. Whatever you say." I said with a wide grin as I rolled my eyes.

"B-Baka! Are you done?" Lucy pouted then asked me while trying to look at the arm.

I blew out the magic from my finger and nodded, "Yep! I'll activate them now." I said and snapped my finger and the seals glowed gold and pulsed up her arms.

"Whoa...this feels...amazing!" Lucy said in shock.

I smiled toothily, "Yep! That's how it feels to have an accelerated magic gathering rate." I announced.

"It feels like a warm blanket!" Lucy said as she traced the seals on her arm.

"Well, I'm going to meditate so that I can get that lacrima filled up faster. So I will probably see you tomorrow with the lacrima." I stated and left the small bar we were in to head back to the hotel.

* * *

DON'T SHOOT ME FOR NOT DOING NALU! Please don't, the idea of Lucy following Ness couldn't go away in my head and it was seriously feeling like it was meant to be. I just really hope I haven't pissed off a ton of people...Crap, I'm scared now. DON'T KILL ME!

I'm too young to die ;_;

If you people did like this, you are my heroes and I will give you an internet cookie.

But remember...DON'T MURDER AUTHOR-CHAN!


	17. Chapter 16

Pairings for Lucy-

LucyxHarem

LucyxLaw

LucyxAce

LucyxRobin

LucyxZoro

Alright! I have narrowed it down to these five choices after watching some Fairytail to get a feel for Lucy's behavior. Now, if you wanna see more than one of these guys, go with harem, 'cause I may do it if I get enough support for it. Otherwise just pick one of the other four.

Anyway! On with the chapter!

PS: Sorry for the frequent timeskips, I wasn't sure what to do, so they just happened.

* * *

The sunlight hit my eyes as I sat in my meditative pose that I had been in for the whole night.

I opened my eyes to witness the sun as the it rose into the sky, "That was faster than I had originally thought..." I mumbled as the runes stopped glowing.

I pulled out the empty lacrima crystal and placed it onto the ground before closing my eyes and placing my hands together, "Magic Energy Transfer." I said as my body began to glow a bright white hue as the lacrima was beginning to fill with magic.

The seals on my arms grew dimmer by the minute as the stored magic was removed from my body. After ten minutes of the spell, the lacrima glowed brightly which let me know that it was filled to the max limit.

"Hmm...Took less magic than I thought. Ah well...It will still be enough for her to cross over." I said and quickly pulled out a silver choker from my pocket.

Carefully, I placed the lacrima in the the necklace and the object glowed white as several white ribbons covered the lacrima and ruffles appeared on the choker which gave it a more cute appearance which suited Lucy quite well if you ask me.

I got up off of the floor and snapped my finger to activate the runes once again as I flashed into a black bikini top and black jeans, with my cloak completing the look.

A few hours passed before I decided to take the lacrima to Lucy. Closing my eyes, I focused on where her magic energy was, before flashing away.

I reappeared in the Grand Magic Games arena and looked up to notice I was right behind Lucy.

"Lucy-chan." I said and touched the girl's shoulder.

"Oh, it's just you..." She said and briefly held onto her heart as I scared her.

"Sorry. Anyway, it's finished and I even put it into a choker for you. Also don't be worried about losing it, if it's in a certain range, you can have it teleport to you." I explained and handed her the choker.

"Wow...This is pretty! Thanks, Sis!" Lucy said happily and hugged me.

"No problem. It only took all night to finish, but it's still better than my original estimate." I said with a smile and returned the hug.

"As expected of you." Lucy laughed. I put the choker around her neck and secured it before snapping my finger which caused it to glow for a second before it dimmed.

"When you are ready, just touch the choker and imagine me. It will take a second, but it will work and you will see me upon arrival." I said as I gave the instructions.

She nodded with a confident smile, "When this is over, I'll be sure to do that!"

I laughed, "I'll be looking forward to it, Lucy-chan. Now, I have to go meditate until roughly...8:00 tonight. That's an estimate however." I said and giggled at the last part.

"I'll see you later then." Lucy said and hugged me once more.

"Oi...this isn't a goodbye, remember? You'll see me again soon enough." I said with a cheerful smile.

"Right!" She nodded and mirrored my smile.

I nodded and flashed away to a quiet forest, where I sat down and my runes started to glow as they started gathering magic. "How...unique. This forest has so much magic in it, I could get this done in a couple hours for pete's sake. Didn't even know these things existed..." I mumbled in slight shock.

 _ **"You would be surprised by how many of these there actually are."** _ Enya said.

"So, this isn't that odd?" I asked the demon.

 _ **"The only odd thing is how much magic is in this one."**_ Enya stated.

"Oh, okay. Anyway, do you have the correct dimension?" I blinked before asking her in a serious voice.

 ** _"Hai. I'm sure of it, we had only been there for a week, so I can still remember how we got there in the first place."_** Enya replied while in thought.

"I see...Just do me a favor and take over. I don't want to mess it up." I said causing Enya to nod.

 _ **"Alright, just tell me when and I'll work my magic."**_ Enya said seriously.

"Got it." I nodded and she left me to my own thoughts.

Fairy Tail...I hope you understand why Lucy-chan and I disappeared so suddenly...I mainly hope you aren't mad at us. Mad that I took Lucy-chan from you...

Two hours passed and my seals were dim and I knew exactly what that meant.

"Enya...take over." I said softly and I felt her take over my body.

 **"Okay!"** She shouted and held out her hand as a red light began forming.

" _ **Watashitachiha kaizoku no tochi ni modotte... To watashitachi no yūjin ni modorimashou. Watashi no tōben o kii te ukeiremasu!"**_ Enya chanted and brought her hand down and doing so created a massive tear.

 _Good job Enya! And you are sure this will land us near Luffy-kun?_ I asked with excitement.

"I had it appear near his life force, so yeah. We'll be pretty close." Enya stated and crossed her arms.

 _Then go! I wanna see them!_

 _ **"Oi! Calm down! I'm going, sheesh."**_ Enya huffed and dove in.

The sensation of it felt like flying as we sped through the void and the bright blue sky greeted us as we neared the opening.

Enya gave me back control when we exited the void and to my shock, the ship was beneath us.

Thanks to my excellent vision, I could see Luffy running around in a panic as the other crew-members tried to stop him and were very unsuccessful. Luffy was tearing everything apart and his eyes were wide in shock. Nami, was also looking around, although in a less destructive way.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" Luffy shouted.

My eyes widened and I almost lost my hovering until I barely regained it, "I-Is he referring to me?" I asked in shock.

"Luffy! Calm down! Ness couldn't have gotten far! It's only been a day and you know she wouldn't leave randomly! There must be an explanation to this!" Nami shouted and punched the boy in an attempt to stop his wild searching.

He paused and looked at her, before nodding and smiling, "Of course she wouldn't!"

I smiled as a tear slid down my face, "Luffy-kun..."

"Because, she is our nakama!" He announced with a fist in the air.

I wiped away a few tears, before my hovering quit on me and I belly flopped into the water unceremoniously.

I requipped into my bikini and swam towards the surface.

"What hit the water?" Nami asked while looking around.

"Maybe it's her!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Luffy, why the heck would she be-!?" Nami shouted but my resurfaced head interrupted her thoughts.

"I told you!" Luffy shouted and dove towards me much to the annoyance of the crew.

"Luffy-kun, you know you can't swim." I deadpanned and swam towards the boy who was sinking like a rock.

"I *cough* can't?" He said after I dragged him up for air.

"You're a rubberman." I said with a sweatdrop.

"OH RIGHT!" He shouted with a nod.

I laughed and activated my gauntlets which sent me and Luffy, flying above the ship. I deactivated them and to my surprise, Luffy caught me before I landed in a face plant on the deck.

My cheeks burned a bright red, "Thanks for the catch, Luffy-kun." I said while trying to shoo away the blush.

"Now you have to tell me where you were!" Luffy shouted with a curious look.

I slid out of his hold and stood with crossed arms, "I went to visit my sister."

"YOU HAVE A SISTER?!" Everyone shouted.

"Not by blood, however. She's just the sister I never had and vice versa." I said smiling.

"That's so cooool!" Luffy exclaimed with stars in his eyes.

"What is she like?" Nami asked with piqued interest.

"Ah, don't worry! You'll meet her soon!" I said happily.

"Wait...WHAT?!" Everyone said in shock.

"AWESOME!" Luffy shouted.

"She is just finishing the games and will teleport to me when she is ready." I smiled.

"Games?" Everyone asked.

"Yup! They were fun, considering I tied with Neekis!" I shouted.

Everyone blinked, but refrained from asking who 'Neekis' was.

"WATCH OUT! MOVE MOVE MOVE MOVE! MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" A female voice shouted causing me to look up.

"What-?" I yelled before the female appeared out of nowhere and landed on me.

"Oh crap! Sorry, Sis…" The female voice said apologetically.

I quickly leaped up from the floor, "HOW ARE YOU HERE?! The games lasted 7 days!" I shouted in disbelief.

She blinked, "The games are over! And I teleported to you as soon as I was done!" She said firmly.

"B-But...Lucy-chan it's only been like 17 minutes since I arrived…" I said slowly.

"WHAT?! How is the time flow that different?!" Lucy shouted in confusion.

"I...I have no idea, Lucy-chan." I muttered.

"Umm...Ness? Who is that?" Nami asked while looking at Lucy.

"Oh, that's my sister. Guys meet Lucy-chan, Lucy-chan meet the crew." I said and pointed to the crew.

Lucy quickly stood up with an embarrassed look, "Um...Hi! I'm Lucy! As Sis probably said, we aren't related by blood." Lucy explained.

"Oi! Did you read my mind?!" I yelled her laugh.

"Baka, you know I can't do that!" Lucy responded back with a huff.

"It's a metaphor, Lucy-chan." I deadpanned.

She puffed her cheeks out, "Oh hush up, Sis! Or I swear I will kick you off of this ship." Lucy said with a twitching eyebrow.

"You would never-!" I said slyly until her foot collided with my face, knocking me to the floor.

"Owwww...didn't think you would actually go through with it…" I whined while nursing a massive bump.

"You and I both know you're not really hurt, Sis." Lucy deadpanned.

My bump instantly disappeared causing me to laugh, "Right as always, Lucy-chan!" I chirped.

She sweatdropped, "You are way too hyper. Didn't you say the spell used all of your magic energy?" She asked.

I blinked, "Yep. What's the issue?" I asked and tilted my head.

"Baka. If you used all of your energy, you should be passed out right now." Lucy pointed out.

"Oh...Meh. Doesn't matter, I'm standing, I'm awake. Good enough for me." I said and shrugged off her concerns.

"As usual...you seem to be uncaring of your own possible welfare." Lucy said with a sigh.

"Oi! I'm perfectly fine! Bug off worrywort, I don't need you to return to your pestering phase in this relationship." I mumbled grumpily.

Her eye twitched and she delivered a punch to my cheek which was ineffective considering I didn't even budge, "I sometimes hate your strength, Sis." She huffed.

"Oi, blame my pops for that! He was the one who put me through that difficult training thing!" I replied and crossed my arms. "By the way, why are you so pissed off? I haven't seen you this angry, since Natsu-baka infiltrated your house and saw you naked."

She blinked, "Oh. Before I left, we had a run-in with a ton of dragons. It had to do with a gate that brought them to the future and this guy was controlling them in an attempt to conquer the world by use of dragons." Lucy stated rather casually which caused the entire group to jaw-drop.

"Was the overgrown bastard there?" I asked with venom laced into the name.

"No...He wasn't. Which is good considering we were losing pretty badly." Lucy shook her head.

"Well, that's good. I'd hate to see what would've happened if I stayed and saw the overgrown lizard. Hah, I probably would have blown up the whole fricken' city of Crocus." I said with a wide grin.

"With Natsu already causing enough property damage, your destruction would not have been welcomed. Even if you're _his_ daughter, Master Makarov would have a hard time forgiving you if you destroyed Crocus." Lucy stated dryly.

I stuck my tongue out at her, "Meh. I never get caught, Lucy-chan. Heck everyone thinks that Mystogan is a busty orange-haired girl now. I gained a fan club in under 30 minutes and hey nobody ever thought I was the long missing Nessa Clives, even with my distinct features." I stated with a laugh.

"Why would I think you would take this seriously…?" Lucy deadpanned while sulking her head.

"Because~~You are the younger one here and I'm the older one. Duh!" I said with a wide grin that stretched from ear to ear.

"I'm holding back the urge to punch you…" Lucy mumbled.

"BAHAHAHA! Go ahead, Lucy-chan! I'll just dodge every punch you dish out!" I shouted in joy.

She growled and tried to punch me in the cheek, but I ducked under her fist before catching it. She tried to hit me with her other fist, but I easily caught it.

"Annnd, I just proved my point." I said and tilted my head while smiling.

"I hate you…" Lucy muttered under her breath.

"Love ya too, Lucy-chan~!" I said and let go of the girl's hands.

"B-Baka." Lucy responded back with a tick mark.

"Alright guys, since you all just witnessed a good ol' sibling argument, you must be confused on why Lucy-chan is here. I will dutifully explain it to you guys as Lucy-chan didn't invite herself her. I did." I said while pointing at them.

"Now. It all happened that night when I had a dream and a girl was in it. I was suspicious of the girl considering she claimed to be from the other dimension, and it took some persuading to get me to leave."

"When I did, she teleported me to the other dimension where I watched the games for two days before inviting Lucy-chan to come with me, as it hurt me to leave my sister there all alone with the knowledge that she would never see me again. So I helped her out and told her to teleport to me when she was ready." I explained to the confused crew.

"That's...it?" Nami said.

"I also disguised myself as a man, but honestly that's it for interesting things." I shrugged and giggled slightly

"Wait. Why would you need to disguise yourself as a man?" Nami asked and everyone looked at me expectantly.

"That's complicated…" I said with a nervous laugh.

"Just tell the truth, Sis." Lucy said.

"Fine, maybe I will! I wanted to fight Neekis! He's a wizard Saint!" I shouted in annoyance.

"A wizard Saint is one of the strongest wizards in the country of Fiore. Jura Neekis was 5th and was right above the Four Gods of Ishgar." Lucy explained after noticing the slight confusion.

"The Four Gods? Who are they?" Zoro asked with an interested look.

"Four wizards that have godly powers, giving them the Four Gods of Ishgar title. While nobody has actually seen them, rumor has it that they are pretty intimidating." Lucy responded with a thoughtful look.

"They are shadows when you see them in the meetings." I added

"How do you know that?" Lucy asked.

"Remember? I told you that once upon a time, I was nearly chosen to be the sixth wizard Saint until they discovered I was far too young to take the responsibility that came with the title." I said while crossing my arms.

"Oh right! I forgot about that." Lucy said.

"Okay guys! Is that enough explaining? 'Cause I don't want to explain anything else." I said with a dramatic sigh.

"Of course you would be bored by this, Sis." Lucy deadpanned with an annoyed look.

"I never said I was bored, Lucy-chan." I said in a pout.

"I know, but anyone could see that you were rushing through that. A sign that you just wanted to get it over with." Lucy pointed out.

"W-Whatever, just introduce yourself already!" I said with a tick mark.

"Okay! I'm Lucy Heartfilia! Sis and I have been close friends since we saved her from a perverted monkey. While she trained for two years, we communicated by letter and soon became sisters!" Lucy said cheerfully.

"Ooh! Wait, can you do magic as well?!" Luffy asked with stars in his eyes.

Lucy pulled out her keys, "Yep! I'm a Celestial Spirit Mage!" She chirped.

"But these are just keys!" Luffy said while staring at the dangling keys.

Lucy grabbed one and it glowed a bright golden hue. After the light dimmed, in Lucy's arms was Plue.

"Pun Pun~!" Plue said.

Luffy blinked, "That's not really impressive." Luffy deadpanned.

"Hey!" Lucy yelled while waving her arms.

"Calm down, will you? I'm sure it isn't the first time you have heard that." I said dryly.

"W-Well...Oh will you shut up!" Lucy responded with a tick mark.

"You are such a tsundere…" I deadpanned.

"What did you say?!" She said and sent Plue back and went to kick me.

I dodged each kick and smirked, "It seems that I have forgotten that you get so worked up around me."

She grunted as I caught her foot, "I'm not a tsundere, Sis!" Lucy shouted in annoyance.

I sweatdropped, "You took a tsundere quiz and you got a hundred percent, meaning you are indeed, a tsundere." I said as the girl's face changed to confusion before she blushed.

"It was rigged!" She shouted.

"No it wasn't…" I deadpanned.

"Ugh, just put me down already." Lucy said and finally pouted.

"No problem!" I said happily and let go of her foot causing her to fall over.

"Quit being annoying, Sis." Lucy grumbled and got up.

"No can do! I would be dead if I quit annoying people." I said with a toothy grin.

She twitched before sighing, "And I don't want you to be dead." Lucy said.

"Of course you don't! After all, we're sisters, Lucy-chan!" I said happily.

She smiled softly, "Right!"

I stood straight up and grinned, "Alright! Question time!" I announced.

"ME FIRST! Join my crew!" Luffy said with a massive smile.

Everyone faceplanted and Lucy's eyes bugged out, "You weren't kidding…" Lucy mumbled.

"I told you…" I responded with a dumbfounded expression.

"Well...Since my Sis is with you guys, I might as well join you." Lucy said and laughed at the overjoyed look on Luffy's face.

"YOSH! Ness probably told you everything, but that's Zoro, Nami, Sanji, Usopp, Chopper, and Robin!" Luffy exclaimed and pointed to each person.

"She did tell me, but it's a pleasure to meet you all in person!" Lucy said with a smile.

Sanji's eyes turned to hearts, "The pleasure is all mine, Lucy-chan~!" He said and kissed the top of her hand causing her to blush.

"Ah, I forgot to warn you about him." I said with a laugh.

"LUCY KICK!" She yelled and kicked the pervy chef away.

I blinked before grinning,"Ten out of ten!" I shouted causing everyone to sweatdrop.

"You should tell me these things, Sis." Lucy said in annoyance.

"Hey! It's not my fault I spill all of my secrets when I'm drunk!" I shouted with a tick mark.

"Second question?" Lucy asked while completely ignoring me.

"I have one." Robin stated before walking up to Lucy, "You said earlier that you were a Celestial Spirit Mage, correct?" She asked.

Lucy nodded, "Yes, that's right."

"Okay. Then where did that...thing come from?" Robin said.

"Thing?" Lucy repeated in confusion before lighting up, "Oh! You mean Plue! He's one of my spirits that I have!" Lucy said with a smile. "As for where he came from, he came from the Celestial Spirit World where all of the spirits reside."

"Interesting...I assume it is another realm?" Robin asked in fascination.

"Yep! Time passes differently there, so one day there is three months here!" Lucy explained.

"I have a feeling you experienced that, Lucy-chan." I said sweatdropping.

"Yeah...Long story short, we had three months before the games and spent a day in the Celestial Spirit World." Lucy said with a sigh.

My straight face broke into a massive grin, "BAHAHAHA! Y-You're telling me *laugh* t-that you never even fricken' trained?!" I shouted with laughter.

Lucy's face twitched and she turned around with her fist drawn back, "You're really getting on my nerves, baka." Lucy said with demonic red eyes.

I got one look before screaming, "Oh shit! SHIT! WAHHH! YOU'RE SCARIER THAN ERZA AND ENYA COMBINED!" I shouted with a pale face.

She suddenly grinned which only made her expression even more terrifying, "I learned from the best, isn't that right, Enya?" She said as a dark aura surrounded her.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO ENYA?!" I shouted in fear.

 _ **"Taught Lucy-chan how to be scary, duh. Not my fault you were drunk."**_ Enya replied while laughing loudly.

"I'm so screwed…" I mumbled.

"Yes, yes you are." Lucy replied while slowly making her way over to me.

"N-N-Now, Lucy-chan, I'm sure we can work something out here." I stuttered while backing up.

"I warned you to stop being annoying." Lucy said and drew her whip as it lit up.

I turned my head and saw my only escape route, "Dammit…" I muttered before running towards the railing, alerting everyone of what I was doing.

"Don't tell me…" Nami mumbled with a tick mark.

I hurdled myself over the railing and fell towards the water below me.

Hitting the water, I felt safe and away from the she-demon now known as Lucy. Curious, I looked around at the different wildlife and creatures. I swam down to touch some plants and a sharp pain hit my hand, causing me to wince in pain.

Cautiously, I made my way back to the surface while trying to ignore the surging pain in my palm.

I resurfaced and shook my head before lifting my hand, "What the heck…?" I muttered before wincing as another wave of pain shot through my hand.

I activated my gauntlets which launched me back up onto the ship, where I was greeted by an annoyed Nami.

"Didn't I tell you not to do that?" She asked while her eyebrow twitched.

"Maybe." I said as I held onto my hand as I tried to soothe it.

"Just...just don't do it again. One of these days something is gonna happen." Nami said with a light blush causing me raise an eyebrow, before shaking it off.

"Okay." I replied calmly, shocking the girl.

"No arguing?" She asked, stunned by my willingness.

"Yep." I nodded.

"Did you hit your head?" Nami asked in shock and disbelief.

"Not really. I'm just in so much pain, I don't feel like arguing with you." I stated while holding onto my hand.

Her eyes widened, "What happened?" She asked while looking at my hand.

"I'm...not sure." I said slowly. "It looks normal, but I can't move it right now."

"What did you do down there?" She asked and looked me in the eyes.

"I wanted to see some of the wildlife, so I decided to touch...something and then my hand started hurting." I said and frowned as I couldn't remember what it was that I touched.

"You idiot! There are things down there that could kill you!" Nami exclaimed.

My eyes widened, "Crap...Now I'm gonna end up like the old man without an arm." I muttered.

"Stop taking it to the extremes! You don't know that! It could be something else entirely." Nami said.

I looked at her, "Enya told me something bad was gonna happen...is this what she was predicting?" I asked mainly myself. "Either way, I guess I should tell her to begin work on that prosthetic she mentioned when I nearly lost it the first time."

"The first time?" Nami repeated.

"Yeah, when the overgrown lizard attacked me the first time, he nearly tore off my arm from a little below my shoulder. He did manage to damage my nerves quite a bit, but I pulled through and I was still able to use my arm." I said.

"So your arm was weakened already...and this has probably destroyed even more nerves." Robin said while nodding.

"Exactly. I always knew that I would have trouble with my arm, but a year?" I said while shaking my head.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lucy asked in shock.

"Because, I didn't want you to know." I said without looking at her.

"Why?!" She yelled.

"It...it would have shown that I'm not as strong as I say I am." I said softly as a tear fell from my eye. "I had to stick to my alias...or the council would have captured me."

"You were protecting yourself...Why?" Lucy asked and grabbed onto my hand.

"If they got me...Who knows what they would have done with such a powerful being…" I said and she gasped.

"You don't mean?" She said while covering her mouth with her hand.

"Yes. They would've used my crash magic...or even worse, they would've brainwashed me." I stated.

"But they wouldn't-!"

"Lucy! They hated us! Do you know how many times they tried to shut us down?! Or tried to send us to prison?! Too many times!" I shouted as my eyes flared red.

Her eyes widened, "That's true, but-."

"No...something was always wrong with them...they never showed it however. I could sense it in all of their hearts...all but one." I said and closed my eyes.

"One?" Lucy mumbled.

"Yajima-san. The one at the games, he was the only one without malice. He was also the one who fought to keep me out of prison." I said quietly.

"Him?!" She shouted.

"Yes...it's easy to tell he's good friends with Gramps, so it makes sense why he would try to keep me out." I replied.

She was silent as she went over the information, and I walked away from her without a word.

* * *

The moon was high in the sky as I sat on the deck with only a swimsuit on. It was time...time to get rid of something I should've gotten rid of a long time ago.

 _ **"Are you sure you want to do this?"**_ Enya asked.

"You know it can't be saved, yet you still ask? It's dying." I mumbled.

 _ **"I meant the way you're doing it. There are less painful ways you know."**_ Enya replied.

I grabbed the scrap of cloth that was on the ground, "I would've asked you if I wanted no pain." I shot back after wrapping the cloth securely around the chosen spot.

 ** _"Tch. Always going the dramatic way, cliche if you ask me."_ ** Enya huffed.

"Didn't ask for your opinion, Miss Peanut Gallery." I growled back as I held the cloth in my mouth, tightening the tourniquet on my arm.

"Plus, I don't need a dead arm keeping me back. I'd rather have no arm at all honestly." I muttered.

 ** _"True. You were gonna lose that arm eventually."_** Enya said in agreement.

"Good to know we're on the same page." I replied.

 _ **"You want me to take over to cut that dumb thing off?"** _ Enya asked.

"It'd make it easier, that and you have claws." I answered.

A rush hit me as Enya took over, it was surreal to see her bring out those sharp claws with the intention of doing what we were planning.

 _ **"Okay, ready?"** _ Enya asked.

 _Yes, just get it over with._ I responded back.

She nodded and brought the claw down. Despite my arm still being attached to my body, I felt nothing as it fell clean off and onto the floorboard. It was that dead.

 _ **"I'm activating the healing now. It seems you were correct...it was truly gone."**_ Enya said.

 _I told you. I touched something poisonous that somehow managed to get into my body, killing my arm. If I hadn't got rid of it, I'd probably be as dead as that arm._ I said.

 _ **"Makes me wonder what it was…"** _ Enya said.

 _Who knows…_ I said and shrugged.

I could tell that I was bleeding quite a bit, but it was not bad enough to get help.

 _ **"I'll let you take control again."**_ Enya said.

She gave me back control and carefully got up while trying to not reopen the already healing wound.

"So, how long do you think it would take for the prosthetic to be completed?" I asked while looking at the stump.

 _ **"Give me a day or two."** _ Enya said.

"You really went through with it…" A voice said from behind me.

I turned around sharply and standing there was Robin.

The older woman had a small smile on her face and the book I had given her, was carefully in her hands.

"How did you know I was up here?" I asked cautiously.

"I came up here to read and it seems I caught you doing something." She said calmly with her smile never fading.

"If I didn't get rid of it, the poison would have spread to my heart. Killing me instantly." I said quietly.

She nodded, "Then it couldn't have been helped. You don't seem in that much pain, why is that?"

"The arm was dead, I didn't even wince when it was cut off." I replied.

"How are you going to break it to the rest of the crew?" Robin asked.

"They'll see it and I won't have to say much until they ask questions." I stated with a small smile.

"Have fun with that, Ness-san." Robin said with a small laugh.

"Looking forward to it." I said with a grin.

* * *

"SANJI! FOOD! I'M HUNGRY!" Luffy shouted causing me to roll my eyes.

"Is that the only thing he ever thinks about?" I mused with a small laugh.

I secured the cloak so that my stump was hidden inside the cloak. I had on a red bikini top, ripped black jeans, and black sandals.

"Meh. Looks good enough, might as well get up there before Luffy-kun eats everything." I said with a small smile before climbing up the ladder to the deck.

The sight that greeted me was downright ridiculous. Sanji was kicking Luffy in the face saying how 'He ate the ladies food and he will pay for it'. Robin was tickling Chopper with her devil fruit powers. Usopp was hiding behind a chair from the events. Zoro was so out of it, he was pretty much making out with the floor. Lucy was trying to stop the chef and Nami was simply relaxing in a chair, completely ignoring the chaos around her.

"What the heck happened?" I deadpanned.

"Luffy ate all the food and Sanji's angry now." Lucy said while trying to drag the pervy chef away.

"Oh. Well that explains everything that needs to be explained." I said causing Lucy to jawdrop.

"Aren't you going to do anything?!" She yelled.

"Nope. My arm still hurts." I said and took a seat next to Nami.

"Still?" Nami asked in concern.

"Yeah. Enya recommends I just cut it off, since it may be poison that's affecting me." I said.

"I thought you said that you can't be poisoned?" Nami asked.

"I thought so as well, yet it's a possibility we cannot rule out." I said with a slight frown.

"She may have a point then...if it is poison, then it needs to come off immediately before it reaches something important." Nami said with a sigh.

"About that…" I said and scratched my head.

"What did you do?" She asked as if knowing what I was thinking.

"Ahm..um...I kinda already took it off…" I said.

"Took what off?" She asked in annoyance.

I ripped off my cloak, "Take a good look." I said and this made everyone pause in their actions.

"WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO YOUR ARM?!" Everyone yelled.

"I chopped it off before the infection killed me." I said and shrugged.

"Wasn't there any other way besides that?!" Lucy yelled.

"Sure. I could've cured it and waited for my arm to die, but I didn't want that to happen. I wanted it gone." I said and muttered the last part under my breath.

"Besides." I said and leaped up to my feet, "I already have a prosthetic being made, she's even giving it what she calls 'the special treatment'." I said with a grin forming on my face.

Luffy blinked several times, "You're just like Shanks then!" He shouted happily.

"He has a stump for an arm?" I said with my hand on my hip.

"Yep!" Luffy nodded.

"How interesting. Well, since only Lucy-chan knows, my father also had a stump before getting a prosthetic. There was also something up with that leg of his." I said and put my hand on my chin in thought. "How ironic that I inherited my father's unfortunate luck of losing body parts." I laughed.

"That's not something to laugh about, Sis. We all thought you were gonna die when you walked through that door." Lucy said.

Flashback~

It was a normal day for the Fairytail guild. Natsu and Gray were butting heads while throwing pathetic insults at one another. Lucy was writing something down in a journal while also looking at an older book. Erza was eating a slice of cake in an area away from the two feuding men. And just about everyone else was either on a mission or simply not there.

That peace was shattered by the bloodied figures of Gildarts and Nessa as the latter slammed the doors open. Nessa looked around before falling to the ground as more blood flowed from her wounds. Gildarts woke up shortly after his daughter collapsed.

"What the…?" He muttered and looked around before his eyes caught sight of the bloodied form of Nessa.

"Dammit! I told you not to speed us here!" He shouted and the girl woke up and stared him in the eyes.

"Heh. When did I start to listen to you, old man? That damned dragon injured you worst, so that left me one choice." She said with small smile.

"Idiot! There were probably people in town-!" He shouted, but the girl paused him by lifting her hand.

"Nope. They refused to see the culprits who destroyed their casino." She said with a tiny laugh.

"But that was you!" He shouted.

"You're my father, aka you made it happen, so you're at fault." Nessa said with a sly smile that seemed impossible to achieve in her state.

"Your logic is messed up." He stated with a tick mark forming.

"Eh, I'm alive no biggie." She said while shrugging.

-Flashback end.

"I still don't see the issue. I was alive and breathing so everything's good." I shrugged.

"Well, some of us were concerned about you two." Lucy said and crossed her arms.

I blinked several times, "Who?"

"Me, you idiot!" She shouted angrily.

"Oh." I said.

"How can you be so dense?!" She said with a twitching eyebrow.

"I don't know." I said with a dumbfounded look.

"Ugh...you're unbelievable…" Lucy muttered.

"Ne, Luffy-kun?" I said while looking at him.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"I-I hope that I'm not weakening the crew because of what I did." I said as I blushed brightly from the eye contact.

"Why would you think that?" He asked in confusion.

"A-Ahm...well...I-It's because I was selfish and took the problem myself without letting anyone else know about it." I said as I tried to not look at him.

He blinked before grinning, "Well you're okay now, so what's the issue with one less arm?!"

"Why is your face red?" He asked abruptly while looking at me.

Him pointing out my crimson face, only made it more red.

"Luffy!" Sanji yelled and caught the boy's attention before yelling into his ear, "Don't you realize it?!"

"Realize what?" Luffy asked while tilting his head.

"She likes you!" Sanji whispered sharply into the boy's ear.

"Of course she does! We're Nakama!" Luffy said with a massive smile.

Sanji kicked him, "You idiot! I mean really likes you."

"What does that mean?!" Luffy said.

Sanji twitched, before he grabbed the idiot and dragged him into the kitchen.

"Did that just happen?" I said while staring at the door.

"Yep…" Lucy replied.

"Good to know I'm not losing it." I said and touched my cheek with my hand as the heat ceased to fade.

"It's like you two were destined to be together, you're dense enough and he's even denser!" Lucy exclaimed and threw her arms up in the air.

"Destiny is a pile of crap that only exists in Fairy Tales, Lucy-chan." I retorted back. "I believe in fate, and maybe it's fate that made me like him, just maybe." I said with a small smile.

* * *

Sorry if I made this overly dramatic, I just had Ness lose an arm along with Lucy arriving. So much drama...

Anyway! The reason she lost the arm is derived from the first attack by Acnologia where she had her arm almost ripped off. She doesn't like talking about though, which is why she lies constantly about the event. Thus the story changes each time. Her arm was gonna come off eventually, but this is how I did it. Call it cheap, but it works.


	18. Chapter 17

I looked on in boredom as the marines shot at us, "Lovely, they're after us again." I said with a sweatdrop.

"You never mentioned about us being attacked, when you invited me!" Lucy shouted in a panic.

The runes glowed again, which shocked Lucy, "Hehe...it seems there _is_ some magic here." I said with a small laugh. "I feel like trying something."

I snapped my finger and suddenly ten copies of me appeared and each had a playful grin on their face.

"What the!?" Everyone yelled in surprise.

"Alright! Now...I wonder if I could do spells with them..." I asked and closed my eyes as I focused on trying to get enough magic.

My eyes snapped open as a light started forming in my lone hand, "Oh, now you're really screwed." I laughed.

"How the heck are you doing that?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"In this world, anything is possible. Believe me." I stated with a wide grin. "Hikari no megami kareina furea!" I shouted and the light grew brighter as it launched off of my hand and towards the ships.

"Hmm...that actually worked, I didn't expect it to work." I stated after blinking several times as the ships exploded upon contact with the balls of light.

"Stop winging things, Sis!" Lucy yelled.

"Oh come on! I just blew up three ships and I still get yelled at!?" I said and threw my arm up.

"There's still plenty left, Ness,so don't celebrate early!" Nami yelled.

"Why do you think I have these guys?" I said and pointed at the copies of myself. "Ladies! Go and distract them and if needed, use magic!" I yelled.

"Hai!" They said before flashing away towards the ships.

"That should slow them down." I said grinning.

"How do you know that?!" Nami shouted.

"I told them to strip." I stated and everyone fell over at my answer.

"S-Seriously?! You are taking your perverted nature to a whole new level!" Lucy shouted with a sweatdrop.

"Doesn't matter, it's getting the job done, right?" I said and pointed as several of the ships fell back.

Before they could respond, a ship near us exploded and sank, "Did they just sink one of their own bloody ships?" I asked, sweatdropping at the scene.

"Take that Navy rats! I predicted this from the very start!" Usopp yelled while laughing proudly.

"No you didn't..." I deadpanned.

We managed to get away as they went to go rescue the people on the sunken ship. To think that marines are supposed to be impressive...this is just another failure to add to their list.

"Whew." Lucy said and wiped her forehead.

"Enjoy the quarrel, Lucy-chan?" I asked, grinning.

"No!" She shouted and punched me on the head.

"Eh, you'll learn to enjoy it." I said shrugging at her anger.

We sailed into a lagoon of some sort and I laughed as I saw that we had lost the Navy, "BAHAHA! We gave them the slip alright!" I yelled.

"They have been chasing us like crazy lately..." Usopp said while looking through his binoculars.

Zoro sat against the wall and looked up at us, "When there are three people with prices on their heads aboard, you can't blame the navy for going all out."

"Three?" I asked. "I thought only you and Luffy-kun had bounties, whose the third?"

He looked directly at me, "You."

"WHAT?!" I yelled. "Why would _I_ have one?!"

"How am I supposed to know?" Zoro said before tossing me the paper.

I looked at it and the picture showed me in Alabasta, grinning happily as several buildings crashed behind me.

"'Earthshaker Ness.'"

Wanted dead or alive.

35,000,000

"They seriously had to use _that_ name!?" I shouted.

"35,000,000? That's quite high." Lucy said while looking at the paper.

"Judging by the picture, it's because of property damage and affiliation with an upcoming pirate group." Robin said smiling.

"Different dimension, same problem. You destroying things." Lucy sweatdropped. "That picture is clear evidence that you cause property damage on a massive scale."

"I don't even remember doing that!" I yelled.

Of course you don't, you never realize it." Lucy deadpanned.

"How did they even get that picture?!" I asked.

"The real question I have, is how on earth did they get one mid-bounce?" Lucy asked.

I blinked, "Wow, they did catch me mid-boob bounce."

"Perverts." Lucy mumbled.

"Anyway~Where are we?" I asked.

Nami looked around at our surroundings, "I'm not sure exactly, but I do know we are at an island." Nami said.

"Well that's obvious…" I mumbled.

Nami didn't hear me and walked up to Luffy, who was laying on his back on the figurehead.

"Luffy. Watch yourself. It looks like there are lots of hidden reefs beneath the waves." Nami said.

I looked at the water in curiosity, "If I wasn't recovering from my arm issue, I would totally dive in there." I said.

"Sis, you can't swim with only one arm." Lucy said and nudged me.

"When did I ever say that?" I asked with a sly grin.

"It's common sense." Lucy sweatdropped.

"...I don't believe in common sense, Lucy-chan." I stated calmly.

She didn't respond, only nodded, before walking away to go talk to Robin.

The ship went around a rock formation and to our surprise, we saw a very tall building.

"There's a harbor!" Chopper said and pointed to the tower.

"What?!" Luffy shouted before getting up, "There's a harbor?!"

"You can see the lighthouse." I said with a smile forming on my face.

"If there's a harbor, then that means...food!" Luffy shouted.

I rolled my eyes as we docked the ship. I briskly hopped off to take a look at the "lighthouse".

"It's not actually a lighthouse…" Chopper said.

"Interesting." I hummed and gained a thinking pose.

"Who cares, let's just get something to eat already. Food!" Luffy said from his place on the ship then face planted onto the ground.

Everyone soon got off the ship and before we could traverse the rocks, a man's voice stopped us.

"On the island of Luluka all ships that moor are at our harbor, or even along the rocks, must pay harbor dues!" He shouted and now this idiot reminded me of a rune knight. It was the outfit that did it.

"Harbor dues?" Chopper questioned.

"It means we have to pay them, Chopper-san." I said as my mouth twitched in and out of a smile.

Nami walked up the man, "Why should we have to pay taxes for docking here?"

He pulled out a gun, "Because it's your duty!"

I began laughing which made everyone stare at me, "BAHAHAHAHA! What makes you think that we will listen to you?" I walked up to him and he fired at me.

A red rune shield popped up and deflected the bullet, "That wasn't kind. Now I'm forced to retaliate." I said calmly.

"Huh?" The man mumbled.

I pulled my fist back and sucker punched the man into a rock. When his body hit the rock, it cracked under the pressure and several parts broke off and fell into the ocean.

Smoke rose from my fist as I stared at the man, "If you're smart, you'll let us dock here, without taxes." I said in an eerily quiet tone.

"R-Right, go ahead!" The man said as his body shook in fear.

"Thanks!" I shouted happily as my attitude did a complete 180.

Everyone's jaws were on the ground somewhere as they all stared at me.

I blinked, "What is it?"

Lucy laughed nervously, "Sis, you can't punch people and always expect it to work out."

"I can't?" I said while tilting my head.

"No you can't! Wait...Where's Luffy?" Lucy yelled before noticing Luffy's disappearance.

"FOOOOOD!" A voice shouted loudly.

I grinned, "I'll go find him!" I shouted before dashing off as Nami yelled at me to stop.

"Where are you, Luffy-kun?" I asked while looking around.

Suddenly, I heard his voice again and sprinted in the direction.

I skidded to a halt as I gazed upon a bar before entering quietly.

And I was correct, Luffy was sitting in a chair yelling for food and the chefs could only nod at the boy's earnest want for food.

"Found you, Luffy-kun!" I said and caught the attention of the rubber idiot.

"Hi Ness! They have soooo much food here!" Luffy shouted after he waved at me.

I stared at the large amount of bowls, "I can see that, Luffy-kun." I giggled.

"So *chomp* where are the *chomp* others?" Luffy asked as he devoured through another bowl.

"I don't know, I left them when I chased after you." I said and shrugged my shoulders.

"Oh. Well more food for me! Wait, did you want some?" Luffy asked through the mouthful that never seemed to disappear.

"No I'm good." I said and waved off the offer.

"I wonder if there is anything interesting about this place." I mused while twirling a piece of hair between my fingers.

At that moment, the rest of the crew walked in with and old man.

"Oh believe me, there is." Robin said with her constant smile.

I blinked several times, as they explained where the old man came from and why he was with them.

"Rainbow mist?" I said in disbelief. "That may be one of the-"

"Don't even say it." Lucy said and covered my mouth with one quick movement.

"Mister Henzo." Robin said before pulling out a book, "Does this book seem familiar?"

His eyes widened and grabbed it, Robin smiled, "I stumbled across it while in Alabasta."

"So it's not a hallucination of the old man's aging brain?" I asked in mild shock.

"Sis!" Lucy exclaimed and bonked me on the head. "Don't say that!"

"What? You don't know if he's crazy!" I said with a huff.

Her smile twitched and within a second, her whip was out and on my wrist.

"Crap! LUCY-CHAN! DON'T DO THIS TO MEEEE!" I shouted as I was dragged out the door by an angry Lucy.

(POV change.)

"She's dead." Nami said.

"S-Scary…" Usopp said while looking at the door where the two girls exited.

"Don't worry, Ness-san will be fine." Robin said before adding, "Probably."

"PROBABLY?!" Everyone yelled.

"Yes, after all she did cut off her own arm in the middle of the night." Robin said and made everyone do a spit take.

"YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO TELL!" Nessa shouted and made everyone sweatdrop as the woman always managed to hear people talking about her.

"Oops." Robin said but her face showed no sympathy or regret, just that annoying smile. "Anyway, the book was written over 40 years ago by an unknown author. In the book it states that the Rainbow Mist is the garden of the gods, or perhaps El Dorado. It's recorded as being the entrance to the City of Gold." She stated with a blank face.

The old man closed the book, "That's nothing more than a legend. Many adventurers have been enticed by the legend, and set off on a journey to find the Rainbow Mist, but not a single one of them has ever returned."

He closed his eyes, "Yes, including my own friends."

Nessa who had entered the conversation once again, had whip marks on her and several large bumps on her head, "I see...so that's why you are researching it." She said with an interested look.

A waiter put another plate on the table and looked at us, "Don't take what he has to say at face value." He said.

"What're you implying, sir?" Nessa asked and looked up at him.

"He's one of Mayor Wetton's dogs." The man said as he looked at the slightly crazy old man.

"Dogs?" Luffy and Nessa asked in unison.

A random person stood up behind the pirates, "Yeah! He receives research funding from the mayor, and lives life easily. He's a flimflam scientist!" The man shouted.

Nessa frowned but before she could do anything, the sound of drums started to ring through the air.

"The tax collection squad! It's here!" Some guy yelled in a panic.

"Tax...collectors?" Nessa said in an eerily sweet tone.

Everyone started eating in a way that Luffy is mainly seen doing and it was pretty disgusting.

The doors were opened and several men in purple suits walked in with cocky grins on their faces.

"Well, well, citizens...are you having an enjoyable meal?" The head guy said.

The man walked between the tables and Nessa was visibly shaking at the man's attitude. It was almost as disgusting as the man's facial hair.

Nessa could only watch with a darkened look as the men dragged all the people away as they didn't pay the taxes.

He made his way over to the Strawhat's table and looked at the quiet form of Nessa, "Miss...that's a delicious meal you have there, but that means you have to pay the taxes…" The man said.

When she didn't respond, two guards grabbed her by the wrist and chest. Sanji stood up to yell, but that's when the unexpected happened.

Nessa growled, "Don't freakin' touch me!" She yelled. She lunged forward and freed herself from the men and turned around to face them as her eyes flared a deadly red.

The man laughed, "What could a woman with one arm, do to me?"

"I also have two legs, idiot." She stated before swiftly kicking him in the gut and simultaneously delivered a deadly punch to his face. He landed on the ground and she didn't cease her brutal assault, as she stomped on the man's manhood and kicked him once more before sighing and returning to her seat.

"Gold digger." She mumbled.

Every man in the room winced upon seeing the brutal attacks delivered by an angry woman. They all now knew not to piss her off.


	19. Character Profile

Hi people! So this isn't the chapter where I announce the pairing for Lucy, but I do have a surprise for you guys. Anyway, this is the character profile for Ness that I promised, but never did.

* * *

Full name-Nessa "Earthshaker" Clive

Age-18

Height-5'8

Weight-100-110

Skin- originally pale, but tanned thanks to being out in the sun.

Breast size- confirmed E-cup (still not disclosing the perverts name)

Hair color- bright orange with white streaks blended in.

Eye color- her left eye is blue while her right eye is purple.

Current bounty- 35,000,000

Distinct features- a prosthetic arm and a tattoo of one black demon wing and a pure white angel wing on her back. She has a large scar across her abdomen that she proudly displays. Her glowing blue eye is often a sore thumb in a crowd and it unnaturally glows without her knowledge of it doing so.

Personality- She is often cheerful and a grin is almost always present on her face. However, her personality can change in a flash and she can easily resemble a demon when she's angry. Otherwise, she basically soaks up whatever attention she is given and will do anything to get more of it. It is noted by the crew, that she has a denseness that rivals Luffy's, only she believes something if it is told to her. If she is bored she will do anything that will trigger a reaction from her target, and I mean _anything_. She also possess a perverted side where she may daydream for several minutes before coming back down to earth, during it she always has a blush present on her face.

Hobbies- Annoying both Nami and Lucy, Ness herself thinks that both are tsunderes of some sort. Reading any book that has details on the planet she's on. She also likes to sing, but she's a little shy and doesn't do it around other people.

Likes- fighting, annoying people, singing, her crew, Luffy, her sister and causing destruction.

Dislikes- people that have a god complex, the Navy, people that hurt her family, and losing.

* * *

Okay, so you may be wondering what the surprise is. But, I'm announcing another member to Nessa's harem. She won't show up till much later, but I want her to be known.

People in the harem-

Luffy

Nami

Ace (minor romantic relationship at the moment)

annnnd...

.

.

.

.

Perona!

Yes, that's right, I said Perona. Ness is insanely cute without realizing it and it would be hilarious to see the dynamics between the two. Ness freaking out and Perona going crazy over Nessa's cuteness. I will hint that Perona will become infatuated with Ness and will do some pretty crazy things to get the one she wants.

That's all for today people! Review if you have someone that could be added to Nessa's harem since I have two more spots open.


	20. Chapter 18

If you know what that chant/song is from, here's your cookie.

* * *

The head man looked at the twitching guard on the floor in shock, before looking back at the old man, "Father was looking for you. He's wondering how the mist research is coming."

"Same as always. No telling when or where the mist is going to appear, after all." The old man responded.

"My,my. Your research is supported by the citizen's tax money. The Rainbow Tower over there was constructed based on your research. Do not forget that the slower your research goes the more it puts everyone here out." The head dude said.

Nessa frowned deeply, but chose not to interrupt the conversation. It didn't apply to her, so there's no need to butt in.

The guy in purple left, but saw Luffy stuffing his mouth full of food and sped back with a grin, Nessa however knew what was up and flashed behind Luffy's chair, "If you even dare...you will end up like your guard over there, Gold Digger." Nessa said as black scales appeared around her eyes.

"Ness don't..." Usopp said.

"BAHAHA! Now why would I do that? I don't need assault charges on top of property damage, that would mean more trouble for me. So I just may do it the fun way." Nessa said with a raucous laugh and a sly grin.

"Don't tell me you're going to do that..." Lucy said already sweatdropping at the thought.

"Hey you haven't heard me sing in a while, plus I need to try something." Nessa replied with a cheeky grin.

 _"Meramera to, moyaki tsukuse...sumi kara sumi made sono gouka de; atokata mo nokoranu you ni, tamashii made mo yaki tsukuse..."_ Her voice sounded like two beings merged together as each voice overlapped the other.

 _"Meramera to, moyaki tsukuse, ware no yobikake ni, kotae ima, orokanaru monodomo wo guren no honoo de yaki tsukuse..."_

 _"Santra ba~dra winza~rana~ wonpa~to~rana intrakantera. Santra ba~dra winza~rana~ wonpa~to~rana intrakantera!"_

 _"Meramera to, moyaki tsukuse sumi kara sumi made sono gouka de; atokata mo nokoranu you ni; tamashii made mo yaki tsukuse."_

 _Nessa's eyes glowed an icy blue as the man's eyes mirrored her's, showing she was in control of him._

 _"Meramera to, moyaki tsukuse, ware no yobikake ni, kotae ima orokanaru monodomo wo, guren no honoo de yaki tsukuse..._ "

After she finished singing she raised her arm and flicked her wrist up, _"Please leave now sir...I'd hate to go to any extremes."_ Nessa said in the same voice from before.

"I will leave now." The man said and did a quick bow before quickly exiting. Nessa's arm fell to her side and her eyes returned to normal. Her body started to sway and she was caught by Luffy before she hit the ground as her eyes rolled back into her head.

"Did she just control him?" Usopp said in shock.

"No...way..." Lucy murmured. "She said it was really hard to do...yet she did it in a world without magic..."

"What do you mean, Lucy-san?" Robin asked the blonde.

Lucy shook her head, "Sis always said controlling people was always a weak point of hers, and it would really only last seconds before the spell wore off. I don't understand how she was able to do it here considering there's no ethernano around." Lucy said while looking at the sleeping form of Nessa.

Robin rubbed her chin with her hand as she too looked at Nessa, "She has said it herself...nothing is impossible in this world."

Lucy nodded, but that confused look refused to go away. There were too many unanswered questions about her sister...and it worried her...

* * *

 _ **"Oi, brat, wake up."**_

I groaned lightly in response and shook my head causing Enya to growl, **_"WAKE UP, DAMMIT!"_** She yelled.

"You're so annoying..." I mumbled and noticed we were obviously in my mindscape.

 ** _"Tch. I have the prosthetic done. Turns out I only had to do 30% of it."_** Enya grumbled.

"Well glue it on, Miss Peanut Gallery." I stated.

She snapped her finger and a red light engulfed me. Seconds later it disappeared to reveal the prosthetic.

What Enya meant by "special treatment", was that she had given it all of her magic as well as Sai's. The prosthetic was apparently controlled by the mind, and it wasn't that hard. I was moving it within seconds of it being on me.

The appearance however, was very...interesting. It was made out of the same material the rest of my armor was made out of, only this one had vein-like cuts in it that pulsed a crimson hue that alternated with a neon blue every now and then. At the shoulder area there were thousands of small crimson jewels scattered across which gave it a dazzling effect.

"Woah...And you're saying that this has both of your powers?" I asked in disbelief.

 _ **"Yep! Also, I managed to fit a few lacrimas in the baby. Lightning magic was definitely one of them, while the other two were mysteries."**_ Enya stated proudly.

"That's amazing..." I said in awe.

 _ **"Heh, well I won't keep you. Just so you know, the prosthetic will be on you once you wake up."**_ Enya said before she kicked me out of my own subconscious.

* * *

I yawned and when I opened my eyes, I was surprised to see that Luffy was carrying me in a piggyback. How long has he been carrying me like this?

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of thunder, and without warning, I jumped off of Luffy's back and made a mad dash to the scene with my prosthetic surrounded by lightning.

I ran the roof tops and lept off of the building and onto the street where the electricity was coming from. I skidded to a halt by putting my arm on the ground causing dents to appear.

I looked up at the source and to my surprise, it was a robot cloaked in a blanket of energy that made my hairs stand up.

"So you were the one that made that lightning, ne?" I asked sweetly.

"Wait...YOU'RE THAT WOMAN THAT PUNCHED THE GUARD INTO A WALL SO YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO PAY TAXES!" He shouted obnoxiously.

"Yep. Got a problem with that, robo-idiot?" I asked with narrowed eyes.

"I will get you...nobody get's away without paying!" The robot shouted.

"Meh." I shrugged and launched myself at him with a lightning encased fist. Upon contact, the two electrical energies battled, which caused me to leap back.

I blinked several times, "Guess I gotta up the power." I mumbled and started messing with the prosthetic.

The man however didn't want to see me fiddle around with it, and sent a lightning blast towards me. I looked up and brought my arm up and to the shock of everyone, the lightning completely missed my hand, as it went around it and hit a nearby building.

"That's new..." I said in surprise.

"It completely missed?!" The man shouted.

He fired more and more lightning strikes at my arm and they all simply went around me and into more structures.

"Damn...this prosthetic is AWESOME!" I shouted as I kept sending the lightning bolts away.

 _ **"Huh...Seems that one was one of Sai's collection...crap."**_ Enya muttered.

"You gotta be kidding me." Lucy said. "WHY THE HECK DO YOU HAVE THAT MAGIC OF ALL THINGS?!" Lucy shouted.

"I don't know." I said in confusion.

"Great...now she has another way to cause property damage!" Lucy said in annoyance.

"What's so bad about that magic, Lucy-san?" Robin asked.

"I first saw the magic when we were up against an evil group of wizards. The guy who had it, was basically invulnerable, all our attacks dodged him and he wasn't even awake for the most part." Lucy explained.

"So it's like a mirror effect, each attacks simply misses her as if reflecting off of a mirror." Robin summarized.

"How did you figure it out so fast?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know." She said with a smile.

"That's not a good answer…" Lucy deadpanned.

"I know." Robin responded with a mischievous look in her eye.

"Then explain."

"...I don't know." Robin said once again.

Lucy face palmed, "You're being a stubborn goat, you know that?"

"Yes."

"I give up…" Lucy said in exasperation.

I laughed as I heard Lucy's sigh and smirked at the giant robot, "Alright big guy, I think we've been doing this long enough." I stated.

"You're going to pay?" The man asked.

"Hell no, I'm gonna destroy you." I said in excitement.

My gauntlet glowed as my grin widened, "Get ready for an earthquake!" I shouted and punched the ground causing it to rumble as the ground under the robot started shaking.

The man panicked and quickly yelled for the idiots to get him out.

"Weak." I deadpanned.

"Stop creating more damage, Sis!" Lucy shouted.

"What damage?" I asked while tilting my head.

"Look around!" She said and gestured to the destroyed buildings surrounding me.

"Oh, that damage. I don't see the issue, Lucy-chan!" I shouted without a worry.

"The issue is, that they could tell the Navy that you were here and that you did all this damage!" Nami shouted.

"Oh hi, Nami-chan! How long have you been here?" I asked happily while waving at her.

"Since the beginning, you idiot!" She replied with an annoyed look.

"Then why did I never see you there?" I asked.

"You were too busy blowing up the town to look around!" Nami said and made her way over to the crater I was standing in.

"Look at this! You pretty much destroyed a whole road!" She said.

"It's his fault! He's the one who fired at us! I only reflected it!" I said with a tick mark while pointing at the idiot.

Nami shook her head, "Well, we need to get out of here since you blew everything up."

"It was an accident!" I shouted while waving my arms.

"I can see why the government hated you so much Sis." Lucy said while sweatdropping at the destruction caused by yours truly.

The old man walked down the stairs while seemingly ignoring the damage I had caused. He made his way over to the docks silently where a weird vehicle was. Citizens gathered to see the old man leave and their faces were full of bitter.

"Sanji-kun! Hold on to those bags tight! I don't want to see anything damaged!" Nami said before running towards the rocky area.

"Hai Nami-san!" The man shouted and quickly ran after her.

I blinked in confusion before it hit me and I ran after them.

* * *

I faceplanted onto the floorboard of the ship, "I'm worn out now…" I mumbled.

"Idiot. You waste all your energy blowing up a town, and then you do this. What if they Navy finds us?!" Nami shouted.

"Meh. I'll be good when the time comes, Nami-chan." I said and rolled onto my back to stare at the angry woman.

She twitched and smacked me on the head, before huffing and walking away.

"Ne, Lucy-chan?"

"What?" Lucy asked and looked at me.

"You and Nami-chan should get along well...you're both tsunderes." I said with a grin.

"NO I'M NOT!" Both girls shouted and delivered a punch and a kick to my head.

"BAHAHA! Yes, yes you are." I stated while looking at the fiery navigator.

Luffy suddenly looked excited, "Oi, pops!" He shouted and stretched his arm and went flying off the ship.

"Where did Luffy-kun go?" I asked in curiousity.

"Why don't you get up and see for yourself?" Nami said as a vein stuck out in her forehead.

I got up and followed her gaze and saw that Luffy was on another ship. To my surprise, the old man was on the ship. Was it his? No...it's too far damaged to be his.

I leapt onto the ship and skidded back lightly before stopping, the old man looked at the two of us in shock, "You two...did you e-eat a devil fruit?"

"Yep! I ate the Gum-Gum fruit! Now, I'm a rubberman!" Luffy said happily and stretched his cheek.

"I have never eaten one, I was born with my powers." I stated.

The old man blinked at my answer, but Robin landing on the ship as well as Usopp interrupted his train of thought.

After that, we followed the old man down a hallway towards a kitchen. "How odd…" I murmured upon seeing the state of the kitchen.

"It looks like someone was here not too long ago." Robin said after noticing the oven was still on with something cooking on the stove top.

"But nobody is on this ship. I don't sense anyone on here." I stated as my eye glowed.

"This ship is just as it was then." The old man said.

Before anyone could respond, a blaring alarm rang through the air and scared me. To my surprise, it was the thing the old man had on his back.

"W-What's that?" Luffy asked.

"I-It's…" He said in shock and ran out of the room.

I ran after him, desiring to know what has him so worked up. I nearly collided with his back when he stopped suddenly to look up in the air.

"What the…?" I mumbled and my eyes widened in shock.

"COOL!" Luffy shouted and ran up to the railing beside me.

"Is that…?" I looked towards Robin.

She nodded, "That's the Rainbow Mist!"

"Damn, I can't go out into the open sea in the H-1! What do I do?" The old man asked himself.

I closed my eyes in thought as I felt the old man leave the ship and jump onboard ours. He's stealing ours? What a unique plan.

I got a running start and launched myself through the air as my eyes remained shut. I felt myself land and I opened my eyes to make sure I had landed on the correct vessel. Thankfully, I did.

"So you're heading out using our ship, old man?" I asked with an interested look on my face.

"DON'T ENCOURAGE HIM!" Usopp shouted.

"Meh. I don't see the issue." I shrugged.

"You never see the issue…" Usopp said sweatdropping at my laid-back attitude.

I blinked in confusion, "Has anyone seen Chopper-san and Sanji-san?" I asked.

Nami frowned, "They should be here, right Lucy?"

"Yeah-." Lucy said before her face turned pale. "Actually...Nami we may have lost them when we took off running…"

"Ness, you saw them following us, correct?" Nami asked and turned to me.

"Yep. They were keeping up until we cut through that alleyway, that's when I sensed them going the wrong way." I said and crossed my arms.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" Nami shouted.

"I forgot upon until you asked me." I said blankly.

"Idiot!" She yelled and bonked me on the head.

"Meh. Oooh~check it out, we're entering the mysterious mist…" I stated in a creepy voice with a witch-like cackle.

"You aren't scaring anyone, Sis." Lucy said and slapped me on the arm.

"Ehh~Oh well, we're still entering the mist." I shrugged and pointed to the mysterious mist.

We sailed through it and instantly, the atmosphere felt different...It felt like the other dimension for some peculiar reason and Lucy had that same feeling.

"Lucy-chan...do you feel it too?" I asked in awe.

"Yeah...It feels a little like Earthland, only the air feels thick and heavy." Lucy said in shock.

My runes started glowing, "This feeling is extremely dense ethernano...Basically it's magic energy that is far too thick for the normal beings to absorb. But thanks to the runes I have on, they are automatically condensing the magic into a lighter more usable energy." I explained while staring in shock.

Lucy's runes started glowing as well causing her to gasp, "Sis-!"

"Yep. It seems the real mystery of this mist is the magic energy...perhaps that is why all other beings have disappeared." I stated calmly.

"It's a possibility considering the Edolas situation years ago." Lucy said after understanding my thought process.

We exited the fog and shipwrecks surrounded us, my eyes widened at the sight and the people disappearing because of magic was wiped clear off the screen.

"N-No way...there's only sunken ships here…" Lucy murmured.

"A ship graveyard...so this is what the mist was hiding…" I said in shock.

"I-I t-think we should g-go before we see a ghost pirate…" Usopp said as he visibly shook in fear.

"Ghost pirate?" Luffy questioned before a grin settled on his face, "OI! GHOST PIRATE!" He yelled loudly.

"YOU IDIOT! DON'T LET THEM KNOW WE'RE HERE!" Usopp yelled.

Robin opened a book and quickly flipped to a page, "Hmm...beyond the Rainbow Mist is the world of the eternal. The final paradise remaining on earth. It's filled with treasures of gold and silver, where people live forever without aging or going hungry. That's what's written in this book."

"This isn't paradise...if anything it's hell." I stated with a frown settling on my once blank face.

"It's as I said, nothing more than a legend." The old man said.

"Professor, you knew that this place was a ship graveyard?" Robin asked.

"Yeah. 50 years ago, I got a short glimpse of this place." The old man said while staring at the destroyed ships.

I closed my eyes as I felt Sai awaken from his slumber, "I'm guessing you woke up because of this 'world', Sai?" I asked.

 _"It's not everyday you feel this type of energy…"_ He said as a frown appeared on his face.

"What's wrong? It's only dense-." I began until he stopped me by shaking his head.

 _"No...it's something else. This place is a graveyard...meaning thousands have died upon entering this place."_

"Your point?" I asked.

 _"This energy is only felt when enough people die...even those who possess no magic, still have a little in them. Even here. So when they die, it's released back into the world, but this place isn't a world...it's a pocket dimension...that's why nobody ever escaped from this hell."_ Sai said.

"So this dense magic energy...is from all the dead people?" I said in shock.

 _"Exactly. Only this is the worst case I have ever seen, even after Zeref destroyed several cities and killed millions, it wasn't as bad as this…"_ Sai said as he too sounded a bit shocked.

"How are we supposed to get out then?" I asked suddenly realizing the issue.

 _"Let me think and I will come back to you with an answer. Just keep absorbing the energy in case you have to teleport everyone out of here."_ He said with a firm tone.

"Alright." I said and nodded my head as I felt him cut the connection with me.

"Oi! Look at this!" Luffy shouted.

I turned to look at him and I could feel the excitement skyrocket when Nami saw it, "Is that?!" She yelled and went over to touch it.

That's when the two boys tripped and the chest fell onto the deck and tons of gold and jewels fell out. Nami screamed in happiness and pretty much dove into the pile of jewels as beri signs appeared in her eyes.

"Isn't it awesome? There's lots, lots more inside the ship!" Luffy said after he got himself off the ground.

"Really?!" Nami said and instantly stood up.

"Yep! I'm gonna go explore some more!" Luffy said and ran off as Nami chased after him.

Lucy sweatdropped, "Is that what I looked like when you gave me all that money?"

"Pretty much." I said as I barely contained a laugh.

She sighed before facepalming, "I'm gonna go check out the ship, you coming?"

"Nah. I'm good, I need some time to think." I said shaking my head.

"Alright. Just don't overwork yourself." Lucy said and chased after the rest of the crew.

I silently nodded and turned to look around when the sound of a bell sounded through the air. It was a tiny sound, but it meant someone or something was around us.

My eyes narrowed and my body started glowing red as I tried to sense the being, "Somebody else is here." I stated in caution.

"Can you sense them?" Robin asked.

"No...which is making me think we may be dealing with something paranormal." I said and looked at her.

Her eyes widened at my statement, before she nodded, "It would make sense since we are in a graveyard."

My eyes wandered until they stopped at an interesting sight, "I'll be right back." I said before I flashed away.

I reappeared on a ship and saw several 'ghosts' scaring the living daylights out of Nami, Usopp and Lucy. Luffy on the other hand was asking if they were real ghosts.

"Ne~Why would they be real ghosts?" I said as my face was concealed by darkness.

I silently made myself appear as a ghost and creeped up behind them, "If anyone here is the real ghost...it's me." I said with a wide feral smile.

"GHOST!" Everyone yelled.

The wannabe ghosts turned around slowly to look at me, my appearance now resembled when Enya was in control which was even more terrifying.

"It's a r-real ghost!" They shouted and made an attempt to flee, but I grabbed them in one fell swoop.

Suddenly arrows shot out and flew towards me, causing me to release them. I flashed away as I dodged each one and several rune shields appeared around me as they got closer to me.

Finally, one hit me in the thigh, causing my illusion to fade and I fell to the ground from the impact.

"Ness?!" Everyone shouted in shock.

"S-Surprise." I mumbled with a stupid grin. "I ain't a real ghost. They aren't either, those are simply white blankets and they are projecting their voices from somewhere." I said.

Luffy launched onto the ship and looked at me in concern, but I simply waved him off and smiled.

I turned to look at Luffy, "By the way, the person who shot all the arrows at me is up there." I said and pointed to a ship. "He's preparing to shoot at you." I said.

"Eh? Who is?" He asked in confusion.

"The guy in that ship up there." I said and he followed my gaze and blinked in surprise when he finally saw it.

However the man had already shot the arrow and it was inches from his face and I reached up and grabbed it in time as it was partially imbedded in my hand.

"There's also someone above us." I said as I completely ignored my hand injury.

Luffy pulled on the string that dangled near us and to our shock a boy was holding onto the edge of the rope and went flying into the water. "Oops." He said.

"Huh...nice one Luffy-kun." I said as he helped me up.

Two kids ran out onto the deck where the rest of the crew was, the girl was holding back the boy who looked like he was ready to spear someone with that katana of his.

I grabbed onto Luffy and he stretched his arm and grabbed ahold of the railing on our ship and we went flying through the air.

We landed and I was balancing on one leg as the arrow had completely gone through the other one. I pulled the arrow out of my hand effortlessly and broke it in half before throwing it aside.

"So it was you little twerps that got me in the leg?" I asked before smiling, "I'm impressed."

"Enough!" A voice yelled. Another boy looked down at us threateningly with one arm raised up, and in his hand was a bomb.

"You're threatening us with a bomb?" I deadpanned and smirked, "Not to sound cocky, but I could send that puppy right back at ya."

"Then why didn't you deflect the arrows?" Lucy asked while sweatdropping.

"Ahm...I didn't notice them in time! Haha yeah! That's it!" I said nervously.

"Suuure." Lucy said as she didn't believe a single word I had just said.

"Hey now! If you use that, you'll blow us all up!" Usopp said.

"We're all in the same boat! We live and die together!" The boy shouted. He hopped down onto the ship and walked over to the little girl, "Let's go!"

She smiled happily, "I'm sorry, Rapa Nui. Rongo!"

Said boy ran happily to their sides and the old man sat there, stunned by the name she had just said, "Rapa Nui…? Is it you…?" He said and ran forward, "I-It's me! Henzo! We used to play on Luluka together!"

"Henzo? You don't mean that Henzo!" The girl said in shock.

"You idiot, there's no way…" Rapa Nui said.

The old man man pressed the button on the bomb and light filled the air, when it cleared, the bomb was just a fake. I can't believe I fell for that…

"Kaboom Mark III. I invented it, after all." The old man said. "It's just a gizmo used for bluffing."

The kid didn't believe that and threw down a smoke bomb.

"Classic escape route." I said in boredom. "Oi! Someone wake up Mossy before he inhales some of this smoke. I would do it myself, but some twerps hit me with an arrow." I announced and Lucy nodded and ran over and kicked Zoro awake.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" He yelled and looked up only to fall over with a large blush.

"Eh?" Lucy said while blinking her eyes.

"You're wearing a skirt, Lucy-chan." I said blankly.

She looked down and when she realized what I was implying she shrieked and ran away with a bright red blush.

"Ah...she's so innocent." I said with a happy smile.

"Innocent?" Luffy asked while tilting his head.

"Hehe...Don't worry, you'll figure it out soon, Luffy-kun." I said with a perverted look.

Nami glared lightly at me, "Stop being such a pervert." She said and slapped me lightly.

"Oops. Didn't realize I was doing that." I said with a sly grin that was the exact opposite of my words.

"Idiot." She huffed.

The smoke finally cleared and the three kids had disappeared just like that. I closed my eyes as I let myself slide down to the ground. That old man certainly had one heck of a revelation...I guess it must be how Lucy felt upon seeing me...7 years for her was only a week for me. Only she slept those seven years...the old man didn't. Must've been tough for him…

"To think that they actually became pirates in a place like this…" The old man said and looked at the ground.

"Everything happened 50 years ago, correct?" I asked while crossing my arms.

"They were still kids though." Usopp said.

"Different dimension equals different time flow or no time flow at all. It could be an hour in here that could equal a year out there or even worse. It's truly random how bad the time flow difference can be." I stated.

"Yeah, one week in this world was actually seven years for me." Lucy said.

"Then we need to get out of here as soon as possible." Robin said after understanding how drastic it could be.

"Why?" Luffy questioned.

"Luffy-kun, if we stay in here for too long, the consequences could be great. I mean it only took 17 minutes for me when it was actually a week for Lucy-chan. I know different dimensions like the back of my hand, and trust me, you don't ever want to stay long in an unknown dimension." I said while holding onto him for support.

"Ohhhh...Then we gotta get out of here!" Luffy said after understanding me. "Oi pops! Let's go back!"

"He doesn't know how to get back, Luffy-kun." I said as a frown settled on my face. "...But I do have a last resort…"

"What do you mean?" Robin asked.

"I-I can travel through dimensions using my magic, however it really drains me which is why it's a last resort…" I said with a sigh.

"Sis, you know you don't have enough to do that." Lucy said.

"...You don't know that…" I said softly causing her to gasp.

I stumbled forward and fell to one knee as my body glowed gold and the gravity around my body was incredibly heavy, I stuck one hand out and light appeared in my palm, **"Omittamus et tempus ibi audies verba mea. Nolumus hic esse volumus iam excire ad naves iterum nostrae. Si autem est ut nobis concedas transitum es!"** I shouted and brought my hand down.

A loud ripping sound filled the air and the darkness suddenly was ripped as if someone teared through the space and time itself. The other side was bright and the blue sky was brighter than all of us had previously thought. The glowing ceased and I fell to the ground tiredly, but I ignored the pain and lifted my hand weakly into the air, "G-Gravity Change!" I said and suddenly the ship lurched forward by an invisible force.

I could sense those kids still on the ship, but I chose not to voice my thoughts as I figured they would tag along. Call it instinct or whatever you want, but I knew it all along.

"WAIT! I need to get more money!" Nami shouted.

"Sis can't stop now, if she did, we may all end up in the void, also known as the world between dimensions." Lucy said firmly.

"Oi...Lucy! Do me a favor...and put your hand on...my shoulder!" I said with much difficulty.

She quickly ran over and put her hand on. my shoulder and a rush of magic hit me and the ship was pulled even faster and by the time we exited, I felt faint and darkness consumed me.

* * *

"Dammit! Wake up!" Lucy shouted and shook the unconscious orangette.

Ness slumped in her arms and her skin slowly paled, she was in _big_ trouble.

"Okay, okay, you're still breathing you're alright. Dammit! We need to get her some help fast!" Lucy shouted as she tried to calm herself down.

"What's wrong with her?" Robin asked in concern and Nami ran over to stare in horror at the unconscious woman.

"Magic exhaustion and it's one of the worst cases I have ever seen! I can help with the magic issue, but her physical condition is waning." Lucy said as the runes on her arms glowed and she started giving Ness her magic.

"Then we need to find Chopper as soon as possible." Nami said.

"Why doesn't she care about her health?" Robin asked.

"Because...she doesn't ever want her family hurt again, because she failed to protect them. It hurts her…" Lucy said with a sad expression.

"So she throws herself forward to protect us?" Nami said stunned by the woman's attitude.

"Yes, that's just how she is…She feels that she is responsible for her family's safety. Only her." Lucy said softly and hugged the unconscious figure.

Luffy was oddly quiet until he walked over and touched Nessa's pale face, "Then we'll just have to make her realize she's not alone, we can protect her and she can protect us." Luffy said and his speech shocked all three woman.

"Sis, Luffy, you two really are meant to be together…" Lucy said under her breath.

"Does Luffy…?" Nami murmured.

A loud rumbling was felt throughout the area and everyone watched in shock as a giant serpent-like creature, rose out of the sea.

"What the hell is that?!" Lucy yelled.

"It seems to be a giant sea creature." Robin said after looking over the beast.

"I figured that! But I meant _what_ is that?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Oh, I have no idea, Lucy-san." Robin said.

Lucy faceplanted onto the deck at the older woman's answer, "Y-You're highly annoying..." Lucy said through the wood.

Robin merely smiled, before she looked at the sea monster that stared them down, as if daring them to attack.

"Who's gonna attack it? Ness is out of commision for a while and Lucy is helping her. That means…" Nami said and gestured at the two dumbfounded men.

"Who?" Luffy questioned.

"You two, you idiots!" Nami yelled with a tick mark forming.

"Why didn't you just say so, come on Zoro!" Luffy said after blinking several times.

Zoro begrudgingly followed after Luffy, he wasn't happy about being awoken from his hibernation, he's kinda like a grumpy bear, and that's coming from the author herself.

* * *

I'm guessing this is what you may call an out of body experience, after all...how else am I watching them talk about me?

It was surreal that they didn't notice me…

They did however, find the truth about me. The secret I had kept hidden for so long was finally out, it's not like I'm angry at Lucy-chan, hardly. I'm just...frightened about the future now especially since they know that I had failed to protect the guild from the overgrown lizard.

How could they ever trust me now? How could I ever keep them safe if they know that I failed once?

As if a guardian angel heard my troubled thoughts, Luffy said that I could protect them...and they could protect me.

Protect...me?

The words are unfamiliar to me, and I wrapped my head around the words. The meaning they had was unheard of...nobody in my life said those words to me with such, determination, will and most importantly...love.

I was truly a broken soul, maybe that's why I like Luffy...because he's the opposite of me. He doesn't have dark secrets to hide, while I constantly cover up each story with a new lie. It's a burden to do it, but I could never reveal the truth behind those dark secrets…

I looked as Luffy and Zoro began to walk towards the sea monster and in a swift movement, I hugged Luffy from behind. Even though my hands faded through him, he somehow noticed and a bright smile appeared on his face. If it could get anymore weird, it was the fact he was looking me in the eyes, even though I was physically not there.

"Glad to see you're doing better!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Y-You can see me?" I stuttered.

"Why wouldn't I be able to?!" He asked.

"Luffy-kun...I'm basically a...spirit at the moment. My mind is drifting and I happen to be having an out of body experience." I said and I could already tell everybody was staring at Luffy, as it probably looked like he was talking to himself.

"EH?! You're alive, right?!" He shouted and looked over my spectral form.

"Yep. I...I guess you can say it's because of the two other spirits that inhabit my body. They can stay in it, while I'm out here, and apparently only visible to you." I said and frowned at the last part.

"COOOL!" He shouted and started sticking his hand through my transparent body.

"I hate to interrupt your fun, Luffy-kun, but that sea monster is coming closer." I deadpanned.

He blinked, "Oh, okay! We'll talk after I beat it up!" He said and punched his open palm.

I laughed lightly, "Then go and pummel it in the face!"

He laughed along with me then ran off to go beat it up.

"I wonder how he's able to see me? I know that if you're in the presence of someone with abnormal amounts of magic energy, it could leave lasting effects on someone. But being able to see someone's soul like this is a little odd…" I thought to myself. "Even with my levels of magic energy…"

"Maybe the ancient ones are messing with my life...wouldn't be the first time." I muttered.

"Was Luffy just talking to himself?" Lucy said after witnessing the odd event.

"It appears that way, doesn't it?" Robin said although she had a glimmer in her eyes that I was unable to read.

"That idiot is getting dumber by the day!" Nami said with a tick mark.

The two other women sweatdropped at Nami's reaction, man does Luffy irritate her.

I wonder if she likes him...I wouldn't mind sharing! Might make things more interesting, if you know what I mean.

"Why are Ness-san's cheeks red?" Robin asked.

My perverted expression faded immediately and I jaw dropped, "ENYA?! Are you thinking that too?!" I shouted even though I knew she couldn't hear me. "Why are we both thinking of a threesome?!" I mumbled and facepalmed.

Nami twitched, "If you weren't injured, I swear I would punch you."

"Why's that?" Lucy asked.

"Isn't it obvious?! She's obviously dreaming of something perverted!" Nami yelled and placed her hands on her hips.

"So that's why she always blushed in her sleep…" Lucy said, "Yep...you're definitely related to Gildarts, who else can be perverted in their sleep?"

"I'm not perverted! I just have dirty thoughts!" I shouted despite already knowing it wouldn't reach their ears.

"Interesting...what an odd quirk." Robin said smiling at my body.

"Odd, yes. Interesting, maybe. Annoying, definitely." Nami said as a blush faintly covered her cheeks.

"Don't be too hard on her, Nami. After all, she just saved us all." Lucy said.

"Yeah, stand up for me!" I cheered and bounced up and down.

Nami's face softened, "She did, didn't she?"

I suddenly heard a crash and turned around and saw the sea monster crash into the sea, probably from Luffy considering his stretched arm.

"Shishishi! That was easy!" Luffy said while laughing and landed on the deck.

"I'd expect no less from you, Luffy-kun." I said smiling as brightly as "spirit" could.

"You're still invisible?!" He yelled and hilariously enough launched himself at me and fell through my body and onto the deck.

"Does that answer your question?" I laughed and when he pried himself off of the deck, his dumbfounded face only made me laugh harder.

"Yep!" He said and laughed at himself. "So how long will you stay like that?"

"I'm not completely sure...but I assume that I will return to my body once my magic exhaustion is fixed and crap." I said with a thoughtful look.

I looked at Luffy, "I hate to ask you this, but how on earth are you able to see me?"

He blinked, "I don't know, I just saw you. Sure you looked a little faded, but not in any trouble!" He said happily.

"You didn't feel anything before you saw me?" I asked.

"Wellll, there was this weird shock that hit me, but it wasn't too painful. And seconds later, I saw you!" He said and scratched his head in confusion.

I closed my eyes, "Sounds like some of my magic energy leaked out. It's happened multiple times in the past since I have so much magic. Though, I have a feeling my magic isn't the only thing to blame here." I said and smirked lightly at the last sentence.

"COOOL! That must mean you're really strong!" Luffy shouted with a massive grin.

"It does in a way, but it mainly means that I can use magic longer than the average mage, giving me the upper hand in battles." I said with a hint of pride in my voice.

"Then why is your body like that?" Luffy said.

"Opening a portal drains me of magic, usually I can recover from it, but due to the fact I had already made two other portals within such a small time frame, it actually hit me this time." I said while crossing my arms.

"Ohhh, well that definitely means you're strong!" Luffy said.

"Hmm, I never actually looked at it that way…" I hummed.

"It seems the color is returning to her, I think I can stop now." Lucy said and looked at my body as it gained more color.

"Well, that's my cue, seeya whenever ever I wake up again, Luffy-kun." I said and my body faded away.

* * *

Alright! The much anticipated pairing of Lucy is gonna be announced! The people on this list are final and no more will be added after this, unlike Nessa's.

The people are…

Law

Robin

Zoro

These are the ones that I thought worked best, and I thought about adding one more but I couldn't find any I liked for Lucy.

So that's all for this chapter! Remember to review!


	21. Chapter 19

Hi guys! So I'm saying this first, I'm deciding on whether or not to just keep the harem that Ness already has and just stop there. Of course, I'm a person that listens to the words of others, so I wanna hear how you guys feel about this before I do anything.

DUN DUN DUNNN! This filler of an arc is finally done! It was hard to keep writing it, but I'm glad I did it, gives time for relationships to build.

* * *

"I hate being this useless..." I pouted from my place on Luffy's back.

"That's what you get for overusing your magic, Sis." Lucy said while sweatdropping.

"I just didn't think it would effect me! When has using that much magic ever affected me?!" I said in annoyance.

"You opened three portals in two days, you knew you were getting into trouble yet you still did it." Lucy huffed.

"O-Oi! I was just trying to protect everyone... But " I said and my voice lowered to a whisper at the last part.

"Shishishi! Since you can't do much right now, that means we have to protect you!" Luffy said happily.

I blushed, "Ahm that's not really-!" I stuttered.

"Nope! You're getting it no matter what!" Luffy said with a loud laugh.

I pouted, "Fine...but it's only because you've convinced me."

"I still can't believe we actually got out of there." Lucy sighed.

"I can't believe we didn't wreck the ship somehow in the process." I said with a laugh.

"That's because your magic quit in time and we didn't crash into anything." Nami pointed out.

"Shishishi! It was actually really fun!" Luffy laughed.

"Heck yeah it was!" I cheered and pumped my fist into the air.

"Idiots! We would have seriously been in trouble if your magic hadn't stopped!" Nami yelled and bonked Luffy on the head.

"Hey! Why did you only hit me?!" Luffy shouted as a large bump formed on his head.

"Ness is injured and I don't need her out for longer because of a head injury." Nami said.

"WOOHOO! I'm in the clear!" I declared while pointing at the sky victoriously.

"Chopper, how long until she is able to walk again?" Nami asked.

"A day or so, why?" Chopper answered before blinking in confusion.

"Ness, I'm gonna do the same thing to you in a day or so." Nami said causing me to pale considerably.

"Please don't, Nami-chan…" I said in fear.

She only smirked and I cried crocodile tears at the response.

All of a sudden, something crashed into the water beside the ship causing me to look over in curiosity and surprise.

"What was that? Did you see it, Luffy-kun?" I asked.

But my question was answered when a massive old ship fell out of the sky and I could only guess that a part of the ship had fallen down seconds before.

"What the heck?!" Lucy shouted in shock.

"I thought I was the only thing that falls out of the sky. Now I don't have a unique entrance anymore!" I whined as I completely ignored the ship.

"STOP WORRYING ABOUT THAT!" Nami yelled as Lucy held her back from punching me.

The impact created massive waves and thankfully Luffy had secured himself to the mast.

"Watch out for falling debris, people!" I yelled.

Everyone dodged the debris, but Usopp and Chopper flew across the deck as they really weren't holding on to anything and crashed into the railing from the waves.

"Dammit! We need to protect the ship before it's too late!" Sanji yelled.

"Got it!" I shouted back.

I activated my gauntlet and pointed it skyward, seconds later a red rune shield appeared and surrounded the ship.

"We need to get the hell out of here, now! I can't keep this up for long in my current state!" I announced.

The debris continued to fall for several more minutes until nothing else fell.

I sighed and deactivated the gauntlet, "That was...unexpected." I said slowly.

"It sure was! Since when do ships fall from the sky?!" Luffy asked as he was standing normally again.

"There are many ways, but those require magic and it doesn't really exist here." I said while shrugging.

"There's nothing up there though." Zoro said.

"It could've been teleportation, it would make sense since it fell from the sky." Lucy said.

Zoro glanced at her and to his relief, she wasn't in a skirt.

"You're right on that one, Lucy-chan." I said while looking at the girl.

"Nevermind that, we can't go anywhere because the log pose is broken! It's stuck pointing upwards!" Nami said and gathered everyone's attention.

"It's not broken, it updated to the magnetic pull of an island, since it's pointing upwards, it's been caught by the sky island." Robin said calmly although her eyes were widened in shock.

"Sky Island?!" Everyone shouted.

"A floating island?!" Luffy yelled in excitement.

"That can't be possible!" Lucy shouted.

"I don't see anything up there." Zoro said.

"Maybe it's disguised to look like the sky!" I said smiling.

"That's dumb! How would they even manage to do that?!" Nami yelled.

"I dunno." I said blinking in confusion.

"It's not the island that's floating. To be more precise, it's a sea that's floating." Robin said.

"A sea?!" Nami said dumbfounded by the older woman's words.

I grinned and fist-bumped the air, "That's awesome!" I gushed.

"I'm getting more and more confused." Sanji said.

"Yaay! There's a sea with an island floating in the sky?!" Luffy shouted and I cheered with him as sparkles surrounded the two of us.

"Turn the rudder upwards full!" Luffy, Usopp and I shouted.

Out of nowhere, two arms covered Luffy's mouth and a hand covered mine, while two arms kept Usopp to the floor.

"In any case, you can't turn upwards, Captain." Sanji said.

"To be honest, I've never seen the sky island, nor do I know much about it." Robin stated calmly.

"Yeah! It's impossible for an island or a sea to float in the air! So the Log Pose must really be broken." Nami said a frown present on her face.

"No, Navigator. Our concern right now should not be the Log Pose, it should be how we get to the sky." Robin said.

"Gramftfy mpagaic!" I shouted through the hand.

"Nope. You don't have any magic, Sis." Lucy deadpanned without even looking my way.

"Bmucy-mcmhan~!" I whined.

"No whining, zip your lips and let yourself heal." Lucy said with a firm tone.

"No matter what kind of weird situation this ship gets into, or how much we panic, we always follow the Log Pose. This is an ironclad rule." Robin said and closed her eyes. "What we should doubt is rather the common sense in our heads."

I put my finger to my forehead and concentrated until I finally got a bit of magic, _"Ne, Lucy-chan, I hate this. Can you get this off of me?"_ I said through telepathy.

Lucy stared at me, "No telepathy."

 _"I'm serious, it's uncomfortable with this thing muting me."_ I protested.

"Well, at least quiet down and maybe I'll think about it." Lucy said after a slight pause.

I cut the magic flow from my finger and sat calmly on the floor.

"Who were you talking to, Lucy-san?" Robin asked.

"Sis knows telepathy, and she was complaining about how she was bored. If she isn't careful, everyone might hear her." Lucy explained.

"Telepathy? Like thinking but only others can hear you?" Robin asked curiously.

"Something like that, although we don't have to worry about that right now. If anything we should we worried about what we may do next." Lucy responded and Robin nodded although that curious look ceased to fade.

After several minutes, Robin released us and Luffy picked me up again and we went to explore the old ship.

"Ne? This ship is pretty old, I wonder how it even made it down here in such good shape." I said after looking around.

I blinked when I spotted an old paper stuck on a piece of wood, "Luffy-kun, there's a paper over there!" I said and pointed to said paper.

He ran over to it and I grabbed the paper and discovered that it was a map to someplace called Skypiea.

"Skypiea?" I mumbled and showed it to Luffy.

"Coool! We should go show it to Robin!" Luffy said.

I nodded and he stretched his arm and we went flying towards the ship.

After landing, Luffy ran over to Robin and revealed the map, "Look what we found!" He shouted.

"It's a map of the sky island?!" Everyone else shouted.

"It was on a plank of wood in the ship, it's a surprise that such an old map would have survived that fall." I remarked and pointed to the worn edges of the map.

"Does this mean there really is an island in the sky?!" Nami asked in astonishment..

Luffy, Usopp and Chopper were all cheering happily, the two other boys were doing a funny dance while Luffy was extra cautious due to my temporary paralysis.

"You're all getting carried away, what this means is that it's possible that it exists." Nami stated.

"But there's a map to prove it-." Lucy said before Nami shook her head.

"You can easily make a fake map." Nami said and all the happiness drained from the three boys.

I giggled and patted Luffy on the head, "Don't worry Luffy-kun, I'm sure the island exists! Nami-chan just doesn't believe in floating islands!"

"Yeah! Ness is right! All we gotta do it turn it upwards!" Luffy said his previous mood already gone.

"Luffy! How many times do I have to tell you?! We can't turn it upwards!" Nami shouted and punched the mast of the ship in frustration.

"I think she's angry…" I whispered and snickered beneath my breath.

Luffy blinked in confusion as Nami stomped away from us, "What we need to do is follow Robin's information! If they got that massive ship up there, we can get our ship up there." Nami said. "We need to get the records from that ship."

"But the ship has sunk." I said gesturing towards it.

Nami grinned, "Then we just have to salvage it."

I smirked and let go of Luffy and landed on the floor. My body glowed blue as Sai took over for once, "Oi, Lucy-chan, I'm having Sai take over and help out since he's actually awake." I said.

"I assume your legs work in that form?" Lucy asked crossing her arms.

 _"Yes they do."_ Sai answered.

My eyes were both a calming blue, while my hair was pure white. I was wearing only white ribbons that covered everything important.

Sai smiled gently before leaping off the ship into the water.

When we hit the water, I was amazed by the wreckage. Sai swam towards it and carefully entered the ship. Our hands glowed and lit up the area in a brilliant blue hue. _"There is something down there, mistress. Shall I go see what it is?"_ Sai asked mentally.

 _'Sure.'_ I responded back, interested in what he saw.

Sai swam a little deeper and grabbed the object delicately, _"It has magic energy stored inside of it, however I estimate that it is around 200 years old. Which means that_ _magic existed here back then."_ Sai said in shock.

 _'How interesting...So it disappeared over time.'_ I responded curiously.

 _"This is the only object that has any magic inside of it, so it must be something important."_ Sai said and looked more carefully at said object. The object appeared to be an old cube that had the ancient language written on all of the sides.

 _'Can you read it?'_ I asked.

 _"No, unfortunately I can't. However, I think Robin may be able to. This is definitely the language, but it's newer."_ Sai responded.

' _Alright. Let's go back up then.'_ I said and he nodded.

We swam back up and resurfaced, Sai formed his wings to propel us upward and landed on the ship. His wings were angel-like and were a beautiful shining white. Each of the feathers were tipped blue and they glowed brightly. I had always suspected he was an angel, but he never told me the truth, he only ever said that he was different.

Sai gave me control, but I was still in his merged form so I was capable of walking, "Robin-san!" I said and she turned to look at me and was surprised about my wings.

"What is it, Ness-san?" Robin asked curiously.

"We found something in the bottom of the shipwreck, and we think you may be able to translate it." I responded and handed her the cube. "If anything, it means that magic was still on this planet 200 years ago, and something happened causing it to be nonexistent today." I finished with a troubled look.

She took it and her eyes widened in shock, "This doesn't have to do anything with the island, it's saying how the box must never be opened, however I suspect the crew of this sunken ship may have opened it. It doesn't state the consequences, but the box appears to be unharmed despite the ship's state." She said.

The box suddenly glowed and all the words glowed, except for one side of the cube. "What the?" I murmured.

"The one that is not lit up, only says, 'They have fallen'." Robin said and nearly dropped the box in shock.

"They have fallen?" I asked as my mind went through all the possible meanings.

"Is it referring to the crew?" Lucy asked.

"What a foreboding message, if it is in fact referring to the crew, then that means this thing knew when they all died." Robin said with a serious look.

"Could it be one of Zeref's devices?" Lucy asked me.

"No, I would've been able to sense the demonic energy and it wasn't there. This something else completely, and I don't like it." I said and my voice grew low by the end of my sentence.

Suddenly I heard the word Salvage and a whistle echoed through the air. I took to the skies and tried to find the source. When I did...it was the most ridiculous thing I had seen all day.

"Is that a monkey ship?!" I shouted and nearly fell from the air.

A big monkey-like dude, stood up and proclaimed that he was the boss, when in reality he looked like Donkey Kong from that video game franchise. It was...kinda creepy to see a 'human' look like that, if he was even human at all.

"Guys! I found a big monkey dude! He wants to salvage the ship!" I shouted at the crew beneath me.

"What?!" Nami shouted, "At a time like this?!"

"What a weirdo." Lucy said, sweatdropping at the familiarity of the crew's response to their captain.

"Hey! What're you guys doing on my turf?!" The monkey shouted.

"Your turf?" Nami asked.

"That's right. Every ship that sinks in this territory belongs to me. You haven't touched anything, have you?!" He shouted.

"BAHAHAHA! And what if we have touched something?!" I shouted with a massive grin on my face. "Are you going to hurt us?!"

I flew in front of him and hovered while crossing my arms, "Please, inform me what you plan to do. I like knowing ahead of time." I giggled.

He tried to hit me and I dodged him, "You want to hit me? Well if that's your plan, then by all means, do it." I said coyly.

"Sis, stop doing that!" Lucy shouted.

"Awww, Lucy-chan is worried about me…" I said happily while still dodging the monkey's punches.

"Stop ignoring me!" The monkey yelled.

I blinked, "I was ignoring you?" I asked and tilted my head.

"HOW ARE YOU SO DENSE?!" Everyone shouted.

"I dunno. Anyway, are you guys gonna shoot at me? 'Cause it would be a good exercise for me." I said with my hands on my hips now.

"Sis, just please erase their memory before I erase you!" Lucy yelled.

"Awww...Alright!" I said and pouted before flicking my wrist and they all shook their heads and blinked then repeated the whole "This is my turf!" crap.

I landed on the ship and pouted while Nami negotiated with them. I liked my way better…

"Are you an idiot?!" Lucy whispered sharply.

"No...I'm just bored and I wanted a fight." I mumbled while looking away from her.

She sighed, "What am I going to do with you?"

"I dunno, what are we gonna do about them wanting to salvage that ship? You sent the three boys down, right?" I asked and sweatdropped since I knew Luffy would somehow manage to get into a situation.

"We are going to watch them." Nami said with a look on her face that said that she was planning something.

"I'm going to look for more clues, if they ask what happened to me, say I fell asleep." I said and did a backflip into the water.

I swam towards the ship as my body blended in with the surroundings due to Sai's powers, I had always liked his form since I could breath underwater. But with him being asleep most of the time, I really couldn't use it to my advantage.

I flapped my wings and propelled myself through the water, and I soon noticed the men in their 'scuba suits'. I giggled at the sight, then checked the wreckage over closely. I noticed a journal floating in the water, so I swam over and grabbed it before a current swept it away. I drew the water out of the book and an air bubble formed over it, allowing me to read it.

It wasn't extremely important, but it seems to have been the journal of a crew member of the old ship. I read on until the last page was half written, but it stopped mid word. Something unexpected happened and the writer of the journal probably died so sudden that he fell over dead before he could even finish writing.

I let the bubble float next to me and searched on. Next I found an old coat that was half-way destroyed, on the bottom of the ship.

"What the?" I mumbled and ran my fingers over it and they caught on something. It was a worn, charred piece of paper. The information wasn't very useful, but whoever 'Dominic' was, they were gonna die the day after the person wrote this.

"Seems it wasn't as peaceful as one might think on that ship." I said stunned by the planned death of 'Dominic'.

Letting it float in an air bubble beside me, I swam deeper in an attempt to find something useful.

But before I could, I saw two of the men off of Donkey Kong's ship, swim towards me. I made my lower body appear as a tail and my eyes appeared slitted. I swam towards them in a flash and caught them by the wrists as they stared at me in awe. I resurfaced and threw them back onto the ship.

"Is that a mermaid…?" The monkey mumbled in shock.

I frowned and raised my arms up as the illusion made the water appear to be flowing upwards into an arc.

"IT'S AN ANGRY MERMAID!" Usopp shouted.

I flicked my wrists and the arc of water exploded and water went everywhere before freezing everything in the area.

I glared at everyone and dove into the water, I love my acting skills…

Putting my finger to my forehead, I used some of Sai's magic and contacted Lucy.

 _"Lucy-chan. Tell Nami-chan that I've already found two things."_ I said telepathically.

There was a pause before Lucy responded back, _"She says look for more if you can, the other guys are distracted by the angry mermaid that was around here a second ago."_

I nodded, _"Got it. By the way, I was the mermaid. He sent two of his hooligans when he saw me, so I put up an illusion. My form is gonna quit on me, so just let Nami-chan know that I'll be up there soon."_ I replied and giggled at the gasp from Lucy.

I cut the connection and flapped my wings as I went deeper in half the time. I only had ten minutes to go deeper than the men, so I had to make the most of it.

It got darker as I went lower into the ship and I ended up in an air pocket causing me to raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"Why would there be an air pocket here?" I murmured.

I saw a chest and lifted it easily, and since I couldn't open it, I might as well take it back. The chest wasn't extremely heavy, but it did have something in it.

I felt my form begin to fade and formed a bubble around the chest and took off swimming. I needed to at least get to the surface.

I resurfaced and flapped my wings up to the ship as they faded, and I hung onto the railing.

"Ne? Lucy-chan, my form faded and I'm stuck here!" I shouted.

"You're an idiot." Lucy said and walked over to me with her hands on her hips.

"Wahhh! Just help me up! I can't swim because of these useless things called legs!" I whined as I felt my hand slipping.

She sighed and pulled out her whip, she attached it onto my wrist and threw me into a faceplant.

"Owwie." I said through the wood.

"What are these bubbles for?" Lucy asked.

I looked up at it with a smirk, "These are the things I found!" I proclaimed.

The bubbles popped and the items fell onto the ship. My hand was on the two pieces of paper as I didn't want them flying away.

"You found a chest?" Lucy questioned.

I dragged myself into a sitting position and looked at it closely, "Yep! Although I couldn't open it down there." I said and briskly opened it using pure strength alone.

I stared blankly, "Why do I only find books…?" I said boredly.

"You have no luck whatsoever, do you?" Lucy deadpanned.

"Oi! Not my fault I'm a paralytic right now!" I protested.

"Actually, it is." Lucy said while sweatdropping.

I saw the Donkey Kong-like dude dive into the water, and my face paled. I quickly crawled/dragged over to the railing.

"Dammit, don't tell me he dove in...The men are still in the shipwreck." I muttered so that everyone could hear me.

"We can only hope…" Nami mumbled back with a concerned look.

"So, the monsters down there are pretty nasty. They actually ate one of my illusions at one point. They are definitely not friendly creatures and monkey's crew is being attacked by them." I remarked changing the subject.

A shock passed through me and I grunted lightly, which alerted the rest of the crew.

"Ne, seems Donkey Kong has found Luffy-kun. Not sure what he's doing exactly, but Donkey Kong is pissed off." I said while holding my head lightly.

"How do you-?" Nami asked but I cut her off.

"No time for explaining, Lucy lend me some of your magic!" I commanded.

Her eyes widened, and she obeyed me since I almost never not use 'chan', when I do...I'm serious.

Her hand landed softly on my shoulder and magic passed through it I had to resist the urge to sigh in pleasure. Yes...it feels that good to have magic enter your body again after using it all up once.

My eyes glowed white and I soon saw through Luffy's eyes.

"Seems that they are talking to the monkey, but I sense a very large life form approaching us. I cannot tell if it's benevolent or not, since I don't have enough magic to read it's aura." I said as I gazed at the situation from Luffy's viewpoint.

The entire area shook as this massive...thing, swam under us.

"Annnd, they were just eaten." I said casually.

"They were WHAT?!" Nami shouted.

Before I could answer, the massive thing surfaced and I deactivated my eyes.

"Ooooh~ It's a giant sea turtle, been awhile since I've seen one of those." I said while I grinned stupidly.

"Be worried about this, Sis!" Lucy shouted. "They could be dead, or, or worse!"

"First off, what's worse than death? Second off, their still alive." I stated and made everybody facevault.

I flopped onto my back, "Meh...I'm bored, stupid useless limbs…" I muttered and flicked my knee hoping for a reflex. Yeah...I didn't get one.

The ship started tilting and I yipped in excitement like a little kid on a fair ride. "Wheee! Something's happening!" I shouted happily.

"Unless we cut those tubes, we'll sink to the bottom of the sea." Robin stated while staring at the turtle.

"Robin, Ness, do something! You two are the strongest here!" Chopper shouted in a panic.

"Meh...Someone get me over there and I'll punch the crap outta it. Otherwise I'm useless." I said while gesturing to my legs.

"Try pulling the tubes, Sis." Lucy suggested and helped me get up to the rope area.

I grabbed onto the tubes, the resistance was pretty strong...but not stronger than myself. And that's not pride talking.

"3. 2. 1." I counted down and yanked on the tubes. Nothing happened… The turtles strength and my own were equal.

"Why is nothing happening?!" Nami asked.

"We are the same strength, it's useless to try." I replied in a calm voice. "We must cut the tubes."

"What?!"

"We can't do that!"

"Sis, they may die if we do that!"

I growled, "They won't die, but we will die if we don't cut those tubes!" I shouted and a red aura surrounded me.

My hand morphed into a dragon-like one and long claws adorned my hands. With one quick swipe, I cut all the ropes instantly and the ship stopped tilting.

My hand returned to normal and I could feel everyone staring at me in shock.

"How...How do you know they are alive?!" Nami shouted.

"If Luffy-kun died, I-I would've known! Enya would've taken over! This is why I don't get attached to people, because if they die...I would make a buster call seem minuscule. Why do you think I hid my emotions?!" I shouted as tears pricked my eyes as my voice grew shaky.

"I-I'm a bomb, that goes off at the wrong thing...and destroys everything. I've tried to lock her up, but she says it's all in vain. So let me say it once more. If Luffy-kun died, I would know, we are connected." I said as tears poured down my face.

Lucy gasped, "You mean…?"

I nodded, "Yes, I do mean that."

"Lucy, what is she talking about?" Nami asked.

Lucy's eyes shook, "It was said to only be a legend...The chance of that happening, is one in a trillion, especially with one possessing no magic!"

"Guys! Just tell us!" Nami shouted.

Lucy and I, looked at her, "If two beings love each other enough, a connection could be created. If one is in pain, the other feels it, originally thought to be a myth and only existed in romance novels, Sis has just proved its validity." Lucy began.

"It's a one of a kind connection that was seen only once and it was between two ethereal beings. To establish one, both beings must possess magic, however...I established one with Luffy-kun." I finished as a blush spread across my cheeks.

Everyone jaw dropped, someone liked Luffy?!

Lucy sighed, "So you finally revealed it?"

I nodded as my tears calmed down, "Yes, I just felt like I had kept it a secret for long enough." I replied and she smiled softly before hugging me.

"I told you that you would feel better if you admitted it." Lucy said.

"I never said I felt better, Lucy-chan." I mumbled.

"Why won't you let me get anything?" Lucy deadpanned.

"That would be boring." I said as a giggle escaped from my lips.

She let go of me and I fell on my back as she smiled victoriously, "And that's what you get."

"Ouch." I said as everyone sweatdropped at me.

"And just like that, it's returned to normal." Nami said and everyone else nodded at her words.

Suddenly, it got dark, "Ne? It's night time!" I said in confusion.

"What the?!" Lucy shouted.

"That means the monsters will be out, we gotta save the boss!" The monkey pirates yelled.

"Monsters?" I repeated curiously.

An object flew out of the water and landed on the deck.

It was Luffy.

I dragged myself over and started karate chopping him on the head, "Oi, wake up, I know you're not dead." I yelled.

"You've officially lost it, Sis." Lucy deadpanned.

"I never had it in the first place." I replied, not ceasing my barrage of chopping.

Sanji and Zoro landed next to Lucy. Apparently, Donkey Kong went on a rampage.

Luffy soon woke up and I quit my chopping, "I told you he wasn't dead!" I yelled while pointing at the boy.

"They thought I was dead?! Why is it nighttime?!" Luffy said before looking at the sky.

Before we could get ready to sail away, Donkey Kong, appeared out of nowhere and landed on the ship.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"You brats stole treasure on _my_ turf!" He shouted.

I sweatdropped, "I'm innocent, I can't even walk properly!" I said.

He looked at everybody and they all nodded at my answer, "Those three brats stole my treasure then!" He shouted and pointed to the three men who were down there.

He was about ready to go a rampage, but I grabbed his leg and threw him aside.

"Sorry, I believe I forgot to tell you that my arms are perfectly fine." I said cheekily.

I blinked before smiling widely, "THAT THING IS HUUUGE! I wanna beat it up! It's the biggest thing I've ever seen!" I shouted while pointing wildly.

Everyone stared in shock as I pointed happily at the giant creatures.

"C'mon guys! I can beat it! Guys!?" I turned and saw their terrified looks, "Ne? What's so scary?" I asked in confusion.

They quickly rowed the ship away at light speed and I only tilted my head in confusion.

"Why did the big things scare them? They weren't scary at all." I mumbled to myself while a puzzled expression settled onto my face.

I pouted as we exited the darkness, "Gramps was scarier than those monsters." I said grumpily.

"This place is crazy!" Lucy shouted her face still pale from the encounter.

"It is?" I said while tilting my head.

"Weren't you scared?!" Lucy asked.

"Nope. Acnologia is scarier than those dweebs!" I proclaimed only to get smacked in the head.

"Idiot." Nami muttered before walking away.

Hilariously enough, Sanji, Luffy and Zoro kicked the monkey man off the ship. Good riddance.

The men revealed all the items they were able to get, it was safe to say that I probably got more information than them.

"This all junk!" Nami shouted.

"Nami-san, there really wasn't anything on it. Somebody could've gotten all the valuables already or even a mutiny may have happened." Sanji said.

"I got a few notes and a journal, but that's it." I said and showed all three objects.

Nami ran over and grabbed the journal out of my hand and looked through it, "This only says what they did! Not how they got up there." Nami said and closed the book.

"I do know that they were planning on killing one of the crewmen on board that ship. So that may have to do with the idea of a mutiny." I responded with a frown.

Nami walked up the stairs where Robin was and I saw that Robin gave her something.

Next thing I know, we're heading to some place named Jaya. Y'know until Luffy changed his mind and wanted to go to the sky island. Then as if he knew I was gonna get confused, he said we're going to Jaya, again.

"Meh, I'm luckier than a leprechaun holding a four-leaf clover. We'll be fine." I said in boredom after hearing Nami say something about needing luck.

* * *

I twitched as I felt a familiar pulse of energy. Why would I be feeling _that_ of all things? _He_ couldn't be here, could he?

I stared in the direction of the energy waves and noticed it was an unfamiliar pirate ship. On it was the source of those odd waves.

 _Ace._

I blushed slightly at the last time we saw each other, to think it was only a week or two.

It has actually felt like several years.

The pulsating energy almost drew me to my feet, despite my paralysis.

He still had the cloak I gave him, it was tied around his waist and it glowed blue and red wildly. It was trying to tell him that I was near. Then I remembered that I could communicate telepathically with him because of that cloak.

I put my finger to my forehead and narrowed my eyes.

 _"Ace-kun?"_ I called out mentally.

I saw him visibly jump and he looked around.

 _"Good to know that it works."_ I giggled. _"Stop looking around, you'll only make yourself look crazy. I'm talking to you mentally, so just think what you wanna say."_ I said and I saw him blink curiously.

 _"...Is that you?"_ He replied confusion lying in his words.

 _"Depends on who "you" is."_ I replied a smile creeping onto my face.

 _"Ness...How are you even 'talking' to me?"_ He asked and visibly emphasized it.

 _"Look at the cloak, it only blinks when I'm close. That and I made it so that I can communicate with the person who has it."_ I responded and he looked at the cloak and saw that it was indeed blinking.

 _"Okay, maybe you are around here."_ He said rather reluctantly. _"But that still doesn't explain why you're talking to me."_

 _"I can't talk to you? It's not like others can hear us, Ace-kun."_ I said with a huff. _"Or would you like me to go over there myself?"_

 _"Let's just keep it this way."_ He said as he glanced at the cloak.

 _"Hehe, good, 'cause I'm paralyzed and I can't walk right now."_ I giggled and I saw that he jawdropped.

 _"What the heck did you do?!"_ He shouted.

 _"Opened one too many portals, no big deal. I'm alive so everything's good."_ I said shrugging and he facepalmed.

 _"Anything else new?"_ He asked and I laughed loudly.

 _"I cut my arm off! Now I have a prosthetic!"_ I said cheerfully.

 _"...I wish I could say that I was surprised. Yet, I can't."_ He responded after a minute.

 _"Not sure if that was a compliment, but I'll take it!"_ I proclaimed. _"But anyway, I wanted to at least hear your voice again. Felt like too long, and since you're so close, I might as well try it out."_ I quieted down and a soft smile graced my face.

 _"I feel like I'm gonna regret this, but can't you just do whatever you're doing right now, at any time?"_ He asked slowly.

I blinked, why didn't I think of that?!

 _"Actually...I CAN! Distance doesn't matter, as long as it's near you I can communicate with you. Yaaay!"_ I cheered happily and did a mini dance with my arms.

 _"You and Luffy must get along well."_ He said and I stopped my dance.

 _"Hehe, 'well' is an understatement, Ace-kun. I'll spill the details later, but yes, we do get along well."_ I said and wriggled my eyebrows.

 _"That's good, anyway I have to go, I'm with another group of pirates who are having a party."_ He said and I could imagine the grin on his face due to the food.

 _"I won't keep you, Ace-kun. I'll talk to you once again."_ I said softly and he nodded.

I pulled my finger away and slid into a more comfortable position.

"I'll be looking forward to it, _Ace-kun_." I said softly so that no-one might hear me.

* * *

YOSH! I finally found a way to continue the romance between Ace and Ness. Call it unconventional, but it was the best thing I could think of.

One other thing, the cloak that Ness gave to Ace, was originally meant for Gray when she checked in from her first year of training, which would explain the snowflakes. The reason she is able to communicate has to do with the fact that she always wanted to talk with her friends. So, she enchanted the cloak to bind with the beings mind, doing so would allow her to communicate since she also binded it to react to her magic aura.

I chose to do this since I wanted Ace to be in this, but I also didn't want to drift off of canon too much. So if you guys like this solution, please review your thoughts, I really wanna know if this sounds good.

Anyway...

Seeya guys next chapter!


	22. Chapter 20

Lucy firmly held the handle of her whip as she dragged the woman behind her.

They were both in a town.

"Ouchhhh, you did that one on purpose!" The woman who had the whip around her ankle, crossed her arms as her head hit something every other step.

"Shut up, Sis. This is what you get for annoying me." Lucy deadpanned.

"Nami-chan-?" Ness pleaded.

"Unless you pay, I'm not helping." Nami said without even looking at the woman being dragged.

Ness cried crocodile tears at the two women and wiggled around as she tried to escape the whip.

"Lucy-channn~I'm bored, drag me somewhere! I wanna explore!" Ness whined and wiggled around even more.

"You're like a little kid, you know that?" Lucy muttered as her once peaceful face turned into one of sheer annoyance.

Ness smiled and put her hand to her cheek, "Run's in the blood, Lucy-chan!"

Lucy dragged her sister away into the streets as Ness got hit in the head countless more times.

"I see a green swirly apple that has a weird aura around it. Lucy-chan! Can you get it?!" Ness said suddenly after only five minutes of exploring. Said fruit was in an empty box, in broad daylight.

Yep, it was fishy alright.

Lucy sighed but did so anyway, she released Ness from the whip and used it to get the fruit. She caught it and stared at it while subconsciously putting the whip back on her sister.

"What the heck _is_ this?" Lucy asked while tracing her fingers over the swirls.

Ness was mysteriously quiet as her eyes glittered in mischief. "Take a bite out of it, or I'll annoy you till we figure out how to get up to the Sky Island." Ness said her voice challenging Lucy.

Lucy twitched, "...Just one bite?"

"Meh, yep, just make it count! Or I'll annoy you." Ness said with a playful snicker escaping her lips seconds after.

Lucy sighed as her twitching began to cease, "All right...here goes nothing." She muttered and took a bite.

She soon learned it was a big mistake.

"What the hell?! Sis, did you know it was this disgusting?!" Lucy shouted and threw the rest of the fruit away.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." Ness responded cheekily.

"Great! Now that horrible taste will be forever stuck in my mouth!" Lucy growled.

In a burst of fury, she threw Ness into a stack of boxes and unsurprisingly, more than just the boxes broke. Ness fell to the ground unceremoniously as several large bumps formed on her head.

Everyone that had witnessed the violent blonde, paled considerably and slowly left as they didn't want the same treatment.

"Owwwie…" Ness said through the pavement.

"That's what you get, you better hope that thing didn't poison me, or I'll kick your ass." Lucy muttered as a dark aura surrounded her.

"A-Aye…" Ness responded and weakly saluted.

* * *

Damn. Lucy-chan sure has a mean side…

My head spinned as I kept hitting more things, but it was all worth it.

That was definitely a devil fruit, sure I don't know what is was, but it can't be that bad.

Could it?

I grinned triumphantly, Lucy could now fight with us! Y'know when she actually learns how to use em. Robin said it takes a little while to properly learn how to use your powers.

"Well, we need to get back, we don't need Nami thinking we got lost." Lucy said and there I was being dragged again.

* * *

"Hi Nami-chan! I tried to poison Lucy-chan!" Ness soon got bopped on the head by an infuriated Lucy.

"I thought I told you not to get into trouble!" Nami said in exasperation.

"What? I only made her eat a green apple! There's nothing wrong with that!" Ness protested and Lucy smacked her again.

"I can still taste that horrible thing." Lucy muttered her dark aura returning.

Luffy laughed and offered to carry the paralyzed orangette, she tearfully accepted and upon getting on his back, she stuck her tongue out at her sister.

"Can't me now, Lucy- _chan_." She giggled.

Lucy twitched, but refrained from hitting her since Luffy had her. She honestly didn't want to punch Luffy, only her sister.

They walked on and saw a man fall off of his horse. Luffy and Zoro threw the man back onto his horse, and the man offered them both apples.

Luffy being himself, grabbed one despite the protesting of Zoro and Nami.

After the first bite, a building exploded.

"Damn...I REALLY AM A LUCKY CHARM!" Ness proclaimed while pointing to the sky as everyone sweatdropped.

Luffy ignored the stares he received and continued walking, which eventually made the other three follow him.

"You know you almost got killed for nothing." Nami said a frown present on her face.

"I guess it happens sometimes." Luffy said without a care in the world.

"Hehe, I'm so lucky I could probably dodge a cannonball at point blank range!" Ness giggled while the image of her dodging a cannonball appeared in everybody's head causing them to sweatdrop once again.

She blinked upon hearing a loud laugh from the roof a building and soon heard champion from one of the people.

Her confused look was replaced with a happy grin, "Champion?" She said as excitement flashed in her eyes, ironically Zoro and Luffy had said that same word at that exact moment.

"Why are you three trying to compete?!" Nami asked angrily as her teeth resembled a sharks.

"Because it would be fun! Pluuuus, there could be a reward, Nami-chan!" Ness replied and her eyes gleamed mischiefly at her words.

Nami paused before she continued walking away...how odd.

"Hmm...I guess it wasn't enticing enough for her." Ness said as Luffy ran after the other orangette.

They made it to an area that had a beautiful house and Ness gazed around in surprise, "Wow...am I seeing this or am I hallucinating again?" She asked and kept pinching herself.

"Nope, it's actually real, surprising though how nice it is compared to the rest of this place." Nami said.

A short man came running out and started babbling about how it was actually a hotel and how they couldn't be out there due to the fact someone named Bellamy was hosting people.

"Who the hell are those shabby guys?" A voice asked and two figures walked towards the pirates.

"Sarquiss-sama! Welcome back! Well, this is just…" The short man said.

The blonde haired woman interrupted him, "Never mind your excuses! Just get rid of them already! How much do you think we're paying to charter this place?!" The woman said angrily.

The man stared Luffy in the eyes, "She's right. Now, go home, you dumb brat!" He said.

"Ne? Nami-chan, Lucy-chan, I wanna beat him up! Come on, guys, I can beat 'em up into a pulp in a flash!" Ness yelled with a happy grin on her face.

"NO YOU IDIOT!" Both woman yelled.

"Oh, can I beat him up then?" Luffy asked and Ness gave two thumbs up.

"No!" Nami shouted.

"Ha! You two are going to beat me up? What funny guys! At any rate, those are rags you're wearing." The man said. "Here is some money, go buy yourselves something nice!" He threw some cash at them.

Ness blinked and to the shock of the crew, she calmly stood up and walked up to them, revealing she had been able to walk the entire time.

"So...If I dress nicely, I can beat you up? I don't like you, and I beat people I don't like up." Ness said rather simply, but her eyes glowed fiercely.

Light surrounded her and a smirk was seen before it completely covered her. The light cleared to show Ness in an outfit beyond nice. Heck, it was amazing!

Her hair was in a two long braids that reached her knees and two small black roses sat atop her head as each lightly glowed red. Around her neck was a black choker with a small ruby in the middle. She had an oversized white fluffy jacket on that concealed her arms and went to her knees, but showed her cleavage. She was wearing a long black dress that showed much of her cleavage, it had a slit up to her thighs, rubies made her dress glow in the sunlight and faint flower designs were seen on the dress. To finish her look, she had black high heels that were opened toed.

Before anyone could respond, two fists collided with Ness' head and she fell to the ground as smoke arose from the two other women's fists.

"You may look nice, but you still act stupid." Lucy said as a dark aura surrounded her and she attached her whip to Ness' wrist.

"Are you trying to get us into trouble?" Nami asked as a dark aura also surrounded her.

Ness was knocked out as X's replaced her eyes and her tongue hung out of her mouth. She now resembled a drunk rich person, and everyone couldn't help but stare in shock as the unconscious orangette was dragged away.

They arrived at a bar and Ness was still out, both women sat on bar stools as the two men walked in seconds after them.

"Oi, is she dead?" Luffy asked while poking Ness in the cheek with a stick.

"She will be." Both women replied simultaneously as Nami turned to glare at her fellow orangette.

Nami sighed as her eyebrow continued to twitch and she slammed down her glass, "Dammit! I'm really pissed!"

The person working the bar picked up her empty glass, "That's a shame. Mock Town depends on pirates who spend lots of money, after all." He said.

"So poor pirates aren't invited, huh?" Nami said and looked away from the man.

He looked back up at her, "Looks like there's no way of calming you down." He set another glass on the table, "Here, it's on the house. Since a lot of tough guys gather here, there's always trouble. But if you get bothered by it each time, you can't get by in this town. All you can do is play it safe when dealing with people." He put two cherry pies down, one for Luffy, one for some big dude with black stubble. "Here you go."

"But this town is really unpleasant, you know!" Nami retorted.

"That's probably how a right-minded person would think. But unfortunately, right-minded people are rare in this town. Well, the log will be stored within four days or so. So you should leave before you get into trouble." The man responded.

Nami looked down at her log pose, "Four days…Then we can't stay even two days."

Luffy and the big guy with black stubble both slammed their fists down, "Oi, buddy/old man!" Both yelled.

"Hm? Something wrong?" The man asked.

"This cherry pie tastes extremely bad/good! Hm?" Both yelled before looking at one another.

Both took a drink and slammed the drink down, "This drink tastes exceptionally bad/good! Hm?" Both shouted and once again glanced at the other.

Now Ness was up and was having a hard time containing her giggles.

"Is there something wrong with your tastebuds?" The big guy asked.

"Is there something wrong with your head?" Luffy asked and both men were locked in a glaring battle.

"Well, since I'm not the cook, I don't care care what you say." The man behind the bar said.

"Hehehehe, wish I had a recording lacrima right about now…" Ness mumbled while she giggled.

Lucy rolled her eyes, but she laughed lightly at the sight of the two men's opposite views. It was just too funny!

Lucy turned towards Ness as the latter continued to laugh at the spectacle, "Sis, when did you get strength back in your legs?"

Ness paused, "I dunno, impulse I guess." She shrugged before returning to her laugh fest.

"Hey, old guy! Give me 50 steaks to go!" Luffy said and pushed his plate forward.

The bigger guy smiled widely, "Buddy, give me 51 cherry pies to go!"

Luffy twitched, "Wait, make that 52 steaks!" Luffy shouted.

"Sorry, I want 53 pies!"

"No, 54 steaks!"

"55 pies!"

"60 steaks!"

By now, Ness was on the floor clutching her chest in laughter, she was even rolling around.

"Oh Kami...this is waaay too funny!" She shouted as she began coughing from her laughing.

"70 pies!"

"80!"

"100!"

Both men were glaring at one another and each looked like they were gonna punch the other in the face. "You bastard! Wanna fight?!" Both shouted angrily.

"What the hell are you fighting about?!" Zoro yelled.

Nami stood up, "Luffy you promised, remember?! Besides we don't have enough money to buy dozens of steaks! We didn't come for shopping!"

The larger man grinned wider, "Are you a pirate?"

Luffy had a serious look on his face which surprised all but Ness, "Yeah, that's right."

"What's the bounty for you?" The larger man asked.

"30 million." Luffy responded and this caused Ness to stop rolling.

"Huh...I could've sworn it was higher than that…" She mumbled.

"30 million? For you?! Can't be true! It's gotta be a lie!" The larger man shouted.

"I'm not lying-!" Luffy yelled but was interrupted by something hitting the counter.

"Stop, here take it." The man behind counter said. "50 cherry pies."

The larger man grabbed it and walked away, leaving everyone in confusion. But another man walked in and Ness was immediately on guard.

"Is there a pirate with a straw hat here?" The man with the blue coat asked. "Or a woman with a metal prosthetic?"

"Luffy-kun, it seems he wants to meet us." Ness said and lazily pointed towards the man.

The man looked directly at Ness momentarily surprising her, "What do you want?" She asked cautiously.

"So you are them, Earthshaker with a 40 million bounty and Straw Hat Luffy with 30 million!" The shouted as a crazed smile spread across his face.

"Hmm...seems they upped it when I destroyed that last town." Ness hummed before smiling cutely, "YAY!"

Several people mumbled Bellamy and Ness could only connect the dots. This guy was the dude who was renting out all those hotels.

Ness got to her feet and stood next to Luffy who was leaning against the bar, and the man approached the two of them, "Boy, I keep running into tall guys today." Luffy said after noticing how tall the man was.

The man looked up, "Give me your most expensive alcohol, and give these two whatever they want." He said and pointed to the two.

"Okay." The man said before he disappeared.

"Huh? This place is full!"

"This place is so stinky and dirty!"

"And cheap-looking rum is about all they've got."

It was the people from the hotel area, and the man threw some random dude to the floor before sitting down.

Lucy frowned, "That's the people from before." She whispered sharply.

Ness tilted her head as everyone ran out, successfully emptying the place.

These guys weren't scary, why was everyone fleeing at the sight of them?

Then he pulled out a large blade and Ness blinked. It made sense why the were running now.

The man put down two drinks and Luffy was about to take a drink of his, when Bellamy slammed Luffy's head into the bar.

In a flash, Ness was standing over Luffy as electricity surrounded her prosthetic and black scales surrounded her darkened eyes.

"You sure are brave, you know that? Punching a pirate with a 30 million bounty when one with a 40 million is sitting right next to you." Ness said lowly as her fist began to glow.

"Sis, don't do that! You could blow this place up!" Lucy shouted after noticing the glowing.

"Meh. I'll just escape again. After all." She looked up and a crazed look was in her sole purple eye, "I'm called Earthshaker for a reason, Lucy- ** _chan_**!" Lucy flinched upon hearing Enya's voice.

Before Ness could punch him, Lucy wrapped her whip around Ness' wrist and to the shock of the orangette, she was thrown across the room.

"What the hell?! You don't attack _me_!" Ness shouted angrily as the scales around her eyes began to fade.

"You were getting out of control. Be glad I didn't send someone out." Lucy said and walked over to the downed Ness and sucker punched the girl in the face, and to the surprise of the woman, she was sent across the room and crashed through the wall.

"H-How, w-when?" Ness stuttered, as the signs of Enya taking over completely vanished.

"I trained after you left for those two years, I wanted to be as strong as you. So I trained myself using a calmer version of your fierce training." Lucy answered as she kneeled down to the shaking orangette.

"That's...That's good, Lucy-chan. And here I thought you couldn't fight with us, turns out I was wrong. I guess I should tell you what that fruit was now." Ness laughed lightly and grabbed Lucy's wrist, "That fruit was a devil fruit, Lucy-chan."

Lucy pulled away in shock, "You gotta be kidding me...Does that mean I'll end up like Robin, or Luffy?!" She asked and started punching the air and whatnot.

"I'm not sure...but here's to hoping it helps you out." Ness said and she slowly got up and placed her hand firmly against the wall, "'Cause that's all I want, Lucy-chan, for you to have the chance of becoming stronger."

Laughing erupted inside the building and Ness blinked, "I wonder why they are laughing so much?"

Ness walked in right as the man punched Luffy to the ground, saying something about how weak pirates make stronger pirates look even worse.

She began shaking, she didn't want to wreck the place, but at the same time, she couldn't let that bastard act like that.

"I really hope you didn't forget about me." Ness said, her arms were folded as she shook wildly in anger as the floor under her gained dents.

 _"Don't fight them."_ Luffy said and oddly enough, it was through telepathy.

Ness turned around at light speed at Luffy who was getting up, "B-But Luffy-kun…" She stuttered.

 _"Don't."_ His voice echoed through her head.

She nodded in shock, "As you wish, Luffy-kun." Despite this she had tears pricking her eyes, she needed to beat them up! If she didn't, they could hurt the crew and it would be all her fault.

She closed her eyes as she couldn't watch the two men get beaten up. It hurt too much to watch.

Too much.

She held his straw hat in her arms protectively as tears finally fell from her eyes, but no sounds escaped her lips.

She wouldn't let them have the pleasure of hearing her sobs.

Even when she could smell blood, she refused to open her eyes. She didn't want to see him like that, if she did...she would lose it.

"What will it cost me to buy you three ladies?" A man asked.

Ness shook her head, "I don't think you want me...I cause more trouble than I'm worth, and you guys are disgusting."

Lucy nodded, "I'd die before you even had the chance to buy me." She too had tears escaping her eyes, and she was oddly close to Zoro.

Nami laughed lightly, "Hate to say it, but I'm too good for a team of small fries like you!"

Everyone laughed at Nami's statement as Ness sighed and hugged the hat a little tighter, yet still in a delicate manner.

"Their gang is nothing but a bunch of dumbasses!"

"They're hopeless!"

Several more minutes of ridiculing passed before Bellamy slammed his glass down, "Get your two friends outta here while you still can, you small fries!"

Ness stood up and left despite her eyes being snapped shut, Nami dragged Luffy out and Lucy dragged Zoro out easily.

Ness was walking quietly when she heard someone say something, "I'm sorry, I didn't catch what you said." She said and turned towards where she heard the voice.

"The sky island does exist." He repeated.

Ness wanted to open her eyes, but instead tied a piece of black cloth around her eyes.

"You're that man from before." Lucy said and dropped Zoro where Nami had dropped Luffy.

"Why so angry, young ladies? They're the ones that won." The man said.

"Huh?" Nami mumbled and turned to look at him.

"Your sharp retort was really something, too. You've got nerves of steel." The man laughed.

Luffy and Zoro stood up, causing Ness to walk over to hand Luffy his hat. He took it and she nodded softly, before facing the opposite way of the group.

"The new era they're talking about is crap! The era where pirates have dreams will be over,they say?! Huh?!" The man yelled.

He laughed and slammed a bottle down and looked at the group, "People's dreams...have no end!" He declared.

Ness was still as a tear slid down her face and her hair blew wildly around her.

"Isn't that right?!" The man shouted.

Ness heard the townsfolk laughter and walked away causing Lucy to chase after her, "Sis! Sis! Stop!" Lucy shouted and Ness stopped while her head hung.

"Just...stop." Lucy said and clasped her sister's hand in her own, "I get it, you don't want to hear anything that is being said around you, but you can't turn into a shell again!" Lucy shouted and Ness frowned.

"How...how do you know that I won't explode?" She asked in a quiet tone, almost like a scared child.

"You won't! Luffy is fine, beat up, but fine! Everything will be okay, just trust me!" Lucy assured and Ness put her metallic hand onto Lucy's.

"I...I believe you, I just need some time to cool down…" Ness said and she pulled away from Lucy and ripped her cloth off.

"Thank you, Sis." Lucy said and hugged her sister.

"No, thank you, I don't ever want to become a shell again…" Ness said and wrapped Lucy in a tighter hug.

"Why did you two run off?" Nami asked.

Luffy and Zoro trailed behind her, and Ness refused to look back, despite her sister's assurance.

"Sis...was worried and she just needed something, she's okay now but she just wants some time to cool down." Lucy responded and Ness nodded at her statement.

"Oh...okay." Nami said as she sensed Ness' want for quietness.

After a 30 minute walk, they finally made it back to the ship, and the three who had been messed up the most from the encounter were doing better.

Around Ness' eyes was dried blood as well some fresh blood on her palms from how hard she had tried to ignore the urge to fight.

"L-L-Luffy! Z-Zoro! N-Ness! Why are you guys so messed up?!" Usopp yelled in shock.

Ness ignored him as blood dripped from her fingers, she still didn't want to see what happened.

Chopper ran over, "We need a doctor!" He shouted while waving his arms.

"You are the doctor." Usopp said with a sweatdrop.

Chopper blinked, "Oh, right!"

Ness sulked and plopped down on the floor quietly, as the blood formed a small puddle.

"Ness-chan! What's wrong my angel!?" Sanji yelled.

Lucy stepped in front of him and every time he tried to get passed her, she blocked him.

"Sis need's some time alone." Lucy stated while crossing her arms.

When he still tried to get passed her, she pulled out her whip and attached it onto his wrist before dragging him away.

Everyone minus Ness sweatdropped as the blonde dragged the pervy chef away.

Sanji however, was enjoying the whole dominatrix feel from Lucy and her hobby of dragging people away using her whip.

Lucy was having none of it, and she summoned Virgo, who promptly tied the pervy chef up. He didn't realize what had happened due to the fact that Virgo appeared.

"So, what kind of Moguera monster did you fight?" Usopp asked.

Ness finally turned and looked at the group, "Pirates, nothing more, nothing less. It's over now." She said and her hand had already healed to where it didn't bleed anymore.

"It may be over for you guys, but it's not over for me!" Nami said in exasperation. "When someone provokes you, you should just beat them all up! Actually, better yet, why not just blow up this annoying town up!" Nami shouted angrily.

"I can make that happen if you'd like, Nami-chan." Ness said as a smile appeared on her face.

"Just don't, we can't have you raise your bounty again, Sis." Lucy said and sat down next to her.

"Why is she in such a bad mood when she's unhurt?" Usopp asked as Nami looked like she was ready to blow up.

"I don't know." Luffy and Ness said in sync.

Chopper looked at Luffy, "Oh, yeah! Did you get any information about the sky island?"

A chill went down everyone's spines as Nami had a dark aura surrounding her, "Sky...Island…?" She repeated darkly. "Who cares?! All I did was mention "sky island", and the entire bar broke out laughing. Did I say something funny?!" She yelled.

Hilariously enough, Chopper had gone into guard point, while Usopp laid corpse-like in a pool of ketchup, each shaking in fear.

"It's quite lively up there. Why are you so upset?" The voice belonged to Robin, who made her way onto the ship with several bags in her hands.

Sanji zoomed towards the railing with hearts replacing his eyes, "Welcome back, Robin-chan! Would you like to eat first, or shall I prepare your bath?"

"Oh, Robin, did you go somewhere?" Luffy asked.

She smiled and looked up at him, "Yeah. I got some some clothes and information about the sky island."

"That's right! You, Robin!" Nami shouted with shark-like teeth. "This all happened because you started talking about that sky island! If it doesn't exist, I'll send you to a watery grave!"

"Ahh, leave her alone for now! Or rather, you'd better not get close to her. Just don't rock the boat." Usopp warned.

Ness chuckled softly, "I can calm her down if you'd like."

Everyone nodded at light speed and the woman's eyes both glowed blue as a calming aura washed over them. She stood up and walked over to Nami before putting her hand on the other woman's shoulder.

Nami turned to punch Ness in the face, but her arm fell and her eyes glowed blue as well.

 _"You shall be calm, and forget whatever has made you so angry."_ Ness said in an ethereal voice that reminded the crew of chimes.

She smiled widely, "Be happy, Nami-chan." Her voice was back to normal now and her eyes returned to normal, making Nami's turn back to normal as well.

"What were we talking about?" Nami asked in confusion making the crew jawdrop.

"Nothing, Nami-chan, I was just telling you to cheer up! We managed to get some information about the sky island!" Ness said happily.

"...Good!" She said after a long pause.

"Hehe, well seeya later, Nami-chan." Ness said and ran off leaving everyone in confusion


	23. Chapter 21

**SO! This is a re-upload since I finally figured out how to make it past my Writer's block.** **Anyway, the last part of this chapter has been completed changed so that I could figure out a little adventure for Ness. Keep in mind that the bottom part and the rest of the chapter were written months apart, before I had a little help from a fellow writer.**

 **I'll leave a little warning when you get to the new part.**

* * *

"That's not a house, that's a fricken' palace!" Ness exclaimed, pointing at the 'palace' with a slightly twitchy finger.

"This Montblanc Cricket guy has to be mega-rich!" Lucy was comically gaping at the 'palace' as her hand shook.

"Idiots! Look closely." Zoro said without even turning his head to look at the 'palace.'

Ness flashed away and appeared on the land before jawdropping, "It's a piece of board!"

"What?!" Everyone minus Zoro yelled.

The ship docked and everyone leaped off as Nami immediately sent Chopper to digging duty, for one thing in mind.

Gold.

Ness didn't believe that gold could be under her feet, but she kept her mouth shut as to not upset Nami. She didn't need the orangette mad again.

Luffy opened the door to the wannabe palace, "Hello. I'm coming in." He said, not really caring if anyone was in there.

Ness suppressed a laugh as everyone yelled at him not to just barge in and she skipped on after him.

"Huh? Hello! Anyone home!?" Luffy yelled.

"Somebody lives here alright, it just seems we caught them when they were not at home." Ness said and observed the house.

Luffy blinked before walking out as Ness lingered for another second before trailing him as he stared at the ocean.

"What's that?" Luffy asked and pointed to the water.

Ness was about to ask him what he meant, when he fell in, "Luffy-kun!" She shouted and jumped in after the boy.

She swiftly grabbed the idiot, but noticed someone else as they jumped out of the ocean. She quickly surfaced and threw her captain onto land as the man open fired on the crew.

"What the…" She mumbled upon seeing the man fall over in pain.

"Luffy-kun, just what were you doing?" Ness asked after the boy woke up.

"There were bubbles coming out of the water. So I was looking in the water, then suddenly a chestnut appeared. The chestnut was actually a guy and he dragged me into the water." Luffy said causing Ness to sweatdrop at the boy's explanation.

"Is that dude okay?" Ness asked and before she knew it, the man was carried away into the house, leaving her puzzled.

"Why does nobody ever answer my questions?" She murmured, a little bit of annoyance leaking into her voice.

She looked around at her surroundings and she saw something approaching the area.

Well...it was two somethings to be more precise.

The woman went into the house and her eyes immediately told everyone that something was off.

"What's up, Ness?" Nami asked slightly worried about the woman's serious look.

"Two people are approaching us." Ness' voice was eerily calm.

Before anyone could ask her, two monkey-like men looked through the door, shadowing the woman.

"And here they are." Ness said with her hands in her pockets.

"What did you guys do to the old-timer?!" Both monkeys shouted, faces turning red as they pointed at the unconscious diver.

"What did we do? More like what did he do to himself." Ness responded coolly, looking over her shoulder at the two monkeys.

"We're looking after them, so go somewhere else." Luffy said as Chopper and Usopp panicked behind him.

"You…" Both monkeys eyes filled with tears, "You are so nice!" The two shouted which sent the orangette in front of them into a faceplant.

"P-Plot t-twist…" She mumbled as the crew sweatdropped at her downed form.

 **LINE BREAK!**

"Why does he get along so well with them?" Usopp asked frowning at the three.

"They're all monkeys." Ness giggled, "There's Donkey Kong, Chunky Kong, and Luffy-kun!" She proclaimed while pointing to each monkey.

"What's with the names?" Usopp asked sweatdropping at her wild laughter.

"It's a reference." Ness cheekily smiled before skipping away leaving Usopp and Zoro in stupor.

"Luffy, he's come around!" Chopper yelled, grabbing Luffy's attention.

"He's awake?!" Luffy said.

Suddenly, Masira went flying away and Ness collapsed in a fit of giggles, "Bye bye Donkey Kong!" She waved him off.

"Hey, he's right, I can kick Masira…" The other monkey said and Ness only laughed harder.

Lucy walked over and stared at her sister causing the latter to look up at her, "Hi Lucy-chan! Figure out what your powers are?!"

"If you are referring to that then no, no I haven't. I wish it could be more obvious like Luffy's, I mean I've tried everything!" Lucy threw her arms up in the air and small drops of liquid flew from her fingers.

"Lucy-chan, you just shot water out of your fingers." Ness said stared at where the 'water' was.

"I did?" Lucy blinked.

Ness touched the area where it landed and oddly enough a red rune shield blocked her from touching it each time.

"Alright...it's not water. It's either acid or poison." Ness concluded, hand rubbing her chin in thought.

"So you did poison me!" Lucy shouted and bopped her sister on the head.

"No I didn't! That devil fruit must have been poison related! Ow!" Ness yelled back and the two women were engaged in a classic catfight.

"If it was poison related, it probably poisoned me!" Lucy shouted and punched the other woman in the head.

Ness retaliated with a mere slap but to Lucy it felt as if the other punched her. "Let's see here...you look fine, sound fine, act fine and you aren't passed out. So, you aren't poisoned!"

"It could be delayed, idiot!"

"Oi, don't call me an idiot!"

"But you are one! Idiot!"

"And you're a tsundere! You can't deny that!"

"S-Shut up, idiot!"

"That's a classic tsundere line!"

Out of nowhere, Nami appeared and punched both women to the ground, "You two idiots are so loud!"

"Hah! Told you, you're an idiot!" Lucy exclaimed, pointing at Ness childishly.

"But she said two idiots, meaning you're also an idiot!" Ness retorted, sticking out her tongue.

"If you two don't stop arguing…" Nami mumbled as she began to shake, "I'll make sure you won't be able to argue again!" She yelled, her full wrath being displayed.

"Shit. Take Lucy-chan as a sacrifice!" Ness shouted and pushed Lucy in front of her.

"YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" Both women yelled and Ness ran away as both women threatened to hurt her. Hilariously enough, the two monkeys began to fight and Ness stopped mid-run to laugh at the 'brawl'.

Well, this was her downfall, as both women who were chasing her punched her in the head. Thanks to Lucy's abnormal strength, the orangette was knocked out.

"I think we knocked her out…" Lucy mumbled, scratching her head awkwardly

"More like you knocked her out." Nami remarked, a smirk on her face.

"I think you're right on that one…" Lucy laughed nervously and tried to wake her sister up, but Ness seemed to be in a deep sleep.

Nami walked away and soon Ness woke up nearly giving her sister a heart attack. "What the heck? I thought you were asleep?" Lucy asked in astonishment.

"Acting. I was afraid of you two…" Ness admitted, "You two are scary when you're angry." Ness' face turned pale at the thought and Lucy couldn't help but laugh.

"Stop laughing! It was really scary!" Ness whined and started karate-chopping Lucy.

"O-Okay, *laugh* I'm good." Lucy said and moved away from the fuming Ness.

"Good...So now we know you have poison powers! That's actually pretty cool, deadly, but cool!" Ness exclaimed, jabbing Lucy on the shoulder with an awestruck look in her eyes.

"I wish I could poison you sometimes…" Lucy mumbled, hinting that she wasn't entirely forgiving the girl.

"Annnd that's why I'm afraid of you!" Ness scooted away while laughing nervously.

The rest of the crew walked out and Ness ran over and hid behind the group, "She's threatening me with poison, guys...Stay on your toes, she's vicious!" Ness whispered sharply.

"Stop making things up, Sis!" Lucy yelled and Ness laughed nervously before ducking below Lucy's line of sight.

"I'm gonna dieee...She's gonna poison me and I'm gonna die." Ness said and cried crocodile tears.

"How's she gonna poison you, Ness?" Luffy asked and appeared next to her.

"Don't tell anybody, but I found a devil fruit and made her eat it." She said, holding up her hands.

"RE-?!" He shouted but the rest of it was muffled by Ness' hand.

"Also don't yell. Anyway, it's poison related and if she gets a hang of it, she'll kill me." Ness said and she visibly shook at the thought.

"That's soooo cool…" Luffy said in a quieter tone as Ness warned him previously.

"Not for me." Ness muttered and Luffy laughed.

"She can poison everybody...that's awesomeee…" Luffy said with stars in his eyes.

"It's not awesome if you're the one to get poisoned." She reminded and lightly bopped him on the head.

"Oh right…" He nodded at her explanation.

"I'm gonna be hiding behind you, kay?" Ness asked, knowing Luffy would defend her from a poisonous blonde.

"Okay!"

 **LINE BREAK**

Ness giggled as a bright red hue covered her cheeks, "Ne, Lucy-chan, why don'tcha take a drink?" She walked over and nearly fell on her face, but instead stumbled into Lucy's lap.

"I was watching you this whole time, how did you get drunk?" Lucy asked with several veins bulging out of her forehead.

"I gave it to her! She said she wanted it!" Luffy shouted and waved a fish around before stuffing it in his mouth.

Lucy glared at the orangette who simply hiccupped and took another swig of alcohol.

"Give me that!" Lucy said and grabbed the bottle and held it where Ness couldn't get it.

"D'awwww, Lushy-chan!" Ness whined and did the oldest trick in the book, the puppy dog eyes.

"You know that doesn't work, why bother?" Lucy muttered and bopped her sister on the head.

"Wahhhh….*snore*." Ness passed out comically and Lucy sweatdropped.

"You are so messed up…" Lucy deadpanned, setting the girl on the floor.

 **LINE BREAK**

"Sis, wake up, we need to catch a bird." Lucy said and Ness woke up with a loud yawn.

"A bird? Why a bird?" Ness mumbled as her vision focused on her sister.

"To help us find the body of ocean! Don't you remember?!" Lucy yelled, facepalming at her sister's forgetfulness.

"I was asleep…" Ness yawned once again as Lucy refrained to punch her sister.

"Just get up, or I'll drag you." Ness sprung up and marched out the door at light speed.

"Weirdo." Lucy muttered and ran after the half drunk orangette.

Meanwhile with Ness. She was walking in the forest and kept hearing this annoying bird.

"I got a headache forming, why is the thing being so annoying?" Ness muttered, fanning the air as if that would help.

She looked up in the canopy and her eyes connected with the birds, in a second she was sitting on the branch staring at it.

"Are you the bird that everyone's looking for?" Her voice was calm as she sensed the irate aura from the bird.

The bird squawked at her, and she nodded, "So you are the bird...can you come with us? We won't hurt you." She said kindly and the bird flapped its wings before hopping on her prosthetic.

"Why was that so easy?" She muttered to herself until she caught the bird staring at her breasts. "Well...there goes my theory that birds can't be pervs."

She suddenly heard Luffy screaming and she looked at the bird in suspicion, "Why do I have a sinking feeling that you have something to do with that?" The bird merely ruffled its wings and she sweatdropped.

"Oh I get it, you guys are really just defending the place and I would've been attacked by some form of bug if I tried to climb this tree." Ness summed and the bird looked at her in surprise.

"What? Sometimes translate animals, sure it only works half the time, but it's pretty cool when it does." She explained and the bird nodded with an interested look in it's eyes.

"I'm guessing that your friends are causing all the screaming around here?" She asked and the bird squawked in conformation.

"Interesting... It seems the rest of you are incredibly territorial and you only don't attack if we're being kind. Sounds a little messed up, but I can relate." Ness said after a pause.

The bird flapped its wings and she giggled, "Thanks for not sending giant bugs after me, I'm a little tipsy so I don't know what would've happened. It's not like I would wanna hurt 'em, I sometimes just don't know what I'm doing when I'm drunk."

"Why don't we find the others, my feathery friend?" Ness asked and the bird flew in a certain direction and the orangette followed it deeper into the forest.

 **LINE BREAK**

"What the heck is up with this forest?!" Lucy and Nami yelled in sync.

Lucy kept throwing more bugs to the side as Sanji kept kicking massive ladybugs away.

"What's all the commotion about?" A voice asked and they heard the bird squawk.

"Ness! Wait...how did you get one?!" Luffy shouted, pointing at the bird as he punched a bug away.

"Turns out this one likes me." Ness pointed to the bird who was perched on her prosthetic as it stared at her breasts.

"YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" The crew shouted and she just tilted her head in question at them.

"We got one, what's the issue?" Ness hummed, looking at their annoyed faces in confusion.

"They can't believe it only took your natural figure to lure one, Ness-san." Robin laughed lightly at the dense look Ness had.

"O...kay anyway, thanks for attacking them! It was easy to find them by their screaming!" Ness said and waved to the bird who had been tormenting the crew moments before.

The bird laughed, "It was only your duty? Wish I could do my work that efficiently…" She whistled.

"Now let's get back, my feathery friend." Ness said and the bird flapped it's as she took off running.

"Was she talking to the birds?" Nami asked, looking at the blonde for an answer.

"I have no idea…" Lucy mumbled before she ran after Ness.

 **LINE BREAK**

"Damn...The monkeys and the old man got beat up." Ness mumbled and saw one of the monkeys floating in the water.

It wasn't the grisliest thing she's seen, but it definitely wasn't pretty.

The bird hopped on her shoulder as she examined the men's injuries, with her basic medical knowledge.

"Tch. Just some nasty cuts and a lot of blood, although there is no way of telling if there is any internal bleeding." She mumbled. "Probably not, if there was his condition would have been far more deteriorated than what it is now."

She stood up and glanced over her shoulder as the rest of the crew arrived. "Something happened, and it wasn't an accident either." Ness said as her eyes darkened and her voice became serious.

Luffy's face soon reflected hers after the old man struggled to say what had happened and how he was incredibly sorry.

He was deadly silent as he glared towards the other island where they had been that afternoon.

"I'm gonna go beat him up." Luffy said causing Nami to punch him.

"If you delay us and cause us to miss getting to the sky island, I will make sure you pay!" Nami yelled and Luffy could only nod.

Ness stared at his fleeting figure as she flashed into a cloak, "I'll observe him." She said and flashed away at breakneck speeds.

Her unnaturally calm facade was unnerving to the people as she stared at the battle between the two pirates. She held out her arm as a piece of a building threatened to hit her and it completely swerved around her and it another building.

"Oops." She said emotionlessly and half of the people around her scattered away as she seemed not to care if she hit them.

"What the hell is up with this chick?" One of the people she saw with Bellamy asked.

"Would you really like to know?" She asked and turned to them as her face was shadowed and only her emotionless lips were revealed.

"What?"

"I said, would you like to know? Go ahead and punch me." She said and held out her pitch black prosthetic.

"Gladly!" The man yelled and went to punch her, but he missed and flew into a building.

"H-How did he miss, it was at point blank." Many of the people mumbled.

"You missed. Wanna try again?" She asked and motioned him with her fingers.

He ran towards her, but he missed again as his entire body swerved around her arm.

"S-She's crazy!" Most of the people shouted as the woman's arm fell to her side and turned to continue watching the battle.

At one moment, Luffy nearly hit her as she flashed away at the last second, startling several people at her speed. It didn't even look like she moved in the first place!

Bellamy disappeared as he bounced off all the buildings and to the normal eye, they only saw something hitting the buildings, not an actual human being. To Ness however, she saw his figure as he jumped everywhere and it was safe to say she was unimpressed.

"Punch him already." She murmured and a smile graced her face.

Seconds later, Luffy punched Bellamy square in the face as his knuckle left an imprint in the pirate's face as blood dripped off of the boy's fist.

"Finally." The woman said and laughed lightly. "You've finally punched the bastard in the face!"

She walked away as her laughter grew louder, before vanishing in a flash.

"Finally! You took forever, Sis!" Lucy exclaimed and the orangette only smirked.

"Sorry, seems it's already morning, guess I really did take long." Ness said and threw her hood back.

"Well, you really cut it close, y'know." Lucy huffed and Ness jumped up onto the ship while holding onto Lucy by her waist.

"I know, but Luffy-kun was right behind me and he should be arriving righttt now." Ness said.

"YOU IDIOT, YOU'RE REALLY CUTTING IT CLOSE!"

"And there's Nami-chan yelling at Luffy-kun. Ironic how they used our exact words." Ness hummed and Lucy sweatdropped at the sight.

The rest of the crew soon boarded the ship and Ness sat against the wall as a she smiled blissfully while closing her eyes.

The bird she had left with them earlier, landed on her prosthetic and she laughed, "Hi, and no I didn't die, I was just running late."

"How are you able to talk to it?" Nami asked.

"One of my abilities with Sai, is that I can communicate with animals, now that I think about it, Sai is really good with giving benefits that have to do with nature." Ness gained a puzzled look, before she shook it off.

"I'm surprised you're awake right now...nevermind." Lucy said until her sister leaned forward and passed out onto the deck.'

 ** _-This is the new part right here-_**

As they looked away, three black tendrils wrapped themselves around her body. Once one was over mouth, she was dragged off of the ship forcefully.

On the raft below, a big man smirked as the unconscious girl landed on the raft. "Get us out of here, now."

He pulled out a brand new bounty that looked as if it had just been printed. _So, Earthshaker. What have you been doing to get such a raise in bounty?_

The bounty had been raised exponentially to the absurd reward of 140,000,000. Earthshaker had to have done something unspeakable to get a 100,000,000 raise, not to mention the increase in marine ships that were running around.

"You don't want the other two, Captain?" One man asked, looking at the departing Straw Hat ship.

"She's good enough for now." He responded, leaving out a few things that he didn't want them knowing.

The bounty paper fluttered in the wind as the shocking name under the picture was revealed, "Red-Haired Shanks' Daughter".


	24. Chapter 22

**READ HERE FIRST!**

 **OKAY, I got your attention, anyway chapter 22 was reuploaded and changed, so don't go screaming at me while wondering what happened. And if you don't feel like reading the entire chapter, I left a note.**

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open, slowly noticing that she was in a dark room. She tried to look at her hands, but found that her prosthetic was removed and that she was chained to the wall. One chain was wrapped around her waist while two were on her ankles and one on her good hand.

"What the…?" She mumbled, turning her head to look at her surroundings.

She was in a holding cell of some sort, judging by the waves she was also on a ship. Footsteps caught her attention and she glanced at the open door that was letting light in. Somebody stopped in front of her cell and the light reflected off of his glasses, "You're awake."

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious. Now what the hell am I doing here?" Nessa spat, glaring at the man as she silently wished that she could punch the guy.

"Someone turned you in for your bounty. We raised it due to our recent...discoveries about you." The man said, head tilting back slightly.

"And what might be your discovery? I'm not very subtle and I'm sure I've already revealed everything I had." Nessa said, smirking as the man pulled out a bounty.

"Don't play dumb. We have discovered who your father is." The marine stated, showing her the picture of her supposed father.

Her eye trailed down until it stopped, "I don't know who that man is." She commented, looking back up at him.

"It doesn't matter if you don't know who he is, what matters is that your father is a Yonko." The man said, causing her to growl.

"I didn't know he had a brother...That guy may look similar, but he ain't my father!" Nessa said, her glare increasing tenfold.

"I will be back. Maybe some quiet time will encourage you to tell me." He said coolly, adjusting his glasses and strutting out the door like some pimp.

 _They paralyzed me, why the hell would they paralyze me?_ She thought glancing around the dark abyss of a room.

Nessa sighed, remembering the name of the man they thought her father was, "If you two can hear me, do me a favor and permanently dye my hair red. I've got a plan and I need that hair color if I want it to work."

It was silent until a quiet voice reluctantly said yes. If Nessa was weak...so were they. Maybe it was better that they weren't talking, wouldn't be a good thing to walk into if she was talking to herself.

Dying hair by magic was relatively simple, but if you wanted it forever altered it got a little more... _complicated._ In short, it permanently altered your DNA and made it so that the hair color you chose carried on.

Sai once told her that he did it to Enya as payback. Apparently the cranky demon herself used to have pretty blonde hair...now she has blood red hair that looks like she just bathed in a massacre. Sai wasn't too sure if it was a mistake or an improvement. Either way, Enya's stuck with it just like how Nessa's gonna be stuck with bright red hair.

Sparkles covered her hair and after a few seconds it disappeared. Nessa assumed that the deed was done and smirked.

Thirty minutes later the man returned, "Are you ready to admit?"

Nessa snorted in amusement, "If you turned on the lights I wouldn't have to."

He walked to the wall before turning on the lights, and when he did he got an eyeful of her now bright red hair. "Your hair is just like his."

"Lost an arm too. Run's in the family, marine." She said, a face-splitting smile on her face. "Speaking of which, can I have my arm back?"

"No." He said simply, causing her to laugh.

"Should have figured that answer. You all have sticks up your asses, not like you'd want a good time." She stuck her tongue out at him and he sighed. "Anyway, think I can have a blade? I need to chop some of this hair off."

"A blade? That's unconventional. I'll send someone in to do it for you." He said, rolling his eyes.

"But that makes me feel helpless!" Nessa whined as he made his way to the door.

He glanced over his shoulder, "You _are_ helpless, we have made it so that your body will remain this way until we reach our destination."

"Well that _sucks_." She said sarcastically, throwing her head to the side in an over dramatic manner.

He finally left her alone and not five minutes later a woman came in. Her blue eyes were shrunken in fear, that is until she saw the calm look that Nessa held. "Ah...you said you wanted your hair cut."

Nessa smiled kindly at the woman, "Calm down. I'm harmless. Anyway, I just want it trimmed to my shoulders. Doesn't have to be a clean job or anything, I don't care that much."

After the brief haircut, the lady stared before walking away quietly.

.

.

.

"Okay she's gone. Hurry up and get these legs working." Nessa said, a stupid grin on her face.

" _How do you know this will work?"_ Sai questioned, nonetheless he began to work on her legs.

"Oh it'll work, or I'm not the one with a harem." Nessa snorted, shrugging her shoulders as they gained movement in them.

" _At least you acknowledge it, most wouldn't these days."_ Sai said in amusement, gaining movement in one of her legs as he listened to her.

"It can be considered a crime. _However,_ " At that he laughed a little, knowing where this was going, "I'm a pirate! I can do whatever the heck I wanna do!"

" _At least in this world it is okay. It wouldn't be good in the last two."_ Sai stated, sounding a little more concentrated as he tried to figure out her last leg.

"Let's be honest here, the only thing that is registered as 'evil' is being a pirate." Nessa made punctuation marks with her hand while twisting her face into a grin. "I mean you could even get away with murder here!"

" _Very true."_

"Not saying I'd purposely do that or anything." Nessa shook her hand, "It's on accident when it happens."

" _Enya would say otherwise."_ Sai muttered to himself, finally getting her leg to work.

With both legs working, albeit one has a really weird twitch to it, she ran out the door in hopes of finding her prosthetic. The item had been pried off her arm rather forcefully, leaving a lovely rash, and dropped in some room. Probably.

At least that's what the redhead thought, it could have been thrown overboard for all she knew. Something inside her gut told her that they wouldn't try to get rid of it. They would most likely take it back to their base and conduct different experiments on it.

She rounded the corner and in a lightning-quick decision, punched a man in the nose sending the poor sap into the floorboard. This happened to alert another guard who promptly pulled out his gun, though if the shaky hands were anything to go by, he was scared to death. So, being the kind woman she was, she simply knocked him out before he had to chance to wet himself.

Kicking down a door, she found herself on the deck as the marines surrounded her. "Stop right now, Earthshaker!"

"Make me." She wiggled her fingers and dashed forward, causing the marines to open fire. The bullets didn't have a chance to hit her, however, as they reflected off of her body harmlessly.

Her eyes quickly found the captain, and she dashed forward before kicking the man in the stomach. The forceful hit sent him into the wall where it shattered under the impact, "Where's my prosthetic?" Ness asked, taking note of the fact that her shield was wearing down.

"O...Office…" He muttered, sweat forming on his brow when he noticed how close she was to punching him.

She released his collar and strode off in the direction of the office, or at least where she assumed it would be. It turned out to be a very easy find, as it was the only room that looked like an explosion had gone off in it.

The source was none other than her prosthetic, poked and prodded just like she had thought. She snorted a little at the thought of it setting off an explosion, an action very much possible considering the object, and the people playing with it being thrown out the window.

She picked up the prosthetic and attached it with a smile, "Ah, that feels better."

Instinctively raising her arm up, she reflected a bullet to the side before turning around. She breathed in sharply with narrowed eyes, "Tell me...How far is the closest island?"

Her question seemed to surprise the glasses-wearing man as he continued to hold up his gun, "Two hours away, you and I both know you can't swim in these waters."

"Correct, I can't swim. However…" She smirked as an aura surrounded her, "I'm sure I could fly there in that time."

Two wings materialized out of her back, one being a beautiful white angel wing while the other was a red dragon-like wing. Her blue eye began glowing even brighter before the wall behind her exploded.

"Have fun explaining my escape...And please cause me Akane from now on, it fits considering who my _father_ is." She turned around and ran towards the hole in the wall, blasting off into the sky.

The man twitched before throwing the gun aside and angrily grabbing the snail transponder out of his pocket, "I am reporting that Earthshaker...no, Akane has escaped and is heading for the Druxug Chain."

* * *

Nessa grumbled as she lost a bit of altitude, "Come on...I can't have you dying on me y'know!"

Just as she said that, both wings began dissolving. This resulted in her screaming in surprise and falling face first into the water.

Right on top of a dog-faced squid…

It probably would have resulted in the orangette laughing had not she be underwater _and_ the fact that the dog head was about ready to eat her.

Her loud swear was cut off as the dog attempted to eat her prosthetic. The dog completely missed the arm and ended up getting it's jaws stuck between a few rocks, not before it smacked her with one of it's long tentacles.

She grunted as she tried to use her good arm to swim up to surface, barely being able to breathe in a gulp of air.

"Good...Didn't die."

She activated the lacrimas before flying up into the air in an attempt to find the island. "Where is it…?" She murmured until her eyes landed on a few patches of green. "There!"

The lacrimas shot her forward through the air and hurtling towards the rocky shore of the chain of islands. Nessa sent another blast of energy into the gauntlets and redirected away from the sharp rocks.

There was still the problem of crash-landing, however, and the orangette could only wince as the ground grew ever close.

"Crap."

* * *

 **So, the person who is currently assisting me with my thinking process is a _very_ good friend of mine. I won't mention her name, she didn't want me to, but I will let you know she is a foul-mouthed brit. So if any swear words get in, it was her.**


	25. Chapter 23

**With the straw hats.**

Hours had passed since they reached the top of the odd ocean current and discovered the sea of clouds. None of them even realized one _tiny thing_.

"What d'ya mean she isn't here!?" Luffy yelled, not appearing to notice Lucy sweating bullets.

' _Sis...Where are you?'_ Lucy thought as she witnessed her captain begin his frenzied searching.

"She's gotta be around here somewhere!" He yelled, unknowingly scouring the area she would most definitely _not_ be in.

Speaking of which…

 **With Nessa-Present time.**

Her body collided with the ground and rolled before finally stopping, allowing her to open her eyes.

"Can't say I've survived many of those." She mumbled, flexing her fingers as she proceeded to check her nerves.

After rolling her shoulders, she stood up and noted the crater in mild interest. "Eh, at least I didn't cause the anything to fall into the ocean this time."

She looked around blankly before sighing, "Well, I guess I better start walking."

After a long boring walk, albeit scenic, she made her way to a town. Something struck her as odd, however, it looked familiar.

Suddenly, a massive explosion rocked the area and she jawdropped as a man walked out of the explosion unharmed. "Oi!" She called out, attempting to gain the man's attention.

The man looked at her before a smirk settled on his face, "To think I would meet the child of a Yonko. Akane-ya."

Nessa wasn't fazed by the comment and wagged her finger at the debris from the explosion, "Did you do that?"

A dark look settled in his eyes, "What if I did, Akane-ya?"

She brought her prosthetic forward, "Well, I can't just sit by and twiddle my fingers. Especially if it's somebody destroying a town."

Her eye glowed brightly as it analyzed his stance, while Nessa slipped into her own stance.

He let out a barely audible laugh before raising his hand, "Room."

A near translucent bubble surrounded her and she smirked, "Ah, a devil fruit user."

Her shield appeared and her smirk grew, "Like the shield? It's damn near impenetrable."

' _Thus creating the question-What can penetrate it?'_ He thought as he noticed the slowly growing aura around her body.

A sharp pain traveled up her leg, causing her to fall to one knee, "Dammit, I thought he said he got rid of it." She said sharply, wincing as the pain increased.

' _I did...You have a really bad injury to that leg, however.'_ Sai answered, not appearing to notice the pain she was receiving.

The man raised an eyebrow at her, wordlessly asking something.

The seals on her arms activated as she began gathering magic, "Teleport." She muttered, disappearing from her current situation to right outside of the bubble.

The man's eyes widened, _'How did she…?'_

"They freaking shattered my leg and I only _now_ know about this crap?!" She screamed, clutching her limp, _obviously broken_ , leg. "How does that even work?!"

He deactivated the field and walked over to her, shifting his sword sightly, "Akane-ya."

Her head darted up, "What is it?"

"I could fix your leg for you-" At her excitement his smirk widened a little, "-If you do something for me afterwards."

"FINE! J-Just please help me. I was captured by someone and I just escaped a Marine ship, where they clearly broke my leg." She stuttered, a tear sliding down her face.

She wasn't used to feeling the pain, Enya was the one who always blocked it out. Enya was probably doing that and the effect just weared off, reducing her leg to a mess. That's the downside of her sleeping, that and the fact that Sai isn't good at doing what she does.

In simpler terms, she was screwed if she didn't go with the man.

He suddenly hit one of her nerves and she felt herself fall, until he caught her. She didn't protest when he carried her, since it was probably the most efficient way, not to mention the fact he had practically disabled her.

It didn't bother her, it didn't. He also appeared unfazed by the close proximity of the well endowed woman.

It seemed like they had an unspoken agreement that they wouldn't be bothered by this.

"By the way, Akane-ya. I didn't cause the explosion."

' _If he didn't...Then who did?'_ That was her last thought before she lost consciousness.

 **On an island on the Grand Line.**

As the pirates partied on their private island, one of the more 'sober' crewmembers was reading the newspaper. He flipped the page as he lifted the glass of alcohol to his lips, his eyes landed on one of the bounties and nearly choked on his drink.

"Captain?! You might wanna see this."

A man with red hair walked over, albeit stumbled a little, and looked at him, "What is it?"

The crewmember lifted the paper shakingly, prompting the captain to swipe it from him.

"What could be so important-?" His mouth went agape as he read the title underneath the picture.

His eyes locked onto the the picture before darting back down to the bounty price on her head, 150,000,000. "I have a daughter…" He muttered in his drunken haze.

A few of the other pirates heard him mumble, "What was that captain?"

"I...have a daughter." He said, loud enough that they heard him this time.

Pause…

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

 **Back with Nessa-A week later.**

Nessa was clothed in an oversized hoodie that was dark purple, while she wore black leggings and white flats. The comically large cast on her leg had restrained her to the bed.

After she had woken up a few days prior, she soon learned that she was apart of the man's pirate crew. Despite her protests, Law just smirked with a dark look in his eyes while reminding her of the deal.

"Stupid Law. Stupid leg." She grumbled in a rather cranky mood.

Being locked up for a week made her beyond angry. Oh yes, she was pissed. He was mocking her with that _stupid_ smirk.

The stress ball he had given her exploded in her hand as she punched her pillow repeatedly.

"Throwing a tantrum are we?" Law spoke up, revealing his presence in the room.

"Only because you won't let me out!" She spat, throwing the pillow at him.

He dodged it and looked uninterested at her words, "You have to stay off your leg, otherwise it won't heal."

"That doesn't mean you get to lock me up in this tiny metal box!"

He rolled his eyes, "Fine. I'll get you some crutches."

She pursed her lips as he strolled on out, "Finally, he's letting me out."

Law came back in with a pair of crutches and helped her up, "We'll be resurfacing soon."

"Oi." She called out, making him stop and look at her, "I have to discuss our little deal."

"What's to discuss? We both agreed to follow it, Akane-ya." Law replied, eyes narrowing ever so slightly.

"I'm just letting you know this. You are my boss, meaning I work for you. Luffy-kun is my captain who I have sworn my allegiance to. I will do whatever you want, but at the end of the day I will _always_ choose my captain first." Nessa said, practically challenging him to say something back.

"Hm." His eyes went back to normal as that irritating smile reappeared, "And if it comes to it, I'm not afraid to hurt you."

She smirked, "And I'm not afraid to retaliate."

Before they could get into a back and forth banter, one of the crewmates entered the room, "Captain! We're ready to resurface-" He suddenly noticed how close their faces were and turned red, "Are you two…"

"Strictly professional. We were just discussing my end of the deal." Nessa interrupted, snickering as he gulped nervously.

Law looked uninterested at the man, "Did you think something was going on?"

"H-HUH?! I mean-n-no I didn't captain!" The man quickly fled the scene, leaving one laughing while the other sighed.

Nessa, used to using crutches before, made her way down the hallway. "Your crewmembers are perverts, Law-san."

He raised an eyebrow, he had never heard her say his name, "You are the first woman on this ship, Akane-ya." He replied, matching her pace with a bored look on his face.

"Oh really? Now isn't _that_ something." She said, blowing a hair strand out of her face, "No wonder they all fainted when you first brought me in."

He smirked a little as the two continued down the hallway.

 **LINE BREAK**

Nessa shielded her eyes as they stepped onto the docks, "That's something I doubt I'll get used to."

"You will." Law said, his voice barely reaching her ears.


	26. Chapter 24

Nessa walked alongside the quiet captain. From her week with him, she quickly figured out he was more of a 'thinking' type instead of a talking type. Sure he had his moments, but they weren't common.

Her eyes glanced at him before looking away, clearing looking for something else to gaze at. "Oi." She said, catching the man's attention.

"Need something, Akane-ya?" Law asked in his usual drawl.

She rolled her shoulders, "I need an eyepatch. My mismatching eyes tend to get me in trouble."

A small smirk appeared on his face, "Heterochromia…" He muttered, before looking at her, "Fine, but don't expect it to be fancy."

She rolled her eyes, "Do I look fancy to you?"

She gestured with her hands to her outfit and he looked her up and down, "You look casual."

"Exactly. Since I am 'casual' I wouldn't need a 'fancy' eyepatch." Nessa's fingers emphasized the two words as her grin stretched.

"...Point taken."

He led her to a store and had her look around. Nessa's hands landed on a thick black cloth and expertly tied it around her head and over her eye.

Law looked at her with a blank expression, "You chose that?"

"Yeah, got a problem with it?"

He paused, "Yes."

She gave him a deadpan of a look, "Jeez, one heck of a reaction you had."

He barely raised an eyebrow, "What kind of reaction were you expecting? You're not that threatening." He kept his voice monotonous even as the woman shot a glare at him.

"Oh, believe me, I can be threatening." She shot back, not even sparing the cashier a glance.

Ignoring the yelling of the shop owner, the two strolled out. Law glanced down at her slightly agitated face, and deciding to irritate her more, he smirked.

"I'll believe it when I see it." He said, not dropping his bored tone.

Her head snapped up, "Is that a challenge?"

"Yes." He responded, feeling the smirk grow a little.

Nessa, probably overcome by her desire to prove him wrong, threw the crutches to the side, "See that building?" She pointed a worn down building, causing Law to give her a short nod. "I'll split it in half."

He put his hands in his pockets and gave her an amused look, "Go ahead."

She pursed her lips and lifted her fist as energy gathered in her gauntlet, and powerfully brought down her hand. The effect from the action created a wave of rock until it crashed into the base of the building.

She straightened back up and blinked in confusion as nothing happened.

' _She was blu-'_ Before Law could finish his thought, the building suddenly exploded.

The rocks were reduced to small cubes that flew past them from the force. Nessa sighed as she realized the issue, "I...blew it up completely."

Law's eyes were like saucers as he realized that _this_ was how she earned her previous name.

She turned around to face him and smiled, "Probably should've seen that coming."

His face soon returned to its bored state, "Don't do that often, Akane-ya."

She shrugged her shoulders, "Oh well, in the very least-" She paused abruptly and tilted her head.

Law glanced over his shoulder cautiously, and there was the moronic, redhead, loudmouth-

His annoyed thoughts were brought to a halt as Nessa walked right up to the man. Her shorter height prompted her to look up and raise an eyebrow.

Law's eyebrows shot up once he saw her standing. Her legs didn't even shudder as she stared the other redhead down.

Silence reigned until Nessa's eyes flashed red, "Not threatening." She said, smile settling on her face.

"What the hell did you say?!" The man yelled, pulling her off the ground.

She raised an eyebrow, "I said you're not threatening, are you deaf?"

"You bitch!" He yelled, drawing his fist back.

Nessa snorted in amusement, "Correction, I'm _THE_ bitch. The bitchiest bitch who has ever bitched."

Law had to hold back the laugh that the threatened to escape, her smug face along with the man's irritation was enough for him to smirk.

She suddenly disappeared before the fist could hit her, "Where did she…?" The man growled, looking around.

Law's eyes widened once he saw her, leg outstretched and plummeting from the sky. _'At that speed-'_

Her body unexpectedly turned midair and kicked the angry red captain in the face. The force behind the kick sent him flying through several trees. Once her feet made contact with the ground, a tremor shook the area before the energy was launched at the other redhead.

She let out a laugh, "I told you, not threatening." She attempted walking away, only to instinctively raise her arm.

Nessa wheeled around with her fist drawn back, "Ah, you have endurance, no?"

The two exchanged punch after punch, each with an equally insane look on their face. Nessa's red eyes seemed to glow brighter with each punch. Tattoos began to glow on her arms as she flashed away.

She stretched her arms as a massive grin settled on her face, "Ah, been needing that workout for some time now! You have _no_ idea how much I hate sleeping!"

Not even bothering to give the man a chance, she launched forward and kicked him in the side. Suddenly, the red light left her eyes, "Stupid demon." She mumbled, and instead of continuing her brutal assault, she merely chopped him on the neck.

She looked at Law who was looking at her in confusion, "I have two different personalities. The sadistic one you just saw is what I call 'Enya'." The woman explained, causing him to give a reluctant nod.

"What's the other one?" He questioned, looking at her in boredom.

She shrugged, "Call that one Sai." She paused before nodding, "She is much calmer than Enya, and I'm pretty sure she uses my brain more than any of us do. My eyes tend to go blue with her, while red with Enya. I can't explain why it happens, honest."

She stood up and began to walk away, only to yell in realization a few seconds later, "FINALLY, THIS DAMN HEALING THING KICKED IN!"

' _Healing thing?'_ Deciding that she was weird enough already, Law filed away the thought for later. Instead, he chose to quietly analyze the way her legs were moving.

"Hm, so who was that red-headed weirdo anyway?" Nessa asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Eustass Kid. Primarily known for the fact he kills everyone when he attacks an anything for that matter." Law drawled out, ignoring the eye twitch that occurred upon saying the man's name.

She folded her arms, "I should've beaten him to a pulp. Next time I won't stop her if she attacks him."

Nessa looked up as a few birds flew overhead, "Though, now that I think about it, his actions must've gotten him one hell of a bounty."

"It's updated regularly." Law stated, looking down at her.

She laughed, "So is mine! I tend to cause quite high property damage." She paused and let a smile settle onto her face, "Back when I was with my adoptive father, we were renowned for destroying just about anything and everything. He once decimated a mountain when he tripped over a rock. Another time he caused a canyon to form in a small town we were in, this time he stomped the ground a little too hard."

' _What kind of monster was the man?'_ Nessa smirked as the man thought this.

"I'm sure you're thinking _what_ exactly was he? Well, he had natural abilities that were native to his home island in the New World. His abilities involved instant destruction if he lost his focus. The leader of this island kicked him off once he nearly split it down the middle, telling him to go do something 'good' with his powers." She let out a laugh, "He probably didn't think that my father would chill out in the Calm Belt for a week beating the crap out of every Sea King that saw him."

Law remained silent as the girl had a reminiscing smile on her face, "I wish I could see him once more."

He saw her looking at him and frowned, "...What happened to him?"

She closed her eyes while clenching her hands, "He was killed...In fact, the entire island is gone. Wiped off the planet, not a trace of them left in history. Erased…"

"A buster call…" He murmured, not noticing the girl begin to cry.

' _I made that all up...So why am I crying?'_ Nessa asked herself, confusion growing in her mind.

" _Perhaps it's because you never truly let go of the Tenrou Incident. Even after seeing them all alive, guilt and sadness are still here…"_ Sai answered, his calm voice soothed her a little.

Nessa wiped her eyes, "I just wish I was there...With both my father and I...we could've killed them all. He told me to go...Told me to live on for him...That I was his insane little girl."

' _He told me that when we faced Acnologia together. He wanted me to escape before Acnologia killed the both of us. But, who would leave their father at the wrath of a massive dragon?'_ Nessa thought to herself, glancing up at Law who was in thought.

" _ **Quit being overdramatic. Geez, you're making Mr. Death over here think you're insane."**_ Enya grumbled, momentarily waking up being returning to her snoring.

' _Maybe she's right...I am being a little dramatic…'_

" _ **A little!?"**_ Enya howled, causing Sai to roll his eyes.

Nessa closed her eyes before they snapped open in alarm, "DUCK!"

She pulled the man down while instinctively launching a kick at the source of her alarm, eyes turning blue as they flew up to look at her attacker.

"I probably should have known that he had another person sitting around. Even if he doesn't seem very clever." Nessa spoke as she straightened her neck, "Well, you lot are getting annoying and Mr. Law is leaving soon." A small smile appeared on her face, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but you appear to be his lackey."

Her gauntlets suddenly began glowing as she let out a low laugh, "Well, we mustn't prolong this."

He didn't reply as she dashed forward, her eyes glowing ever bright.

Law looked on in boredom as the two fought, _'Interesting. Her gauntlets seem to contain some sort of energy.'_ He paused in thought as Nessa's attacker hit her prosthetic and flew off to the side, _'So the prosthetic can't be attacked. That would make more sense than saying she keeps on dodging him.'_

Nessa dodged one of the blades before blocking the other with her gauntlet, a light soon overcoming the small area. Once it faded, there were thousands if not millions of chibi version of her attacker.

Okay. Now, this managed to completely confuse the captain.

She obviously had no Devil Fruit, she was swimming the other day, and the gauntlets couldn't have caused that. Could they?

"This will wear off in about ten minutes. I suggest you hide from your little boss until then. Your attacks do just about nothing, even if there are plenty of you to overwhelm me." Nessa explained a happy smile on her face as one of the chibi's tried to cut her.

She turned around with that smile still on her face, "Ah, I shall explain this once we return, Mr. Law."

"Just Law is fine, Sai-ya." Law replied, noticing her smile increase a little.

"Alright."

 **LINE BREAK!**

Sai casually leaned back in her chair, "Hm. Where should I start? The _very_ beginning or when everything went wild?"

"I assume the beginning will take a long time?" Law asked, earning a smirk from her.

She smiled, propping her head up with a hand, "Yep. We'd have the Log Pose set before we even hit halfway."

"Okay, then the other one." He said, raising an eyebrow in thought.

"Alright. So I'm sure you've heard the news that I'm the daughter of a Yonko." At his nod, she folded her arms, "Well, it's a lie. My father looks so much like the Yonko that it would be possible to confuse my genetics." She gingerly pulled out a journal and flipped to a page, "Look at the resemblance."

Law's eyes widened a little at the picture. This man looked like the Yonko alright, only he was missing a scar. The drawing also depicted that the man had burnt orange hair, while the Yonko had bright red hair. Sai held up both pictures to her face, "See?"

Oh, he saw it all right. She had softer features of both men, but relatively the same facial structure. The one thing she definitely had was the nose, which all three shared.

"So, your real father is a doppelganger of Red-Haired Shanks and now the Marines have labeled you what they did because of the striking resemblance you both bare." Law said, his voice practically leaking boredom.

In reality, he was kind of amazed.

"Good summary, Law-san. Due to my father's unfortunate death and this title that has been bestowed upon me, I've decided to embrace it. While the possibility of the World Government hunting my ass down is very likely, something tells me Red-Hair would step in before anything serious." Sai explained, causing Law to pause in his thoughts.

"Why do you think he would step in? If he only recently discovered you, he wouldn't throw everything away to save his supposed daughter." Law's question made the woman smile.

"My real father kinda just had a one nighter with my mom, then he just disappeared. Many years later I found him, I told him my mother's name and he promptly freaked out." She giggled a little before continuing, "Around a year later, we were hunting down a great beast. Think of the most powerful, the most dangerous and the most terrifying being and times that by three. That was the beast. His roar could destroy mountains and split the sea on a good day."

"What kind of beast can even do that?" Law said, accidentally voicing the obvious question.

She smiled, "A dragon. A massive black dragon of destruction." Her eyes were shadowed by her bangs as she smirked a little wider, "Would you believe me if I told you that the island was destroyed by him?"

 _That...shouldn't be possible._ Law thought, eyes wide as his hand twitched.

"All it took was one energy attack and it was no more. Who knows where that dragon is? He could've died, or maybe he's in a hibernation-like state, I'm not sure. All I know...Is that if he rears his snout once more, we are all doomed." Her eyes became visible once more and she smiled, "Well, enough of that."

Law felt his mouth slightly open in shock before promptly closing it seconds later.

"Anyway, the dragon noticed us and probably thought we were a tasty snack. So, we fought it for a little while until it managed to rip one of my father's leg off. When it noticed me, it practically chewed my arm off until there was nothing but the tendons holding it together. Before it could hit me with its talons, my father dove in front of me to take the hit." She sighed, the smile finally falling. "I barely got him back in time, he lost a kidney from that attack, blood poured from everywhere. I managed to have my arm reattached because one of the people on that island was an amazing healer."

He pointed at her arm, "Then why is it gone?"

She glanced down before removing the prosthetic, "Recently, I had to cut it off due to the fact that illness was possible at that time and I did not want it to spread."

"A clean amputation...Impressive." Law admitted quietly.

"Thanks. I took up a little medical training when I was young. You figure it out when you're on the streets, I tended to break a lot of bones on those streets." Sai responded, her voice just as quiet as his, "It's how I knew how to use crutches, I managed to injure my leg pretty well."

"Parents weren't always there?" Law said, his question sounding more like a statement.

Sai shook her head, "You could say that. But you could also say I didn't _want_ her around. When she was there, I ended up with another injury of some sort." She paused, before looking away altogether.

 _Abusive? Most likely._ Law thought, looking at the woman as her eyes flickered back to their mismatching colors.

The woman suddenly gasped in pain, only to blink in confusion, "Phantom pains? Well, that's weird."

Little did she know that elsewhere, a certain straw hat wearing person was sent flying into a wall.


	27. Chapter 25

**Two weeks later.**

It was boring and dreary day for poor old Nessa. Yawning from the lack of sleep she obtained last night, she nearly faceplanted in her food.

Lucky for her, nobody appeared to be paying attention. Except _him._

The doctor/captain looked at her with a calculative look before standing up. He didn't _look_ angry, but that didn't mean he wasn't. Oh, he always seemed to be in a bad mood.

Without warning, he smacked the exhausted girl upside the head, causing her to yell while attempting to whack him.

Keyword being _attempt._

Instead of hitting him, she leaned too far out of her chair into another face plant.

Law promptly picked her up, a bored look on his face. Two passing crewmates pointed out her bleeding nose, only to be given an 'I know that' look. He appeared not to be bothered as he reached into a room and retrieved some bandages before continuing on his way.

Nessa let out a little groan as she touched her bleeding nose. Lifting the fingers into her vision, she smirked a little before dropping her hand.

He stopped at her room and opened the door before lifting her onto her bed, "Sleep." His statement sounded more like a demand as he bandaged up her nose, "Or I will put you to sleep."

"Great...Killing me off?" Nessa mumbled, not opening her eyes to look at him.

He rolled his eyes, "Just sleep."

She grumbled something under her breath before smacking him in the arm, "Not tired."

The Captain's eyes glowed in annoyance, and he held her wrist down, "Stop lying."

Nessa yawned and blinked lazily at him, "What makes you think that?"

As she yawned once more, he pointed to her eyes with an irate look on his face, "Your eyes are bloodshot, _Akane-ya_."

"Mm, so maybe I am tired. I just can't fall back to sleep." Nessa admitted, looking indifferent about the situation.

"Well, you need to sleep." He muttered in a dangerous tone, only to lighten it when he looked in her eyes. _What the…_

One eye seemed perfectly normal, the other one, however, was filled with terror. He sighed and released her wrist from his hold, "Something is keeping you awake. Tell me." Law's words were met with a frown as she shifted.

"Why should I tell you that?" Nessa whispered, mismatching eyes flying around nervously.

He allowed a small smirk to settle on his face, "Since I'm your 'boss', you need to tell me." His voice went quiet at the end as she gulped.

"I...really don't want to remember it. I just want it to remain as a dream." She said, her voice going soft as tears began to well up in her eyes. "But I'll tell you, and if it does happen...maybe you could help me."

Nessa took a deep breath before looking him in the eye, "Here we go."

 **~Last Night-Dream~**

The world around her spun, a cackle and a boom being the only things she recognized. Her monochrome surroundings gave off a haunting vibe that was only made worse by the disturbing voices.

The feminine voice soon spoke up, "Man, I never knew there could be such a dumber group of people. But, here we are. Fighting over something that should have been left alone."

Nessa's head darted to her side, and upon seeing a black shadowy feminine figure, her eyes widened. She looked ahead and saw one tall shadowy figure that had hundreds if not thousands of smaller shadows behind him.

These smaller shadows were far weaker than the taller one and seemed like cannon fodder. A couple hundred of these shadows charged the female with war cries. The female, however, seemed happy at this and brought her arm up.

Swiftly bringing it down, explosions erupted and sent the men flying. Nessa even saw a few get decimated by the attack.

The female shadow charged forward as bright red flames licked her eyelids. The male said nothing and a dark liquid soon surrounded her. The dark liquid felt unbelievably hot and Nessa felt her body automatically step back as the female shadow looked at the liquid.

"Well, I didn't think you had one of those. Eh, I probably should've seen that coming considering who you are." The female shrugged, crouching down a little as two wing-like shadows formed on her back, "But, I have a feeling you didn't expect these bad boys."

With one flap, she flew high into the dark clouds. The male and Nessa looked up in slight confusion until a high pitched whine reached their ears.

"Oh shit!" Nessa yelled, covering her face once she recognized the sound.

The female shadow was holding a dark red ball of energy in her hands as she crashed into the male. An explosion ripped through the air as a blinding white light pierced the redhead's eyes.

Around a minute or two later, the light disappeared to reveal a massive crater. The female shadow was on the man's chest struggling to catch her breath. "Damn...You're a tough cookie to crack, y'know that? That attack defeated the most powerful creature, and here you are still breathing." She laughing shakily, hands holding the man's down. "Guess I underestimated this world!"

The female's eyes glowed in happiness with a little disbelief, "But...Hey, I can't let her lover be killed. It'll piss us both off."

Her hand darted into the man's chest, a sadistic look on her face, "Well, hope you enjoy the afterlife."

She pulled her hand out, and licked the blood off of her fingertip, "Ah, it's been years since I've done that. You never forget the taste of blood."

Nessa now knew who this female shadow was.

Enya.

 **~End Dream~**

"That night I figured out the meaning of it." Nessa said, tears now flowing freely, "It's Ace. Something is wrong, I know it."

Law was silent in thought, but the mention of the Whitebeard Commander drew his attention, "Fire Fist Ace?"

"Yeah…" She murmured, "I haven't seen him in a while, so I don't know where he is." She folded her arms and brought her knees up to rest her head, "I may have to track him down if the worst happens."

"And the worst is…?" Law looked at her.

"Someone takes him. But, I fear that's already happened." Nessa said.

Law was in thought before he looked at her, "They would probably put it in the news."

Nessa nodded her head, "And we _are_ waiting for the Log Pose to set...So that means we could always go ask someone." She stood up and threw on her oversized hoodie, "I'm going."

"I never said you could," Law said, a calm eerie tone to his voice.

She glanced back at him, "Is it bad to want to find out what happened to someone you care about?"

He narrowed his eyes, "It's wrong to leave without permission."

Nessa was silent before her hand landed on the door handle, "The fact that you mentioned the newspaper says otherwise." Opening the door, she spared him one last glance, "I'd say you have given me _full_ permission."

Nessa opened the doors to a bar, a rather tense air surrounding her. The patrons looked at her momentarily, sending the bar into a short silence that only ended when she sat down.

"You have the news?" Nessa asked, the man behind the bar shifting slightly before handing her a newspaper.

The redhead handed him some money in return before silently getting up, "Thanks." She said, the words barely being heard by the man.

She stalked on out while opening the paper. Her heart stopped.

 _Execution...Four weeks time...No…_ She heard cracking as her eyes began to tear up, "No…"

She stood there as tears slid down her cheeks, her eyes shadowed by her bangs. The ground beneath her cracked a little more as the newspaper began to crumple in her hands.

Footsteps alerted her into bringing up a fist, causing the other person to block with their sword.

"L-Law?" She whispered, confusion in her voice upon seeing him there and the frown on his normally stoic face. It wasn't his angry frown either... _Concern?_ She thought, her eyes meeting his. _Nope._

"Something happened to Fire Fist then?" Law asked, refraining from using the man's name.

She sniffled, "What does it look like?"

"Like he was put to death." He replied, taking the newspaper out of her hands, "Hm. I didn't expect that he was actually set to be executed."

Nessa sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, "Listen...You can't just expect me to sit around and let him be executed-"

"I never said I expected you to." He interrupted her with a bored tone to his voice.

She stared at him blankly, "Soooo-"

"Go. Just know that if you get hurt, I'm not doing anything." Law said calmness in his voice as he looked at the shorter redhead.

"Good." She muttered, her eyes narrowing dangerously, "I wasn't expecting you to do anything."

Nessa turned away, _Sai. Remind me of Ace's ally._

' _I believe he said something about a Whitebeard.'_ Sai answered, causing her to nod.

 _I know who he may have been referring to._ She thought back, darting around a corner before breaking into a sprint. _We may have a hard time finding them, however._

' _Why don't you ask him?'_ This caused her to blink before frowning.

 _Alright._


	28. Chapter 28

Nessa was practically fuming in anger once the man was finished, " _Are you telling me that bloody freaking disgusting man captured you and turned you in?!"_

Ace let that sink in before abruptly thinking, _"You've met him?"_

" _Luffy-kun had an argument with him over pie and meat."_ Nessa deadpanned, eyebrow twitching slightly, _"But that's besides the point! He betrayed you all, and he should be a dead man!"_

" _That's why I was after him, Ness...Don't tell me-."_ She interrupted him as she shifted into a different sitting position.

" _I_ _ **will**_ _stop this, Ace-kun. I_ _ **will**_ _save you. And I_ _ **will**_ _destroy anyone who may stand in my way."_ Nessa eyes unconsciously flared red for a second, before returning to normal, _"You don't deserve to die."_

" _...And here I thought I was going to be able to convince you to stay."_ He said in a soft tone, _"Ness, everyone who can be there,_ will _be there. The marines, the Shichibukai...everyone."_

She smirked, _"Then I'll defeat them all. If I'm not going to stay away, what makes you think the others will? Luffy-kun will race over there once he hears about this. Not to mention you belong to a Yonko, Ace-kun."_

" _Aren't you with Luffy?"_ Ace asked.

She sighed while shoving a hand into her hair, _"I wish I could say so. I woke up on a marine vessel weeks ago, I've been with a different pirate crew since then. Everyone thinks I'm red-hair's daughter."_

" _Wait...Red-hair? As in Red-Haired Shanks?"_ Ace sounded shocked. Well, it was expected of course, but she assumed he had heard the news.

Brushing off his shock, she frowned, _"Yeah. I'm gonna use it to my advantage, frankly he looks nearly identical to my own father."_

" _That sounds like a good idea. So, you want to find Whitebeard?"_ He easily switched topics, catching her off guard a little.

" _Yes, but how the hell am I supposed to find them?"_ Nessa asked.

" _I gave you two pieces of paper before we seperated in Alabasta. One of them is mine, ignore the flames, while the other is...a friends."_ The way he said 'friends' made her a bit suspicious, but she nodded nonetheless.

" _You mean the ones I found in my bra the next morning?"_ She laughed out loud, startling a few alleycats into running away.

" _I knew they wouldn't get lost if a sandstorm whipped your way. Every other way seemed to end in them going under."_ He said with a sly tone to his voice.

" _Alright then. Don't get too comfy, Ace-kun."_ Nessa cut the connection and stood up.

She reached into her purse and pulled out two pieces of paper. One was already on fire, Ace's, while the other one was still completely intact, random guy. She pocketed the flaming one and laid the other in her free palm.

"Which one of you wanna get me there?" Nessa wondered out loud.

' _I'll do it.'_ Sai replied, knowing full well that the demon queen herself was out of commission.

A blue aura surrounded her as both eyes shifted to blue, "If my theory is correct, the paper is like some sort of compass. It also appears to be attached to someone's life force." Sai hummed, missing the annoyed sighs of the two females.

' _ **Quit analyzing it you moron!'**_ Enya huffed, trying to go back to sleep.

"Well, that's just mean, Enya." Sai waved her hand while faking a forlorn look.

' _ **Does it look like I give a damn?!'**_ Enya exclaimed.

Sai placed her hand on her chin in thought, "How am I supposed to know?"

' _ **Why I OUGHTA-!'**_

' _Will the both of you shut up already!'_ Nessa's voice rang through, causing Enya to huff while Sai laughed a little. _'Get going Sai.'_

Sai allowed a blue aura form which quickly surrounded her body. The blue light gathered under her feet until she began levitating, " **Blend**." Sai whispered, her body suddenly changing color to blend into her surroundings.

Mindscape~~~

' _ **I'll admit that skill is finally useful.'**_ Enya said, fanning her face while Nessa smirked.

' _You never told me about this skill.'_ Nessa said, looking at the other redhead with fake annoyance.

Enya flipped her hair, _**'You never asked. Nice hair by the way. Won't look weird when I decide to take over your body.'**_

' _Hmm. Actually, I have something that might interest you more.'_ Nessa strolled on over, purple eyes sparkling in mischief.

Enya sat up from her cushions with a look of knowing on her face, _**'Finally want to learn that, my fellow redhead?'**_

Nessa picked up one of the many red cushions that surrounded the demon, _'Might prove useful in breaking Ace-kun out.'_

Enya gave her a wide smile, many would've found it terrifying, but Nessa knew she was happy, _**'Oh? But you could merely sick me on 'em.'**_

Nessa laughed for a second before sitting down on her cushion, _'But...something tells me you want freedom. Even if there is a timer on it.'_

' _ **You know me all too well, kid.'**_ Enya's eyes blazed brightly at the thought while Nessa laughed into her hand. _**'I'd do anything to see the world again, in MY body.'**_

Enya wagged her finger, _**'Ah, but you must remember the life lines. AKA, I get punched, you feel it, I get speared through my gut, heh, you'll be screaming like hell.'**_

Nessa rolled eyes, _'So, what would happen if you were to...perish in battle.'_

' _ **The line would be severed permanently, thus killing me instantaneously before my healing factor could even come in. You would probably end up fainting due to the loss of my half.'**_ Enya spoke, expressionless as she examined her blood red nails.

Nessa let out a sigh, _'What's the failsafe? I can hear you mumbling about it.'_

Enya glanced up from her nails, her red eyes capturing the other womans, _**'You would be sent back to your world of origin. The world containing magic, since you were conceived there. Anybody caught in the spell will disappear as well.'**_ Enya smirked at that, _**'So, if that situation ever happens, be sure to grab one of those boys.'**_

' _Enya!'_ Nessa whined half heartedly, whacking the demon on the arm.

' _ **Or maybe even just the fire one. Why is it always the fire ones that have the best bod? Kid, I don't know how you didn't swoon over him on the spot, cause that is one handsome man.'**_ Enya's eyes gained uncharacteristic hearts to them as she swooned.

' _ENYA!'_ Nessa's yells went unheard as the demon licked her lips.

' _ **The only one that came even close to that bod is Mossy. Oh my God, have you seen him workout?'**_ Enya flopped back onto her cushions.

' _You seriously need to get laid, you're freaking me out.'_ Nessa said bluntly.

' _ **I'll add it to my list of assignments once I'm free for a little while.'**_ Enya grinned while a dreamy look entered her eyes, _**'I should study up before I get out, gotta be ready to grab that eye candy.'**_

' _I give up.'_ Nessa mumbled, inching away from her.

' _ **Good.'**_

Back to reality.

Sai rolled her eyes, _I offered her an alternative._ She allowed the small reddening on her cheeks to happen, but shook her head, _So stubborn._

Sai's enhanced vision centered in on a pirate ship, it looked like it had seen better days, but it was the flag that caught most of her attention.

"Lu?" Shock was evident in her voice as she descended. _How did the ship end up like this?_

Her heels touched the wood floor and she quietly scanned each pirate.

Bandages adorned their bodies and Lucy appeared to have much more on her hands.

The soft clicking of her heels appeared to have captured a certain straw hat's attention.

His eyes turned to stars and in an instant he was in front of her, "Woooaaahhh! You're glowing!" He looked down and jaw dropped, "And you're floating! Cooooool!"

Sai raised an eyebrow, "Hm, interesting development."

The crew that was on deck looked at Luffy strangely, "Luffy, just what on earth are you doing?" Lucy was the first to ask as she sweatdropped.

"EEEEEH?!" Luffy looked at the blonde, "She's standing right here! She's blue and she can float!"

"He's finally lost it." Usopp whispered to Zoro, who appeared to be just as confused.

"They believe you are going insane, Mr. Luffy." Sai smirked, until Luffy decided to grab her in a tight hold. She blinked before grumbling and dropping the blend. "Please put me down, Mr. Luffy."

"SEE?!" Luffy exclaimed, still not dropping the poor woman.

"WHERE'D SHE COME FROM?!" They all yelled, causing Sai to sweat drop at the ridiculousness of the situation.

" **Shift**." Sai's body turned transparent and she right through his arms. Her body regained form as she caught herself from hitting the floor.

"G-G-GHOST!" Usopp yelled, abruptly fleeing the area.

Sai rolled her eyes, "I prefer the term spirit."

"Why's that?" Luffy asked, not at all bothered by the event.

"Because…" Sai smiled brightly, "I am currently possessing someone's body."

They all jaw dropped once more, minus Robin who seemed intrigued by the so-called spirit.

Robin walked past the astonished crew and up to the smirking spirit, "And who would that somebody be?"

Sai waved her hand over her face to reveal Nessa. Well _red_ with an eyepatch, Nessa. Her body changed to show the humans, bandages still adorning her from her brief time with Law.

"Oh? The supposed daughter of a Yonko?" Robin said, small smirk still remaining on her face.

"Apparently." Sai replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"You don't know?" Robin asked, eyes narrowing for half a second.

"There are plenty of people with his shade of red in this world. Even more with a variation." Sai spoke calmly, a small smirk of her own settling on her face.

"Correct, however the person you are possessing bears strong resemblance to the person I have in mind." Robin responded coolly.

* * *

The pirates watched dumbfounded as their archeologist and the mystery woman continued in their conversation. If you could even call it that.

 _It's like they're challenging each other!_ Lucy thought, an exasperated sigh leaving her lips.

The mystery woman suddenly sprouted wings. White feathery wings.

"Hm, you got me. I'm not a demon, nor a ghost. Fallen Angel Sai at your service." The woman stated, a full-blown grin on her face.

Robin's eyes widened ever so slightly as she took in the wings, "What use would a fallen angel have in possessing a body?"

"You said it yourself, this is no mere human." Sai's voice lowered, "I also have a mission to complete, and she is someone who could assist me."

The two continued to stare for a few more seconds until Sai stepped back, "I don't have time for this." She closed her eyes, "Yes, I'll be leaving."

Red mist surrounded her feet and Sai gave the archeologist a cheeky grin before disappearing.

Robin was, understandably, confused until a loud 'boom' sounded ten seconds later.

"No way…" Lucy mumbled, before blinking, "NO FREAKING WAY!"

"What's wrong, Lucy?" Zoro asked, alert as the woman tugged on her blonde locks.

"That...Sai, didn't disappear, she just went so fast that she broke the speed of sound!" Lucy yelled, "I've only seen Sis do it a couple times, but she could do it. Not to mention she always had that weird red mist around her!"

Luffy was silent, until he promptly raised his finger, "So the mystery lady was Ness?" He paused, making it seem all the more dramatic, "Don't go after her."

"WHAT?!"

Luffy turned away, only to smile cheekily, "She seems strong enough to handle whatever she's doing!"

"I thought you said you were going to go after her!" Lucy exclaimed, whacking her captain on the head.

"I changed my mind!" Luffy said simply, finger in his ear while Lucy sweat dropped.

 _ **Back with Sai**_

She was getting closer, if the pulsing heat said anything.

Luffy had to have gotten smarter from the last time she saw him. He didn't even question what her mission was for goodness sake!

 _Or perhaps he knew who we were. Need I remind you of the bond?_ Nessa said, her voice unusually soft.

"No, I knew about that. But, if he knew it was really you, then why let us leave?" Sai responded, slightly confused.

Nessa sighed, _Listen, while he may lack in the thinking department, he_ _ **knows**_ _when someone is strong enough. He wouldn't have let us go if he didn't believe we could handle it._

Sai just shook her head, choosing not to answer the younger woman. Her eyes landed on the growing chunk of green, the source of the person.

Her wings retracted into her back, starting her freefall to the tiny island.

"Maybe she's right. Either way, Ace-san's friend is here." She said softly, eyes landing on a ship north of the island. "And his friend must be a pirate."

Nessa cleared her throat, _"Let me take over."_

"Got it." Sai mumbled, allowing her to take over.

Nessa's features returned to normal as she frowned, _"You never told me he was a pirate!"_ She telepathically yelled, only for a man to laugh at her.

" _I never told you it was a 'he' either."_

Nessa sweatdropped, _"You sure love to leave the details out, don't you Ace-kun?"_

Ace laughed once more, _"You tend to forget a few things when they're preparing you for some torturing."_

Nessa sighed at that, _"What are you not telling me?"_ Her voice was shaky as she landed safely on the ground.

He was silent for a good minute, allowing her to look around, until he finally sighed, _"I can't...I just can't."_

Nessa frowned even deeper at that, _"I have two God-Like beings sealed within my body and I'm from a different world, whatever you're hiding can't beat that."_

" _True."_ He said, going silent.

" _If I'm going to save you Ace-kun, at least tell me why they have you."_ Nessa said, walking silently towards the sound of voices.

"There isn't anyone else here-yoi." A man said, his voice holding a tone of authority to it.

"B-But, I saw it! White feathery wings and red mist! Then BOOM! The earth quaked!" A shaky, almost hysterical voice yelled.

Nessa peeked over the bush, only to find a man with blonde hair that was styled strangely, and a short young woman with long black hair and deep grey eyes. The man's back was turned to her, but she could tell he was very well-toned.

" _Look, Ness, you know how Luffy wants to be the Pirate King?"_ Ace's voice brought her out of her observing and she hid behind the bush once more.

" _Yeah."_

" _Then you probably know that there was the original Pirate King, Gol D. Roger."_ Ace seemed to be hesitant at the name, but continued, _"He...He had a son…"_

Nessa closed her eyes, _"...You're the son, aren't you?"_ She covered her eyes, _"Oh my god, Ace. Why would they do this?"_

" _To exterminate his bloodline. He posed one of the biggest threats to the marines, and they thought they had rid the world of him when he was executed."_ Ace grew quiet near the end.

" _You know, I thought I was just gonna bust you out, but now…"_ She laughed telepathically, _"Now I'm gonna destroy that place...I almost want to go_ _ **right**_ _now."_

" _I know you do. But, please, just talk to them before you do anything."_ Ace's words were cut off when a knife flew right past Nessa's head.

" _As long as they don't throw a knife into my head."_ Nessa cut the connection and activated her gauntlets, launching her into the air and above the trees.

The blonde man raised an eyebrow at her appearance, "Of all the people that could be spying on me."

Nessa floated in the air while a smile appeared on her face, "Oh? And I'm someone special?"

"You're hair, yoi." He pointed at her hair almost sarcastically.

Nessa brushed her fingers through and flipped her hair, "What about it?"

He shook his head, giving her an annoyed look, "It's the same red as Red-Hair-yoi."

"Oh right! Ah, yes, the red and _him_ , oh yes I remember now." She dropped down to the ground, purposefully cracking it when she did so, and held out her hand, "Names Akane, or you may know me as Nessa. That's before they changed the bounty of course."

He just looked her square in the eye, "Why are you here?"

She retracted her arm and pulled out the piece of paper, " _He_ told me to. Told me not to act stupid and to find you first, before..." She trailed off as a red glow traveled across her lone eye.

His eyes darted down the piece of paper, before looking back up at her, "Before what?" He seemed on edge as she grinned even wider.

"Before I destroyed Marineford."


End file.
